Unstoppable
by ofdreamcatchers
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills have never had the best luck when it comes to love but when they meet they are, quite literally, knocked off their feet. It won't be an easy road, but they can make it through because love is unstoppable. Title based on Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts. AU no curse, no magic. College SwanQueen with a twist. Slow burn.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, WillowNox here. So I basically became obsessed with Once Upon A Time because Netflix doesn't want me to have a life. Anyways so I absolutely adore Swan Queen and decided to try my hand at writing for this fandom. This story is very obviously AU and you see precisely why in the up coming chapters, besides the obvious reason you get with this chapter.

This idea is an experiment I'm trying out to see how audiences react to my little twist, and I haven't come across any other stories yet with this particular change, so feed back would be very much appreciated.

Enough of my rambling, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**1-15-15: This the new and improved chapter. Edited by the lovely Writer's Dilemma. They have so graciously offered to help edit older chapters and help improve them, so for those of you who reread and something looks a little different the second time around that is why. As of today only this chapter is done. I will post an update in the author's note when the chapter is edited. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Can you believe we're half way through college?"

Emma huffed as she continued to push the heavy cart containing her and Mary Margaret's stuff across the sidewalk outside of their dorm building. It wouldn't be so bad if crap would stop falling off every three steps.

"Not at the moment."

"Oh, Emma let me help you."

The pixie haired brunette hurried over to her best friend and pulled up a small cardboard box that was teetering precariously on the edge of the cart.

"Thank you," the blonde sighed and steered the cart up the short ramp and into the building as Mary Margaret held the door open for her friend.

The pair moved to the elevator and rode the lift up to the fifth floor. The building was co-ed with the five floors alternating genders. Emma was glad to be a junior, if only for the fact that the dorms were an upgrade from the tiny lower classmen dorms she and Mary Margaret could barely turn around in without bumping into each other. Nope, this year they would be living large with their own bathroom, high single beds, instead of bunk beds (oh how she loathed the bottom bunk), and a kitchenette, on the top floor of the junior-senior building.

The metal doors of the lift slid open with a loud ding and Emma followed Mary Margaret down the wide hallway and past other residents in varying stages of moving in.

"Here we are, 507. Home sweet home." Mary Margaret enthused as she unlocked the door while Emma parked the cart just outside the door.

Both women were impressed with the new room and took a moment to take in all the space they'd been robbed of for two years.

"Pick your bed." The tall blonde grunted as she grabbed both sets of bedding from the cart and brought them inside the room.

"That one."

Emma wasn't surprised at all that her best friend, who she considered her sister after five years of friendship, picked the bed closest to the large, glass window. The beds created an L shape alongtwo walls, with the foot of one bed connecting with the head of the other in a corner. The bed Mary Margaret chose was spread under the window, and Emma knew her friend was going to love the view of the beautiful campus of Storybrooke University.

The blonde tossed the clear bag containing her friend's pink, flowery bedding onto the claimed mattress and tossed her own clear bag, revealing bright Marvel Avengers bedding, to the leftover bed. Then, she set about helping Mary Margaret unload the rest of their belongings from the useless cart outside.

* * *

"Are you excited to be back?" Mary Margaret asked once she and Emma had everything moved into the room. They were working on putting away their belongings to the low hum of Emma's iPod through her dock speakers.

"I guess," Emma shrugged as she moved her unfolded clothes from her suitcase to her dresser drawers without a second glance. She only took time to hang up her impressive collection of brightly colored leather jackets and a few pairs of skinny jeans.

The petite brunette cringed at her friends carelessness when it came to her belongings, as she neatly folded and hung up all of her garments with care.

"Not excited to see Lacy?" Mary Margaret prodded, hoping her friend would open up to her about her love life, or lack there of.

Emma halted in her movements, superhero sheets springing back to the foot of her bed, and fixed her roommate with an incredulous glare.

"There was never anything but sex between me and Lacy, you know that," the blonde said in a tone of finality that dared the other woman to continue this conversation, before turning back to making her bed.

The brunette visibly recoiled at her friend's bluntness, but she had meant to help Emma, not make her react that way. She had been best friends, and quite literally sisters, with the blonde for so long, and she just wanted her to be happy. She had thought Emma was happy with the foreign brunette, having been with her for a few months. After a string of coming home to a tie on the doorknob and being sexiled to Ruby's room for the night, returning the next morning to find a different girl on the walk of shame each time, it was refreshing to see Lacy around for awhile. Apparently the blonde had moved on and was back to looking for the right girl. She hoped Emma found her soon, because she would hate to see her friend go back to sleeping her way through the university's female population.

"Okay," Emma broke the awkward silence that had settled in the small space. "I'm gonna go check out the activities fair, see if there's any thing good this year."

"I'll come with you." Mary Margaret folded the last of her pajamas and hopped down from her bed. She waited at the door for the blonde to exchange her pair of tiny workout shorts for an equally tiny pair of jean shorts to go with her white tank top. The brunette rolled her eyes and led the way out of the room.

* * *

Out on the quad, there were booths lining both sides of the sidewalks and scattered across the expanse of green, all boasting the qualities of their respective clubs. Emma and Mary Margaret had made their way around the sidewalk and were now weaving their way around the green, browsing the stands as they went, snagging free candies offered by the different groups.

"See anything good?" Emma asked as they passed a booth for a hide and seek club, but nobody was manning the table. Instead, there was a sign proclaiming if anyone could find the members of this club they would be worthy to join the elite band of hide and seekers. Emma rolled her eyes and kept walking beside her fair skinned friend.

Mary Margaret was about to respond, but she was interrupted by a loud squeal and a blurr of brunette and red hair, as both women were enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"I've been looking all over for you guys," the tall, red-streaked woman gushed as she released her two friends.

"Hey, Ruby," Emma chuckled as she was finally able to breathe again. She looked to her other best friend, but she found that the leggy brunette in skin tight leggings and equally skin tight red tank top had eyes only for her roommate. A blush was rushing wildly up fair cheeks under Ruby's appraising look.

"Hi, Em." Ruby didn't even spare her blonde friend a glance before she slid her arm around Mary Margaret's petite frame. "Hey, baby," she whispered to the shorter woman. Mary Margaret grinned up at her girlfriend of the last four months as she was swept into a breath-stealing kiss.

Emma shuffled from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at her friends' very public display of affection. She was happy that the two had stopped tiptoeing around each other and finally admitted to their mutual attraction (or Ruby kissed Mary Margaret in the middle of an argument over something or other, and it turned into a heated make out session that Emma had accidentally walked in on...semantics), but she felt like she was intruding on their not-so-private moment.

The blonde backpedalled away from the lip locked couple, hoping she would be able to find Ashley. "I'm just gonna...go. See ya."

Her farewell fell on deaf ears as Emma turned and hightailed it away from the pair, but she didn't get very far when she collided someone and found herself flat on her back in the grass. The blonde groaned as she sat up, and saw another person on the ground a few feet in front of her.

Emma scrambled to her feet, moving over to help the woman who was gathering up what looked like art supplies and stuffing them into a tan messenger bag.

"I am so sorry," the blonde apologized hastily as she stood a few feet away from the woman. She wore a sundress, and long, thick, tawny tresses hid her face from view as she continued picking up her paint brushes and colored pencils.

There was no response.

"Do you need any help?" The blonde watched cautiously as tanned hands moved to grab a sketchbook that was flung open.

Still no response.

"Okay…I'm really sorry. Bye," Emma told the stranger, and darted off to find Ashley once more. _That was weird, _she thought to herself. That girl, whoever she was, must have been thoroughly pissed. She hadn't even looked at Emma when she'd apologized.

* * *

Regina packed the last of her scattered belongings back into her messenger bag and stood up. She flattened out her dress, straightening her jean jacket, and spun on her sandaled heel, intent on giving whoever had just made a fool of her the death glare of their life. But when she fixed her brown eyes on the spot she'd glimpsed the other person fall, she found the surrounding green empty.

_The nerve, _she thought as she looked around for the flash of blonde hair that had crossed her vision. What kind of person crashes into you and them runs off without so much as an apology? Not the kind of person Regina Mills wanted to associate with, that's for sure.

With that thought in mind, she hefted her bag further on her shoulder and continued on the path she'd been on before she was so rudely bombarded by the blonde whirlwind.

* * *

Tell me what you think, reviews mean more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go Chapter 2. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and fave/followed this story. It really means a lot to me.

I am glad see, based on the reviews, some of you caught on to my little twist, and for those who are still unsure, it should become more clear with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 2

Emma sighed as she let her heavy backpack slide off her sore shoulder and hit the floor of her dorm room with a loud thunk. Classes had officially started two weeks ago and the blonde felt like she was drowning in homework. She'd already had to re-enforce the straps of her trusty bag with duct tape. College they said.

Mary Margaret looked up from her book on child development (education major) and the sheet of notes she had compiled to watch her roommate.

"How was class?" she asked sweetly, receiving a glare in answer from her blonde friend.

Said blonde flopped up on her bed and let out a frustrated groan as she pulled and Iron Man clad pillow to her face.

"It sucked," came the muffled response and the petite brunette stifled a giggle at her friend's antics and choice in bed sheets. What self respecting twenty year old had Marvel bed sheets, and then defended her choice with a death glare to any who dared question her selection? She would never understand her friend.

Mary Margaret refocused her attention on Emma as the muffled voice continued. "I mean why do I need to take physics, I'm an English major for one simple reason. I hate math. Why am I sitting in the hardest math class I have ever seen, and it isn't even really a math class. This is bullshit! Ughhh!"

Mary Margaret listened to Emma's ranting attentively, albeit with a smirk firmly in place. Every year the semester would start and a few weeks in Emma would start crying and carrying on about having to take a math or a lab science class. The blonde was becoming predictable and the fair skinned brunette was prepared for this particular rant.

"Are you done?" she asked in a bored tone turning back to her notes as Emma popped up in her bed, no doubt glaring the shit out of the pixie hairdo she worked so hard to maintain.

The blonde reached behind her, grabbing the Hulk covered pillow, she would never disrespect the Iron Man in such a manner, and chucked it at the back of her insensitive friend. Couldn't she see she was suffering over here?

Mary Margaret, for her part, expertly avoided the predicted lashing out and simply moved the pillow to cushion the hard desk chair she was sitting in, not even sparing the blonde a glance.

"Fine don't listen to me," Emma pouted childishly. "I don't care, I'm leaving." She huffed and rolled herself out of bed. At this, Mary Margaret turned to faced the green eyed blonde. This wasn't how this little rant went. Emma would pout until Mary Margaret offered to call David, a close friend from their high school days, to help her with whatever math or science she was stuck in that semester. The blonde never left.

"What? Where are you going?" the was an edge of concern in her voice that she didn't try hide, easily slipping into big sister mode.

Emma eyed her friend for a minute, the concern reminding her just how close they were, before responding.

"Work. I got my job back at the Rabbit Hole, August is finally letting me bar-tend for real. And my shift starts in," she glanced at her alarm clock on her desk. "Thirty minutes. I should change."

The blonde quickly grabbed her work clothes out of the mess that had become her drawers and headed to the adjoining bathroom. It was small, but it was private. She slid a black polo over her head and pulled her camo cargo shorts over her thin hips. Technically she was supposed to wear black pants and shoes to work but the manager of the bar was one of her closest friends, aside from MM, Ruby, and Ashley, and he overlooked her attire. She quickly brushed her long blonde tresses into a presentable ponytail before exiting the bathroom and grabbing her car keys from her dresser.

"You want me to bring you anything when I get off?"

Mary Margaret looked over to Emma who was throwing on her red leather jacket that had seen better days. "No thanks, I'll probably grab something to eat with Ruby later."

Emma smirked at the blush that spread across her friend's fair skin at the mention of her girlfriend. They were so cute together, it was cavity inducing most of the time, but they were happy and the blonde loved seeing her friends happy.

"Alright M&amp;M, don't wait up." She green eyed woman made her way to the door as Mary Margaret called after her.

"Oh believe me, I won't." The little brunette winked at the retreating blonde, even as an another blush painted its way across pale features.

Emma shot a scandalized look at her roommate before leaving the smirking girl with the sound of a lock clicking as the door closed behind her.

* * *

The blonde wasn't gone a whole two minutes, when a knock sounded at the door. Mary Margaret grinned and slammed her book shut, there would no more studying this evening. Not when she had the room to herself until at least four in the morning, when Emma usually got back from the bar, and a gorgeous girlfriend waiting for her on the other side of the door. TGIF.

The petite brunette threw open the door with a thousand watt smile lighting up her face and was met with the equally bright smile of her girlfriend.

"I thought she'd never leave." Ruby smirked at her woman.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Needing no further prompting, Ruby lifted her girlfriend by the waist and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. A high heel clad foot kicked the door shut as the couple stumbled further into the room. TGIF.

* * *

Emma walked in to complete and utter chaos. It was Friday, happy hour, and August had a new girl tending the bar. She quickly clocked in, threw on an apron, and took over the bar. The blonde went non-stop until happy hour was over at seven. She breathed a sigh of relief when she had finally served the last customer at the bar. The blonde grabbed a rag and wiped down the sticky surface from where she'd spilled alcohol in her rush to fill the overwhelming amount of orders. The Rabbit Hole was a popular spot for college students, being the closest bar to campus, and the general public and was always packed no matter what day it was.

August, the manager, stepped through the swinging door that separated the kitchen from the rest of the restaurant.

"Nice job, Emma."

Emma glared at the scruffy man. "Yeah, maybe next time you could schedule someone other than Rory for happy hour on a Friday."

"Sorry 'bout that," August smirked and rubbed the back of his neck. "She needed trained."

The blonde scoffed, "Whatever." She continued wiping down the counter top.

"Such a lovely personality you got there." August deadpanned.

"And you're a regular Prince Charming." Emma shot back.

The two glared playfully at one another for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter, drawing the attention of several customers. They quickly sobered up and August moved past his friend back toward the kitchen.

"Missed you, Em." the scruffy man called over his shoulder.

"I know." Emma replied with a shit eating grin and sing-song tone. Truth be told she had missed this place and her boss/friend/former classmate (they took creative writing together as freshman), over the summer. She and Mary Margaret spent most of the the summer in Boston with Ruby and her grandmother before the three took off for Myrtle Beach to meet up with Ashley until move in day.

She stowed the rag she'd been using to wipe off the bar back under the counter and took a moment to look around the establishment. The bar had three sides with the door to the kitchen was situated behind the wooden U, so Emma had a view of the entire space. All of the booths lining the outer walls were occupied and most of the small tables were also in use. The serving staff was working full force. The blonde was thankful she didn't have to wait tables anymore. She turned quickly looked at her station and took a mental note of what she was running low on before disappearing into the kitchen where the storage room was.

* * *

The next hour of her shift, went by relatively calmly. People started finishing their meals and slowly filtered out to do what people do on Friday nights. There was a steady flow of college students, stopping in for a bite to eat and pre-party drinks. The rest was general public patrons enjoying a late dinner and the sports games on the flat screen tvs mounted on the walls.

Emma was lugging a rack of clean glasses from the back to put away when the bell above the entrance jingled, signaling the arrival of new customers. She looked in the direction the bell sounded from to get a look at who had come in.

There was a tall woman with long, curly blonde hair, unsuccessfully being held back by a thick, black headband. She wore a dark purple dress with black stockings and black stilettos, that probably cost more than what Emma made in three months. The whole outfit made her pale skin look ghostly. The woman was standing tall and talking to the hostess with a bored expression and hostile superiority. Clearly a bitch, if Emma ever saw one. She could barely see brown hair and big brown eyes watching the exchange from behind the bitchy woman's shoulder, but was unable to make out anymore of the other person. They were apparently hiding behind their blonde companion.

Ari, the hostess, turned to lead the pair to a table and caught Emma watching them from her crouched position behind the counter. Ari rolled her eyes in the direction of the blonde, affirming Emma's assumption that the woman was a total bitch. Ari had the highest tolerance for the bullshit that came their way out of the entire staff employed at The Rabbit Hole. So if she managed to piss off the mild mannered person Emma knew, she couldn't possibly have a desirable personality. She gave the redhead a sympathetic look.

Ari just shook her head and led the pair behind her away from the podium with a polite, "Right this way."

Emma watched, from her half hidden spot, as Ari moved walked her way and the bitchy blonde moved to follow her. She froze as she caught sight of the person accompanying the frizzy haired blonde. The brunette standing in the entryway was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She is the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, Emma corrected herself. The petite woman was turned slightly from her companion and Ari, and was looking around the bar with big chocolate brown eyes, people watching. Green eyes watched curiously as the blonde bitch huffed and rolled her eyes at the pretty brunette before snapping her fingers angrily in front of the woman's face.

"Pay attention." The blonde growled and then proceeded to wrap a black clawed hand around the shorter woman's forearm and dragged her along to the table Ari was placing their menus on.

Emma felt anger bubble up in her chest at the blonde's rude behavior towards the shorter woman, and death glared the shit out of the bitch as she walked past. Her anger dissipated when the brunette smiled at her and nodded her head politely in her direction as she passed. Emma returned the gesture and couldn't take her eyes off of the brown eyed woman as the pair was seated. She took in every detail of the brunette. Her tanned skin, the natural tone leading Emma to guess at Latin or even Mediterranean roots. Her long brown hair that fell in elegant waves just below her shoulder blades. Her clothes, light and airy, accenting her tanned complexion, a stark contrast to that of her blonde companion. She wore a white, billowy skirt that stopped at her knees, and a blue tank top under a light, loose fitting grey sweater with a pair of gladiators to finish off the laid back look. Those big chocolate eyes held a mischievous spark and great warmth within their depths.

Emma's attention was diverted from the gorgeous woman as a voice invaded her distracted mind.

"Close your mouth." Ari whispered as she approached the bar and caught Emma ogling the customer.

The blonde snapped her mouth shut and glared at the redhead who stood on the other side of the wooden counter top. More embarrassed at being caught staring than angry with her friend.

"Shut up." Emma lashed out childishly.

Ari simply giggled and went back to the podium to greet the next group of people that entered the bar and grill.

Green eyes drifted back to the table and instantly caught angry blue eyes glaring daggers in her direction. Emma quickly averted her gaze and went back to shelving the glasses she'd carried out before the pair had arrived and distracted her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blonde place a hand on the brunette's thigh under the raised table and leaned over to give the woman sitting adjacent to her a kiss on the cheek.

The possessive message was loud and clear to Emma and she had to fight the surge of jealousy that rose up inside her at the action. What right did she have to be jealous; she didn't even know the brunette's name.

Her attention once again focused on the rack on glasses, Emma missed the satisfied smirk that was plastered on the other woman's face.

* * *

Mel nodded her head satisfied that the bartender got the message, and focused back on the grimy menu in her hands. Why she had agreed to dining in this sad excuse for a restaurant, she would never know. But Regina had insisted and she would have agreed to anything just so her girlfriend would stop making those ghastly noises that were supposed to be words.

She huffed loudly and flipped the page of her menu. "Honestly Regina, I don't understand why you insisted on dragging me to this place." the last word was spat with unveiled disdain for the bar.

When Mel noticed the brunette was still looking intently at her menu, she rolled her eyes and kicked the girl under the table to get her attention. Something she should have already had.

Regina looked up at Mel and tilted her head in confusion. She tried to keep the irritation at being kicked from showing on her face and was only mildly successful. It was one of her biggest pet peeves. There were less invasive ways to get her attention, and the kick was strike two for the evening. A manicured eyebrow raised in a silent question.

"There's nothing here that even sounds remotely appealing, why did we have to come to this dump?"

Regina watched the blonde's lips as she complained, she could tell by the accompanying eye roll, but only understood half of what Mel was trying to say to her. Regina could lip read very well, but not if the other person was barely moving their lips on purpose.

"What?"

"You know I don't know what that means," Mel said irritably. "I need a drink."

The blonde got up from the table, leaving Regina slightly irked at how her girlfriend was behaving. The brunette looked back at her menu. She would try to make the best of the evening with Melanie's mood, if only for her own sanity.

* * *

Mel approached the bar and the blonde bimbo who had had her eyes on Regina was nowhere to be found. Not that she minded. Her girlfriend had a pretty face, but when it out-shined her own, then she had a problem. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the dingy wooden counter top.

"Can I get some service?" Mel's tone was bored and her voice echoed in the vicinity, causing some of the surrounding patrons look in her direction. Let them look, she thought to herself.

A thud sounded from under the counter, followed by a grumbled curse. The blonde bartender, Emma by her name tag, popped up from behind the bar with a hand holding her head. Mel smirked at the younger woman.

"What's a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" she purred seductively.

Emma had to force herself not to let her disgust for the other woman show on her face. Was this bitch really trying to flirt with her? While her girlfriend sat not even ten feet away. Some people.

"What can I get for you?" Emma asked shortly.

Mel, not one bit fazed by the bartender's cold demeanor, slowly racked her eyes over the girl's lithe, lanky form. "I'd like a glass of Corona and give me a Long Island iced tea for her."

She threw an indifferent thumb over her shoulder indicating brunette seated at the table. The woman in question was watching a baseball game on a monitor, paying no attention to her girlfriend and the bartender. Emma briefly wondered what the tan skinned woman would do if she knew her date was shamelessly flirting with the bartender.

Emma set about preparing the drinks with her back turned to the older woman. She could feel those blue eyes watching her every move and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she hurried to finish mixing the iced tea.

"Here you go, these will be charged with the rest of your order." Emma set the drinks down in front of the curly haired woman, hoping she would leaving and go back to her table, quickly.

"Thanks hun." Mel threw a five on the counter with a wink before grabbing the drinks and turning on her expensive heel and strutting back to Regina.

Emma gagged and threw the bill into the communal tip jar and moved to help another customer.

* * *

"Here." Mel grunted slamming the alcohol filled beverage in front of her girlfriend, startling the brown eyed woman from her baseball game. The blonde rolled her eyes and sipped at her beer. She knew her girlfriend was a light weight and would be done after two of the potent teas. She'd be able to take Regina home with little to no fuss later on. The only good thing that would come out of this evening.

"Thank you."

Mel lifted her glass to toast Regina's. "Drink up."

* * *

For the rest of the evening Emma watched the table with the bitchy blonde and the pretty brunette covertly from the bar. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop stealing glances at the two women, and after ten minutes she stopped trying to convince herself that that wasn't what she was doing. She noticed the blonde was a loud mouth, her voice grating on Emma's nerves every time she spoke or laughed. She also noticed that the brunette was pretty quiet. She would nod her head or smiling in response to her loud companion, but for the most part remained silent for most of the evening.

She watched the blonde order for the both of them and the sour look cross the brunette's face for an instant at being spoken for, but quickly disappear when the blonde turned back to her. The blonde was ordering an abundance of alcohol for the two of them and while she seemed solid, her girlfriend did not. The brunette was quite obviously drunk, so Emma started giving her virgin drinks, instead of the potent one's the blonde would order. She didn't want to see the brunette taken advantage of, even if it was her girlfriend supplying the drinks.

The couple ate and then after another round of drinks, settled the bill and stood to leave. Emma was relieved to see that the brunette seemed to have sobered up somewhat in the last hour. She was clearly still tipsy, but no longer drunk.

As they passed brown eyes met green across the bar, and Emma smiled and gave the brunette a little wave. Emma's heart soared as the other woman returned the gesture and a wave of her own.

"Have a good night." The blonde called after the pair, but they kept walking as if she hadn't spoken. She didn't care all she cared about was that gorgeous smile that had been sent her way.

The blonde watched the pair exit the establishment before going back to her bar tending duties.

August watched from the back as his friend and kick ass bartender worked the rest of her shift with a huge grin on her face. One that was still there when Emma left the bar, well after three in the morning.

* * *

By a show of hands who officially hates Mel? Because I do, but she is so fun to write (evil laugh).

I know some of the things I had her do and say and think are extremely offensive, but I am doing it on purpose as a contrast for later on. I don't want to offend anyone, she is simply an asshole character.

Also, how do you guys feel about my little snippets of Ruby and Mary Margaret? I love writing them as well as Emma and Mary Margaret's interactions.

Let me know what you guys think, reviews make my day.

Until next time.

(P.S. Does anyone watch Rizzoli and Isles because I need to rant right now and nobody in my house understands the struggle that has become Rizzles)


	3. Chapter 3

Yayyy! Chapter 3. I want to thank anyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. You guys make my day.

I'm just going to say this now in case there was still any confusion. Yes, Regina is deaf and it is explicitly stated in this chapter. I am telling you this because I have ASL used and I wanted to make sure everyone got it.

**Any ASL is italicized, any electronic communication is bold, and I have an interpreted part that it italicized and underlined. I hope that clears up any confusion (if you go back to the last chapter there are two examples of Regina using ASL with Mel).**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Without further ado, on with the show...

* * *

Chapter 3

Regina blinked against the bright sunlight streaming through windows Mel's bedroom. Her head was throbbing and she felt a little nauseous. She closed her eyes against the harsh lighting and rolled away from the source. Where her body should have collided with that of her girlfriend, she was met with cold, empty sheets.

Brown eyes opened slowly as she examined the large bedroom. Mel was no where to be found and quick glance over to the ensuite, whose door stood open, told her the blonde wasn't in there either.

Confused, Regina grabbed the silk robe thrown over the foot of the bed and slipped it on before rising from the bed. She padded barefoot across the cold hardwood floor and stepped out of the room. She made short work of the hallway leading to the apartment's living room and kitchen. She found the spacious living area and adjoining kitchen empty with no trace of the other woman anywhere.

Great, Regina thought to herself. She's gone.

With an eye roll the brunette went back to Mel's bedroom and started gathering her clothes from the previous night that were scattered over the bedroom floor. She dropped the dirty clothes in the corner next to her messenger bag and dug around in the bag for her phone.

With device in hand she typed out a text to her best friend Kathryn.

**Can you pick me up from Mel's place?**

While she waited for a reply, Regina slung her bag over her shoulder and moved to the bathroom and started the shower. The flashing light of her phone signaling a new message stopped her from stepping into the shower.

**No problem. See you soon.**

**Thank you, Kat.**

Regina replaced her phone on the back of the toilet and stepped under the steaming spray of the shower. She had about two hours before Kathryn would be there to pick her up. The university campus was at least an hour and half drive from Mel's apartment, plus whatever traffic her friend would run into on the busy Boston streets.

She let the hot water ease her tense muscles and wake her up completely. While she washed her hair, she let her mind wander to her current situation. This wasn't the first time she's woken up in Mel's apartment, with no sign of her girlfriend. Over the course of their relationship, it had happened all but three times Regina stayed over. Mel would disappear before she woke up and either stay gone until Regina left or get back from wherever she'd been just as Regina was leaving.

Regina sighed. Why couldn't she and Mel have a normal relationship; they'd been together for over nine months. And still Mel treated her like a fling. Kathryn had told her that countless times since she and Mel started dating. Her best friend made it clear, from the night Mel had picked her up for their first date, that she did not like the blonde at all. Regina defended Mel every time, saying the older woman loved her, she just wasn't very good at showing it. Kathryn would just roll her eyes and drop the subject. And pick her up the next time she was stranded in the apartment.

The water started running cold and the brunette quickly rinsed her long hair and shut off the water. She wrapped a towel around her torso and one around her dripping hair before leaving the glass shower stall.

She pulled a fresh outfit from her bag and quickly dried herself before donning clean undergarments. She slid into her black leggings and black tank top before brushing out her damp hair and throwing it up into a messy bun, making a mental note to do something with it when she got back to campus. She didn't bother with make up and grabbed her phone and bag and left the bathroom after brushing her teeth.

The brunette checked the time on her phone; it was already noon. She'd been in the shower longer than she thought. She still had at least thirty minutes before Kathryn would be there and with still no sign of Melanie, Regina decided to go out for lunch. She really didn't want to sit around the empty apartment for the next hour by herself. There was a Burger King and a Subway a short walk from the building, she had plenty of time for a quick lunch and pick something up for Kathryn. She weighed her options and decided Burger King would easier at the moment. Regina was a very independent woman and didn't like relying on anyone, but trying to order two subs and have them made correctly would be a pain in the ass for her without her friend there to interpret. Besides she really wanted a burger.

Decision made, Regina threw on her sweater from the night before and a pair of flip flops before she grabbed her wallet and keys from her bag and left the apartment. On her way to the elevator she smiled and waved at the woman who lived across the hall from Mel, who was coming back from walking her dog. She was such a nice lady. Once on the elevator, she hit the button for the lobby, but the lift stopped on the fifth floor and a man in a khaki slacks and a striped polo joined her, his sunglasses obnoxiously perched on his head.

The man smirked as he leaned over her, unnecessarily, to see what floor they were descending to. Regina shifted slightly, away from the overpowering cologne he was wearing. The rest of the ride to the lobby was awkward and Regina could feel the dude's eyes on her every few seconds. Creepy ass elevator guy.

When the door of the lift finally opened up the brunette could not get out of there fast enough, when he started to turn to her with a flirtatious smile. She all but jogged out the front doors with a quick nod to the doorman.

* * *

With a sigh she slowed her pace, as to not attract attention to herself and strolled down the busy sidewalk. She turned the corner and walked for a block until she was at the entrance of the restaurant. She held the door for the couple leaving and moved into the establishment. The overwhelming smell of fry oil and onions hit her as she made her way to the end of the line. Normally she would be turned off by the smell, but she was starving. The line was almost out the door, she just have enough time to order her food and get back to Mel's for Kathryn to pick her up. Speaking of Kathryn, Regina pulled her phone from her pocket and sent her friend a quick text.

**Would you like anything from BK?**

A few moments passed before her phone flashed with an incoming message. Kathryn most likely waiting for a red light to respond.

**A grilled chicken sandwich with fries and a large cherry Icee. Please. Will be there in twenty minutes.**

**OK. See you soon.**

Regina opened the notes app on her phone and typed Kathryn's order on the note. She had to stand on her tip toes to see over the people in front of her to get a look at the menu. Once her mind was made up she typed her own order on the note, she waited patiently for her turn.

After a few more minutes, it was finally her turn at the counter. The teenage boy at the register smiled brightly at her and gave her the generic greeting she was sure he was required to give all the customers.

"Hi, welcome to Burger King. How can I help you today?" The kid had easy to read lips and she was able to understand his entire sentence.

Regina smiled in return and showed the kid, Logan by his name tag, her cellphone screen.

**I will have a Whopper with cheese meal with a large onion rings and a large chocolate milkshake. Also, one of those grilled chicken sandwiches with large french fries and a large cherry Icee. Please. To go.**

Logan read the phone and Regina watched him look at her for a moment and open his mouth but closed it before punching in the order on his screen. She'd seen the question he was about to ask her before thinking better of it. She was used to the questioning looks she received whenever she ate out. Some people didn't treat her any differently, like Logan was doing. And some would completely disregard her and look to whoever she was with, whether it be Kathryn or Mel or someone else entirely, to speak for her. She despised those people. They acted as if she was an invalid. She couldn't hear; she wasn't slow. It was because of those people that she stopped speaking when she ordered, opting instead to point at the menu or type up a note.

Regina was born profoundly deaf, meaning she had never heard anything her entire life including her own voice. Despite the extensive amount of speech therapy her mother forced her to endure, until she started high school, when her father put his foot down and allowed her to stop seeing the therapist, her speech was mostly unintelligible to anyone who wasn't used to it. She could say simple things clearly like her name, mom, daddy, and a few short phrases (like: "My name is Regina."), but that was it.

Logan looked up at her from the screen and started talking again.

"Your total is gonna be $22.00, please."

Regina decided she liked this kid. She pulled the right amount of bills from her wallet and handed the money over. Logan thanked her and gave her her change.

"That will be right out for you."

"Thank you." the brunette signed and mouthed to the kid before moving off to the side.

It wasn't long before a drink carrier was placed in front of her with the Icee and the milkshake sitting inside. She pulled the drinks closer to herself and absentmindedly started people watching. There were all kinds of people waiting for their food or already sitting down and enjoying their meals. People watching, it was a habit she'd picked up as a child, something her mother had scolded her for more times than she could count, and it carried over into her adult life. It was how she'd first learned to lipread.

She felt a light tap on her hand and turned to find Logan with a bag extended in her direction.

"Here's your order." He smiled as she accepted the bag.

"Thank you, Logan. I appreciate your consideration." she told him hoping he was able to understand how awesome he'd been.

"It was my pleasure. Have an excellent day."

Regina nodded in thanks and smiled. "You too."

With the drinks and bag of food in hand the brunette left the restaurant, in a way better mood than when she walked in.

* * *

Regina made it back to Mel's apartment and saw Kathryn's Focus parked along the curb. She rushed over to the red vehicle and tapped on the window to get her friend's attention.

Kathryn looked up from her phone in the direction of the sound. She smiled when she saw Regina smiling and waving as best she could with full hands. The blonde woman opened the door and hurried around the front of her car to her best friend. She'd known Regina since high school. Their freshman year Regina transferred to the mainstream, private school she attended, about half way through the year. Since Kathryn was a CODA (Child Of Deaf Adults, well one really her dad was deaf and her mom was hard of hearing) and ASL was her first language, the counselor gave her an identical schedule to Regina and she interpreted for the first few days until they found a permanent one for the brunette. They'd been best friends ever since.

_"Hey, let me help you with that."_ Kathryn took the bag of food from her friend and they headed for the front doors of the building.

_"Thank you."_ Regina signed to the blonde and nodded at the doorman as he held it open for the pair as they entered the air conditioned building. _"And thanks for coming to pick me up."_ she added look down into her milkshake.

Kathryn rubbed the brunette's shoulder soothingly so she would look at her.

_"Any time."_ She looked earnestly into big brown eyes so Regina could see her sincerity.

Regina simply nodded, but made no further comment. She knew Kathryn would do anything for her and she'd do the same in return, including picking the other woman up from being stranded at her significant other's (who she despised with every fiber of her being) apartment, who lived over an hour away, on a Saturday.

For the rest of the ride up to Melanie's floor, the two friends were silent. They got off on the seventh floor and Regina led the way to her girlfriend's apartment and pulled her keys from the pocket of her sweater. She turned the key in the lock and paused a moment before opening the door. She really hoped that Mel hadn't come home in the time that she was gone. She just wanted to grab her things, leave a note, and go. She really didn't need the tension that filled the air whenever Mel and Kathryn were in the same room.

No dice. Regina thought to herself as she opened the door and found her girlfriend in the living room. She was leaning back on the couch with a salad in her lap, her attention focused on a Law and Order rerun.

Mel turned her head toward the door and saw Regina enter with her insufferable friend. She rolled her eyes and focused back on the fictional court proceedings.

Regina turned to pin Kathryn with a look, silently urging her to behave and handed her their drinks to hold while she went to grab her things. As she moved around the couch, Mel grabbed her wrist and tugged until she was bent over, practically in the other woman's lap. Mel smiled sweetly at her, and she furrowed her brow.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Mel asked clearly, making sure Kathryn heard.

Regina smiled at the affection Mel rarely showed her and leaned in to press her lips against the plump lips of her girlfriend. Mel saw Kathryn scowl at her out of the corner of her eye and smirked into Regina's lips and deepened the kiss. She knew her girlfriend's friend didn't like and took any opportunity she could to irritate the other blonde.

Regina pulled back from Mel slightly breathless and blushed as she pecked the curly haired blonde's lips one more time before moving to the bedroom to retrieve her bag. Leaving Mel and Kathryn alone, never a good idea.

"Hello, Kaitlyn." Mel greeted pseudo politely.

"It's Kathryn." The woman corrected shortly.

"Whatever." Mel dismissed.

Kathryn opened her mouth to respond, but in that moment Regina reemerged from the bedroom, messenger bag hanging from her shoulder.

_"Are you ready to go?"_ Kathryn asked, wanting to get the hell out of there before she did or said something she'd regret.

Regina nodded. _"Can you interpret for me?"_

_"Of course."_

"Let's use our words ladies." Mel muttered condescendingly, when she noticed the two signing to each other.

It took all of Kathryn's willpower not to throttle the ignorant woman. Seriously, Regina did not deserve to be treated like this. What kind of woman dates a deaf girl for almost a year and doesn't even bother to learn ASL? The older blonde couldn't even fingerspell. But Regina only saw the good in her girlfriend and her mother approved of the pair, so the brunette was stuck.

"She wants to tell you something," Kathryn said through gritted teeth.

Mel looked expectantly at Regina, who immediately started signing. Mel had no idea what any of it meant and waited for Kathryn to tell her.

_"I'm going back to campus with Kathryn. I'll text you later and maybe we can do something this week."_

Mel just shrugged her shoulders, giving no verbal response.

Regina was more than a little offended by the blonde's actions. She looked to Kathryn and saw the fire in her mild mannered friend's eyes and decided it would be best of they leave.

She waved at Melanie and rushed to grab Kathryn by the elbow and physically pull her from the apartment.

* * *

Regina glanced over at Kathryn from the passenger seat of the Focus. Her friend had been silent since they'd left Mel's place. She's eaten the chicken sandwich and fries she'd bought with such force, Regina had wondered if her teeth hurt. Kathryn never stayed this angry for so long. She would rant about how Regina deserved so much better, and how she was an adult and didn't have to let her mother control her life, and how Mel was a bitch. But that would last for ten minutes at most and then they would talk about something else. Not today though.

Finally the brunette couldn't take it any more and spoke up. Kathryn was one of the few people she felt completely comfortable using her voice with.

"Are you alright?"

Kathryn took a deep breath before answering her best friend. She angled her head so Regina could read her lip, and she could keep her eyes on the highway in front of them.

"No." Another deep breath. "Why do you stay with that woman. She is nothing but rude and inconsiderate toward you Reg."

"She not like that when we're alone." Regina defended firmly, knowing it was only half true.

"There you go again, defending her." she spat the last word and knew Regina understood her disdain for the other woman.

"She's my girlfriend. She love's me."

"No she doesn't. I know that and you're kidding yourself if you think otherwise." Kathryn knew she was being harsh with her friend, but this was something Regina needed to understand and she was done being nice about it.

Regina was taken aback at the harshness in the blonde's words, and let them sink in. Deep down she knew Kathryn was right but couldn't bring herself to listen. She finally had her mother's approval with her relationship with Mel. She wasn't quite ready to give that up.

"Maybe you're right." she relented with a sigh.

Kathryn knew she hadn't gotten all the way through to the brunette, her relationship with her mother was a complicated one that she didn't entirely understand, but at least she was making some progress.

* * *

The rest of the drive to campus was silent as was the walk elevator ride up to their suite style dorm. The blonde opened the door and let the brunette stomp in ahead of her.

Kathryn listened as Regina moved around in her room, using more force than necessary to close her her closet door and stuff her art supplies back into her bag. She knew her friend was frustrated and conflicted about the whole Mel thing. She could see that Regina didn't love that bitch of a woman, but couldn't see past the fact that her mother approved of the pair to realize she wasn't happy. She only wished her friend that chose to be happy, truly happy, over pleasing her mother. Kathryn had become very familiar with Regina's parents and wished Cora would just let up on her daughter for once in her life. That was never going to happen. Regina just needed to find someone that would show her the care and love she deserved and not care what her mother said. Until then this how it would always be for the brunette. Constant frustration.

Regina stormed around her bedroom with her messenger bag filled to bursting with her many art utensils. She watched the brunette through her open door search her desk before snatching her sketchbook from off the pristine surface and shoving it under her arm. She noticed Regina had her camera bag slung over her shoulder with her messenger bag.

Kathryn stepped aside as the brunette flew past her toward the door. She knew Regina needed to vent her frustration and calm down and knew, that for her friend, that solace could only be found through art. Whether it be photography, painting, drawing, or ceramics, Regina would return much more relaxed than when she left after creating something.

She jumped forward to grab hold of Regina's fingers before she could leave the room.

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry if I upset you by what I said. I just want you to be happy."_

Regina deflated at the look on Kathryn's face. She knew her friend was only looking out for her, but she was still frustrated because she knew every word the blonde said was true. She need some time to think.

_"I know. Thank you."_

_"Do you want to grab dinner later?"_

_"Definitely."_

Kathryn stepped forward and wrapped her best friend in a big hug and felt Regina return the gesture. She waved goodbye as the brunette left. She made a silent vow to herself then and there. Regina deserved the best and someone who would give her the world and expect nothing in return. Someone to sweep her off her feet and finally give her the happiness she needed.

She was going to help Regina find her Princess Charming.

* * *

Guess who that Princess is :)

This chapter was focused more on Regina so you could understand her and her situation a little better. Emma will return in the next chapter and I plan to have the two will officially meet either in the next chapter or the one after that depending on where I am at length wise.

How are we feeling about the Kathryn/Regina friendship? I absolutely love stories that feature them as besties and had to add it to mine.

Yes, Cora is behind the fucked upness that is the Regina/Mel relationship and it will be explained the further we get into this little adventure, but first I just want fluff before the heavy that will come with Cora. (Honestly I love the character (mostly so I can play around with her evilness later) and Barbara Hershey so she had to be in this as well.

Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys.

Until next time.

(P.S. I finished and edited this at like one in the morning where I'm at so if there are any big mistakes that my sleepy brain missed please let me know and I will fix them.)


	4. Chapter 4

Woohoo! It is finished.

This little sucker took me forever to get done. I don't know why, but it just did. And I'm not really sure how I feel about it. And this was a pain in the ass just to post, but I won't bore you with my ranting.

Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. They make me smile. Seriously, I get the emails on my phone and I get this creepy ass grin when a new one comes in. My best friend has become worried for my sanity (more so than she was before).

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Not gonna give anything away, I'll just let you all enjoy the show.

* * *

Chapter 4

Emma trudged her way across the expanse of grass that made up, with her bookbag slung over her shoulder and an old blanket under her arm. She'd been woken up, not long after noon, by her roommate and Ruby watching Netflix, quite loudly. The pair had been sharing a pair of earbuds, but they might as well have been listening on surround sound based on the volume of their constant laughing. Emma had launched a pair of shoes at them in retaliation and left the room after snatching the blanket and her bookbag.

Now, she was looking for a place to nap.

The quad seemed like a good enough option at the moment. She didn't feel like walking across campus to the library, where she would just be kicked out, and any lounge would be overflowing with students on a Saturday afternoon.

The quad it is, the blonde thought to herself as she spread her blanket out under a shady tree. It was warm with a light breeze teasing the upcoming autumn months. There were groups scattered all over the expanse of green, but they all seemed pretty mellow at the moment.

Emma was confident in the knowledge that she wouldn't be disturbed. But just to be sure she lowered her hater blockers (aviator sunglasses with reflective lenses) and stuck her iPod earbuds in her ears, with the music playing softly as background noise. She leaned her backback, whose contents was replaced with Mary Margaret's pillows (for her pain and suffering), and situated herself half laying down, half sitting up with her arms crossed across her chest.

The blonde shifted to find the most comfortable position. Once she was settled her eyes got heavy and eventually closed. It was officially nap time.

* * *

Regina held a hand over her mouth to keep the laughter that threatened to escape at bay. The blonde woman across the quad was cracking her up, with all her preparations just to take a nap and not look like she was taking a nap. She was failing miserably, in Regina's opinion. She'd spotted the blonde when she'd looked up from her drawing of the surrounding scenery she'd been drawing to clear her mind of the earlier Mel drama, and her conversation with Kathryn. The girl was being quite obvious in her actions, even with the earbuds and ridiculous sunglasses. It was clear the blonde was dead to the world.

Quickly looking back down at the sketchbook resting in her lap Regina started sketching the blonde into the panoramic view of the quad adjacent to where the brunette was sitting under a tree. She'd been leaving the scattered students out on purpose, but the woman, who was now clearly asleep with her mouth hanging open and little line of drool making it's way out of the corner of her mouth, added humanity and a little bit of humor to the drawing. It was something her art professor said was missing from her pieces and the sleeping beauty was intriguing.

Who came to probably the most public place on campus, besides the big cafe, to take a nap? Why not just sleep in the dorm they all paid an arm and a leg to live in? Maybe she was sexiled; that was a thing wasn't it? It had never happened to her personally, but she and Kathryn had taken in the sexiles from their floor on Valentine's Day their junior year. It had been fun and she'd even become study buddies with one of the girls, Taylor. Who would force their roommate to find somewhere else to sleep while they did the deed at three in the afternoon?

With all the questions running through her mind, Regina hadn't noticed that her pencil had wandered from where she'd been sketching the blonde's mane of curly amazingness and was filling in what she'd sketched of the tree before the other woman had stomped her way across the scenery. She erased her mistake and looked back over at the object of her artistic interest.

The woman's neck was now bent at, what Regina assumed, an painful angle and her sunglasses almost hanging off of the tip her nose. This was getting funnier by the minute and Regina set to work, capturing the moment before her subject moved again. The drawing of the sleeping woman was slowly coming together. She sketched her way down from the blonde locks, to the strong jaw and slender neck, to slim shoulders. She didn't allow her gaze to linger over the pale skin exposed above the neckline of the purple tank top, she was attached and that meant no wandering eye, no exceptions, not even the sleeping beauty mere meters from where she sat. The skilled olive hand guided the pencil through the skinny jean clad legs that were crossed at the ankle that lead to bare feet and the flip flops that rested not far away.

Regina look up from her drawing to her subject, making sure she had captured every detail of this woman napping in the public area. She thought it a shame that the pale tone if the woman's skin couldn't be translated in the grey scale drawing and made a mental note to add color later. For now though she started shading the shadows with her pencil.

As she shaded and rubbed the drawing with her fingers for added clarity, Regina couldn't help but envy the woman at how at ease she seemed knocked out in such a public setting. More students had flooded the campus quad, all enjoying the nice weather while it lasted, and even more were strolling on the surrounding sidewalks. The brunette knew she would never be able to do something like that.

Distracted, once again, by her inner musings, Regina hadn't noticed the figure moving across the grass, heading straight for her blonde subject, until she was a few feet from the sleeping woman. Confused, Regina watched the brunette woman slow her pace as she got closer to her other woman and creep slowly toward the blanket. Without warning the woman, who Regina felt a rising irritation toward, pounced forward and plant herself on the blonde's stomach.

What the hell? Regina thought to herself as she watched the scene in front of her unfold.

The blonde jolted forward at the force of another person colliding with her body, knocking her sunglasses completely from her face and ripping the earbuds out of her ears. Sleepy green eyes, that Regina found strangely familiar, but couldn't quite place, were almost comically wide in surprise. Regina watched as she sat up completely, causing the woman on her stomach fall back onto her thighs. Thin pink lips started moving rapidly at the pale brunette who had wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders. The feeling of irritation morphed into one of jealousy as she watched the pair smile at each other.

Jealous of what, Regina wasn't certain. It was by no means of the brunette perched in the blonde's lap. No, she had her own girlfriend, she reminded herself. Maybe it was the way the apparent couple interacted and seemed so willing to give in their affections. Something she never had with Mel.

She continued to watch their conversation picking up bits and pieces here and there, but none of it really made sense. Lip reading wasn't an exact science. If she could only see a part of the speaker's mouth and not the entire thing, made the task that much more difficult.

Finally, she saw the blonde frown and move the brunette's arms from around her shoulders. The sudden change in the demeanor of the blonde caught Regina of guard. She watched the brunette try to replace her arms where they had been, but the blonde shook her head and attempted to remove the woman from her lap. A satisfied smirk crossed Regina's features as the brunette stood up from the blonde's, before she quickly wiped it away. She just wanted her subject free of the woman so she could continue her drawing. That was it.

But the smirk returned as the brunette tried to reach out to the blonde, only to be denied by the blonde once more. She followed the brunette stomp away, far less enthusiastic than she had been when she jumped on the blonde.

The smirk wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

As the woman disappeared to where ever she had come from, Regina focused her eyes back onto the subject of her drawing and was met with those green orbs looking her dead in the eye.

* * *

Emma stared into the big brown eyes that had been on her mind since they left The Rabbit Hole with their stunning owner the night before. She couldn't make herself look away, and it seemed the brunette couldn't either.

After a few moments with brown locked on green, Emma saw a blush creep over olive toned cheeks and she looked down into her lap.

Emma found her own senses and picked her sunglasses and iPod up from the blanket from where they'd been discarded when she'd been so rudely awoken. Lacey had some nerve. But she wasn't going to reopen that can of worms right now. She replaced the glasses on her nose, but set the iPod in her lap. No one was sneaking up on her any more that day. She let her eyes wander around the expanse before they settled on the brunette sitting under the tree not fifty feet to her right.

She studied the dark haired woman. The brunette was purposefully keeping her eyes on the thick sketchbook sitting atop her criss cross applesauce legs. Emma could tell the woman was trying her best not to look up, by the way her gaze would stray from her drawing for a millisecond before snapping back, brown eyes never making it past the edge of the paper. That behavior only confirmed what she'd already suspected.

She was being watched.

Emma had felt eyes on her since she laid her blanket out on the ground, but she'd ignored it then. But she couldn't shake the sensation, even as she'd drifted to sleep. She'd escaped the prickly, though not unpleasant, feeling in her sleep, but the second she felt a body crash into her the feeling was back.

Now that she knew that it had been those captivating brown orbs studying her, she was curious as to why. Then she remembered the sketchbook in the brunette's lap. Had the other woman been drawing a picture of her?

Way be a narcissist there, Em, the blonde thought to herself.

Why would that gorgeous woman have any interest in drawing her? Emma knew she was attractive, but she was nothing special. The brunette was just sketching the landscape and she just happened to be smack dab in the middle of it. That made more sense.

But that didn't explain the eyes she felt on her person.

Deciding that her obsessive thoughts on whether or not the brunette could have possibly been drawing a picture of her would eventually drive her insane, she took matters into her own hands. She shifted her eyes quickly and covertly to the the olive skinned woman to make sure she wasn't looking in her direction. In one swift motion she had her bookbag over her shoulder and the blanket balled up under her arm. She shot another quick glance in the brunette's direction. Brown eyes were still glued to the paper in her lap.

Emma sprinted around the tree and disappeared along the path that lead around the outer edge of the quad.

* * *

Regina lifted her gaze from her nearly finished drawing. She had tried to ignore the overwhelming desire to get another look at the blonde, but eventually she could keep her eyes down no longer.

She was gone.

The spot where the pale beauty had been sleeping for the last few hours (had it really been that long?), was empty. Skinny jean clad legs no longer rested on an old yellow blanket, and long pale arms were missing from where they'd been crossed over a purple tank top clad torso, and the mess of blonde waves no longer framed a lovely face.

There was only grass and a tree.

A feeling of loss sprang up in Regina and she didn't know what to do with it. The blonde had been just an interesting and humorous subject to draw, she tried to convince herself. A distraction from the fucked up mess that had become her love life the second she'd been introduced to Melanie. She had her mother to thank for that one.

An escape. That's what the other woman had been and now that she was gone, the only thing Regina felt was lonely.

Great, she thought to herself. She'd been reduced to taking comfort in a perfect stranger, who hadn't exactly been aware of her presence for the most part. How pathetic.

Sighing, she went back to shading the tree the blonde had been leaning against. She could feel herself sinking back into the depressed mood she'd had when she left Kathryn in their dorm.

* * *

Emma walked around the entire quad and was making her way toward the tree the brunette was sitting under.

In the back of her mind she knew this was ridiculous. It really shouldn't matter this much if the other woman had drawn her or not. But for some reason Emma couldn't explain, it mattered. It mattered a lot. Like always, her curiosity got the best of her and here she was sneaking up on a woman she'd only seen once, hoping to get a look at the sketchbook.

She was standing right behind the tree, leaning around it to try and catch a glimpse of the picture she was scribbling away on. But all she could see was the bun of dark brown hair tilted slightly to the side, blocking the drawing from view.

It occurred to Emma that she probably looked like a huge creeper and decided it would be best to try a different approach.

She slid behind the tree completely and dropped her bag and blanket. She turned and walked a few meters, before spinning back around. The blonde the fell into a casual stride towards the brunette, making sure she was in her line of sight when she got close enough.

Confusion took over when brown eyes still hadn't looked up and she was getting dangerously close to the brunette's personal space.

She was only a foot from the tanned woman and she still hadn't noticed her presence. Emma decided to speak up.

"That's really good." She complimented the drawing as though she'd merely been passing by, not creeping around, coming up with master plans to get a look at it. It worked on most people but apparently the brunette wasn't easily baited. Emma was being ignored.

It was the truth though. The drawing was amazing. It was so detailed that Emma could have mistaken it for a black and white photograph. And the way the brunette had captured her sleeping form, made the blonde snort at how ridiculous she looked. Note to self, no more sleeping on the quad. Next time she'd just go crash in Ruby's room or better yet, make them take their little giggle fest to the tall brunette's room.

Suddenly the woman she was basically standing over jumped and snapped her head up and startled brown met equally startled green.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Emma hurriedly said, backing up a few paces, while the brunette brought a hand up to her heaving chest. "I was just looking at your drawing."

Regina just stared up into wide green orbs. She had no idea what the blonde just said, still recovering from being scared half to death. She was usually more observant and aware of her surroundings, but the depressing feelings resurfacing and the concentration she had on finishing the drawing, she hadn't even noticed her former subject.

Snapping out of it, Regina regained her composure and focused her attention back on the blonde. She watched the woman point to her sketchbook and continue talking, unaffected by the fact that Regina hadn't responded to her previous statements.

"That's a really good drawing. Is that me?" she asked with those thin, pink easy to read lips.

Regina nodded and shifted the paper so the blonde could get a better look. She took a leap of faith and patted the space next to her on the ground, inviting the lanky woman could sit with her. She mentally shrugged her shoulders at herself for her uncharacteristic behavior. Regina wasn't very fond of strangers, for obvious reasons, but for some reason she felt different with this woman.

Emma, taking the invitation, sat down next to the brunette and took the offered book. She studied the drawing, in awe of the other woman's ability. Emma couldn't draw worth shit, so this was amazing to her. She wanted to see more of this woman's artistic talent and based on how far into the pages this particular drawing was, she suspected the book was full of the brunette's work.

She looked back over to the other woman, "May I?" she fingered the pages asking for permission to flip through the book.

Regina surprised herself by nodding, giving her permission to the blonde. The only person she let see her sketchbook was Kathryn. It was her personal book of drawings and Regina protected it with a fierce determination, unlike the one she used for class. To her that book of drawings, paintings, and random doodles was like her diary. She poured her emotions into each and every piece of artwork in that thing. When someone looked at the works it was like reading her deepest thoughts and feelings. She usually felt exposed and vulnerable.

But not this time.

Something in her gut told her she could trust this woman. She wasn't usually one to listen to her intestines, but she was glad she had. She watched green eyes scan her work with nothing short of awe. It made a blush creep over her cheeks and she was glad the other woman was so captivated by the sketchbook.

Emma couldn't believe how talented this woman was. She flipped back to the picture of her under the tree, well the landscape with her invading the nature shot, and handed the book back to its owner.

"Those are amazing." She told the other woman honestly, watching the flush in her tanned cheeks brighten. The brunette didn't respond, she just smiled shyly and picked at her black leggings, before meeting her gaze again.

A thought struck her and her held her hand to the brunette.

"I'm Emma, by the way."

The brunette let the name sink in for and moment as she took the pale hand offered to her.

"Regina."

* * *

They have officially met, the ball is now rolling. SwanQueen here we come.

So I added Lacey and that little plot line will explained further as the story goes on. The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off.

Let me know what you think, reviews make my day! By the way, did anyone pick up on my Rizzoli and Isles Easter egg?

(P.S. Once again I am posting this at an ungodly hour, so if I have any major boo boos let me know and I'll fix it.)

(P.S.S. Who is excited for the Season 3b premiere, I know I am. But I have to work so I'll be catching it on the DVR after I get off.)


	5. Chapter 5

As promised to the reviewers I was able to respond to, here is the next chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, and the favorites/follows, they make my day.

This is really weird, but I'm gonna share anyways. So, I got really stuck about half way through this and it was literally torture to force myself to get this done. Until today. I was sitting and thinking and all of a sudden I was like, I could really go for some Circle of Life right now. I downloaded that song and He Lives In You from the Lion King 2. I put those songs on loop and it was like BAM! instant inspiration. And now here we are with a shiny new chapter, that I adore by the way, for you lovely readers. He Lives In You is my new writing song.

I get SQ feels from that damn song because of that Youtube crack video where the plot of the Lion King 2 is applied to OUAT.

My obsession is getting out of control. But I don't care.

That was my little anecdote for the day :)

This chapter is shorter than the last couple, its mostly dialogue.

**Note: I have two forms of communication that involve Regina writing/typing responses, written communication is bold and electronic communication is bold and italicized. Hope that helps avoid confusion. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Without further ado, on with the show...

* * *

Chapter 5

Emma pulled her hand back, instantly missing the pleasant warmth the olive toned hand had brought with it. There was an awkward silence as Regina, such a pretty name, she thought to herself, traced random lines on her drawing of Emma. The blonde in question was at a loss for what to do next.

That would be poor planning on her part, she hadn't actually thought about what to do when she had the brunette's attention. Real smart.

She cleared her throat and plowed forward, hoping to jump start a conversation with her quiet companion.

"Where'd you learn to draw like that?" she asked, genuinely curious as to where the capability came from. But Regina only continued her mindless retracing of random lines.

That was the second time on of her questions had gone without a response. Not one to back down, Emma continued, this time opening with a joke.

"I look like a big idiot, huh?" she chuckled, hoping Regina would laugh as well. Even if it was at her own expense.

Still nothing.

Emma was starting to get a little bit offended. Why invite her to sit and let her look at her sketchbook, if she was only going to ignore her?

"Hey," Emma lightly tapped the hand that was holding the edge of the book. Brown eyes met hers with a questioning gaze. "Did you hear me?"

Regina shook her head. She hadn't expected Emma to continue talking to her. She must think I'm terribly rude, she thought, embarrassed.

Confusion colored Emma's features. She was sitting practically shoulder to shoulder with the brunette. How was it possible for Regina to not have hea-

Oh. Duh.

Realization hit her and Emma felt like a complete asshole. It all made sense. Why Regina hadn't noticed her and been so startled by her presence. Why so many of her questions had gone unanswered, and the ones that had, had been nonverbal responses.

"You're deaf." It wasn't a question.

"_Yes, I am deaf."_

Emma watched Regina's hands and the way she mouthed what ever she was signing. Even though she had no idea what it meant.

"Have you been reading my lips this whole time?"

Regina nodded, her brown eyes guarded while she waited for a response.

"Cool." Emma breathed out and smiled over to the brunette. She had never met someone who was deaf before. This was a whole new experience for the blonde.

Regina found herself returning the blonde's dazzling smile. She had just been waiting for the pitying look or for the blonde to treat her differently, like most people did. But it never happened, instead Emma had taken it all in stride. Something she was grateful for.

"So, where did you learn to draw like that?" Emma repeated her previous question now that she had Regina's attention.

The brunette rose her hands to form a reply, but stopped short. She couldn't assume Emma knew ASL, and she was positive the blonde didn't. She held a up a finger, in a "one second" motion and pulled her bag into her lap and dug around for her phone. In her haste, she'd shoved all her art supplies with no rhyme or reason, losing her phone in the bag's depths in the process.

Emma watched as the brunette dug through her tan messenger bag, a tan messenger bag she'd seen before, weeks ago (she knew it by all the art supplies and the sparkly "R" hanging from one of the zippers) when she'd been leveled after crashing into a tan skinned brunette. This tan skinned brunette.

"It was you!" She exclaimed, grabbing onto Regina's forearm.

Regina, startled by the sudden, though not unpleasant, contact, snapped her brown eyes over to the obviously excited blonde, forgetting the search for phone for the moment. She raised her eyebrows in silent question.

"I'm the one that knocked you off your feet." She said with a sly smirk.

The memory of being flattened by a blonde whirlwind rushed into her mind. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. Regina had been furious the rest of the day because of that incident, but now that she knew who'd "knocked her off her feet", as Emma put it, she couldn't find it in her to be angry with her new friend, or what she hoped Emma would be. But she couldn't let the blonde know that, though.

Regina reached over and pushed Emma playfully, a pseudo indignant look on her face.

Emma laughed, and rubbed her arm in mock hurt.

"I guess I deserved that." she admitted with another chuckle.

"_Yes, you did." _Regina agreed with a silent laugh of her own.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked tilting her head after watching the way Regina moved her hands in answer.

Giving up on finding her phone, she pulled a small notebook out and pushed her bag aside. Regina flipped to an empty page in her and picked up her pencil.

**I said, yes, you did.**

Emma smiled at Regina's snarky comeback. She thought about her next question, wondering if Regina would get offended by her request. She decided to just ask and see.

"Can you teach me to say something in sign language?"

**What would you like to know?**

Emma thought for a moment and decided to keep it simple.

"My name." the blonde said with a decisive nod to the brunette.

**Do as I do. **

Regina wrote before shifting to face Emma completely. She held up her right hand so it was level with her shoulder.

"_E-M-M-A." _The brunette fingerspelled slowly for the blonde.

Emma copied Regina's hand easily and immediately wanted to learn more.

"Show me your name."

Regina nodded and fingerspelled her own name, _"R-E-G-I-N-A." _

Emma practiced both names to herself a couple times before meeting Regina's eyes. The sadness she saw in the chocolate orbs made her heart clench. There was no place in this moment for sadness, it was meant to be fun between friends, well that was Emma's endgame for this exchange.

But here Regina was, so obviously upset.

Emma looked at her own hands. The memories from the bar hit her all at once.

"She doesn't know sign language; does she?"

Regina didn't have to ask who the Emma was talking about. She'd figured out the sense of familiarity she felt in those green eyes once the blonde had come close enough to fully see the emerald irises. Though her memories of the date she and Mel had shared at the bar were a little blurred at best, the one thing that was clear was kind green eyes and a shy smile from a blonde bartender. This blonde bartender.

She simply shook her head.

That bitch, Emma thought with the sudden urge to sock that horrible woman. She could not understand how someone as wonderful as Regina could end up with that wild haired bitch. But that subject would be saved for another day, if Regina would be willing to share. For now, Emma wanted to keep things light.

"You never answered my question. Where'd you get your mad drawing skills?"

It took a moment for Regina to completely scribble down her answer, before she placed the notebook in Emma's lap.

**I have loved art, especially drawing and painting, for as long as I can remember. When I was younger my mother refused to accept that I couldn't be a child piano prodigy like all her friends' children, but my father was able talk her into art lessons instead. I worked with the instructor three days a week and now Art is my major. **

**What about you? What do you like to do? Do you have any secret gifts I should know about?**

Regina watched Emma read over the paper, glad the blonde had moved on from the topic of Mel.

She saw the blonde bite her bottom lip in concentration, obviously thinking over Regina's questions.

"I guess you could say I like to read. Okay I really like to read." Emma finally started, meeting intrigued brown eyes. Regina nodded for the blonde to continue.

Emma took a breath and tried to look anywhere but those big brown eyes, though still making sure she didn't move from facing straight ahead.

"Before I met my best friend, the public library was like my second home and I read anything I could get my hands on and I never really grew out of it. Like Matilda."

Regina gave a silent chuckle at the blonde's movie reference, causing Emma to burst into a fit of laughter at her own joke.

As their laughter died down, Emma's smile morphed into a smirk, "As for hidden gifts." she paused for dramatic effect. "I have many skills."

The brunette's eyes went wide and she let out real laugh that had Emma doubling over, nobody ever got that. It was official, this woman was amazing, Emma concluded. Regina calmed down enough to reach for the book in Emma's lap.

**You watch too much tv. **

"Why thank you." Emma said placing a flattered hand on her chest with a smile.

**Answer the question you big goof ball.**

"Alright, alright. I can skate backwards."

Emma mentally kicked herself. Really, that's the best she could come up with. Of all the irrelevant things to say. Really?! She had been trying to impress this goddess of a woman, not make herself look like an even bigger idiot. Well, too late for that. Emma was so caught up in her inner rant she hadn't noticed Regina writing until the note was placed back in her lap.

**Impressive. I think it's only fair that see this ability of yours, since you have seen mine.**

"Deal." Emma agreed without missing a beat, she would snatch up any chance she got to see Regina again.

Regina returned the smile, unable to resist.

Neither knew why, but it felt like they had know each other for years, instead of perfect strangers up until a few hours ago, not counting the whole crashing into each other. Emma felt like she could tell the brunette anything, which was huge for her. She'd learned at a young age that trust in others was a dangerous thing that more times than not ended in her getting burned. But with Regina, those feelings didn't even register. Regina, for her part, was just as surprised as Emma at the easy way she was able to just be herself with the other woman. The only real friend she'd ever had was Kathryn. As a child her mother had kept her from other kids like her, wanting her to be able to be successful in the "real world", as she so often put it. It was hard to make friends IN mainstream schools with the huge language barrier. The fact that Emma seemed to take it all in stride was a refreshing change and she couldn't help but be drawn to the blonde.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment. Words no longer needed. Regina had taken up her sketchbook again and had flipped back to her earlier drawing and started putting the final touches on it. Emma just watched her work, captivated by the brunette and her artwork.

After about ten minutes, their moment was broken by the shrill sound of Emma's cellphone, signalling a text message. The blonde jumped, caught off guard by the sudden noise, causing Regina to jump in turn at the sudden movement in her peripheral vision.

"Sorry," Emma apologized, realizing how odd her actions must have seemed to the other woman. "My phone went off." She dug the offending device out of her impossibly tight pocket and waved it at Regina.

Regina nodded her understanding and Emma slid her finger across the touch screen to open the text message from her roommate.

_**Where'd you go? Want to get dinner w/ Ruby and me?**_

Whoa, Emma's eyes got large when she looked at the time. She had slept for no more than two hours, so that meant she'd been sitting with Regina for the better part of two hours following her rude awakening. Time really does fly. She weighed her options. She could ask Regina to come along, but selfishly wanted to keep her new friend to herself. And she didn't want expose her to the craziness that was Ruby just yet. But she felt bad for just leaving when they'd been having such a good time together and she wasn't sure she was ready for it to end just yet.

She was saved from making a choice, by a flashing light coming from Regina's bag. It took a moment for the brunette to see it, but once she did she quickly shuffled through her bag again, this time her hand successfully emerging with her cellular device. She watched Regina glance at the sender for half a second before shoving the phone into the pocket of her sweater with a huff. The brunette glanced over at Emma with an apologetic look.

"_I'm really sorry. I have to go."_

Emma might not have understood the lightning fast signs, but she understood Regina's body language. And the way she was rushing to get her things collected and stuffed into the messenger bag told her the brunette was wanted somewhere. Quickly.

Anger flared up in Emma, but she wouldn't let Regina see. She was willing to bet her entire paycheck that Regina had just gotten a text from the frizzy haired bitch. She fixed her face and put on a fake smile for her new friend's sake.

"I have to go, too." Emma stood and offered hand to Regina. The brunette took it and allowed Emma help her to her feet. "I'll see you later."

Regina watched as the blonde began to turn away. That same feeling she'd felt when she looked over to find the woman missing from her spot under the tree rushed back to the surface. She reached out to take the blonde's elbow. When green eyes were focused back on her, she removed her phone from her pocket and placed it in the blonde's hand.

"_Phone number." _

She kept the sign simple, hoping to convey what she wanted through action and sign.

"You want my number?" Emma wanted to be sure she understood what Regina was asking of her. At the nod and tan fingers unlocking the device, Emma knew she'd thought right. She typed her name and number and saved the contact, with a smiley emoji next her name. She handed the phone back to its owner, before unlocking hers and handing it over as well.

"Your turn." She prompted.

After Regina's number was saved into her phone, Emma took it back and smiled.

Regina smirked back and sent the blonde a text.

_**I still need a demonstration of that talent of yours.**_

_**It's only fair. Let me know when you're free.**_

_**I will :)**_

_**See you soon Regina. **_

_**I hope so.**_

It registered to the two women that it was kind of ridiculous for them to be texting back and forth when they were standing face to face, especially since they'd been conversing just fine up to this point. But they were too preoccupied to really care at the moment.

Both women looked up from their phone screens and shared one last smile. Emma gave a small wave before grabbing her stuff that she'd discarded behind the tree, during her earlier theatrics. She looked over her shoulder to see if Regina was still there, but was met only by the sight of the brunette's retreating figure.

She let herself watch the legging clad form for a moment, before her phone sounded once again. Stupid contraptions always ruining the moment. She was slightly disappointed to find it was only Mary Margaret.

_**Are you coming or not, Ruby is being impatient. Or are you still sleeping?**_

Emma smiled at the thought of Ruby not being able to wait any amount of time for a response when food was involved.

_**Nope not sleeping. On my way. Tell Ruby to chill out. **_

Best nap ever, glancing over the spot she and Regina had occupied and the spot she'd chosen for her nap. With a happy smile that wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, she strutted down the path back to her dorm.

* * *

What do you guys think? I love this chapter, I think its my favorite so far. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Emma knows! And so the ball keeps rolling.

So, I don't know where to pick up the next chapter at. I was thinking of maybe having the next one split and be a parallel between Emma, MM, and Ruby's dinner, and bringing Mel back for a bit, and then have some more Regina/Kathryn stuff 'cause I really like writing their interactions and such.

How does that sound?

The Emma skating thing came from my sister being an idiot. She was breaking her new skates in, in the house and fell on her ass more than once. I was like, yep they need to go skating eventually. It will be so freaking adorable, I promise it will rot your teeth. So that will be coming soon as well.

(P.S. If you want to annoy the shit out of your best friend, sing "HE LIVES IN YOU! HE LIVES IN ME!" Wait a few seconds and then sing, "INTO THE WATER!" Believe me its foolproof. I had my life threatened multiple times this afternoon.)

(P.S.S. Its Rizzles night!)


	6. Chapter 6

Here we are, another update! I meant to have this up hours ago, but I couldn't focus on one task long enough to get anything done today. Sorry.

I want to take a moment thank everyone who reviewed, especially my guest reviewers since I'm not able to thank you all personally, favorited, and followed. It really does mean a lot to me and I love your guys' feedback. Y'all are the best :)

**Note: The communication styles are the same as they have been since chapter three. If you need a refresher, refer to the author's note from that chapter. In parts of this I jump from one form to another, so I want to avoid any confusion. **

I went with the parallel, and I am super proud of it so I really hope you all enjoy. I want to thank anyone who left a suggestion, and a couple of guests left some awesome ideas that I plan to incorporate into the next few chapters.

I also want you all to be aware that I hate confrontation. I don't like arguing with anyone and I don't really know how. Just keep that in mind as you read this because I wrote an argument and I don't think it makes sense.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Man I am getting long winded. On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 6

"Thank God. You're here, now let's go."

Emma laughed at Ruby's dramatics. She'd barely had her key in the lock in the before the door was thrown and she was bombarded by the energetic woman.

"It's nice to see you too, Rubes." Emma said sarcastically as she dumped her belongings in her desk chair.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we please go now?" she whined looking over at Mary Margaret with puppy dog eyes.

"Give Emma a chance to breathe and then we'll go." The petite woman walked over to her girlfriend and rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"Okay." Ruby instantly conceded with a nod.

Emma just shook her head at the couple, always so sickeningly sweet.

"I'm just gonna change, then we can leave." The blonde told them, stepping into the bathroom.

"We're going to starve!" Ruby exclaimed, earning herself an eyeroll from Emma and a chuckle from her girlfriend.

Not even five minutes Emma emerged from the bathroom in a fresh pair of skinny jeans and white t-shirt. She shrugged on her red leather jacket and faced her friends.

"Let's go."

"Yay! I'm driving!" Ruby fist pumped and then bolted from the room with Mary Margaret's car keys.

Emma and Mary Margaret shared a horrified look before running out of the room after the other woman, who was already bouncing up and down in front of the elevator.

"Like hell you are." Emma snatched the keys from her friend and handed them over to the pixie haired brunette, who was just catching up. "I don't feel like dying tonight."

No, she wanted to be alive to see Regina again. Whenever that may be.

"You guys are no fun."

Emma rolled her eyes at the overgrown child that her roommate was in love with, not that she had room to tak by any means.

"And you don't know how to drive. Stoplights are not a suggestion."

Mary Margaret stepped onto the lift, situating herself between her two best friends. "Girls, we could always stay here and have Ramen noodles."

"I'm good."

"Me too."

"Good. Now behave." the petite woman warned in a stern, no nonsense tone she had specifically reserved for the two knuckle heads.

Emma and Ruby stood on either side of their pixie of a friend with their arms crossed, properly scold. Neither were willing to face the wrath that was a pissed Mary Margaret.

It was scary.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mel demanded. She had gotten out of her car the second she'd seen Regina round the corner of the dorm building. Now they were standing toe to toe, scowling at each other.

Regina was more than a little pissed about receiving the message demanding her presence and she wasn't in the mood for Melanie and her shit at the moment. She wanted to go to her room, get Kathryn, and go get dinner like they planned so she could tell her all about the friend she'd made in Emma.

But no, now she had to deal with Mel.

"_I was on my way! If you had an ounce of patience!" _Regina snapped, her hands moving around furiously. She really didn't want the happy bubble she'd been for the last couple of hours to burst because of the woman in front of her and her nasty attitude.

"Don't snap at me. You spoiled brat."

Regina saw red. Melanie had some nerve, their parents were friends and they had grown up in the same circle. Where did she get off calling her names? And for what, where was this coming from?

"_What is your problem? Why are you yelling at me?" _

"Knock that shit off."

Mel growled and grabbed Regina's hands to stop the stupid hand signals. She was really getting sick of the whole not being able to talk thing. But since the girl came from money and powerful parents, she was willing to overlook that detail. Where was that irritating friend of hers, that actually understood what Regina was trying say, when she was needed?

The brunette threw off the claw like hands and started up the stairs to the doors, done with the woman for the night. Mel was being a complete ass for no reason, and not to mention insensitive and offensive.

She felt a hand grab her arm and yank her roughly back down the steps. She glared into the red face of her girlfriend, snatching her arm away.

"Don't walk away from me." Mel yelled, getting dangerously close to the brunette's face. "I wasn't finished with you."

"I was."

"What?" The blonde scoffed.

"You heard me." Regina crossed her arms. She didn't care if Mel could understand what she was saying, she was not going to be disrespected again.

Mel took a breath and backed off a few steps. This was not going how she wanted. She had wanted to make the brunette feel bad for keeping her waiting, but instead Regina decided to have an attitude. All she wanted was an easy lay, not this bullshit.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can we please have a conversation?" Mel put on her best apologetic look and watched the brunette soften up. She smirked internally; It was too easy sometimes.

Regina regarded Mel for a moment before deflating. She hadn't meant to blow up, but that didn't excuse the blonde's behavior. Mel had some work to do before she would be forgiven. But she knew she had to at least try.

She motioned for Melanie to follow her into the building.

* * *

"Would you two knock it off? I came for food, not a show."

"Sorry." Mary Margaret told the blonde, scooting away from her girlfriend, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Yeah, okay." Emma rolled her eyes and continued to scan the menu. "If you guys wanted to sit their and suck face, why did you invite me?"

"To be polite." Ruby mumbled, though not at all quietly. She received a swift elbow to the ribs from her girlfriend. It was the truth.

"Because we felt bad for disturbing your sleep. We knew you'd worked all night."

"Thanks."

"Where did you end up sleeping?"

Emma looked at the woman sitting across from her. It never failed to amaze the blonde how much that woman truly cared for her. Loved her.

"Under a tree in the quad." she answered sheepishly, knowing Mary Margaret would freak out and feel even more guilty for running Emma out of the room.

And freak out she did.

"Emma! Why didn't you say something or come back? We would have left you to sleep."

"M&amp;M, calm down, okay." The blonde waited until the red tint in her roommate's cheeks was gone before continuing. "It wasn't that bad. Actually it was pretty comfortable. Until I was woken up ever so rudely."

Her voice took on a hard edge that didn't go unnoticed by Ruby or Mary Margaret. They shared a look before Ruby spoke up.

"What happened?"

"Lacey." Green eyes grew cold as she spat the name in pure disdain. "She decided that scaring the shit out of me was an alright way to wake me."

"What did she want?" Ruby ground out, the malice in her words was enough to shock Emma and Mary Margaret. Protective Ruby was a force to be reckoned with.

"Nothing," Emma shrugged. "She said she saw me and wanted to say hi."

"And?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"And? You don't hop into your ex's lap expecting them to be happy to see your cheating ass."

"I thought you said she was just sex." The pixie haired woman pointed out. This was the first she was hearing any of this. She was a little envious that Ruby seemed to know the whole story, but shook it off knowing Emma would confide in her when she was ready. Their years of friendship only proved that.

"I'm done talking about this."

Both brunettes heard the finality in the statement and dropped the subject of Lacey for the night.

The three friends went back to their menus in silence until their server came to ask for their orders.

* * *

Kathryn tore her eyes away from the textbook she was studying when she heard the door open. An immediate smiled spread across her face to greet Regina, but fell the moment Mel followed her best friend into the dorm.

"_Hi, Kat."_

Regina smiled to her friend, but Kathryn could tell it was forced. What did the bitch do now?

"_What is she doing here?"_

The blonde didn't even try disguise her disdain for the woman Regina was dating.

"_Could you please be nice? She just wants to talk. It won't take long. Then, we can go get something to eat. I have so much to tell you."_

Mel's irritation from earlier was beginning to resurface as Regina and her little friend continued their silent conversation. She could honestly care less if the other blonde liked her or not. But if whatever she was saying to Regina kept her from taking her girlfriend to bed before the night was over, she was going to pay.

"Hello, some of us like to use our words." she called to the blonde over Regina's shoulder.

Kathryn waited until Regina had her back turned, putting her stuff away, before addressing Mel.

"If you actually took the time to learn sign language, maybe you wouldn't be left out of the loop all the time."

"Maybe she should learn how to talk. Then there wouldn't be a problem. Ever think of that?" Mel shot back.

The younger blonde just shook her head and looked back to the book resting against her knees. "You are such a fucking bitch." she spat, beyond disgusted. She really did hate this terrible woman and what she did to Regina.

"And yet, nine months later, I'm still here." Mel gave the woman a shit eating smirk.

Kathryn tried her best just to ignore the woman, but found she couldn't. Her protective instincts were too great when it came to Regina.

"One day your ass is gonna be toast. I just hope I get to be there to see the woman she deserves kick your sorry ass."

"That isn't going to happen. We wouldn't want disappoint her Mommy, would we?"

A retort was on the tip of her tongue, but Regina chose that moment to turn back to the two blondes. They both schooled their features hiding the fact that they'd just been at each other's throats from the brunette. Kathryn doing it for Regina's sake, Mel for her own.

"_We can talk in my room." _

Kathryn interpreted out of habit, though her tone was dripping with venom.

Mel nodded at her girlfriend and followed her into her bedroom. Not before shooting an antagonizing remark over her shoulder.

"Nice talking to you Kaitlyn, you should probably get some earplugs."

The door to Regina's door shut before the remote to the TV could connect with its intended target.

* * *

Regina sat on the edge of her bed and faced Mel who was leaning back in her desk chair. She had her phone in one hand with the note app open and ready.

_**What's the matter? You're being really snappy tonight.**_

Mel took the phone and pretended to brood as she typed her response.

_**You said you would text. You never did.**_

The brunette looked up and saw her girlfriend pouting and felt guilty. She had had every intention of following through on the promise she'd made, but then she'd been distracted. By the most amazing person she'd ever met. Now though she felt even more guilty. Emma wasn't her girlfriend, Melanie was. She knew what it felt like to be ignored.

Mel watched Regina's face soften completely, all the fight she'd had out in front of the building gone.

Or so she thought.

Regina was for from over the way the blonde had behaved outside. She was used to Mel's insensitiveness, but she'd gone too far this time. She would not be forgiven that easily.

But the brunette decided she could play nice for the time being.

_**I'm sorry. **_

Regina held her hand out for Mel and the blonde took it and sat down beside her on the bed, a hand running up and down a toned thigh. Regina shivered unpleasantly at the contact.

_**Me too, for outside. **_

Brown eyes met ice blue and she nodded her acceptance of Mel's apology. Even though she didn't believe it.

_**Come home with me. **_

_**I promised Kathryn to do something together tonight. You can come too if you want. **_

_**I'd rather not. **_

Regina let out an exasperated sigh. She knew that was coming.

_**I wish you two could get along.**_

_**That's never going to happen.**_

_**Why not?**_

Mel held back a sneer. She was done with all the chit chat.

_**She doesn't like me. **_

Playing the victim always worked with Regina. She hoped she could distract her girlfriend and tossed the phone behind them and started to push the brunette back onto the bed, kissing a trail down her neck.

But Regina was having none of it. She was by no means going to jump into bed after Mel had insulted and offended her to the point where she was ready to end this once and for all, her mother be damned. But she knew that that would never fly with her mom. She would forgive Mel eventually, she always did. But the older woman's words and actions still stung and she needed time before she could fully forgive her girlfriend. She sat up and reclaimed her phone, ignoring the eyeroll Mel thought she hadn't seen.

_**She doesn't know you. Maybe if you actually tried to get along things wouldn't be so tense. **_

_**Enough about your friend. I missed you. **_

Mel went in for a kiss, she'd even stooped to desperate measures to get Regina to drop it. But once again Regina was having none of it.

_**We were together less than twelve hours ago, so don't even try that. If all you came here for was sex, you should just leave. You ruined any chance of that outside.**_

_**Are you serious?**_

Mel couldn't believe it. Since when did Regina have a backbone? She never fought on sex. Sometimes it would take a little more persuasion on her part, but she always got what she wanted. She did not like this.

_**Dead. Do you want to talk or leave? Because I have plans.**_

The blonde didn't even reply she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She stomped past the insufferable blonde who had the nerve to wear a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You fucking twat block."

"I try."

Kathryn laughed at the death glare that was sent her way before the door to the dorm was slammed shut as well.

* * *

"So you're telling me you slept on the quad for almost five hours?" Ruby asked as she cut into her steak.

"No. After my nap was rudely interrupted by She Who Must Not Be Named, I wasn't able to fall back asleep."

"Why? What the hell were you doing, then?"

"I couldn't fall back asleep. I got this feeling like I was being watched."

"That's creepy." Mary Margaret interjected, a French fry stopped an inch from her mouth, staring over at Emma.

A smile spread across Emma's face at the thought of Regina drawing her while she had been sleeping. Yes, any sane person would agree that that was beyond creepy. But Emma, never having been one to claim sanity, found it entirely endearing. Especially after she had seen the way Regina's skilled hands had captured the image.

"You don't think it was creepy?" Ruby asked incredulously, at Emma's expression.

"Not at all." The blonde proclaimed matter of factly. "I was being drawn."

The way she'd said that captured both brunette's attention. A wolfish grin appeared on Ruby's face.

"She was hot, wasn't she?"

"Gorgeous." Emma replied wistfully, recalling big brown pools of dark chocolate, flawless olive skin, even the scar adorning an upper lip.

"Did you get her number?"

The blonde nodded her head at Ruby's question and unconsciously let her hand wander to her pocket where her phone rested.

"You go girl."

Emma screwed her face up at Ruby's congratulations. Ruby had that dirty grin on her face that she always got when her thoughts were less than pure. The same look one she got back before she'd started dating Mary Margaret and the two would swap stories of their various conquests. She wasn't particularly proud those days, and she knew Ruby wasn't either.

"It's not like that." Green eyes begged for the red streaked brunette to understand. She didn't want anyone to think of Regina that way. "She showed me the drawing, which was amazing by the way, and we just talked." Well she talked and Regina wrote.

Mary Margaret saw the way her friend's eyes lit up as she talked about how she'd spent her afternoon. It was a light she hadn't seen in a while and wanted to personally thank whoever this woman was for returning it to Emma.

"You really like her don't you?" the petite woman asked watching as a blush rose to her friend's pale cheeks. That was all the answer she needed.

"Ooh, Emma's got a crush." Ruby teased.

Emma's cheeks burned even brighter under the gazes of her best friends. But she shook her head.

"I like her okay. But we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be." She sounded bitter even to her own ears. She understood she'd only known the brunette, officially, for a couple hours despite their other encounters. But Regina just made her feel things, pleasant things.

"Why? Is she straight?" Ruby asked pushing her plate away from herself. She was no stranger to that problem. She'd thought Mary Margaret was straight for years. She had been wrong. So wrong.

Emma chuckled, "That's not the problem. She has a girlfriend." she admitted with a growl at the thought of the blonde woman in question.

Mary Margaret reached a hand over to place it on the blonde's forearm in a comforting gesture.

"Why put yourself through that?" she asked in a soothing tone.

Emma looked into her friend's eyes for a moment. She knew how painful it had been for her to watch Ruby with other women for years. Emma had been there all those nights when the pixie haired woman cried herself to sleep after seeing Ruby with one of her dates. That had been a hard year for both of them.

But look where the two were now. Deliriously in love with the other. Happy.

Emma wanted what they had.

"I don't know. I feel like I can be myself with her. I had a lot of fun with her, you know. There was no awkwardness like when when you first meet someone. It was all natural. I just feel…" Emma paused to take a breath and collect her thoughts, she was never good with feelings. She'd guarded them too fiercely, for too long for them to come easily. "I just feel drawn to her. She's so amazing, you guys have no idea."

Emma could settle with being friends with Regina for the time being. She hoped that with time they could build a close friendship and maybe someday down the line, it could possibly morph into something more. There were things Regina made her feel again. It was terrifying and exhilarating.

For now though, she just wanted to get to know Regina.

Mary Margaret and Ruby watched Emma through soft, understanding eyes.

"I don't doubt it. But just remember, hurting yourself in the process, is not worth it."

Emma nodded hearing the protective edge behind her friend's words. She knew Mary Margaret didn't want to see her hurting, but some things were worth the risk. A perfect example was looking her dead in the face.

"I know." Her answer seemed to soothe the other woman. The fair skinned woman leaned back into the booth and rested her head against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"So who is this amazing girl?" Ruby asked genuinely curious as to who could make Emma smile like that.

"Regina." The huge grin that had been plastered on her face since they had started talking about the brunette grew impossibly bigger.

"Her name is Regina."

* * *

Regina opened the door to her bedroom after waiting what she deemed enough time for Mel to leave and not turn back for another round of arguing. She looked down to find the pieces of she and Kathryn's television remote scattered at her feet.

"_What the hell?" _She asked Kathryn, who'd turned around so she could see Regina when she'd her the door happened.

"_I saw a spider." _

It wasn't exactly a lie. She had been trying to hit a useless insect.

"_You big wimp." _

"_I resent that." _Kathryn huffed and crossed her arms in a pout for emphasis.

The brunette just laughed at her friend's antic and bent down to pick up the pieces of the remote. Kathryn slid her book closed and stood from their tiny couch.

"_Where do you want to eat?" _ the blonde asked as Regina tossed the remote onto the couch seat she'd just vacated.

"_I know I promised we would go out, but do you mind if we just stayed here instead?"_

Kathryn saw the way Regina's shoulders were slumped and the way her hands moved lazily. The brunette was exhausted, there was no doubt about it. Stupid Mel and her eternal bitchiness. The woman sucked life right out of Regina, the light always present in her big brown eyes nearly extinguished. She knew in moments like this, what Regina needed was someone to lean on and the blonde was more than willing to be that person.

"_That actually sounds awesome. We can order a pizza and binge watch something on Netflix."_

"_Thank you."_

Regina knew Kathryn was doing this for her. There were far more desirable things to be done on a Saturday night in a college town. But her friend was going to stay in with her while she sulked, for what felt like the thousandth time, after a Mel incident. She didn't know what she did to deserve such an amazing friend, but was beyond grateful to have the blonde in her life.

"_Go and get your pajamas on, I'll order the pizza and get everything ready out here."_

The brunette nodded and retreated back to her room, while Kathryn pulled out her phone to order the half veggie, half pepperoni pizza. The blonde then moved to link up Netflix to the television. She gathered a few drinks and a bag of chips and laid them out on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

She looked down at herself, deeming the yoga pants and hoodie she'd donned after returning to the campus with Regina appropriate for their impromptu girl's night in.

The brown eyed woman reemerged from her room once again, dressed similarly to her best friend. Kathryn motioned for Regina to join her on the couch. Regina sank into the cushions and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

Regina shook her head.

"_Okay."_

Kathryn hadn't expected her to, but wanted Regina to know she was there if she did. They just sat there for a moment, before the blonde remembered something.

"_What did you want to tell me?" _She'd seen the spark in Regina's eyes before she'd went into her room to talk with Mel. She was interested to know what had caused it.

Regina lifted her head from Kathryn's shoulder and shifted to face the other woman. A bright smile lit up her previously somber features.

"_I made a friend." _She signed excitedly.

"_What does that make me? Chopped liver?" _The blonde feigned offense.

The brunette smiled at her friend and lightly pinched her arm.

"_Could you be any more self centered."_

"_Yes."_

The women burst into a fit of laughter, the mood lightening considerably.

"_Tell me about this new friend." _ Kathryn asked once they had settled back down. She watched a smile start to form on Regina's face and the spark she'd seen earlier return to her brown eyes.

"_I was sketching out on the quad, and this woman plopped herself down in the middle of what I was drawing and fell asleep." _She giggled at the memory of Emma trying to covertly take a nap and fail miserably. _"So I added her to the scenery for a bit of humor."_

Kathryn just watched her friend with a knowing smile. Regina hadn't been this excited about pretty much anything since before she met Mel. It was good to see Regina get excited again and just happy in general. If this woman was the reason for it, Kathryn very much wanted to meet her.

She let Regina continue uninterrupted, the grin never leaving the brunette's face.

"_She slept for maybe two hours, so I was able to get a pretty good sketch of her." _Regina went on, making a mental note to add some color later. She briefly wondered of Emma would let her draw her again. _"Then, she woke up and then I looked down and when I looked back up she was gone."_

She purposely omitted the part with the brunette being the one to wake the blonde, and the jealousy that had come with it. She also left out the sense of loneliness that had come with Emma's sudden departure. There were some things that Kathryn didn't need to know.

"_Out of nowhere she was standing right beside me, complimenting my drawing." _ Her smile grew impossibly brighter. _"She sat with me and I let her see my sketchbook. We talked until I got that text from Mel. It was amazing."_

Kathryn's eyes grew wide at Regina's story. It had taken over a year of them being friends for Regina to even consider letting her see one of the many sketchbooks in her possession. Yet, she'd let whoever this woman was flip through the drawings and paintings that she protected with her life, after knowing her for less than an hour. Regina was in deep.

"_Wait. You're telling me you showed her your sketchbook, and you actually spoke to her."_

"_I told her my name. But the rest I wrote down." _Regina admitted.

"_I see." _ She waited a moment trying to gauge what Regina's reaction to her next statement would be. "Do you like her, Reg?"

The blonde saw a flicker of something in her friend's eyes before Regina shook her head.

"_I have Melanie." _

"That doesn't answer my question."

Regina looked down at her hands and then back up at Kathryn. She knew she'd felt something with Emma that she hadn't felt in a long time. But she knew she could never let herself act on any of them.

She had Mel. Friendship would just have to be enough.

She'd get to see Emma that way.

The brunette took a deep breath and addressed the blonde sitting across from her.

"_I don't know. I've never met someone like her. She is absolutely amazing. She accepted me being deaf without missing a beat. And she was really funny. I felt like I could be myself with her. She even asked me to show her how to fingerspell her name, and mine. Mel has never even tried to learn. It was nice."_

Just by the way Regina was describing her, with that big smile and bright eyes, Kathryn could tell that the brunette did in fact like the woman she'd met that afternoon. Even if she couldn't or wouldn't admit it to herself.

She knew Regina would never intentionally hurt someone else, even someone who had hurt her countless times like Mel had. But Regina deserved to be happy. If the woman she was talking about was able to return the light that had been sucked out of Regina, she would do everything in her power to help that relationship along. Mel and Cora be damned.

"_So who is this amazing girl?" _Kathryn needed to know who was able to bring out such happiness in Regina.

"Emma." Regina told her, the grin that seemed permanently plastered across her face growing exponentially. The name fell easily from her lips.

"Her name is Emma."

* * *

That was a long one. What do you guys think? Did you like the parallel thing because I had a blast with it.

I said the last chapter was my favorite, but I had the most fun writing this one. The Emma/MM/Ruby stuff is always fun for me, so is Regina/Kathryn.

Okay, let me have it. How bad was the Mel/Regina fight? I can take it (I think).

*****Important, please read*****

So, I have another question. I was trying to hold off on Cora's entrance until at least after the skating scene, but it looks like she will be making an appearance much sooner (this is Cora we're talking about, no patience). I plan to have like Mel and Regina go and have dinner with her or something, but I wasn't sure if I should have Regina's dad be alive or dead in this. What do you all think? Yay or nay?

To help with this decision I'll let you know what I plan to do with him if he is alive. I would have him fighting in Regina's corner. He would hate Mel and whenever Emma comes along they would bond. Cora would still wear the pants, but he would be a little bit of balance, if ignored by Cora, in the Mills household.

Also keep in mind this story is all about contrast.

Let me know your thoughts now that you know mine.

(Gosh this was a long note)


	7. Chapter 7

Another update! This one took longer than I intended, but with good reason.

I had a big chunk of this done on Friday, but then I went back and read through it and realized it was complete crap and scrapped the entire thing. I was too caught up in getting the next chapter out. So I gave myself Saturday to read over what I had published so far and then started this. It took me three tries, but I think I got it right with this one.

Once again I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, followed, or added this tale to their favorites list. You guys rock. Keep the awesomeness coming :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 7

"What are you doing?"

Emma jumped at the sound of August's voice, hitting her head on the underside of the bar in the process.

"Holy shit, August! Don't sneak up on me like that." the blonde rubbed the sore spot on the top of her head. She picked up the book that had been resting in her lap, before it was flung across the floor when August decided to pop up out of nowhere. She opened back up to her page and continued where she'd left off.

August leaned over and snatched the book out of Emma's lap, flipping to the front cover.

"Hey, give that back." Emma protested, stomping her foot and reaching for the book.

"Talking With You Hands, Listening With Your Eyes?" The scruffy manager questioned as he held the book out of his bartender's reach.

The blonde jumped to her feet and snatched the book from her nosy friend/boss. "I'm trying to learn sign language." She told him, shoving the book under her arm.

"While you're on the clock?" August asked, crossing his arms.

"Look around. Who comes to a bar on at five on a Wednesday?" The blonde made a sweeping motion indicating the rest of the restaurant. She had a point. The bar itself was empty save for the two regulars who were always there. Emma was positive they camped out in the bathrooms until the place opened. The tables and booths were less than halfway full with the dinner crowd. But unless they ordered alcohol, they weren't her problem.

"Alright, I'll give you that one. What about when a customer comes in?" August thought he had her for slacking on the job with that one. "You can't serve someone from under the counter."

"Covered." The blonde pointed a pale finger to the little cardboard sign she'd made when she came into work that read, "Ring for a drink". It was situated beside a bell she'd stolen from the kitchen.

"Fine. Go back to being lazy." August waved a dismissive hand at the stool Emma had been sitting on. He really didn't care what the bartender wanted to do with her down time when they were slow. He just liked to give his friend a hard time.

"With pleasure." The blonde opened her book back up and reclaimed her seat with a satisfied nod. She resettled the open book in her lap and held her hands up to mimic the signs pictured on the page.

Sunday morning she had gotten up bright and early and drove to every bookstore she could find on and off campus, picking up any book, help guide, or video she could find on learning sign language. She wanted to be able to communicate with Regina in the brunette's language so she'd immediately went about teaching herself to sign. It wasn't very hard, she'd mastered the alphabet and numbers by Monday and her fingerspelling skills were coming along. She was currently working on simple phrases, greetings, and the like.

She couldn't wait to show Regina what she'd learned.

The bell above the blonde rang, interrupting her little lesson. She cursed whoever had disturbed her and stood to greet whoever the person was.

She found David standing on the other side of the wooden surface, a friendly smile on his handsome face.

Emma softened at the sight of her friend.

"Hi, David. What can I get for you?"

"Hi Emma, I didn't actually come for a drink. Mary Margaret said I would find you here." He explained. "She says you're having trouble in physics?"

Duh. Emma had completely forgotten about her little rant about that painful class. That was the night she'd gotten her first good look at Regina. God, she was turning into a sap. But she couldn't find it in her to care.

"Yes I am. Do you think you could help me out?" she asked, slightly embarrassed by her lack finesse when it came to the mathematical arts.

"Of course. Meet me in the library tomorrow and we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"No problem. See ya later."

"Bye David." She watched him leave the bar and fist pumped as she sat back down on her stool with her book. She would not be failing physics. Score.

Another ding of the bell halted her signing not two minutes later. This better be good. She could forgive David's disturbance, but she didn't think she could do the same for a stranger. Even if it was technically her job.

She plastered on her people smile, but it morphed into a scowl when she saw the person waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she growled, grabbing a rag and roughly wiping down the pristine surface.

Lacey, undeterred by the harsh tone of her ex-girlfriend, tried to catch Emma's eyes. "I wanted to see you. Can we talk?"

"I'm working." Emma refused to even look at her ex who had the nerve to come to her place of business. This woman had balls, she'd give her that.

"I can see that." Lacey tilted her head at the sign Emma had posted with a chuckle. The blonde moved further down the counter, focused completely on her cleaning.

"If you don't want a drink, then, please, just leave." Green eyes finally met the blue ones of the woman who hurt her so bad it still stung to this day. She wished Lacey would just leave her alone.

"You can't honestly still be this angry with me?"

Anger fueled by hurt flared in Emma's chest and she had restrain herself from lashing out at the pale brunette a few feet down the counter from her. She moved back down the counter so she could address Lacey without drawing attention to them.

The blonde lowered her voice to a whisper and glared at the brunette.

"Yes, I can, Lacey. You hurt me. You don't do that to someone you're supposed to love."

"I do love you Emma." Lacey pleaded and reached her hand out to the blonde only to have Emma snatch her arm away.

"No. You don't get to tell me that. You do not get come here and tell me that after what you did." Emma was fighting back tears at this point but she refused to let them fall. She'd spent enough tears on this woman.

"Emma, just give me a chance. If you'd let me explain…"

"Explain? No." Emma shook her head anger bubbling up again. "Leave."

Lacey let out a deep breath and nodded her head before turning to leave. "Goodbye Emma."

The blonde didn't even watch her go. She grabbed her book and stormed through the door to the kitchen, startling the cooks and a few of the servers.

"What's up, Em?" Charlie, the cook, asked as she passed.

"Fine." She grumbled, throwing open the door to August's office.

The man jumped at the sudden intrusion, his feet slamming onto the floor.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

August could see the tears brimming her eyes and the slight tremble in her jaw. He has never seen his sarcastic, tough as nails bartender like this before. It was alarming.

"Send me home." She told him, her voice never wavering despite her vulnerable state.

"But you haven't even been here two hours."

"August," her voice wavered slightly as her resolve not to cry weakened. "Send me home."

Stunned by the blonde's sudden mood, they'd been joking around not even twenty minutes ago, August nodded his consent.

"Sure. See you tomorrow night."

"Thank you." Emma said gratefully and turned to leave the office. She quickly grabbed her jacket and keys from the break room and was out the back door.

The blonde started her beetle and pointed it in the direction of campus. She needed her best friend.

* * *

Mary Margaret was reclining in her bed with her nose buried in a novel. She was alone for the evening. Emma was working and Ruby had a night class. The pixie haired brunette planned to enjoy the rare quiet evening. With her homework and studying out of the way she could get lost in the fantastical adventures of the books leading lady. No Ruby. No Emma. She loved them both to death but sometimes she needed Mary Margaret time.

All thoughts of quiet time with her book flew out the window when Emma came flying through the door. Her eyes were red and she looked ready to break. The fair skinned brunette tossed her book aside and silently opened her arms in invitation.

She knew what the blonde needed. They'd been friends for too long to not know.

Emma let out a deflated sigh and made her way over to her best friend. She climbed into bed with the petite woman and allowed her to wrap her up in a warm embrace.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Emma with her head resting on Mary Margaret's chest, Mary Margaret with her arms wrapped tightly around Emma. It wasn't often the blonde let herself be vulnerable, but when she did, Mary Margaret was her rock.

Emma was the strongest person Mary Margaret had ever met. Despite all that she had been through, her crappy childhood, going through her life truly believing that no one cared for her, Emma still found it inside herself to get up every morning (grumpy as hell) and go through the da with a smile on her face. She was a great person and an amazing friend. Mary Margaret was lucky to be able to have a person like Emma in her life and to be able to call her her best friend. It took a lot to break down the strong woman. And she would find the one who did this to her friend.

But first she needed to know what was going through Emma's head.

Mary Margaret ran a pale hand through blonde tresses, and whispered to her friend. "You ready to talk about it?"

She felt Emma's nod against her chest and she let her go. That was one thing that came with their talks, Emma didn't like to be cuddled when she was sharing something particularly painful. Emma shifted so she was sitting across from her friend Indian-style. The blonde didn't meet her eyes, instead choosing to stare at her hands as she pulled nervously at her fingers.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret prompted when Emma still hadn't said anything for several minutes.

Emma took a deep breath and finally looked up to meet her friends kind gaze.

"Lacey showed up at The Rabbit Hole." she admitted.

"Oh." The brunette wasn't sure what to do with that, feeling once again feeling terribly out of the loop when it came to Emma's ex. "Do you want me to call Ruby?" It hurt her to have to offer the support of someone else, but Emma clearly needed to talk.

Emma shook her head.

"Tell me what happened."

It was a loaded request, the blonde knew it. But she was ready to tell Mary Margaret the truth about what happened between her and Lacey.

She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"So you know me and Lacey dated for awhile last year." Mary Margaret nodded and Emma continued. "I was in love with her and I caught her cheating on me."

Mary Margaret gasped and held her hands to her mouth. She knew about the cheating part, she didn't know Emma had been in love with her.

"Yeah." Emma breathed out as the painful memories of that terrible night, the ones she'd been trying to keep at bay since making Lacey leave the bar, came flooding to the surface.

A single tear made its way down Emma's cheek.

* * *

_Emma skipped down the hall of Lacey's dorm, happily humming a random tune as she made her way to her girlfriend's door. She never thought she'd make it six months with anyone, her longest relationship had been a week and only to get help studying for a French final, but Lacey brought out the best in her. She was on her way to surprise her woman with dinner and a movie to celebrate the milestone._

_She stopped in front of Lacey's door and made sure the coast was clear before pulling the spare key Lacey had given her. The noises on the other side of the door didn't even register until it was too late. _

"_Lacey, baby…" _

_Emma flung open the door a strutted into the room and saw the two figures on the bed freeze on falling to the side. Lacey's head popped out from under the blankets, stunned expression covering her face. A black head of hair, decidedly male, come into view beside her girlfriend. _

"_Emma! What are you doing here?" The brunette gasped trying to cover herself and her booty call, failing miserably. _

"_What am I doing here?!" Emma screeched incredulously, not believing what she was seeing, "What the hell is he doing here?!" she pointed at the man accusingly. _

"_It's not what it looks like." Lacey tried, but Emma just scoffed and threw her head back in a humorless laugh. _

"_I'm not an idiot and neither are you. And we both know this is exactly what it looks like."_

"_Who is she, love?"_

_Lacey turned from her girlfriend and addressed the man. "Shut up."_

_The blonde turned for the still open door and hurried out if it before either one of them could see her cry. She slammed the door behind her and ran for the elevator. _

_The ride down was agonizingly slow. Emma felt as if her heart had been pulled from her chest, she couldn't breath from choking down her sobs. This is what happened when she trusted people. They just used her for what they wanted and then tossed her aside. Only loving her when it was convenient for them. She thought Lacey was different, but she had be so devastatingly wrong. _

_She made it outside and down the stairs leading to the entrance, when a voice stopped her. _

"_Emma, wait!" Lacey called out to her but she didn't stop, instead moving faster along the sidewalk. "Please. Just let me explain."_

_At this Emma stopped, anger replacing the hurt, and whirled around to face her now ex-girlfriend. _

"_Explain what exactly? How, when we've been dating for six months, you decided to hop into bed with some random loser? I don't want to hear it."_

_Emma waited for no response from the other woman and resumed her walk back to her own dorm. But a hand gripping her bicep stopped her. Once again Emma faced the last woman she wanted to see in this world again. _

"_I love you, Emma. Killian was just a mistake. He means nothing to me. I want to be with you." Lacey tried to pull the blonde into her arms, but Emma backed up several paces. _

"_Oh, it was a mistake? Well that makes all it better." Emma spit sarcastically, a hysterical edge to her words. "We're together, Lacey, and you fucked somebody else. A guy even. You don't do that to the person you love. You just don't."_

"_I'm sorry." The brunette was crying now, but Emma didn't care. What right did she have to cry in this? She was not the one who'd had her heart torn from her chest. _

"_If that were true, you would never have done this to me, to us." she shook her head in disgust. "Just answer one question for me. How long?"_

"_What?"_

"_How long has this mistake been going on?"_

_Lacey looked down at her feet, looking rightfully ashamed. She didn't answer._

"_How long, Lacey?!" The blonde growled, she almost didn't want to know the answer. But she had to. _

"_A month." the brunette all but whispered. _

_The answer was like a blow to the gut and Emma wasn't sure she could bear the pain. _

"_Goodbye, Lacey." _

_This time the blonde walked away and nothing stopped her. As she drew closer to her dorm building, the more her anger dissipated and was replaced by such raw pain she was almost doubled over. Sobs of anguish raked her body and she couldn't make her feet carry her any further. She collapsed in a heap on the steps on her building, pulling her knees to her chest, letting her tears fall freely. _

_The sound of footsteps broke through the sound of her own sobs and she heard a familiar voice. _

"_Oh my God, Emma! What happened?" _

_She felt Ruby's hands pull her to her feet. She tried to tell her friend what had transpired moments ago but couldn't find the words. "L-lacey...s-s-she...I-I-I...c-c-c-can't."_

_Ruby pulled her friend into a hug that Emma melted into. She would get an explanation from the blonde later. Right now she was clearly in pain and needed someone to lean on. _

"_Let's go upstairs." Ruby soothingly rubbed the blonde's back and helped her up the stairs and into the building. _

_Whoever did this was lucky Emma needed her, or else there would have been hell to pay. She was not above hunting bitches down. _

* * *

"I stayed with Ruby that night and told her everything." Emma finished explaining to Mary Margaret. Tears were making their way down her cheeks in a steady stream, but she reached up and wiped them away. There would be no more tears. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It just hurt too much."

Mary Margaret reached out and pulled her friend into another hug, one that Emma didn't resist.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Thanks." The blonde smiled at the petite woman as she pulled away.

"Lacey doesn't know what she let go. You are an amazing person, Emma. You deserve so much better." the pixie haired brunette reassured, squeezing her friend's hands.

"I know." Emma couldn't help but think of a certain olive skinned brunette. "Thank you for being here for me." she added shyly, never one to like looking weak.

"Always."

* * *

The Emma/Lacey drama has been explained. But not quite resolved yet. Now do you get her malice toward the woman?

To be honest, this what not what I had in mind when I started this chapter. When I write the chapters I literally start typing and let the characters do what they want. And this is a perfect example of that. In my mind it was supposed to cut to the library scene with David (and a few guests show up, hint hint), but when I got to the second dinging of the bell, Lacey decided to make an appearance and it just progressed from there. This thing has a mind of it's own I'm just along for the ride :)

How was the MM/Emma stuff? Too much?

Library scene is up next. It will be cute, I promise. And after that I plan to have Cora's first appearance. We'll see what happens. Skating shortly following that. I want to balance out the heavy with fluffy goodness.

Please let me know what you think. Your reviews mean the world to me.

(P.S. If anyone still watches the new episodes of Once, I'd really like to fangirl over all the SQ feels. Pretty please.)


	8. Chapter 8

As promised to a couple of reviewers here is Chapter 8. Whoa. I didn't think I'd get this far.

I'd like to take a moment to thank anyone who reviewed the last chapter (or any chapter). It really does mean a lot to me. And for all the awesome SQ fangirling I got to do, thanks for that. I don't really have anyone to do that with so it was great.

I kind of went and got myself in trouble and my mom threatened to take all my stuff (I totally just aged myself with that one. Eighteen if anyone cared). So if at any point there is a big gap between chapters that is most likely what happened. I am not giving up on this story. We're safe for now, I just thought I'd let y'all know.

In other news, y'all can thank a little playlist I like to call Disney! for this chapter getting done. Because I was in a slump these last few days and had no motivation whatsoever. But I put that little playlist on loop and here we are. I write to music and those songs always put me in a good mood. (We're not gonna talk about how many songs I actually have in that playlist. Its a big one.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Reading through that I realize I am a big dork. On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 8

Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm at 10 am the next day, her head throbbing slightly from the night before, and an empty room. Mary Margaret had already been gone for her first class for two hours, leaving the blonde to sleep in. She shuffled her bed sheets around until she found the offending device and shutting off the blaring car alarm sound.

Stretching with a groan, Emma sat up in bed and looked around. Only hours ago she'd been wrapped up in her best friend's arms, balling like a baby over a girl. One who broke her heart, but a girl none the less.

What a huge blow it would be to her tough guy image if anyone found out.

Maybe she could move on and let people back in.

She dragged her lanky form from beneath her Avengers comforter and shuffled over to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She kept it simple with a pair of jeans and black shirt with Iron Man's arc reactor on the chest. Yeah, simple. Today, she would be Iron Man.

Emma chuckled at her own joke, the humor helping to improve the funky mood she'd woken up in following the emotionally draining night. Though she was still feeling exhausted. She was glad she finally told someone other than Ruby about what happened that night. She just didn't know it would take that much out of her, and leave her in this funk.

Nevertheless, Emma started dressing for the day, sliding into her impossibly tight pants. As she pulled the shirt over her head her phone sounded from the heap of blankets in the center of her twin bed, the theme music from Xena blaring relentlessly.

A smile split across her face as she thought of who that ringtone belonged to. Everyone in her contacts list had their own personal song so there would be no surprises when she went to answer it. She knew exactly who had just sent her a message and she couldn't help the giddy feeling that broke through the funk.

She dug the device out of the blankets and slid her finger over the touch screen to open the text from Regina.

**Are you awake yet?**

Emma can't help but giggle at the message. She had worked up the courage to send Regina the first tentative, "hi" Sunday afternoon she and the other woman had been texting each other at a near constant rate ever since. The only problem was that Emma was by no means a morning person, she didn't have any classes scheduled before 10:30am at all during the week for that very reason. It seemed that when Regina texted her first she would ask if Emma was up and wait. If she got an immediate response she started a conversation.

It was cute to the blonde.

**Yes. What's up? **

**Nothing. Just making sure you get to class on time. **

Emma smiled. Regina was too adorable. Checking up on her and stuff. She knew she'd found her a keeper.

Even if they were just friends.

That was cool with her.

For now.

**Thanks :) I am getting ready right now. **

**Good. Don't be late :)**

**You sound like my roommate woman**

**Is that a good thing?**

**Definitely****. Been BFFs forever. **

**Sounds good to me :)**

**Lol. How are you?**

**I'm great. I just finished up my biology lab. On my way to painting.**

**Yuck. I hate science. **

**I don't understand why I need it. I'm an art major for a reason. **

**My thoughts exactly. Where does physics fit into an English major?**

**Haha, I should go you need to get to class. **

**But it's so boring. **

**Are you whining?**

**Maybe ;)**

**Go. **

**Fine. Text you later?**

**I would hope so. **

**Bye Regina.**

**Bye Emma. **

Emma closed her messages, and sighed happily. Her weird mood completely dissipated after the conversation with Regina. The way they'd been able to relax and be themselves with each other on the quad carried over into their electronic correspondence after they got past the first awkward messages. Emma found that Regina had a whip-like sense of humor and was able to counter everything the blonde threw her way. She was hilarious, and Emma found herself genuinely laughing out loud.

And Emma was her usual charming self.

She checked the time and cursed under her breath. She was pushing it. She'd be lucky if she made it to her writing class on time. But she wouldn't trade her conversation with Regina for anything at this point.

Hurrying to tie her Chuck's she grabbed her keys and book bag, making sure she had her ASL books, and was out the door in a flurry of blonde hair.

* * *

"Shit." Emma cursed as she ran past building after building, trying and failing to make it to the one that housed her writing class in less than a minute. She really needed to work on her time management.

It had to be the one farthest from her dorm. Just my luck, she thought picking up the pace. She almost collided with another person, but sidestepped them, thankfully without causing a collision. Only brushing the other student's shoulder as she passed.

"Sorry." she called over her shoulder and kept it moving. She had about thirty seconds.

Kathryn watched the sprinting woman and raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Some people just didn't grasp the concept of alarm clocks. She was just glad she hadn't gotten leveled.

According to Regina there was a pretty good chance of it this semester.

* * *

Regina entered the library with her school bag slung over her shoulder. She was supposed to be meeting Kathryn so she could help her friend with a paper. Regina herself was done for the day, she'd blocked all of her classes together in the mornings so she would be done by three. She checked her watch, 3:34. Mel was supposed to pick her up at five so she was on a time schedule.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Kathryn smiling at her.

"_Hey, you ready to write that paper?" _She asked returning.

"_Yes. You are a life saver." _Kathryn praised as they made their way further into the quiet building to look for a table.

"_I know." _The brunette replied with a smirk.

The blonde laughed, she had missed this sarcastic side of her best friend. It was nice.

"_And oh so humble."_

Regina just continued to smirk and walked ahead of the other woman, scouting out a table.

She was unaware that green eyes followed her the entire way.

* * *

"Emma are you even listening?" David asked waving his hand in front of the blonde's face.

Emma blinked a couple times and refocused her attention on her tutor. "What?"

"You are impossible." The man shook his head at his temporary pupil. "I asked if you were listening."

"No. Sorry David." Emma apologized and looked back at the problem David had just been explaining.

He went back to showing her how to solve the, what Emma thought was impossible, problem, but tuned him out again after a few moments. She hadn't seen Regina since Saturday and now they were in the same building.

Who could blame her for letting her mind wander?

As slyly as she could she slid her phone into her lap, all the while pretending to be deeply interested in what David was trying to teach her. She opened a new message typed away, only glancing at her lap briefly once.

**I see you :)**

Regina's reply was almost instant and it took all of Emma's willpower not to burst out laughing.

**Are you stalking me?**

**That coming from the voyeur who watched me sleep for almost two hours? Someone's full of themselves.**

**Hey, that was for art! What's your excuse?**

Emma bit back another giggle as she nodded and hummed in understanding when David asked her a question.

**No, I am not stalking you. You walked right past me. **

**And you didn't even say hello? How rude. **

This woman was going to be the death of her, Emma was sure of it.

**What about me? I don't get a "Hey Emma."? **

**I didn't see you. It doesn't count. **

**Ok if you say so :)**

**I say so :)**

The blonde had to pause their conversation as David slid the paper they were working through Emma's practice problems on over to her. She quickly bullshitted her way through the first couple steps before looking over to her tutor.

"Could you explain this again. I still don't get it." She gave him her famous puppy dog eyes, that everyone fell victim too, and he acquiesced, albeit with a roll of his own.

Emma shifted her attention back to her lap and saw she had another message from Regina.

**Are you coming to say hello?**

The blonde's smile widened, but she quickly covered it up when David gave her a suspicious glare.

**Maybe :) If you ask nicely. **

**You evil woman. (glaring at you) **

A few moments passed before Regina's next text came through.

**Please. **

Emma smirked.

**Now was that so hard?**

**Yes. **

Once again she had to cover up a laugh, playing it off as clearing her throat.

**Alright, alright. Where'd you go?**

**That's for me to know and you to figure out. **

**Who's the evil one now? **

**Still you :)**

Before Emma had the chance to respond her phone was ripped out of her hand. Her head shot up to meet the narrowed eyes of David. She had the decency to look guilty, but her eyes screamed another story.

"I'm trying to help you, and you're not even paying attention."

"Sorry. Just let me send one more message." He tilted his head at her. "Then I'm all ears." She promised.

"Fine." He handed the device back to his friend and watched her type away before she handed the phone back over.

"Just so you aren't tempted." David looked around them and then called out. Loud enough for the surrounding shelves to hear but not loud enough to draw any unwanted attention. "Mary Margaret."

The petite brunette came around the corner, a blissful look on her face and the front of her clothes thoroughly rumpled. Emma pulled a face and looked over to David whose expression mirrored her own.

"Ruby's here isn't she?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

Mary Margaret's cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree and that was all the answer the other two needed.

"In the library? Really?" Emma asked.

The brunette just shrugged. "What can I say? My girlfriend's hot."

David cleared his throat, getting uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going.

"Can you hold onto this for Emma? Apparently she doesn't want pass physics." He shot her a pointed look.

She just spit her tongue out at him. To which he rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time since they'd been in the library. Sometimes it felt like he was dealing with a toddler when it came to the blonde instead of a twenty year old.

"Sure." Mary Margaret easily caught the device that was tossed her way and walked off leaving the two to their lesson.

"Okay back to the problems. Do number five and I'll check it." David instructed.

Emma gave him a sheepish look. "I have to use the restroom. Be right back." She slid her chair back from the table and hurried off in the direction of the restrooms with no intention of using the facilities.

The patient man let his head fall to the desk. "You're killing me, Em."

* * *

Regina felt her phone vibrate from her pocket and pulled it out to read Emma's last text.

**On my way ;)**

The brunette smiled to herself. Having Emma as a friend was one of the best things that had happened to her in a while. The blonde never failed to make her laugh and she just felt so comfortable when she talked to her. She always looked forward to their text conversations no matter what time of day. Now faced with the probability of actually seeing her since that wonderful Saturday afternoon, she couldn't help the giddy feeling that bubbled up inside her.

She realized they'd only met five day previous, but she was attached. Brown eyes scanned the surrounding bookshelves, hoping to catch a glimpse of golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

She noticed Kathryn trying to get her attention and focused back on her best friend.

"_I'm sorry. What do you need?" _

"_Can you look over what I have written so far? I need to find a book." _Kathryn asked pushing her laptop so it was in front of the brunette.

Regina nodded her head in answer and started skimming what her friend had written. Her blonde rose from the table and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

She got about halfway down the page when she felt a pair of hands slide over her eyes. Panic seized her for a moment until a familiar scent invaded her senses. She fought the reflexive urge to swing when the fingers spread to allow her to see through the thin digits.

It was Emma being a big goofball. Nothing new there.

Just as fast as the hands had appeared they were gone and the blonde had taken up the seat beside her. There was a huge grin plastered on her face, one Regina couldn't help but mirror.

"_I found you." _Emma fingerspelled.

Regina was stunned. Clearly Emma had been learning to sign and she was actually pretty good at it. The letters were signed perfectly. She could have done it a little faster, but for a novice, Regina was impressed. Not even Mel had done that for her. Regina was touched.

"_You're learning to sign?" _She asked after her stunned silence had dragged on long enough.

Emma, pleased with herself for knowing what Regina had signed, smiled. _"Yes. For you." _

"_Thank you." _

"_Why wouldn't I?" _The blonde questioned with a tilt of her head.

Regina reached out to correct the blonde's "Why?" sign gently, the rest of the sentence had been fingerspelled perfectly. Emma let Regina's smooth skilled hands guide her own into the correct position, and nodded her head in thanks as she practiced it a couple times, determined to get it right the next time.

Regina slowed down her hands as she addressed the blonde. Wanting to teach as they conversed. Since Emma was willing to learn.

"_People usually expect me to talk."_

Emma saw the slightly irritated glint that passed over Regina's chocolate eyes. She patted the other woman's hands and gave her a reassuring smile.

"_You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I'll learn to sign better." _

Regina couldn't describe how happy that simple statement better. Emma was truly an amazing person. How had she gotten so lucky?

"_You are doing wonderfully by the way. I'm very impressed."_

The blonde beamed with pride at Regina's words. She'd hoped to impress her new friend with her mad skills and it was working. She had studied those books for hours on end, neglecting her actual schoolwork, in favor of mastering simple sentences. But Regina needn't know that last part. Speaking of impressing the tan skinned woman.

"_You never told when you're free for skating. How about tomorrow night?" _she had practiced signing those particular statements for hours, making she had every sign down, hoping she would see the brunette and be able to ask her in person.

Regina was truly impressed with Emma's abilities and so much wanted to say yes, badly, but couldn't.

"_I'm supposed to have dinner with my parents tomorrow night."_

Emma scrunched her eyes, trying to figure out what Regina was saying. That one was a little tricky.

"_Ditch em." _she smirked, remembering the sign for parents.

Regina gave a rueful chuckle, if only it were that easy.

"_I wish I could. Can we go Saturday?" _she asked hopefully.

Emma mentally contemplated her schedule, she was supposed to work Saturday night. August could do without her for one night. Regina was worth it.

"_Definitely. Eighteen and older after nine." _

"_We could eat before we go." _Regina suggested. In the back of her mind this was starting to sound like a date. But she ignored it. They were just two friends hanging out on a Saturday night. That's how it had to be.

"_You read my mind." _Emma giggled. _"I'll pick you up at eight?"_

Regina gave a challenging smirk and raised her eyebrows. _"What make you think I need picked up?"_

The wide eyed look on Emma's face was priceless. Payback for sneaking up on her. She waited a moment before putting the poor girl out of her misery.

She held her hand up to stop Emma's attempt at an apology and simply smiled.

"_I was teasing. Eight would be great." _

"_Don't scare me like that." _the blonde let out a relieved breath, she had thought she had offended Regina.

"_Sorry." _

Emma only smiled. _"You really are evil."_

Regina feigned offense and shoved the pale woman playfully by her shoulder.

"_Shut up." _

The pair shared a laugh and continued their conversation, unaware of prying eyes.

* * *

Kathryn watched Regina interact with the blonde woman who'd taken her seat, intrigued. There was no doubt in her mind that this woman was Emma. And the woman that nearly trampled her only hours ago.

Oh that was too good to be true. Emma had already knocked Regina off her feet.

This was fate, dammit.

She'd seen the pale woman sneak up on Regina, and had had half a mind to march over and berate her for her rude behavior. But when she saw Regina visibly relax in the other woman's presence, she'd backed off.

She had wanted to see where this was going.

If Regina's face had lit up, simply by talking about Emma, she was burning brighter than the sun (Colbie Caillat song reference very much intended) as she sat face to face with the girl she so obviously had a crush on. And Emma was no different.

Seeing them together only made her determination to get Regina to wake up and see what was literally right in front of her. Forget what anyone had to say about it. Emma was signing for crying out loud! They'd known each other for less than a week. She knew Regina had been texting Emma none stop since Sunday, the smile every time a new message came through gave her away.

Regina was smitten.

So was Emma.

Kathryn needed a plan.

She continued to watch the adorable pair as they conversed about seemingly random topics. There were a lot of barriers she would have to work through, the biggest one being Regina herself.

This was going to be a delicate operation and would have to be handled with care. Success was the only option.

A noise from behind her startled Kathryn out of her thoughtful revere. She jumped at the intrusion and dropped the book she'd been hiding behind. The blonde bent to retrieve the book only to find a pale hand holding it out to her.

The owner of said hand was a petite, pixie haired brunette. The woman wore an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Kathryn accepted the book back and smiled at the short woman. "Thanks."

She turned back to her snooping, but felt the continued presence of the woman behind her.

Mary Margaret looked over the blonde woman's shoulder and saw she was watching Emma and a woman she didn't recognize. But by the light in her eyes and the easy smile on her lips she could easily assume who the other woman was. That was Regina. The two were laughing together, Emma was talking animatedly as the brunette continued her silent laughter.

"They are so cute together." She commented to herself

All of a sudden the woman she'd startled whirled around to face her.

"How do you know them?"

"Emma is my best friend." She stated proudly. "How do you know them?"

"Regina is my best friend." Kathryn stated with an equal amount of pride.

They both watched their respective best friends. It was as if they could feel the happiness rolling off the pair and neither one could help the smiles that took over their own faces.

They turned to each other in the same moment, identical thoughts running through their minds.

"This has to happen." Mary Margaret declared firmly.

"It'd be a crime for it not to." Kathryn agreed.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"Give them a nudge in the right direction."

"It won't be easy." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"It never is."

"I'm in if you're in." The brunette stuck out a pale hand to the other woman. "I'm Mary Margaret."

"I'm so in." the blonde accepted the pale hand and shook. "I'm Kathryn."

"What's the plan?" The petite woman asked as they focused their attention on their friends.

* * *

Emma heard the sound of footsteps and her name being half yelled, half whispered. She'd completely forgotten about David. Oops.

Panic must have show on her face. Regina gave her a concerned look.

"_What's wrong?"_

Emma chose to give a verbal response. It was much quicker in her current predicament. She needed to get back to her table.

"I abandoned my tutor. He's looking for me."

Regina laughed at the blonde as she stood from the chair beside her.

"Don't laugh at me this is serious."

"_If you say so." _Regina continued to giggle at her friend.

"You." Emma pointed faux menacingly at the brunette. "I'll text you later. If I survive."

"_One can only hope." _

"Bye." Emma waved and jogged off looking around as she did so.

Seconds later a man wearing a scowl stomped by and followed the blonde.

There was nothing to be done about the fit of laughter that burst from Regina.

Only Emma.

She shook her head and went back to reading Kathryn's paper from where'd she'd left off before her happy distraction.

* * *

So I am totally in love with this chapter. It basically sets up the next three chapters and is adorable all at one time. Go me. (That was narcissistic)

Since I'm in a sharing mood, I want to point out a few of what I like to call Macisms (my name is Macenzie, again if anyone cared). I like to add stupid shit I do to stories. For example Emma's Marvel fixation. I am a huge Marvel fan. And I am proud of it. Also, Emma's arc reactor shirt. I have an identical t-shirt (birthday present from my best friend, I love her so much) and when I wear it I am Iron Man. I make sure everyone knows it too (posts in all caps on Facebook). Lastly the Xena ringtone. That was my ringtone for everything for over a year until my phone wiped everything off it and I've been too lazy to re-download it.

Well there's a little bit about me. Boring I know.

Can anyone guess what the next chapter is going to be?

(P.S. If anyone watched the season finale of Rizzoli and Isles, how was it? No spoilers. I haven't watched it yet, I DVRed that shit and my sister canceled it. So now I have to wait for a rerun. Is it worth it?)


	9. Chapter 9

Don't be mad. I know I promised a few reviewers I would have this up over the weekend, but life kind of kicked me in the butt and I needed some sleep. Anyways, I was having a little bit of trouble with this and it took a few tries. I just hope it got it right.

This one is pretty long and I jammed a lot of stuff in it. So be prepared.

On a completely unrelated note, I finally saw Frozen and it is my new favorite Disney movie. That is all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 9

Kathryn pushed open the door to her dorm to find her roommate running around in a frenzy of brunette hair and clothes. The usual impeccable state of their suite was disrupted by the presence of a majority of Regina's wardrobe. Well, everywhere. It looked like Regina's hair was only halfway done and she wasn't wearing any pants.

Then she remembered what day it was. Regina was going to have dinner with her parents and Mel. She did not envy her friend's plans for the night one bit. In fact she wished she could swoop in and save her the insecurity and hurt she would inevitably face before the evening was over. But something inside her told Kathryn that she probably wasn't the right blonde for the job.

That reminded her, she was supposed to meet Mary Margaret later to discuss their course of action in their scheme to get their best friends their happy endings, with each other.

But she'd worry about that later. Right she needed to calm Regina down.

The brunette blew past her again with a dress and slacks in each of her hands and two different heels on her feet. She was still sans pants. It would have been funny under any other circumstance.

Kathryn reached out and grabbed her friend by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. Regina's worried brown eyes met hers.

"Take a deep breath." She instructed gently, urging the tanned woman to do as she said with her eyes. She took took the clothes from her friend's hands and tossed them onto the couch behind them.

Regina nodded and followed Kathryn's instruction. She closed her eyes and took another before meeting her friend's blue eyes again.

"Good. What do you need?"

"_I have nothing to wear."_ Regina's words took on a panicked tone and her eyes went wide. She turned out of Kathryn's hands and started throwing clothes around again. _"And Mel's going to be here in half an hour."_ The brunette looked back to her closest friend.

"_Help me. Please."_

Kathryn nodded and moved around the frantic brunette. She hated that Regina got this worked up over something as simple as sharing a meal with her parents and girlfriend. You weren't supposed to get stressed out over going out to eat. Kathryn picked a pair of black skinny jeans and a white, button down blouse out of the pile of clothes Regina had draped over the back of the couch and handed them to her.

"Here put these on."

She spun the other woman in the direction of her room, which looked even worse than their small living room. She had no doubt Regina would have everything back to normal by tomorrow morning. Chaos would not do for her friend. It was one of the habits Cora had drilled into Regina. It was one of the more mild ones.

"Thank you." Regina said before closing the door to change.

Kathryn moved to the bathroom and unplugged the curling iron Regina had sitting on the counter by the sink and grabbed the brunette's brush. She plugged it in near the couch set it on a towel on the coffee table with the brush to heat back up.

Regina came back out of her room looking down at her outfit, straightening out nonexistent wrinkles. Kathryn spun around in her seat on the couch to face her.

"_Are you sure this is alright?"_ The olive skinned woman asked, meeting Kathryn's gaze.

"Yes." Kathryn reassured firmly. "You look amazing, Reg. Now come here so I can finish your hair."

Regina obliged and planted herself on the floor in front of her friend. She sat silently while Kathryn easily worked the curling iron through her long dark brown locks, curling each piece tightly and then brushing it out to creating flowing waves that fell down her back. The soothing way the brush and metal iron moved through her hair helped calm Regina's ever growing nerves about seeing her parents. Namely her mother.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door as the blonde let the last piece of hair go. She tapped Regina's shoulder to get her attention. Brown eyes looked up to her as another impatient knock came from the door.

"Mel's here." Kathryn said flatly.

"_Okay,"_ Regina looked around at their mess of a dorm, before turning back to Kathryn. _"Can you let her in, while I pick up these clothes." _

The blonde kept her sly smirk at bay and nodded her head as she stood up. She waited until Regina had grabbed the entire stack of clothing and disappeared into her room to open the door. She had a huge smile plastered across her face as she swung the door open to reveal an irritated looking Mel.

"Took you long enough." the older woman spat.

"Sorry about that." Kathryn apologized, smile unchanged by the woman's nasty attitude.

"Where's Regina?" Mel asked with an eye roll. She was always waiting for that girl.

"She'll just be a moment." Kathryn told her politely. She opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow the older blonde to enter the room. "Why don't you come in and have a seat while you wait?"

Mel eyed Regina's friend strangely, but entered nonetheless.

Kathryn closed the door with a soft click as Mel perched herself on the edge of the couch. She walked over to the mini refrigerator and called over her shoulder to the woman who was looking around her home with scowl on her face.

"Would you like a cold beverage?"

"No." Had this insufferable blonde lost her mind? What the hell was going on? "Why are you being nice to me? We hate each other. Remember?"

Kathryn closed fridge after pulling out a bottle of water for herself. She twisted off the cap as she made eye contact with the woman she'd despised for the better part of a year. She took a generous drink from the bottle, further irritating the bitch of woman, before finally speaking.

"Why would I waste energy on a problem that will soon be resolved." she answered with a shrug.

Mel looked at her like she was crazy and Kathryn had to hold in a laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, of course." The blonde answered as if talking to a child. "Don't worry you won't have to deal with me much longer either."

The older woman just gave her a puzzled look, so Kathryn continued. She started making her way across the small space toward the seated woman, her smile morphing into a menacing glare.

"Don't you see its a win win for everyone. We won't have to deal with each other and Regina will be happy. When you're gone." Kathryn giggle at her last statement. By the look on Mel's face she sounded as crazy as she thought. But it was worth it. So worth it.

Mel sneered at the other woman. She had no idea who she was messing with.

"Sorry to burst your psychotic bubble, Kaitlyn. But I'm here to stay. You haven't convinced Regina to leave me after a year." She said haughtily. "What makes you think you can now?"

"Oh sweet, naive Mel." Kathryn shook her head in mock disappoint, ignoring the cheap shot at her sanity. "I'm not the one you need to worry about." Again she giggled like a maniac.

Mel visibly balked at Kathryn's words. She opened her mouth to retort but was stopped by the sound of Regina's bedroom door opening. Kathryn took a few steps back and leaned non threateningly against the back of the couch.

"It's about time." Mel snapped at her girlfriend as she stood and spun around to face her, unable to lash out the woman she wanted to.

Regina fixed the strap of the black satchel she'd donned, along with a purple blazer and black, knee high, leather boots, while cleaning up the mess she'd made of her room.

She looked to Kathryn to interpret for her. The blonde in turn nodded and waited for her to start.

"_I'm sorry. I had to clean up." _

Mel just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go. We're going to be late."

The brunette nodded and rushed over to Kathryn for a quick hug.

"_See you later."_

"_Tell your dad I said, "What's up?"" _Kathryn joked. She wasn't Cora's biggest fan, but she loved Regina's dad, Henry. He was one cool dude, if she said so herself.

Regina laughed and shook her head. _"Okay. Bye." _

"_Bye." _

Kathryn watched as Mel grabbed hold of Regina's arm and pulled her to the door. She felt her anger boil up at the rough gesture, but soothed herself with the knowledge that Mel would soon be out of the picture.

"Have a good evening, Melanie." She called in a sweet voice that was dripping in venom. "While you still can."

The only response she received was a death glare and the slamming of the door. The blonde gave a full bellied laugh at Mel's reaction as she bounded from her spot on the back of the couch.

She was off to meet her co-conspirator.

* * *

Regina was sitting in the passenger seat of Mel's, watching the scenery fly past as they sped down the freeway. Her parents were in Boston for the weekend on business and her mother had insisted on dinner so they could "catch up", which really meant make sure Regina was being kept in line. That's why Mel was invited to "family dinner".

She let out a sigh as Mel switched lanes. The evening was bound to be a disaster, nothing was ever good enough for her mother, and it didn't help that Regina was already irritated going in to it. It made absolutely no sense for Melanie to drive all the way from Boston to pick her only to drive all the back to where her parents were staying. Regina was perfectly capable of driving herself, she's had her license for six years just like everybody else. The fact that her mother had sent her girlfriend to collect her was insulting.

As her mood sunk lower the closer they got to Boston, Regina's phone vibrated from the pocket of her jeans. She tugged the device out and smiled when she saw Emma's name. She opened the message, her mood already starting to lighten.

**Hi :)**

**Hi yourself :)**

**What are you up to?**

**On my way to Boston for dinner with my parents. What about you? **

**Working :( **

**And talking to me? **

**I got mad skills. Didn't you know?**

**Yes. **

**What's wrong? **

Regina was a little taken aback by the question. How could Emma sense her mood through simple text messages.

**I'm fine. **

She lied.

**I don't think so. What's got you down. **

For some reason Regina was compelled to be completely honest with Emma, and now was no different.

**I'm not looking forward to the evening. **

**Why? Are your parents really that bad?**

**My mother is.**

**You just need some cheering up. Give me a minute. **

Regina waited a few moments, confused as to what Emma could possibly do when she was halfway to Boston. She didn't have to wait long for an answer as her phone vibrated again and it took all she had not to burst out laughing. Instead she let out a soft giggle at the picture Emma had sent her.

The blonde was sitting under what she assumed was the bar at the Rabbit Hole. Her green eyes were crossed and her cheeks were puffed out. It was adorable and hilarious and so thoughtful all at the same time. She couldn't help but smile.

**Feeling better? **

**Much. Thank you. **

**Happy to be of service :)**

**I hope you know that picture is your contact pic now :)**

**I would expect no less. Oh crap here comes my boss. Gotta go. Try to have fun tonight :) See you tomorrow :)**

**I'll try. Bye Emma. **

The brunette let out another soft laugh as she slid her phone back into her pocket, leave it to Emma being a giant goof ball to cheer her up. She really was a good friend.

Mel looked over at her girlfriend, she'd had her face glued to her phone, with a stupid grin on her face and now she was smiling and giggling every so often. Suddenly Kathryn's earlier words floated mockingly through her head. That simply would not do. Time for some damage control.

She reached a hand across the middle console and took a tanned hand in her own. Regina looked over to her and she smiled her most dazzling smile.

"Who was that?" She asked innocently.

"Just a friend." Regina said with a shrug.

"Oh." Mel pulled her hand away from Regina and glared at the road ahead. She silently counted in her head, waiting for Regina to take the bait. She got to five before she felt a hand on her knee.

"You have nothing to worry about." The brunette urged, squeezing the blonde's knee in reassurance.

"I hope not." Mel spat before delivering the final blow. "Mommy would be so disappointed."

Regina visibly paled at her girlfriend's words.

Good feelings gone.

She shrank back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Yep, tonight was going to be a total bust.

* * *

Mel stopped her vehicle in front of the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in the Boston Common, only the best for her mother, Regina thought bitterly. They exited the car and the blonde tossed her keys to the valet with a warning.

"Don't scratch the paint."

The brunette just rolled her eyes, there really was no need for her girlfriend to be so rude to everyone. She offered the employee a kind smile as he passed to park the car. He smiled back. See no need to be rude.

A hand encircled her wrist and Regina felt herself being pulled along into the building. Mel pulled her along until they were standing just outside the entrance to the five star restaurant housed inside the hotel. Regina looked around trying to find her parents in the people milling around the area with a mixture of apprehension and excitement. Suddenly, Mel's hooked her arm through her own and pulled her so they were standing shoulder to shoulder, as close as possible. Regina looked to see a huge smile on the face of her girlfriend.

That could only mean one thing.

Regina followed Mel's line of vision until her gaze fell upon her parents, gliding gracefully toward them.

Her mother looked poised and put together as ever. Not a single piece of light brunette hair out of place in her elaborate updo. The dark blue dress she wore spoke of her affluent status. The makeup adorning pale skin and cold eyes created an intimidating effect. Perfection as she called it. Regina pulled at the ends of her blazer and looked to her jeans and boots, feeling suddenly underdressed.

She looked back up as the pair drew closer. Brown eyes scanned over her father. The slightly round man was a stark contrast to his wife. Where Cora's features were cold and calculating, Henry's were warm and welcoming. His tanned face held laugh lines and he had a smile on his face, where Cora had a scowl. The balding man was dressed less formal than his wife, opting for khaki slacks and a light blue button down with no tie or jacket.

Regina was surprised her mother would allow such a thing.

She wasn't left much time to ponder her parents' relationship as they were now standing directly in front her and Mel.

Regina put on a smile and greeted her parents.

"Mother, Daddy." She spoke, knowing her mother preferred speech to signing.

Cora smiled at her daughter, though it didn't come close to reaching her eyes.

"Regina, darling. It's so wonderful to see you." She kissed each of Regina's cheeks and pulled away to survey her daughter with a critical eye. "Dear, you couldn't have worn something a tad nicer?"

Regina winced and glanced down at her outfit. She knew she should have gone with a dress. Before she could apologize her mother had already moved on to greet Mel.

"Melanie, how are you dear?" Cora greeted her daughter's girlfriend with a short hug and kiss to each cheek. "You're looking fabulous as always." she praised the blonde's black cocktail dress and killer stilettos.

"You should have helped Regina prepare for the evening."

Mel let out a bark of laughter. "I would have if I thought it would help."

The two shared a dignified laugh and moved away a few steps heads bent in conversation, leaving Henry and Regina alone.

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. But her mother would never allow such insolence, so she settled for an internal eye roll instead. She turned to her father and let a huge grin light up her face.

"_Hi Daddy." _

Henry smiled and signed back to his daughter. _"Hello Regina."_

"_I've missed you." _

"_Come here." _

Henry held his arms open in invitation and Regina stepped into her father's embrace with no hesitation, accepting the bear hug. She rested her head on the short man's shoulder and allowed his familiar scent to fill her with feelings of warmth and safety. She loved her dad more than anything in the world. He had a gentle soul and kind disposition that was hard to find. Her entire life he had been there for her with unwavering love and support.

They both stepped out of the hug and Henry continued.

"_You look as beautiful as always sweetheart." _

Regina smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"_Thank you. Jefferson isn't coming?" _She questioned.

Henry let out a sigh and shook his head. _"He couldn't make it this time. The kids are sick. He told me say hello for him." _

Regina nodded her in understanding, though she doubted the honesty in her brother's excuse for missing dinner. Jefferson was ten years Regina's senior and he had two adorable children, Henry and Grace. He avoided family gatherings like the plague. Unlike Regina, he didn't constantly seek their mother's approval, something he'd been trying to get his sister to stop doing for years. But he didn't understand. He didn't have to work for their mother's unconditional love, granted the woman had a hell of a way of showing it, but it was unconditional nonetheless. Jefferson was what Cora saw as the perfect child, Regina was not.

But that was too much for her to think about at the moment.

She'd just have to give her brother a call. If she found out that he'd used her niece and nephew to get out of the evening with their parents, he'd be in deep shit.

"_Kathryn says hello to you." _

Henry went to respond, but was cut off by the sound of Cora's voice. He turned toward the voice and Regina followed suit.

"Henry, dear, our table is ready." She and Mel were standing by the maitre de podium waiting for the father daughter pair. "And do stop those silly hand gestures. People are staring."

Regina looked around, no one was paying them any mind. At least they hadn't until Cora had said something. She dipped her head and felt her cheeks burn, embarrassed, as she dutifully followed her mother and girlfriend. That was twice now. And they hadn't even been seated yet.

Henry followed the slouched form of his daughter, unable to say or do anything to ease the sting of Cora's words.

* * *

The four were seated at a table toward the back of the restaurant, in a semi private area. Cora and Henry were seated on one side of the rectangular surface with Regina and Mel on the other. It was silent as all four browsed their menus.

Just as they lowered their menus, a server stopped at the edge of the their table with a big, friendly smile on her face.

"Are you all ready to order?" she questioned happily. Henry and Regina nodded with kind smiles. Mel shrugged dismissively. Cora scowled at the girl.

"I'll have the grilled chicken breast, as will my husband." Cora closed her menu and thrust it into the server's arms.

"And you." The girl asked looking to Mel, her friendly demeanor unaffected.

"Same." the blonde said shortly.

The server nodded and looked expectantly at Regina. The brunette moved her menu so she and the server could see it clearly. But before she could do anything further her mother waved a hand at her signalling her to remain quiet while she spoke for her.

"She'll have the same as well."

The server turned her gaze back to Regina to confirm the order, and she merely gave a nod and slouched back in her chair. No use arguing. It wouldn't make the meal go by any faster.

The girl collected Regina's menu and left the four with a promise that their order would be out shortly.

They remained silent while Cora took a ladylike sip from her lemon water, waiting for the woman to start the conversation.

"Regina you mustn't slouch." She chided her daughter and was pleased when she immediately sat up straight in her seat. "So how is school?" the older woman questioned.

"Good. I have straight A's" Regina answered. She would have said more if she wasn't so concentrated on making sure every syllable came out perfectly. By the end of her short statement she was slightly breathless.

"Excellent. Have you finally come to your senses and changed your major?"

"No. Art is still my major." the younger brunette knew that one was going to come up. It always did. Her mother didn't think she could make a respectable career out of majoring in art, and would make it known any chance she was given. But that was one thing Regina never budged on. Art was her passion and she would not give that up for anyone. Not even her mother.

Cora tutted and shook her head in disappointment. "How do you plan to be successful in such a frivolous discipline?"

She was saved from giving an answer as her father spoke up. "Leave her be Cora. She will do great things in whatever field she chooses." He winked at his daughter.

Regina gave her father a half grin for defending her, but she knew her mother would just ignore any opinion that wasn't her own. And ignore it she did.

"I just want her to be successful." Cora argued. "She would do well to follow Melanie's example. A degree in law is practical and she would be in a position to take over the family business."

It took all of Regina's willpower not to roll her eyes and scoff. Who gave a crap if Mel was a law student? Not her. What did it get Mel? A boring job dealing with the biggest sharks out there. No thank you. Regina preferred to do as she pleased and not be trapped in one spot while she did it. And what was that bull about running the family business? It was no secret she wanted nothing to do with running her father's law firm. Her mother knew that, but always seemed to forget that little detail.

"And besides," Cora continued. "With her condition her options are going to be limited as it is."

Regina had half a mind to just leave the table. It wasn't like her mother would notice, what with the way she talked about her as if she wasn't sitting right in front of her. She was deaf not dumb and she really wished the people that were supposed to love her would stop treating her as such.

"I've tried to tell her, Mrs. Mills." Mel spoke up from behind her wine glass. "No one is going to hire a deaf artist."

"Hush Melanie." Henry snapped. He had no patience for the woman his daughter was dating even though Cora seemed to love the horrible woman. She had no place to speak on the matter.

Regina shot her father a grateful smile as she glared between her mother and girlfriend.

"Melanie has a point dear." Cora agreed with the blonde, completely ignoring her husband, looking only to her daughter. "I only want what's best for you, Regina." she patted her daughter's hand soothingly.

"I know." Regina deflated at her mother's words and leaned back in her chair.

"Good." Cora enthused. "Now that that's settled, Melanie dear how is your father?"

Regina couldn't help but shake her head at her mother, an act that thankfully went unnoticed by the distracted woman. Melanie's father was the founder and owner of Gold's Law Firm and Melanie was the sole heir. The firm was known for handling high profile cases all over the country with the highest success rates. If the two firms merged it would mean double the money they were making and even more notoriety. It was one of the reasons Cora overlooked the lesbian relationship and had practically set it up in the first place.

She zoned out when her mother started discussing business with Mel. It was all so boring to her.

* * *

Henry watched his daughter let out a bored sigh and knew exactly what would cheer her up in that moment. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his pictures. He scrolled through the album until he found what he wanted. He slid the device over to Regina.

Regina met her father's gaze with a questioning tilt of her head.

"_Just look." _

The brunette did as she was told and picked up the phone. She was met with the image of her niece and nephew playing at what she knew was the park near Jefferson's apartment. Four year old Henry was chasing a three year old Grace. The two wore huge smiles and their cheeks were bright read from the autumn chill that had set in and childhood innocence. The picture brought a huge smile to her face and she looked back to her father.

"_When did you see them?"_

"_Last weekend. Jefferson couldn't find a sitter and I always love seeing my grandkids." _

Regina smiled once again and went back to the picture. She slid her thumb across the touch screen and found more photos of Grace and Henry. They were getting so big. Regina planned to make time to visit her brother in the next couple of weeks to see her two favorite kiddos. And her brother of course. She found a video amongst the images and made sure it was on silent before pressing play.

Grace came into view first and she smiled at the camera and waved a tiny hand.

"_Hi, Aunt Regina. I love you." _

Henry came next.

"_We really, really, really, really miss you. Please come visit us." _

Grace came running back into the frame, pushing Henry out of the way.

"_Pretty please."_

Tears brimmed Regina's eyes and a huge smile lit up her face. Henry took pride in the fact that he had been able to bring that reaction in his daughter. She'd always been one for the simple things in life, something he admired in his little girl.

The video ended and Regina played it again, just taking in the cuteness of the preschoolers. It always amazed her how well they could sign. She knew Jefferson had been teaching them since they were babies, but seeing the tiny hands move with such skill never failed to amaze her. Even she hadn't learned ASL until she started kindergarten.

She went to hit play again but was stopped by an elbow to the ribs. She growled and glared at Mel. The blonde only tilted her head towards Cora.

Big brown eyes trained on the cold ones of her mother. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a server making their way over to the table with a tray carrying their food. Regina waited for the inevitable reprimand from her mother.

"Put that away. It's rude."

"Sorry, Mother."

Regina handed the phone back to her father who gave her an apologetic look. She just shrugged. Her mother was such a hypocrite. What would she call what she'd been doing to her own daughter all night.

The plates were set in front of each person at the table and the four fell silent again.

Regina dug into her grilled chicken. Even if she didn't like it, the faster she finished her food the faster she could leave.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like forever to Regina, sitting through more of her mother and Mel insulting her and her father just watching silently they were leaving the restaurant. Her patience had reached the breaking point and she was liable to snap any minute if she didn't get away from her mother. She loved the woman, but there was only so much she could take. She practically ran back to the hotel's lobby.

Cora, Henry, and Mel caught up with her near the doors leading out of the building.

"This was lovely." Cora said clasping her hands together. "We'll have to do it again soon."

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Mills." Mel said with a fake smile on her face. Regina could see straight through her girlfriend.

The brunette was choosing to stay silent, pretending she hadn't seen what they were saying.

"Goodbye, Regina." Cora said, kissing her daughter's cheeks before moving on to the blonde. "Goodbye, Melanie."

Regina just waved, she was done talking for the evening. And probably the next three days.

"_See you soon, kiddo." _Henry stepped forward and wrapped Regina in another bear hug.

"_Bye, Daddy." _Regina returned the hug with equal vigor.

When the two separated, Henry shot Mel a look.

"Melanie." He nodded his head stiffly, his words coming out in unmasked hostility.

"Mr. Mills."

Melanie ignored the glare as the old man walked away with his wife. She really didn't care if Regina's father liked her or not. It was clear who wore the pants in the Mills' relationship, and the one that did liked her. That's all that mattered. Her father wanted to make a deal with Cora and Cora wanted to make a deal with her father. She had no qualms about being the go between. Dating Regina was just icing on the cake.

"Come on."

The blonde grabbed hold of her girlfriend and lead her out of the building. She passed over the valet ticket and they waited for Mel's car to be brought around. Regina moved a few paces away from her Mel, not wanting to be manhandled again. She pulled out her phone out of her pocket.

She found an unopened message from Emma waiting for her. Regina couldn't remember her phone vibrating throughout dinner. Then again, she'd been near comatose after the food was delivered. She shrugged and opened the message.

**I'm back. Thought you might need some more cheering up. Enjoy these photos of me getting in trouble. **

Regina actually laughed as she flipped through the three pictures attached to the text. The first one was of Emma laughing. She was clearly moving, the image was slightly blurred. The next one was of the top of Emma's head and she could see a scruffy man behind the blonde head. Once again the image was blurry so Regina assumed this man was Emma's boss, and the blonde was running from him.

This realization made Regina laugh harder.

The last one was of Emma and the scruffy man. Emma was in the bottom corner with a huge shit eating grin on her face and her boss was looking down at her with a "not amused" look on his face.

The brunette was in stitches as she sent a text to Emma.

**How do you still have a job? **

**Well, hello to you to. August loves me :) How'd you like my pics?**

**I loved them. Thank you. I feel much better. **

**Good :)**

**You should get back to work. **

**Fine. Bye. Can't wait for tomorrow. **

Regina couldn't help but look forward to going skating with Emma. Of course, she hadn't been skating in years. Nothing could get any worse than the evening she'd just had. And spending time with Emma was always fun.

**Me neither. See you tomorrow. **

Snapping fingers entered her line of vision and Regina saw that Mel's car was waiting for them. She locked her phone and slipped it into her pocket before getting into the passenger seat of the Mercedes.

"I'm not taking you back tonight." Mel declared putting the car in drive, making sure Regina saw what she'd said.

"_Fine, but I'm sleeping on the couch." _She was no longer in the mood to accommodate anyone and chose to sign.

"Whatever." The blonde growled as she peeled onto the street.

Regina was in too good of a mood to care about Mel's petulance at the moment. The video of Henry and Grace paired with Emma's goofy pictures did that to her.

* * *

See, I told you, lots of stuff. I hope that wasn't too much. I wanted to establish Regina's relationship with her parents and set up a couple of later chapters. This kind of got away from me after I started writing it.

How'd I do with Cora and Henry? And Regina's other family members? I wanted to have little Henry in this and that was what I came up with. I like it and I hope you guys do to.

I promise everything will make sense the further we get into this.

Okay that's all. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Remember how I said the skating chapter would follow Cora's entrance? I lied. I had every intention of starting that chapter, until this little thing popped into my head. I had to go with it.

I pinkie promise skating is next. This is really just a filler, that's why it's so short, one to make up for that painful last chapter and two to give me more time to work on the skating stuff.

I also want to thank all you lovely readers for your reviews. You guys are awesome :)

Speaking of reviews. I want to answer one given from a guest. It raised a couple important questions that I feel need to be addressed.

To the guest review that starts with "I have two questions about Regina"

To answer your first question, the hint of backbone Regina displayed a few chapters back is only going to get stronger from here. I have been making Mel worse with every appearance she makes on purpose and the last chapter was the peak of that. Mel's not going to change, but Regina is going to start seeing that she doesn't have to put up with that. I'm trying to get it across that Regina is being complacent, not weak, when it comes to Mel because Cora approves of at least one thing in her life. And no Emma is not going to be able to swoop in and save her from that, that is going to have to be all Regina. It's a part of her character development in this. And personally I didn't like that last chapter very much either. As for your second question, I have the whole car thing sorted out in my head and I will address it coming up soon.

I hope that helps :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Emma!"

The blonde in question had seen August before he'd yelled her name, was prepared for his storming over to the bar. She quickly hopped up from her stool under the bar and grabbed a rag and started wiping down the bar, whistling the melody of "Call Me Maybe".

August stopped on the other side of the counter, not looking happy with the bartender.

"Can I help you?" She asked innocently.

"Hand it over." He demanded, holding his hand out expectantly.

Emma looked at the hand quizzically, playing dumb. "Hand what over, August?"

"The phone." He said impatiently. "I saw you."

The blonde feigned an appalled look. "August, you insult me. I've been working this whole time. Isn't that right M&amp;M?"

The blonde looked to her best friend who was sitting a few seats away from where her boss was standing, stifling giggles behind her hand. The pixie of a woman nodded her head in confirmation.

August just let out a low growl and stomped off. Emma waited until he disappeared into the kitchen before bursting out laughing, as did Mary Margaret. The petite brunette bounced over the bar stools until she was resting in front of her friend.

"He's going to fire you. I hope you know that." Mary Margaret said as Emma threw the rag back under the counter.

"No he won't." She looked around before leaning closer to whisper conspiratorially to Mary Margaret. "He's got a crush on me."

"Well isn't someone full of themselves." the brunette laughed.

"It's true."

Mary Margaret just shook her head. "I hope he knows he's got no chance."

"Hey, I gotta keep my job somehow." Emma winked and moved down the counter to help a customer.

Mary Margaret chuckled and spun around on her stool to scan the bar. She and Kathryn had made plans to meet and go over their plan of action where their respective friends were concerned.

The bell above the door rang and the blonde she was looking for walked in. Mary Margaret waved and hopped off the stool to meet Kathryn by the door.

"Hey."

"Hi." Kathryn said smiling.

"I already grabbed us a table. Come on." Mary Margaret motioned for Kathryn to follow her to a booth with a reserved sign resting at the end. She'd made Emma put it there.

Kathryn sat down and waited for her companion to do the same, but the small woman stayed standing.

"Would you like something to drink." Mary Margaret asked politely "We might be here awhile." She laughed but was entirely serious at the same time.

"Just a diet Coke. Please."

Mary Margaret turned away from the booth and the second she looked up she was met with the inquisitive green eyes of her closest friend. She averted her gaze, looking anywhere but Emma's questioning eyes until she was standing directly in front of the woman.

"Two diet Cokes please Emma."

Emma didn't move to get the drinks, she just looked between her best friend and the woman who was seated at the table she'd been forced to put that stupid sign on, with no explanation.

She raised an eyebrow and regarded her friend. "Who's that?"

"What? I'm not allowed to have friends?" Mary Margaret questioned, jokingly.

"I thought I was your friend." Emma pouted, still not moving to get two simple diet sodas.

"You are," Emma smiled and Mary Margaret continued with a smirk. "But, a girl has to branch out. You're crazy is starting to rub off."

The blonde glared and the brunette just laughed. "I'm kidding, Emma. Now can I please have those Cokes?"

"I guess." Emma grumbled moving to fill two glasses.

She held the glasses out to Mary Margaret, but pulled them back before Mary Margaret could grab them.

"Does Ruby know about this little rendezvous?"

"Yes." Mary Margaret snatched the glasses and turned to walk away. "She trusts me. You should try it sometime."

"I know." her words came out defeated and Mary Margaret looked back to find her blonde friend staring down at her feet. She immediately regretted her words.

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean it like that." she tried to reassure.

"I know." Emma glanced back up at her friend and gave her a small smile. "I'm trying."

"Good." Mary Margaret smiled back. "Now if you'll excuse me."

The brunette motioned her head in the direction of her waiting companion unable to hid her mischievous smirk.

"Have fun." Mary Margaret got halfway to the table until the look on her face registered with The blonde. Her pixie haired friend only ever got that look when she was planning something or trying to be sneaky, something the woman failed miserably at.

Emma called out to the retreating form of her friend. "What are you up to?"

Mary Margaret sent a sly smile over her shoulder. "You'll see."

With a parting wink she hurried back to the table.

* * *

Mary Margaret set one of the glasses down in front of Kathryn and took the seat opposite her in the booth.

"Thank you." Kathryn said with a small nod. She took a sip of her beverage and got down to business. "So what's Emma like?"

Regina and Emma may have been all adorable together at the library, but looks could be deceiving. She highly doubted it in this situation. She had to be sure that Regina wouldn't be hurt if she and Mary Margaret were successful in their matchmaking schemes.

There would be no Mel repeats. Not if she could help it.

She watched Mary Margaret affectionately roll her eyes before starting.

"Where do I start?" She took a moment to think, then continued. "She is pretty much just a big kid trapped in twenty year old's body."

As if to prove her point, a crash came from behind the bar and both women looked in the direction of the noise to find what was left of a pyramid of shot glasses and broken glass on the bar from where the top had fallen. Emma was brushing the glass shards into a rag in her hand.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes while Kathryn tried to keep in a laugh.

"See what I mean?"

"Yes." Kathryn agreed and took another sip of her drink. "It's actually kind of sweet."

"It is. She's got such a big heart. People have always just taken advantage of it."

"What do you mean?"

Mary Margaret hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to betray Emma's confidence, especially since she had only just shared what had happened between her and Lacey with her. There were a lot of things not even Ruby knew about the blonde, so she kept her explanation vague. If Emma wanted to share her stories with Regina somewhere down the road, that was her choice.

"Emma has not had it easy at all. Anytime she has let somebody in, with a few exceptions, she has just been burned and let down; cast aside and heartbroken."

Kathryn glanced over to the blonde bartender who was back to stacking shot glasses, seeing her in a whole new light. The way Regina had talked about her and what she had seen of the woman at the library, she would have never guessed. It took an incredible amount of strength to be able to put a smile on ones face after facing the hardship Mary Margaret was alluding to. She had a new respect for Emma.

She focused back on Mary Margaret as the brunette continued.

"Emma has a hard time letting people in, but when she does she is fiercely loyal and protective. Almost to a fault. She's the best friend I've ever had." An affectionate smile spread across her face. "I was actually kind of shocked when she told me about Regina. I can't believe she just sat and talked with a perfect stranger for hours. That is not like Emma at all."

"I was too. Regina isn't the biggest people person. The language barrier is too much for some people." Ignorant people, she added in her head.

"Regina's deaf, right?"

Kathryn nodded, wondering what Mary Margaret's reaction would be.

"I was wondering why Emma was so set on learning sign language." An idea struck the fair skinned woman. "Maybe Emma could teach me. That way we could all communicate." She planned to meet Regina eventually and learning her language would make that meeting that much easier.

Kathryn let out a breath and gave the woman a wide smile. Why couldn't they meet more people like Emma and Mary Margaret? They were a rare breed.

"Does she know how much that meant to Regina?" Kathryn asked. She remembered her friend gushing over Emma's signing abilities when they'd gone back to their dorm the night before.

"I don't think so." Mary Margaret shook her head. "Emma's the type that would do anything for her friends. I'm sure in her mind it was the most logical thing to do."

"Well not many people are willing to do that."

"That's just the kind of person Emma is." Mary Margaret's face shone with pride. "She can be a big goof ball, but she is a genuinely good person."

"How long have you know each other?" Kathryn could tell the brunette's friendship with Emma ran deep.

"Going on six years." Mary Margaret said proudly. "We're basically sisters."

"That sounds like me and Regina." Kathryn said with fond smile.

"Tell me about her." the brunette urged, leaning on the cushioned back of the booth.

"She's had it tough, too. And still she is one of the kindest and gentlest people I know. She's just misunderstood." Like Mary Margaret, she would leave any details for Regina to divulge, if she chose to. "Being deaf in a hearing family didn't help with that either. She was like an outcast in her own home. She tries to live up to her mother's ridiculous standards at the expense of her own happiness."

"Does that have anything to do with her current girlfriend?" The brunette asked gently.

"How do you know about Regina's girlfriend?" Kathryn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Emma mentioned she was dating someone." Mary Margaret quickly defended. "I just assumed living up to her mother's expectations would be present in all aspects of her life."

"Well you're right. The woman is a complete bitch. Regina does not deserve what that woman puts her through. She deserves to be happy. She just has to stop living under her mother's thumb."

"I see. Do you think she'd be able to?"

"I'm not sure." Kathryn admitted truthfully. "I think it would take the right person to show her that it's okay to be happy, without needing her mother's approval."

"I think Emma could do that. She has quite the stubborn determination."

They both looked over to the bar in time to see Emma throw her hands up in victory as she placed the last shot glass on top of her pyramid without the structure caving in on itself.

"So can Regina." Kathryn let a laugh escape her lips at the bartender's antics. "But the relationship she is in is just bringing her down. I don't like the side of her that bitch brings out. Regina is not weak willed. She just deals with it for the sake of her mother."

"That's no way to live." Mary Margaret commented sadly. She didn't envy Regina's situation one bit. She actually felt sorry for the woman. A mother's love was supposed to unconditional.

"You're telling me. I've known Regina a long time and it's always been this way."

"What's our game plan?"

Mary Margaret was eager to put their plan into action. It seemed both their friends were overdue for something good in their lives. Emma needed someone like Regina and Regina needed someone like Emma.

Emma never let other people dictate what she did or how she did it. She prided herself in being entirely independent; a free spirit. She could show Regina that she can't put aside her own happiness to please other people, no matter who it was.

Kathryn was equally eager to help the growing relationship between Regina and Emma along. It would do them both some good.

Regina had a rare kindness she wasn't afraid to share despite how society viewed her. She was willing to share that with anyone who gave her the chance. She could show Emma that letting people in didn't always end badly.

"They seem to be doing fine on their own for the time being. Their friendship is progressing nicely. I know Regina won't do anything further, at least until Mel is out of the picture. She wouldn't intentionally hurt someone, even if they deserve it."

Kathryn practically spat the name and the way she talked about this Mel woman. There had to be a lot of bad blood there, Mary Margaret concluded.

"That sounds good to me. What about if or when Mel is gone?" She questioned.

"I guess we'll just have to give them a nudge in the right direction." Kathryn smirked.

"But they can't know what we're doing."

"It'll be our secret."

Mary Margaret held her half empty glass up and Kathryn followed suit.

"To the greater good."

"To the greater good."

For their could be no good greater than helping a friend find what most took for granted.

Happiness.

True happiness.

* * *

So what do you think? Our little masterminds hard at work :) They're the two closest people to Emma and Regina and they want the best for their friends. And having them work together to help their friends get that.

Having the outside view of Regina and Emma is what I wanted to portray in this. I wanted you all to see how the people close to Emma and Regina see them.

I like how this turned out, and I had more planned out for the end but that felt like a good place to stop.

I hope you all like this. As always let me know what you think.

SKATING IS NEXT!


	11. Chapter 11

Phew, here it is, Chapter 11.

This little sucker is hella long. I know I promised fluffy skating scenes, and they are coming, this was just getting too long to cram everything into one. No lie it would have been a ten thousand plus word chapter. I like everything I put in this and I didn't want to have sacrifice any of it to include the actual skating. This basically includes everything leading up to them going to the rink, and they will enter the rink in Chapter 12. This is pretty fluffy though :)

I just wanted to make sure nothing was rushed.

Thank you to anyone who reviewed. I tried to respond to everyone, but if anyone fell through the cracks I apologize. I really love seeing what you guys think, so keep them coming :) Thank you also to anyone who followed or favorited :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 11

Emma opened her eyes to find Ruby hovering over her from the foot of Mary Margaret's bed. She let out a high pitched yelp and pulled her comforter up to her face. In the same second she curled herself into the corner of her bed in an effort to get away from the offending brunette.

"What the hell, Ruby?" she asked once she found her voice after being scared half to death.

The red streaked brunette was howling with laughter as she rolled around on her girlfriend's bed. After a moment she collected herself and sat cross legged in the center of the twin sized mattress, smirking at Emma.

When the other woman wasn't forthcoming with an answer, the blonde continued her interrogation.

"Why are you here, being creepy?"

"Mary Margaret was helping me study for my psychology exam on Monday. At least she was. We couldn't think with all the snoring."

"I do not snore." Emma said indignantly.

"People were complaining." Ruby deadpanned. "Did you know you drool too?"

"No." she wiped defensively at the corners of her mouth, feeling the trail of her own saliva on her cheek.

"We thought you were going to drown."

"Ha ha ha. You're hilarious." Emma shot at her friend sarcastically, throwing her comforter aside and sliding out of her bed to stretch. "Where is M&amp;M?'' she asked finally registering the absence of her roommate.

"She left a couple minutes ago to get lunch. She should be back soon." Ruby answered with a shrug, pulling her psych book back into her lap. Now that the blonde was awake and the snoring had stopped shaking the room, she could hear herself think.

"Cool." she scratched at her neck and looked over at her alarm clock to see it was almost, three in the afternoon. Five hours until she was supposed to pick Regina up for their skating outing.

She felt giddy just thinking about it.

Deciding to follow Ruby's example, Emma sat down at her desk and pulled her physics book and notebook out to get some homework done. She docked her iPod and turned the music down low and began the mental torture that came with opening her physics textbook.

At least she was being productive.

* * *

Mary Margaret balanced the plastic containers of the lunches she'd picked up in one hand while she unlocked the door to her and Emma's room with the other. Mentally congratulating herself for not dropping the food, the brunette entered the room.

The scene that met her eyes almost knocked her off her feet.

Ruby was sitting on her bed, where she'd left her, dutifully reading her textbook and taking notes. Emma was awake, shockingly, considering her friend could sleep literally all day after a shift at the Rabbit Hole, and scribbling away in her notebook, working through what she assumed were physics problems. Both women were absently bobbing their heads to the low beat coming from Emma's iPod speakers.

Mary Margaret quietly closed the door, unwilling to disturb this rare moment. On a good day, trying to get her girlfriend or best friend to do any type of school work was like pulling teeth. In fact there were times when she would have paid someone to put her out of her misery during a study session. The two overgrown children would flick whatever they could get their hands on at each other, which usually turned physical, which ended in Mary Margaret separating them and taking one or the other to another location.

No, she was going to leave them be. Maybe she could get some of her own work done that way.

She walked to Emma's desk first and silently set the neatly packaged grilled cheese and french fries at the blonde's elbow. Emma grunted her thanks and the brunette moved on to her girlfriend. She slid the slice of pizza and breadstick across the bed so it was in Ruby's line of sight whenever she chose to eat it. She'd excuse eating in her bed in exchange for this peaceful moment.

Relieved that her little lunch delivery didn't break either woman's concentration, Mary Margaret sank into her own desk chair and opened her childhood development book. With her tacos in her lap, she quickly settled in, knowing this calm little bubble wouldn't last forever.

* * *

Regina was going to go crazy.

She was sure of it.

She'd kept to her normal Saturday routine. Eight AM she woke up and went on a jog around campus. Once she returned to her room she showered and ate breakfast, before working on any homework she had from ten to whenever she finished the assignment or studying. She went out to get lunch and was now standing in an empty art studio staring a blank canvas that stood taller than her. Same studio time she tried reserve every Saturday. Three o'clock on the dot.

Nothing was different. Nothing had changed.

But it had.

She was five hours away from seeing Emma again.

It really shouldn't be that big of a deal to her. But it was and Regina could not figure out why. She told herself it was due to the newness of her friendship with the blonde that excited her. Emma never failed to bring a smile to her face, whether it be in the form of silly text messages or in person. Maybe she was just craving the light mood that seemed to follow Emma around after the evening she'd spent with her parents and girlfriend. Or it could be the prospect of actually going out to do something enjoyable. She couldn't remember the last time she went out to do something fun.

Whatever the reason was for the anxious feeling that she couldn't shake, no matter what she did, it couldn't be the thought in the back of her head, itching to be acknowledged.

Nope. She shook her head expelling, or at least trying to, any dangerous thoughts and focusing back on her canvas.

She wanted to do a larger than life piece, while challenging herself to make it personal. A 6 foot tall canvas that was five feet wide could do that.

Regina closed her eyes and thought about the one thing she wanted so desperately out of life.

You couldn't get any more personal than that.

An idea struck her and she just had to run with it.

It was perfect.

She got a palette ready and stepped up to the imposing canvas.

The brunette took a moment to fully visualize what she wanted to convey through the painting.

Seeing it in her mind, Regina picked up a brush and began.

* * *

"You got a hot date?"

"What?" Emma whipped her head around to look at Ruby. She had been in the middle of picking out her outfit for the night when the voice of her friend cut through her internal debate.

"You've been staring at those pants for ten minutes. I've only seen you do that before a date." Ruby reasoned from her seat snuggled up with Mary Margaret, a laptop sitting on their outstretched legs. "Where are you going? And more importantly, who are you going with?"

The blonde scoffed at her friend before deciding on a pair of khaki capris and a light blue button up shirt. "First of all it's not a date. I'm just going skating with Regina."

Mary Margaret's head sprang up from where it had been resting on her girlfriend's shoulder. The sudden movement jostled the laptop and Ruby had to grab it before it hit the floor. The red streaked brunette eyed her girlfriend, confused.

"You're going out with Regina?" she squeaked, barely keeping her excitement at bay. How had she and Kathryn not known about this?

"Yes." Emma drawled, suddenly suspicious of her friend's over eager behavior. "Why?"

Mary Margaret tried, and failed, to appear nonchalant as shrugged and laid her head back on Ruby's shoulder. "No reason."

"Why do I feel like you're lying?"

"Because you think you have a superpower. Maybe you should lay off all the Marvel movies for a while." Mary Margaret countered, her voice higher than usual.

"I'm so lost." Ruby muttered to herself.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her friends. Mary Margaret was trying too hard to look casual and Ruby looked as confused as she felt about what just went down. She just shook her head. They were so weird sometimes.

Emma disappeared into the bathroom to shower and change.

* * *

What does one wear to go roller skating?

Regina pondered this question as she eyed her wardrobe. She had been standing there, in front of her closet, in her still paint stained t-shirt and yoga pants for almost twenty minutes.

The last time she'd been roller skating was when she was nine. It was for a friend of her mothers' kid who was about her age. Her mother had made her wear a dress. She had fallen and ripped the hem in the first five minutes of the party. She could still remember having to sit at her mother's side for the rest of the party as a punishment while all the other kids got to have fun.

She let that thought evaporate. It was just one of the things that came with being raised by Cora Mills.

A hand on her shoulder alerted her to Kathryn's presence. She turned her brown eyes on her friend and gave the other woman a smile.

"_Whatcha doing?" _The blonde asked.

"_I'm trying to pick out something to wear." _Regina went back to flipping through her expansive collection of garments.

Kathryn tilted her head in confusion.

"_Where are you going?" _

"_Emma asked me to go skating with her." _Regina replied with a dismissive wave as though it was no big deal.

If she told herself that enough maybe her brain would start believing it.

"_You're going out with Emma?" _Kathryn tried to keep the excited look off her face. Regina was way too good at picking up those kinds of things, especially since they were so close. She schooled her features and focused back on her friend. Did Mary Margaret know about Regina and Emma's little outing?

"_Yes." _The brunette made a nodding motion with her closed fist as she plucked a pair of pants from a hanger, followed shortly by a simple white t-shirt. _"Why, are you jealous?" _she asked with a smirk.

"_Now that you mention it yeah, I think I am." _Kathryn playfully pushed Regina by the shoulder. _"You're abandoning me."_

"_You're being dramatic." _

"_Fine." _Kathryn started backing out of her friend's room. _"Leave me here all by myself."_

"_I plan to."_ Regina chuckles and lays her outfit over her bed, careful not to get any wet paint on the clean clothes.

Kathryn feigned a blow to the heart and both women laughed before the blonde left the room leaving her friend to get ready for the evening.

Regina grabbed her robe and entered the bathroom to shower off the mess she'd made all over her clothes with paint.

* * *

"You look nice." Mary Margaret commented as Emma emerged from the bathroom in her capris and blue button up. She had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to her elbows and only four buttons done up, leaving her darker blue tank top exposed down to her sternum. She'd blow dried and brushed her golden locks, leaving them to cascade freely over her shoulders.

"Thanks." Emma blushed slightly at the look Mary Margaret was sending her. She ducked her head and slid on a pair of flip flops. The weather was rapidly cooling the closer the they got to October and Emma planned to enjoy the warm weather while it lasted. She made sure to stuff a pair of thick socks into her small duffle bag that held her skates. She used to go almost every weekend throughout middle and high school and by her senior year she'd saved up enough money to buy her own skates.

They were pretty cool too if she said so herself. Black, with blue flames and blue wheels.

Emma double checked to make sure she had her wallet, keys, and cellphone. Finding all three on her person she pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder and turned back to Mary Margaret and Ruby who was half asleep. Studying could wear a girl out.

"I'll be back around one," the blonde told her roommate. "Don't wait up."

"I won't. Have fun." Mary Margaret said, her voice still higher than usual.

"I will. See ya."

Emma waved to her friend and left the room. She checked the time on her phone as she walked down the hall to the elevator.

Ten till eight.

She was actually going to be early. She patted herself on the back for that one.

The blonde made it all the way out the front door of the dorm building before she realized she was missing one important piece of information.

She slapped a hand to her forehead and pulled out her phone.

* * *

Regina was standing in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her hair, two short braids at the front of her hair while the rest flowed down to the middle of her back in gentle waves. Her phone started flashing from the sink.

She smiled when she saw a new message from Emma.

**Hi. I just realized something. **

**And what would that be?**

**I have no idea where you live. **

Oh. Duh. Regina hadn't thought of that either. She was too caught up in actually going to spend time with Emma that that little detail had slipped her mind entirely. Oops.

**I live in the Carter building. I'll meet you at the front doors in five minutes. **

**Okay :) See you soon. **

**See ya. **

The brunette took a moment to look over herself in the mirror. All traces of paint were gone from her skin and hair, replaced by a minimal amount of make up. She took a deep breath and flattened down the already wrinkle free white shirt and jeans. With one last look at herself, she grabbed her phone from where she'd set it back down on the sink to fix her clothes.

Regina flicked the light off in the bathroom as she entered the living room to find Kathryn sprawled out on the couch, eyes glued to the TV.

"Bye, Kat."

Kathryn focused on her friend and gave her a smile. "Have fun. See you later."

The brunette shook her head as Kathryn went back to watching the House episodes she had on DVD like it was the first time she was seeing them. She pulled her satchel over her shoulder and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Mary Margaret was startled out of the stupor she'd fallen into while staring at her laptop screen where the fifth Harry Potter movie was playing, by the sound of her phone ringing from where it was plugged in and resting on her desk. She reached over and pulled the device from the charger, her sudden movement causing Ruby to grumble at her sleepily and roll over so that her back was facing away from her girlfriend.

The petite woman rolled her eyes at Ruby's dramatics. She found it hard to believe that a day of studying had done this to her hyperactive girlfriend. But then again she really wasn't.

She unlocked her phone and found a text message from Kathryn.

**Did you know they were going out together?**

**No. Did you?**

**No. They are making this way too easy :)**

**I know right. We must interrogate them tomorrow. **

**Definitely. We'll report back on Monday and go from there. **

**Sounds like a plan :)**

**Have a good night. **

**You too. **

The brunette set her phone aside once more and sighed to herself. They hadn't even started the nudging in the right direction and already Regina and Emma couldn't seem to stay away from each other.

Maybe she and Kathryn wouldn't be necessary after all.

* * *

Emma walked the short distance to the Carter building, practically skipping all the way there. She'd tried to keep her excitement about the evening to come at bay all day, unable to shake the feeling that Regina might cancel on her. But now that she was on her way to meet the brunette she couldn't help the giddy feeling bubbling up in her chest.

She rounded the corner of the building and smiled when she saw Regina walking down the stairs looking around, no doubt looking for her.

Emma's smile grew wider, seeing Regina's big brown eyes scanning the surrounding area, and sped up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs.

Regina saw something moving in her peripheral vision and turned to find Emma speeding in her direction. She grinned at the silly smile on the blonde's face and waited bottom of the stairs for her friend to join her.

"_Hi." _Regina gave a small wave that Emma returned.

"_Hi yourself. Are you ready?"_ Emma responded. Once she'd gotten bored with trying to make herself learn physics, she'd pulled out her sign language books and spent a few hours learning new signs and improving on the ones she already knew. She was getting better and was very proud of herself.

Regina noticed that Emma was greatly improving in her signing abilities. She was still fingerspeling most of her words, but the letters were coming faster and more precise. The brunette was absolutely flattered by the effort Emma was putting into learning ASL.

And all for her.

That thought brought a shy smile to her face. Regina wasn't used to people going out of their way for her.

"_Yes."_

"_Let's go." _

"_Lead the way." _Regina prompted and motioned for her companion to do just that.

Emma started down the path to the parking lots with a slight skip in her step. Regina couldn't help but giggle at this as she fell into step beside the blonde. Emma heard the cute little noise come from the brunette and turned her head to narrow her green eyes playfully at the other woman.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You are." _Regina told her, her brown eyes serious. _"You're skipping." _She pointed out.

Emma gasped dramatically and looked down at her feet before meeting Regina's gaze again.

"_I guess I am." _ The blonde simply shrugged and skipped on enthusiastically.

Regina smiled to herself and picked up her pace to keep up with the goofball.

Said big goofball waited until Regina was next to her again before she addressed her.

"_It's what happy people do." _

"_And what are you so happy about?"_

"_I love skating." _Emma's smile turned into a teasing smirk. _"You're not so bad to hang out with either." _

Regina shoved Emma by her arm, causing the other woman to stumble mid skip, and feigned offense.

"_Not so bad?" _ The brunette questioned with raised eyebrows.

Emma pretended to think about the olive skinned woman's question for a moment. When Regina pushed her again she chuckled before finally answering.

"_Fine. I guess you're pretty awesome." _ A blush started making it's way across fair cheeks and the blonde averted her eyes, somewhat embarrassed.

Regina blushed too, at the compliment, but recovered quickly.

"_You're pretty awesome, too. Even if you are a big goofball." _The brunette slowed down her hands so the blonde got the whole message.

"_Thank you." _Emma gave her a big goofy grin in response.

Regina shook her head with a smile on her face as Emma continued to skip through the parking lot. They stopped at an old, beat up, yellow bug. Emma bowed deeply and gave Regina a crooked grin as she straightened up.

"_Your chariot awaits."_

The brunette grimaced at the vehicle as Emma pulled out her keys to unlock the passenger door. Green eyes looked back at her in confusion as she made no move to enter the car.

"_Is it safe?" _Regina was not a snob, despite being raised in an extremely well off family, but there were some things she was particular about. Cars were one of those things. And to be honest Emma's bug looked like a death trap on wheels.

"_Yes, she is perfectly safe." _Emma assured her holding the door open for the brunette.

"_She?"_

"_Of course." _The blonde nodded with a smirk and was motioning Regina into the car, Vanna White style.

Regina still looked hesitant but eventually relented and slid into the tan leather seat. Emma closed her door and the brunette watched her friend run around to the driver's side through the windshield. Emma got in, tossed the duffle bag she was carrying into the back seat, and put the keys in the ignition and started her up.

The car started with ease, she hadn't felt the engine sputter at all, and Regina relaxed in her seat.

Emma looked over when she heard the relieved sigh escape her friend. Everyone was a comedian when it came to her car. She didn't care, the yellow vehicle was her baby. She'd bought it all by herself and was damn proud of that.

"_Buckle up." _

Regina didn't have to be told twice as Emma backed out of the parking spot and sped toward the road.

* * *

They rode in silence as Emma neared downtown Storybrooke. There were plenty of places they could stop for something quick to eat and the skating rink was only a few minutes from the center of town. She reached over and tapped Regina's thigh to get her attention.

With both hands occupied, one on the wheel and one on the gear shift, Emma turned her head slightly so the other woman could read her lips.

"_Where would you like to eat?" _

Regina thought for a moment. She was starving and was craving pizza after choking down the grilled chicken from the previous night. She'd earned a little junk food with that one. There was an amazing Italian restaurant in town that she and Kathryn had frequented often in the last three years.

"_Tony's." _She finally answered looking around, they had just entered downtown Storybrooke. _"Make a left at the next stoplight."_

"I love Tony's. They have the best lasagna ever." Emma enthused, her stomach growling at the thought of the saucy, cheesy goodness.

"_You should try the lasagna I make then. Way better." _

Yes, Regina knew she was bragging. She was a kickass cook and was not afraid to boast about that particular skill. It was something she and her father did together when she was little. Something her mother never approved of, but they did it anyway.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"_Absolutely. No one's said otherwise." _Her two taste testers were preschoolers, the most notorious picky eaters out there, and never once have they deemed any of her food yucky. That was a win in her mind.

"I might just take you up on that."

The brunette smiled, hoping that that would be sooner rather than later. She'd need to borrow her brother's kitchen. And offering him a free, home cooked meal would be enough for him.

"_Just tell me when." _

Emma took her eyes off the road to lock her green eyes on brown. "I will."

Regina felt a fluttering in her stomach at the intensity in Emma's emerald eyes. She looked away quickly, choosing to ignore the feeling. She pushed the dangerous thoughts that tried to break the mental box she'd locked them, back where they belonged.

Emma was her friend. Period.

The blonde parked the Bug in front of Tony's and turned the car off. She jumped out of the car and rushed around to the passenger's side so fast Regina barely had time to unbuckle her seatbelt before Emma had her door open for her.

The brunette blushed as she stood from the vehicle, not used to such treatment.

"_Thank you." _

"_It was my pleasure." _

They walked up to the entrance and Emma hurried ahead to hold the door for the brunette.

Regina thanked her again, thinking she could get used to Emma the gentlewoman and wished her girlfriend would do things like this every once in a while. But she knew Mel was more take than give.

That got her thinking. Twenty minutes with Emma was better than her entire first date with her girlfriend.

She shook the thoughts from her head. Hanging out with Emma was different, yes, but Mel had a few decent traits.

At least that's what she told herself.

The pair stopped at the end of the line at the counter. The place was busy, but not overcrowded. They could order their food and find a place to sit easily. The line moved forward slowly and both women scanned the menu.

Emma found what she wanted and gave a decisive nod to herself. She looked over to Regina and saw that her eyes were still roaming the menu boards.

She let her eyes travel over the tanned woman. There was no denying that Regina was beautiful. From her long dark brown hair and big chocolatey eyes to her personality and sense of humor. Everything about her was just amazing and Emma couldn't wrap her mind around how someone so awesome could end up with someone so not.

The blonde sensed there was a story there. How could there not be? She hoped Regina would eventually trust her enough to share that story.

A hand being waved in front of her face snapped Emma out of her thoughts.

Regina was giving her a concerned look. _"Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _

The brunette eyed her for a moment longer, not convinced, before stepping up to the counter. It was their turn.

The cashier recognized both woman, they were regulars from the university, but she had never seen them there together. Interesting, she thought quickly and then got down to business. She handed Regina one of the paper menus they taped to the takeout orders and a pen. She waited for the brunette to circle her order.

Regina smiled at the familiar employee and handed the menu back. The cashier rang up her order, a slice of Hawaiian pizza, a Dr. Pepper, and a cannoli. The brunette stepped aside to let Emma order.

"I'll have the lasagna and breadstick, with a Coke and a cannoli."

"Is that all for you two?"

Regina nodded and looked at the total on the rectangular screen while reaching to pull her wallet from her satchel. A hand on her own stopped her and she looked up to find Emma shaking her head at her.

"_I asked you to come. I'm paying." _Emma told her with finality and pulled a few bills from her own wallet.

The brunette just shook her head in return and nudged Emma to the side.

"_You asked me to go skating. This isn't skating. I'm paying." _

The blonde lifted her hands to respond, but just let them fall to the sides while Regina handed over her credit card. She had a point.

The cashier accepted the credit card with a smirk. She had no idea what they'd just said to each other, but it was clear that the pair had been bickering like an old married couple. She handed the brunette her card back and wondered just how long the two had been together.

Emma took the plastic triangle with their order number on it and followed Regina, who had their drinks, to find a table.

Regina sat down in a booth tucked into the corner near the door and Emma claimed the seat opposite her. The brunette slid her friend's Coke to her and Emma nodded in thanks. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, idly sipping their drinks and people watching.

Emma was the one that finally broke the silence.

"_How was dinner with your parents?" _

The blonde knew Regina hadn't been looking forward to it and Emma wondered if it really had been as bad as she'd made it out to be.

The brunette rolled her eyes and let a out a frustrated breath.

"_Horrible. Like always." _

"_Your parents can't be that bad."_ At least you have parents, Emma thought to herself.

"_My mother can be." _Regina huffed. _"Nothing I do is good enough for her."_

The blonde saw sadness cloud those vibrant brown eyes for a moment before clearing. Emma was all too familiar with the feeling of not being good enough for other people and it hurt. But she'd learned that you couldn't live your life for other people. It seemed like Regina hadn't learned that lesson yet.

Maybe Emma could help her with that.

For now though she steered the conversation away from the brunette's mother.

She did not like the pain she'd seen in her friend's eyes at all.

"_What about your dad? What's he like?"_

Regina smiled at the mention of her father and Emma decided she wanted to keep that smile on her face. Always.

"_He's great. Nothing like my mother. It was nice to see him."_

Mother, sore subject. Father, instant smile. Emma filed that information away for later.

"_Okay, what about siblings? Any brothers or sisters?" _

In her experience, Emma had found that talking about someone's family was an effective conversation starter, even if it made her own chest hurt in the process. The megawatt smile on Regina's face was way worth it.

"_I have an older brother. Jefferson. He's the best. And I have a niece and nephew. Henry and Grace."_

Emma could tell those three were her favorite part of her family based on the excitement dancing around in her brown eyes. The blonde felt a pang of jealousy. She'd been given so little time to feel the kind of love only a family could give. A sisterly bond had grown between herself and Mary Margaret, but that had taken time. The kind of love, the seamless, unconditional love of a parent or sibling, she'd missed out on could never be replicated. It was clear to her that Regina loved her family. It was just hard not to remember experiencing it for herself.

"_Do you want to see a picture?" _Regina asked already reaching for her phone. She was proud to be Aunt Regina and always seized any opportunity to show off her two pint sized loves.

Emma nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. She watched Regina flip through her phone for a minute before she held it out to her.

A pale hand accepted the device and a smile spread across her face as she took in the image of Regina's niece and nephew standing side by side in swimsuits, with big toothy smiles on their young faces. Henry had a mop of dark brown hair and brown eyes and the cutest dimples Emma had ever seen. Grace was a head shorter than her brother with identical brown eyes that Emma assumed ran in the family. Her hair was light brown, almost blonde, and fell in long ringlets around her chubby face. She too shared Henry's dimpled smile.

She looked back up to her friend. _"They're adorable. How old are they?"_

"_Henry just turned four and Grace will be three in November." _

A tanned finger swiped across the screen and Emma laughed out loud at the picture she was met with. She assumed Regina's brother had been holding the phone to capture the moment.

Regina was sitting in the middle of a kiddie pool, she was ignoring the fact that the brunette was in a bikini, and Henry had a big bucket of water tipped over her head. Little Grace was in her lap, clutching a rubber Nemo toy to her chest while Regina tried shielding her niece from Henry's attack. All three are laughing and Emma can't help but envy the happy family moment.

Regina saw a hint of pain swimming in Emma's eyes and tears filling those pretty green orbs. There was a smile on the blonde's face, but Regina could tell it was forced. She wondered what was on Emma's mind.

Emma handed the phone back to Regina and took a moment to collect herself. Brown eyes were giving her that concerned look again and she didn't want to ruin in the night with her sad tale. She put on another smile and met Regina's gaze once more.

"_They're lucky to have you." _

"_I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." _Regina told her with a chuckle and replaced her phone in the pocket of her satchel. _"Tell me about your family." _

Emma was sure she had that deer caught in headlights look on her face right about now. It was an innocent enough request. She'd been asking Regina about her family, it only made sense to the flow of the conversation for the brunette to inquire about hers.

But Emma didn't have any family. Not anymore. Death always made people uncomfortable and they never really knew what to say or do. The whole conversation would just end up being awkward from that point and Emma didn't want that to happen tonight.

How else would Regina, a woman who had her entire family, good and bad, respond when Emma told her her parents died when she was five and she had been in the foster care system until she was fifteen and ran away? What would she say when Emma told her she had been homeless for a whole year until she met Mary Margaret whose parents, out of the goodness of their hearts, gave her a place to live when she had nowhere else to go?

Pity was the reaction most people had when they found out about Emma's less than ideal childhood. But she didn't want pity. She'd learned that bad things happened and there was nothing you could do about it. It was just a part of life. What mattered was how you handled the bad things life threw your way. Emma had survived when all the odds were against her and she was a stronger person for it.

So no, Emma didn't want to be pitied. And she especially didn't want Regina to pity her, just like Regina doesn't want Emma to pity her.

She was saved from giving an answer as a server approached their table with their food.

Regina watched as her blonde companion moved her drink aside a little too enthusiastically to be authentic. She'd seen the emotions play out on Emma's face when she'd asked about her family. Clearly it was something that made the other woman uncomfortable and caused a her a great deal of pain.

She would drop it for now. If Emma wanted to tell her, she would tell her when she was ready. Until then, Regina would give her her space.

Regina smiled and nodded to the server as her plate was set in front of her. She met Emma's green eyes, happy to see the pain there had all but dissipated, and gave her a wide grin, hoping it would lighten her mood.

It worked and Emma gave her a smile that finally reached her eyes.

"_Dig in."_

* * *

How was it? We got a little more of Emma's back story in this one. Do you all see what I'm doing with the contrast of basically everything in this? Is it working?

Do you guys remember how I said I just start typing and let the characters do what they please? That happened with this. Seriously. I didn't have anything planned for little Henry and Grace until Halloween (btw I have that chapter planned in my head and it's gonna be awesome), but there they were in all their adorableness.

The besties are at it again :)

Macism alert: I had Regina show off her niece and nephew. I am so guilty of this. My youngest sister is two and she's just so cute I just have to show her off. My brother too, he's five. They are so bad, but it's so cute :)

Anyways, skating is 100 percent, no room to put anything else in between, going to be in chapter 12. (I even went skating myself on Saturday. All in the name of good, realistic writing. I got leveled by a ten year old, it can't get anymore real than that).

Let me know what you think. Reviews make me smile :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Here it is.

I kind of meant to have this posted on Wednesday. Oops. The delay wasn't even because I got stuck this time. I had back to back to back softball games this week and no time to write. That might actually start happening more often, at least until the season is over. Just an FYI. (OMG I found out my softball coach watches Rizzoli and Isles. The people I ask never even know what that show is, so that was big for me.)

As always thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed or added this to their favorites. You guys are awesome :)

This is the longest chapter yet. Over six thousand words before my ridiculous author's notes.

As promised, this covers them actually skating. I freaking love this chapter so I hope you guys do too. (I even went skating myself before I wrote this)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 12

It was nearly nine o'clock when Regina and Emma finished their meals. They'd kept the topics of conversation light while they ate. Mostly talking about classes, and their respective best friends. Emma talked about work and Regina mentioned some of the projects she was working on.

Nothing too heavy.

Emma took one last sip from her Coke and leaned into the back of the booth.

"_I'm so full." _She rubbed a hand over her stomach for emphasis.

Regina swirled the ice around in her glass and quirked an eyebrow at her companion.

"_Too full for skating?" _The brunette could feel her nerves building as the clock ticked closer to nine. She didn't want to make a fool of herself, but she didn't want to back out either.

The blonde shot straight up in her seat and shook her head vehemently. _"Never. Are you ready?" _She asked expectantly.

Regina took a deep breath to calm her nerves. After a moment she nodded slowly and Emma grinned at her.

"_Come on." _

The blonde was out of her seat before Regina could blink and had her pale hand wrapped around a tan one of her own. Emma tugged her out of her seat and eagerly pulled her toward the door with a goofy grin firmly in place.

As the made their way out of the restaurant Regina couldn't help but compare Emma's action to one Mel did all the time. The hand grasped around her own was gentle and loose, leaving room for Regina to pull away if she so pleased. Unlike the tight, clawed grip she found her wrist in, more often than not. Where a scowl would sit on the face of her girlfriend and her blue eyes would be cold and hard, Emma still sported that lopsided grin she had become used to seeing on her friend and green eyes were warm and filled with mirth.

This was how you were supposed treat someone you cared about.

The brunette pulled her hand away as they reached the Bug, fighting the fluttering in her stomach once again.

Friends. Emma was her friend. She repeated as she sat in the tanned leather seat and waited for Emma to join her in the vehicle.

Hanging out with Emma should be no different than if she were hanging out with Kathryn.

But it was different.

That was the problem.

* * *

Emma parked the bug in the half full parking lot of Storybrooke Roller Skating Rink. Regina looked around, somewhat relieved to see the parking lot wasn't full.

Good, she thought. Less people to see her fall on her ass.

The blonde reached into the back seat to retrieve her duffle bag before looking over to see her brunette companion eying the building. She almost laughed at the wide brown eyes and the way Regina was biting down on her lip nervously. But she held it in. Clearly, Regina was anxious about skating, and honestly the blonde was slightly nervous as well. This whole thing was about impressing Regina. She didn't want to mess that up by falling on her ass, something that was more likely to happen than not.

So she held it in and reached over to cover an olive hand with a pale one of her own.

Regina looked over to meet Emma's soothing emerald orbs.

"You okay?" she asked, keeping her hand where it was even after she had the brunette's attention.

Regina, unwilling to part with the comforting warmth of the hand on top of hers, nodded and fingerspelled her answer.

"_I haven't been skating in almost thirteen years. I don't want to fall." _

Emma gave the hand in hers a reassuring squeeze and grinned.

"It'll be fun. I promise." The brunette didn't look convinced. Emma thought for a second and smirked at the idea that struck her. "How about I make you a deal?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the smirk on her friend's face but was curious.

"_What kind of deal?" _

"If you fall, I fall." Emma told her with a decisive nod.

"_Like you jump, I jump?" _

The blonde let out a laugh. "And you said I watch too much TV?"

"_You do." _The brunette joined in with a laugh of her own.

Once they settled back down, Emma pulled her hand away from Regina's, to her disappointment and held it out for the brunette to shake.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Now with both hands free, though she was ignoring the sense of loss brought by the absence of the Emma's pale hand, responded in actual signs.

"_Then we'll both look like fools." _

"That's the point. Mutual embarrassment is better than being embarrassed by yourself."

Regina's gaze shifted between the hand being offered to her and the green eyes silently coaxing her to shake. After another moment of thought she shook Emma's hand sealing the deal.

"_Awesome." _Emma went back to signing. _"Fun awaits."_

"_I'm ready." _

A goofy grin lit up the blonde's face as she threw her door open and bounced out of the car. Regina copied her movements, less enthusiastically, and met her at the yellow vehicle. The two walked side by side to the double doored entrance to the rink.

Here we go. They both thought simultaneously, stopping at the end of the short line at the door.

* * *

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma gave her a pointed look while paying the man behind the little Plexiglas window. She held out her hand for the man to stamp it and followed the blonde through the second set of double doors that lead into the actual rink.

Emma held the black metal door open for her and Regina nodded her thanks. She followed the blonde to the long counter to the right where skate rentals were picked up, taking everything in. She could feel the bass from the music under her feet with every step. The polished wooden oval shaped floor that made up the rink was straight ahead. Skaters zipped past, some going forward, some going backward, all at alarming speeds.

The brunette gulped, intimidated by the fast pace set by the skilled skaters. Noticing that she had fallen behind she hurried to catch up with Emma. The blonde was leaning on the counter, waiting for the employee taking shoe sizes to make her way to them. Regina stopped next to her friend and patiently waited as well.

"What size?" The woman asked, finally reaching them, looking between the two women, snapping her gum obnoxiously.

Regina held up eight fingers and the employee sighed and moved away to retrieve the right size. She slapped the tan booted, orange wheeled skates in front of the brunette. Regina, maintaining a polite attitude, grabbed the skates and gave a short nod and quick smile to the woman before she and Emma moved away from the counter.

They found an empty bench near the barrier that separated the skating floor from the rest of the place. and sat down. Regina watched Emma unzip her bag and pull out her own skates and a pair of socks. Brown eyes took in the blue wheels and flames on the blondes skates and shifted back to the plain pair sitting at her feet. She envied the cool design. If Emma fell she would fall in style.

Emma turned her head to see that Regina hadn't moved to put on her skate. Instead she found her eyeballing her skates. She smirked and nudged a jean clad knee with her elbow.

"_Those aren't going to put themselves on." _The blonde teased, tilting her head towards the skates still sitting at the brunettes feet.

Regina made a face and took off her black ballet flats and took her own pair of socks out of her satchel. She slid the blue striped socks on her feet and glanced over to see Emma doing the same, only her sock were mismatched. The brunette giggled at the neon green sock with hot pink stripes adorned one foot and with left printed over and over in vibrant colors adorned the other.

Of course Emma wore mismatched socks. The ironic thing was that the left sock was actually on her right foot.

Emma snapped her head in the direction of the giggle. Regina tried to school her features, but ended up letting out another giggle at the mock glare Emma was sending her.

"_Are you laughing at my socks?" _

"_Yes." _Regina admitted with a grin.

The blonde looked down at her own feet and wiggled her toes and shrugged, meet brown eyes again.

"_Life's too short to wear matching socks." _She signed with a serious look in her eyes. Regina suspected there was a deeper meaning behind Emma's words, but she decided to just let that be for now.

"_I'll keep that in mind." _

They shared another smile before leaning over to pull on their skates and lace them up. Emma finished first and stood up. She moved her feet back and forth a couple of times. It had been a while since she'd gone skating and wanted to get a feel for being on wheels again. She waited for Regina finish tying her skate. When brown eyes met her green ones she grinned and offered her hand to her sitting friend.

"Ready?"

Regina let out a determined breath and nodded, grabbing hold of Emma's hand and allowed the blonde to pull her to her feet. She wobbled a little bit, not used to the feeling of wheels under her feet. She squeezed the pale hand as Emma helped her find her balance.

"Good?" Emma questioned.

The olive toned woman nodded and looked down at her feet, daring the skates to throw her off balance again.

Emma couldn't help but chuckled at Regina's adorableness.

"_Wait right here. I'll be right back." _

Regina opened up her mouth to protest as the pale woman removed her hand from her vice like grip to gather up her duffle bag, her discarded satchel, and their shoes. Emma skated away with their belongings to the back wall that consisted mostly of lockers. Regina could feel herself start to lose her balance again. She quickly reached out to clutch the carpeted barrier.

They hadn't even started skating for real yet and she couldn't even stand up by herself.

This was going to be a disaster. At least she had Emma there to help her laugh it off.

Emma skated back up to her, moving effortlessly on the wheeled shoes. She stopped a several feet short of the brunette and beckoned her forward.

Regina shook her head and placed her other hand on the barrier with the other. She wasn't going anywhere.

Placing her hands on her hips, Emma stared down the other woman. She crooked a finger at the brown eyed woman. Regina refused to move.

"_Come on it's like three feet."_

Another head shake.

"_Are you just going to stand there all night?"_

A shrug. _"Maybe."_

Emma crossed her arms across her chest and smirked.

"_I didn't take you for a quitter." _She gave a casual shrug. _"Oh well."_

She turned to head for the entrance of the hardwood floor, casting looks over her shoulder as she went.

The blonde didn't make it two feet before she saw Regina raise her hand, reaching in her direction. Emma smirked before giving her friend her full attention.

"_I am no quitter." _ Regina told her with a look that said, she meant business.

"_Prove it." _the blonde challenged with a smirk.

Regina squared her shoulders and pulled her hands away from the barrier. She wobbled a little, but remained on her feet, her hands held away from her body to help keep her balance. Tentatively she moved one foot forward. When she remained steady on her feet and upright she rolled the other one forward.

The brunette continued her sluglike pace, scooting over to Emma, with her tongue between her teeth in complete concentration.

Emma watched with a half smile on her face. Regina was too cute.

Regina only looked up from her feet when she saw the blue wheels of Emma's skates enter her line of vision. The blonde took in the pride shining in the chocolaty eyes and beaming smile being sent her way and felt her heart skip a beat.

Emma clapped her hands together as the brunette stopped in front of her. Regina ducked her head shyly and blush raced across her tanned cheeks. She was proud she'd managed to stay on her feet while crossing the short distance to the other woman, but in the back of her head something was telling her the accomplishment was childish.

But those thoughts went out the door when Emma smiled at her.

"_Good job." _She praised. _"Ready for the real thing?"_

The brunette shot a nervous glance over to the rink and the skaters speeding around the rink. She didn't have time to consider chickening out, feeling a comforting hand on her arm. She met green eyes and a pale hand gave her arm a squeeze.

"_I'm right here. I won't let you fall."_

Regina relaxed and nodded her head. Emma pulled her hand away and moved toward the opening in the barrier and waited there for Regina to catch up. She watched the brunette slowly inch forward. The blonde was glad they wouldn't have deal with all the middle schoolers that liked to terrorize the place on the weekends. The brunette was already having trouble staying on her feet. She didn't to be worried about getting knocked over by the ankle biters that would speed by under your elbows.

When Regina was at her side, Emma glided easily onto the smooth hardwood and spinned so she was facing the brunette. Other skaters flew past, but Emma paid them no mind. Her attention was focused fully on Regina.

An olive toned hand grasped the barrier as she slowly slid a skate onto the slippery hardwood. She followed with the other and hurriedly clutched the barrier with her other hand. The difference between the carpet and smooth wood beneath her feet was almost enough to send her to the floor. She took a moment to adjust.

Once Regina was steady on her feet again, she slowly started moving backwards as the brunette copied her motions from before. They eased their way around the floor a couple times, Regina with a hand on the wall and the other out by her side for balance, Emma gliding backwards in front of her the whole time. There for her friend like she said she would.

Regina kept her head down, watching her feet in case they decided to betray her and start slipping around without her permission. She could feel eyes on her, and not just the green ones she'd become familiar with. But she ignored them, her attention preoccupied with making sure she stayed upright.

After a few more passes around, Emma noticed that Regina seemed more and more confident on her feet. So she decided her friend was ready for the next step in her skating lesson.

She waved a hand at the other woman to get her attention. Regina looked up at her with a questioning look.

"_Are you ready to let go of the wall?" _She asked indicating the hand Regina still had braced against the wall.

The brunette shook her head. Not willing to move her hands from where they were to respond.

"_Come on you're doing great. Just let go of the wall." _

They moved forward a few more feet before Regina gingerly removed her hand from the wall. She wobbled for a moment and started moving at an even slower pace than before. She found that without the aid of the wall she struggled to stay balanced, pitching forward or backward suddenly.

Emma was there, ready to catch Regina any time she would jerk violently in any direction. She saw the problem when they entered the wooden floor. Without the wall to help keep her upright, her shuffle skating was bound to end in Regina and herself on the ground. Time for another lesson.

The blonde spun around so she was skating at Regina's side, causing the woman to look at her.

"_Do as I do." _She instructed. Slowly, the blonde glided forward, lengthening each stride and rolling forward for a moment until she lost momentum. She pushed off of the other foot and repeated the process.

Regina watched her movements closely and copied them. Her first few times were a little wobbly, but she eventually got the hang of it, gaining speed with each stride. She looked over to Emma with a wide grin that the blonde couldn't help but return.

"_I'm doing it." _ The brunette said excitedly.

"_You're doing an amazing job." _Emma praised, moving back into her position of skating backwards in front of Regina.

Regina, much more confident on her feet and far more balanced, felt comfortable enough to start conversation instead of stare at her skates the entire time.

She smirked and addressed her blonde counterpart.

"_I'm very impressed with your backwards skating by the way." _

Emma blushed, but maintained a cocky grin.

"_You ain't seen nothing yet." _she told her friend with a wink.

"_Then show me." _Regina encouraged, motioning for the blonde to take off, but Emma merely shook her head and continued to grin.

"_Patience my friend." _

Emma would have usually, gladly taken advantage of the excuse to be a show off, but refrained from doing so this time. Even though the rink wasn't as full as it normally was, with only adult patrons, there were still a significant number of people skating around. She wasn't going to risk colliding with someone, and getting knocked over. Not with Regina watching. She'd get her chance to show off.

Regina accepted this with a nod, curious as to what the other woman had up her sleeve. Instead she moved on, gaining speed with each pass they made around the oval shaped rink.

"_What song is playing?" _she asked.

All her life Regina has loved music. Even though she couldn't hear the lyrics, she could feel the vibrations created by the bass and other instruments in songs. She could name different songs based on the vibration patterns. She and Kathryn made a game out of it whenever they made the half hour trip to her brother's house in Regina's car. She had a bass tube that rocked the whole vehicle.

She could feel the vibrations through her skates, though not as well as she'd been able to in her flats, but didn't recognize the song.

Emma took a moment to listen to the words, smirking when she picked up on the catchy tune she'd fallen in love with after hearing it just once. That was another reason she liked that this skating rink had a night for adults only. When the place was packed with kids, they tended to play chart toppers of the day and most one of them were crap. On the night for 18 and older they only played pop music with some merit mixed in with hits from the 70s to early 2000s. It was the perfect blend in Emma's opinion.

"_Classic by MKTO." _The blonde answered bobbing her head to the beat.

"_I like it." _Regina bobbed her head right along with Emma, unconsciously skating to the beat.

The blonde watched Regina move and smile at her.

"_You were worried for nothing, you skate like a pro."_

"_I guess I was." _The brunette hadn't realized how fast they were going or how she hadn't lost her balance yet. She decided to test her new found abilities.

She smirked at Emma with a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

"_Catch me if you can."_

Green eyes watched, stunned, as the olive skinned woman darted around her and sped away as if she hadn't been scoot skating less than twenty minutes ago. A huge smile broke out across her face as she turned to skate forward and chase after her friend.

Emma caught up to the brunette easily in one lap around the floor, being the more experienced skater, and poked the other woman's sides as she slowed down behind her. The peel of laughter that came from Regina at the unexpected shock was by far the most beautiful sound Emma had heard. She left her hands where they were on Regina's sides, skating in tandem with the other woman.

Regina looked over her shoulder at the blonde, enjoying the pleasant pressure on her waist, but feeling guilty for it at the same time. Not ready to deal with the conflicting emotions running wildly through her head at Emma's touch, Regina took the pale hands in her own with a quick squeeze before shooting her a playful grin before speeding off again.

For her part, Emma had seen the brief flash of emotions in those brown eyes, but decided not to push Regina. Instead she shook her head with a smirk and skated after the retreating form that was Regina.

It took Emma much longer to catch up Regina this time. By the time they both slowed down they were panting and holding their sides. She hadn't touched the brunette this time though. She didn't want her to skate off again.

For someone who just learned to skate, Regina was quick and was way too good at weaving in and out of the other skaters.

"_How do you do that? You literally learned to skate like an hour ago."_

Regina simply shrugged with a smug on her face. _"I'm a fast learner." _

"_I'll say." _

The pair glided around at a leisurely pace in silence, enjoying Pink's Just Like a Pill. Emma sang the words with conviction and Regina tried to remember the cues for the lyrics in her head, having memorized the song years ago. They both remained in their own little worlds brought on by Pink's words and didn't notice when the lights dimmed over the rink.

Regina was the first to notice the change. People were pairing off and skating slowly, hand in hand. She tapped Emma's arm to point out the change to the blonde.

"_What song is playing now?"_

"_Angel of Mine by Monica." _Emma answered without missing a beat. They always played the R&amp;B cover for the couple skate. That or Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Both songs brought out strong feelings in Emma, but she didn't want to make Regina feel uncomfortable by staying to skate to the romantic song.

They were friends.

And by the look on her face, Emma could see Regina growing more and more uncomfortable as pair after pair skated past them holding hands. One day she hoped she could skate a couple skate with the brunette.

But today wasn't that day.

"_Do you want something to drink?" _

The brunette eagerly nodded and exited the rink right behind Emma. There was an adjustment that had to be made going from hardwood back to the carpeted floor, but luckily neither one of them bit the dust.

Emma bought them each a bottle of water, arguing that they were still skating, when Regina offered to pay for her own. The blonde made a quick stop at the DJ booth before returning to Regina's side. At the brunette's questioning look she merely shrugged. They sat down on the same bench where they'd changed their shoes and sipped their drinks as they watched the couples skate past.

Regina watched the people on the rink smile at each other with affection, if not love, shining on their faces directed on the partner they were sharing the song with. The thought of her own girlfriend crossed her mind as she watched the happy couples.

Her relationship with Melanie had never been that easy. Never.

Their first date had been an awkward dinner followed by drinks with her mother. Not the ideal first date. They hadn't been on a date since. They were just together after that. Mel knew she didn't have to try hard to keep Regina and Regina knew it too. The approving smile on her mother's face when they'd left that first night had sealed the deal.

She wished she hadn't given into that set up so easily. Her father had told her it was her choice, but they both knew that wasn't true. When Cora wanted something, she got it. And she wanted the benefits that came with merging with Gold, even if it cost her own daughter's happiness.

The relationship she had with Mel wouldn't be half as bad if they did fun stuff like this every once in a while. But Mel would just look down her nose at doing something as juvenile as skating on a Saturday night. Her girlfriend had inherited that snotty trait that growing up with money often brought. Regina was glad she hadn't fallen victim to it. Mel's idea of a date was dinner at an expensive restaurant where she'd have to wear a dress to and a glass of wine before bed.

Regina was getting sick of that and things would have to change, she decided. Or else she didn't know how much longer she could stay with Mel. Her mother would not be pleased with that.

Conflicted, she focused back on skating couples, her heart clenching in both longing for what they had that she didn't and pain knowing she'd probably never have it.

Emma watched Regina watch the pairs moving around the rink with a sort of longing on her face. That made her wonder about the brunette's current girlfriend. How bad was it that made Regina watch other people's happiness with that much want in her eyes?

Anger flared up in Emma momentarily, but dissipated as quickly as it came. There was nothing she could do for Regina except show her that she deserved happiness and to be treated like an equal. And she planned to do just that by being the best friend to the brunette that she could.

The lights over the rink brightened up again and Emma placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Regina looked over at her, brown eye glazed over for a moment before clearing.

"_Ready to get back out there?"_

"_Yes." _

The blonde stood and offered her hand to Regina who took it willingly, though quickly dropped it when she was back on her feet. They discarded their empty water bottles and skated back out onto the waxed skating floor.

* * *

They skated side by side, rocking out to Alone Together by Fall Out Boy, laughing at each other's silly dance moves. Emma decided to pay back Regina for the chase she'd been put through before the couple skate and sped around, teasing the brunette and daring her to catch her. Regina caught her every time with a huge smile and poke to the ribs. They played this game for a few songs, before the emcee's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Alright skaters, this next song is for all the backwards skaters. If you can't hang, clear the floor."

A giddy smile lit up Emma's face Time to shine.

Regina looked at her confused, noticing that most of the other skater's had made their way off of the floor.

"_What's going on?_

"_Backwards skating." _Emma answered simply with that cocky smirk of hers.

Regina knew this was the moment the other woman had been waiting for.

"_I'll be watching you."_

"_Good. That's why we're here." _Emma joked. _"Prepare to be amazed."_

The brunette just giggled and followed the trail of people exiting the rink. She stood at the barrier in front of the bench she and Emma had vacated not twenty minutes earlier. Her eyes roamed over the floor, noticing that out of the fifty or so people currently in the establishment only fifteen were left on the skating floor. She caught sight of Emma skating leisurely with her hands behind her back, her smirk firmly in place.

Regina suspected her friend had something big planned and was intrigued and excited to see what she could do.

Emma kept up her leisurely pace until the opening notes of the song she'd requested when she and Regina had taken a water break started playing through the speakers. She locked eyes with the tanned woman before focusing on impressing her and not falling.

As the first "Go on." of Breathless by the Corrs sounded she sped up, gaining momentum until the first banging of the drums. As the beat started she spun around to face the opposite direction, but kept her forward momentum.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face at the lyrics of the upbeat song filled her up. She let the beat guide her skates, being careful to avoid colliding with her fellow backwards skater. Emma didn't know where her dance moves came from, but she started moving her hips to the music and bobbing her head in time with the beat.

Emma saw Regina watching her with a look of as she moved around to the song from her spot at the barrier. Being the show off she was, the blonde made sure she had the other woman's attention before spinning to skate facing forward again. She sped up to an impossible speed before going to going from skating forward to backward to forward again three times in a row before she went back to going backwards into the turn. She saw Regina's jaw had dropped as she passed by again and the brunette was clapping excitedly for her.

The blonde heard more applause coming from the other spectators. But she ignored them.

She wasn't showing off for them.

Slowing down to a more controllable speed, Emma swerved to avoid another skater. The woman she'd just moved around called to her over the loud song.

"Which one are you trying to impress?"

Emma smirked and motioned her thumb over to Regina. "Her."

The woman looked over at Regina and saw the captivated brown eyes locked on her blonde friend, a smile gracing her beautiful features.

"I think it's working." The woman said with a wink and skated away.

The blonde glanced back over at Regina and smiled shyly to herself. She sped back up as the song reached the last chorus.

At the last "Go on." Emma spun back around and stopped in front of Regina on the other side of the barrier. She was panting, out of breath, and was sure her usually pale features were at least four shades of red by this point. Not caring, she had that big goofy grin back on her face.

Regina smiled at her and clapped her hands and Emma bowed dramatically, earning her a giggle from the brunette.

"_That was amazing." _Regina told her, her chocolate eyes still filled with awe. _"I love that song too, by the way." _

"_Thank you." _Emma bowed again, moving along the barrier to step onto the carpet. _"I'll be right back."_

She motioned her head toward the bathrooms and Regina nodded her understanding. Emma skated away and the brunette stayed where she was. It wouldn't be much fun out on the floor without Emma. So she would wait for her friend to return. She watched the other skaters, recognizing the pattern of vibrations for Luke Bryan's Drunk On You. She watched people either mouthing or our right singing the song. She giggled at the thought of not being the only one to enjoy the country song.

So caught up in the music and people watching, Regina didn't notice the other person making their way into her personal space, until he had his arm around her shoulders. She could feel his hot breath on the side of her face as he whispered in her ear. Too bad that wouldn't work with her. She jerked her head away in disgust and sidestepped out from under his arm. Regina wrinkled her nose at him. His body odor was overwhelming.

"Don't be like that sweetheart." Regina watched the man's lips as he advanced on her, taking her staring at his mouth the wrong way.

He tried to slip his arm back around her, but she ducked it and held her hands out in front of her head and shook her head. Hoping he'd get the message.

He didn't and tried moving toward her again.

Regina growled. She really hated dealing with assholes. Of the male and female variety.

"Leave me alone." she told him firmly.

The man just looked at her for a minute, a look of understanding crossing his features, or what he thought he understood.

"What are you retarded or something?"

The brunette saw red. With hands clenched like claws, she was ready to tear into this big idiot. She hated people like him. She made a move to go for the jugulars, but as she stepped toward the man a hand wrapping around her upper arm stopped her.

Regina turned to see Emma standing at her side, her green eyes hard and cold and lips in a thin lined scowl. Her own features softened at in Emma's presence. She'd been on the verge of murder, now she was calm. Her eyes hardened as she faced the ignorant man before then.

"Back off." Emma snarled at him, causing the man to recoil in fear. She was not one to be messed with and in this moment she looked downright terrifying.

"Run along." Regina said, venom dripping from her words, motioning for him to do just that.

The man's scared blue eyes shifted between the two women and he looked ready to piss his pants. They looked mad, really mad. And scary. He turned and skated away, tripping over his own feet in his hurry to get away. They both laughed as he face planted into the carpet.

Emma let go of Regina's arm as the brunette crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her skates. With her anger gone, she couldn't stop the hurt from seeping into her chest. The blonde leaned over to try and make eye contact.

When brown eyes met her own green ones she smiled.

"_Forget him. He was an asshole."_

"_He's not the only one." _Regina told her with a sigh.

"_Then forget all of them. They don't matter."_

Regina looked into emerald orbs and saw the conviction behind her words in the green pools. She let out a breath and nodded. Usually an encounter like that would have ruined her whole evening, but she liked Emma's approach. She would just let it roll off her back and move on. Why let someone else's ignorance ruin her time with her friend.

"_Come on there's a few more songs."_

Emma led the way back into the crowd of other skaters and Regina forgot all about the stupid guy the second the next song started. She grinned over to Emma, who grinned right back. Regina had memorized the cues in this song when she was a little kid and it had stuck with her all these years.

Emma and Regina skated side by side to the Macarena. Doing the dance as they went. No shame at all.

At first they were the only ones doing it but then a few more skaters joined in until everyone was doing the Macarena. The pair broke down in a fit of laughter when the song concluded and didn't stop until they were driving back to campus in Emma's Bug.

* * *

Emma had the hands in the front pockets of her Capri's as she and Regina slowly made their up the sidewalk that lead to Regina's dorm building. She knew was walking agonizingly slow. She didn't care. The blonde had had the most fun she'd had in forever. She wasn't ready for the night to end.

She could tell Regina wasn't either.

The brunette was dragging her feet. Her building was drawing closer with every step they took. Walking at a sluglike pace was only prolonging the inevitable and she knew it. That didn't mean she was any more willing to pick up the pace. Regina never got to have like she'd had with Emma that night and she didn't want to burst her happy little bubble with her harsh reality of a life just yet.

Far too soon for either of their liking, they stopped at the foot of the stairs leading into Regina's building. They stood facing each other, neither one saying anything. After few moments Regina was the one to break the silence.

"_I had a lot of fun tonight." _She told her with a wide grin. It was an understatement. She'd had the time of her life.

"_I did too." _Emma grinned back, her smile much more shy.

"_We should do it again."_ Regina suggested.

"_Definitely."_

They stood in silence again, knowing there really was nothing else to say other than goodnight. But neither one wanted to start their goodbye. Emma finally said something, knowing they couldn't stand out here forever.

"_I'll text you." _She smiled. _"Goodnight Regina."_

"_Goodnight Emma." _

For a second the blonde thought Regina was going lean for a hug, but the brunette changed her mind and turned to hurry up the stairs to the doors. Emma watched her until she disappeared on the other side of the glass doors.

With a sigh, Emma turned and started toward her own dorm. She let her mind replay the events of the evening and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

They would have to that again.

Soon.

In the elevator of her dorm, Regina was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

I said it before and I'll say it again, I love this chapter. Aren't you all glad I split it up? That would have been majorly cut down if I would have kept it together.

What do you guys think? I know everyone loves them together and I love writing them together :)

Did anyone pick up on the seeds that are slowly starting to be planted in Regina's mind? That is far from being resolved but at least she's starting to see things differently.

I honestly have no idea what I'm doing for the next chapter, we'll just have to see what happens.

Let me know what you think.

(P.S I finished and edited this at four in the morning. Seriously, it shouldn't even be counted as editing, I swear I dozed off about half way through. So if there are any big mistakes, let me know and they will be fixed promptly.)


	13. Chapter 13

Oh My Freaking Gosh! I am so so sorry this took so long. I wanted this up on Tuesday. My bad.

My life is just extremely busy at the moment. Between school (and all the crap that comes with that), softball, work, and my family. I have like no time at all. I literally was passed out on Wednesday after my softball game. And on top of everything else I am graduating in a month, so have to get all my college shit together too. I need a break from life.

Anyways, excuse my little rant, I want to thank anyone who left me a review or followed the story. Also thanks for the favorites. That is like the biggest compliment to me :) You all are awesome. Keep doing what you are doing.

What can I say about the chapter? Hmm...(taps chin thoughtfully)

Nothing. Read for yourselves.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Without further ado, on with the show...

* * *

Chapter 13

Regina shuffled out of her room Sunday morning still clad in her pajamas. It was only six in the morning, but the constant vibrations coming from her cell phone was keeping her from enjoying her Sunday sleep in.

Apparently, her girlfriend wasn't pleased about being ignored all night, but Regina couldn't find it in her to care. At least not at six in the morning.

With a yawn she moved over to the little kitchen area and grabbed a single serve bowls of cereal from the bulk package sitting on top of the mini fridge. After pouring the last of the milk into the the plastic container of Fruit Loops and grabbing a spoon, the brunette shuffled the short distance to the couch and plopped down on the cushions, careful not to spill her breakfast.

Just as she was flipping on the TV to watch whatever DVD was in the player, her phone vibrated from the pocket of her hoodie. She rolled her eyes and pulled the device from her pocket and opened the no doubt angry message from her girlfriend.

**So you're ignoring me now? **

Feeling like a smartass Regina gave a one word reply with a smirk, taking a satisfied bite of her colorful cereal.

**Yes. **

Regina wasn't all that surprised by the message she received in return.

**Excuse me? Is that a game you really want to play with me?**

The threat was apparent. But again, Regina was too tired to care.

**What do you want? I'm tired. **

**I don't care. Where were you last night? **

Regina rolled her brown eyes and tossed her phone aside to enjoy her Fruit Loops before they got soggy. Mel was such a hypocrite. When the blonde wanted Regina, Regina was just supposed to drop everything to accommodate her girlfriend. But if Regina wanted one Saturday night to hang out with a friend, regardless of who that friend was, there was a big problem.

She was over it for the morning. She knew she'd have to deal with it eventually.

But not now.

Regina got half way through an episode of House before the constant vibrating and flashing coming from her phone was too much to ignore. With an exasperated sigh she flopped her head onto the back of the couch and saw she had six missed calls and several text messages from her girlfriend. Mel must be desperate, or horny, if she had resorted to calling Regina to get her attention.

Deciding to have mercy, she opened the most recent message.

**Where the hell were you?!**

**Skating.**

Just because she was answering didn't mean she felt like less of a smartass.

**With who?**

**My friend, Emma. **

**Who is Emma?**

**A friend. Obviously. **

**You've never mentioned her. **

The brunette wanted to throw her phone across the room. Mel didn't even like the only friend she had introduced her girlfriend to and got jealous over every little thing. Why go through the headache if she didn't have to?

**Why would I? You don't even like Kathryn.**

**Why would you got out with her?**

**I'm not allowed to have fun?**

**Not while I'm sitting here by myself. I am your girlfriend.**

Regina just stared at her phone for a minute. The underlying message in Mel's statement was loud in clear. Regina belonged to Melanie, handed to the blonde on a silver platter by her own mother. She sighed, resigned to her fate.

**What do you want?**

**You. Come to Boston. **

She knew it would be pointless to argue. Mel would only continue to bother her until she got what she wanted. It was how their relationship worked. Mel got what she wanted, when she wanted and Regina would just have to deal with it.

**Fine. I'll be there. **

**Don't take too long. **

Love you, too, Regina thought. She didn't even bother replying. She threw her phone down beside her on the couch, causing it to bounce from the cushion and fall to the floor. But she didn't care. The brunette pulled a throw pillow over her face and screamed into it until she was out of breath.

Regina sat there with the pillow on her face with her fists clenched at her sides for who knows how long. She only moved when the pillow was ripped from her face.

She jumped, seeing Kathryn's worried face hovering above her own. Her blonde friend still looked half asleep, her eyes were cloudy and her hair was sleep rumpled. Apparently the pillow hadn't done a very good job at muffling her frustrated outburst. Stupid pillow.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn asked, slightly irritated at being woken up this early. They slept in on Sunday's. Why was Regina screaming before seven AM?

"Everything." The brunette told her with a sigh.

Kathryn watched the defeated way her friend flopped herself to lay over the entire couch and draped her arm over her eyes. This confused the blonde. She would have thought that Regina would have been through the roof after spending a whole evening with Emma. But looking at the sprawled out form of her best friend and knew something wasn't right.

Her irritation deflated as she made her way around the couch. The blonde picked up her friend's feet and placed them in her lap as she sat down.

Regina moved her arm from her face as Kathryn rubbed her shin and tilted her head in question.

"_Talk to me." _the blonde urged. _"How was skating?" _

The smile that had lit up Regina's face when she'd told Kathryn about Emma spread across the brunette's lips, causing Kathryn to smile in return.

"_I had so much fun. We ate at Tony's before we went to the rink. Emma showed me how to skate. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be." _Regina paused and gasped, reaching out to grab Kathryn's arm momentarily before continuing. _"They did this thing where only people who could skate backwards stayed on the floor and Emma was amazing. She did this thing going forward and backwards. I have no idea how she did it. I wish I would have got a video of it, it was pretty awesome." _

Kathryn watched her friend gush about her time with Emma with a grin. This was the reaction she'd expected to come from her friend.

"_You actually skated?" _The blonde teased, smirking as Regina playfully narrowed her eyes at her.

"_Yes I did." _Regina gave a proud, decisive nod. _"And I didn't even fall."_

Kathryn clapped her hands together slowly.

"_I'm so proud."_

The brunette glared at her friend and tossed the pillow she'd screamed into at her friend. She laughed as it hit the blonde square in the face.

"I don't like you." Kathryn huffed, holding the pillow to her chest. Regina would get no more ammo, she had quite the arm.

"_You love me." _Regina countered with a smug smirk.

"_Eh." _The blonde shrugged looking toward the TV that was still playing an episode of House.

That answer wasn't good enough for Regina. Without warning she pounced at Kathryn and plopped herself in her friend's lap. She wrapped her arms securely around neck, trapping the blonde's head against her chest. Kathryn tried to pull her head out of Regina's grasp, but the woman only held her tighter.

"Say it." Regina demanded dramatically. "Say you love me. You know you love me."

Kathryn was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. That and the fact that Regina had her in a headlock. She moved her hand that wasn't trapped by the brunette's body and held it so Regina could see it.

"_You are crazy." _She fingerspelled. _"You're going to smother me."_

Regina pulled her impossibly closer and shook her head. "I'll let you go as soon as you say it."

Kathryn tried to pull away again only for Regina to clutch her tighter. She was shaking with laughter, sure her face had to be five different shades of red. She didn't care though. It had been a long time since she'd seen this playful, childlike side of her best friend. Regina had always been reserved around people. But once she felt comfortable enough to let her guard down, this silly side came out to play and Kathryn considered herself lucky to get to experience it. She was in no hurry to make it stop.

She had the sneaking suspicion that a certain blonde named Emma was behind the reemergence of goofy Regina.

When the need to breathe became too much, Kathryn signed "I love you."

Regina gave her friend one last squeeze before releasing the blonde, staying in her lap.

"_I repeat, you are crazy." _

"Your hair is a little messy. You should really do something about that." The brunette said nonchalantly twirling a stray piece of blonde hair around a tanned finger.

She put her hands under Regina and flipped her out of her lap. Regina landed with and oomph in her previous spot on the couch. She situated herself back into a sitting position, facing her disheveled friend.

"_Was that necessary?"_

"Yes." Kathryn deadpanned.

Both women burst into a fit of giggles. Regina doubled over, loving the easiness that came with her friendship with Kathryn. She was like the sister she never had.

Calming down, Kathryn looked at the other woman seriously.

"_If you had so much fun, why was I woken up by you screaming into a pillow?"_

Regina looked down at her hands, the smile slipping from her features. She'd had so much more than fun with Emma. She wished everyday could be like last night. But the reality of it was she could never have that. Her mother would never approve. Life wasn't about having fun to Cora. It was about status and success.

Whenever she was with Emma she felt like she could just be herself. There was no one to impress, no one she felt like she had to please. The only one she had to please was herself. She was Regina. It was those moments she craved most of all.

But she was already the black sheep in her family. She didn't want to be alienated further by her mother by going against her wishes. She'd worked too hard to let it all go now.

"_Mel is upset because I ignored her last night. I didn't mean to. I didn't even have my phone." _

Kathryn held back a growl. Of course it all came back to Melanie. That woman was toxic.

"_Who care's? You're allowed do stuff without her. It's actually healthy for relationship." _Not that Regina's relationship with Mel could be considered any type of healthy.

"_I know, but I didn't even tell her I was going out." _

The blonde was getting fed up with Regina's way of thinking when it came to her girlfriend. She grabbed her friend's shoulders, forcing Regina to look her in the eye.

"Regina, you are an adult. Mel does not dictate what you can or can't do. So what if you took one Saturday night for yourself?"

"_I know but…"_

"There is no but about it. You don't owe her anything."

Regina just nodded as Kathryn let go of her shoulders. She let the brutally honest words of her closest friend sink in. But she couldn't bring herself to listen to them. As juvenile as it was, Mel would not hesitate to go to her mother whenever a problem arose in their relationship. Or when Regina did something the blonde didn't like. She'd be surprised if her mother didn't know about her skating excursion with Emma by the end of the day.

Her mother would waste no time in reprimanding her and urge her to make up with Melanie. Because whatever she was mad about or whatever Mel had done wasn't worth breaking up such a smart pair. Anything to protect her business transaction with Mr. Gold, Regina would think every time. But at this point she had gotten attached and it was hard to cut those ties that her mother and herself kept reinforcing.

"_I just feel bad." _

"_I know you do." _

Kathryn patted her hands soothingly and dropped the subject. That was Regina's big heart at work. Mel would play the victim and Regina wasn't able to see through the bullshit. She'd seen her friend start to wise up to Mel's games in the last couple of weeks, but she always fell back into her old habits.

It was heartbreaking to watch. Regina was such a strong person, but she bent over backwards to please her demanding partner, all because she was so afraid to lose the sliver of approval she got from her mother. All while denying herself real happiness, in the process.

But Kathryn was done watching. Someone had to knock some sense into her friend. She'd do all she could to help Regina help herself, but the brunette had to be willing to do so. And right now Regina wasn't willing. Or at least not completely willing. Old habits died hard.

Kathryn wanted to see that smile Emma brought to Regina's face all the time. That was what true happiness looked like. She just needed to stay away for a while so that could happen. The blonde was betting that things would work themselves out from there, including Regina dropping Mel's bitchy ass.

"_Did you make any more plans with Emma?" _She asked hoping the two would be spending more time together soon.

Regina's cheeks flushed slightly, something that piqued Kathryn's interest, as she answered.

"_I offered to make her some lasagna."_

The blonde had to grin at that. The way to girl's heart was through her stomach, and Regina's lasagna was to die for.

"_You were bragging weren't you?" _she teased.

"_Maybe." _Regina shot her friend a sly smirk before standing up from the couch, collecting her breakfast trash as she went. She stretched once before moving to discard her garbage and head for her room.

"_I have to get ready." _The brunette told Kathryn from her doorway.

"_For what?" _

It wasn't even eight o'clock in the morning on a Sunday. Where on earth did Regina need to be? She prayed she wasn't about to go to Boston.

"_Mel asked me to go down to Boston." _Regina told her with a guilty look on her face.

No dice.

Kathryn went to say something but was cut off by a tan hand raised to stop her response.

"_I know what you're going to say, and I understand that I don't owe her anything. I'm going to spend sometime with my girlfriend, because I want to." _At least that's what she was telling herself. She really hoped Mel wouldn't be in too bad a mood when she got there. _"It's what couples do."_

"_If you say so." _Kathryn waved a dismissive hand at her friend and turned toward the television.

Regina watched her friend for a moment before disappearing into her room. It was hard to convince her friend of something she was trying to rationalize for herself.

As Kathryn heard the door to her roommate's bedroom close, she repeated Regina's earlier actions. She threw her head back onto the back of the couch and covered her face with a pillow. It was her turn to scream through her frustration.

She really had her work cut out for her. She hoped Mary Margaret was having better luck than she was.

* * *

Mary Margaret was sitting across from Emma, watching as the blonde chow down on her breakfast. The blonde had a smile on her face, even as she slowly brought forkfuls of pancakes to her mouth. The pixie haired brunette was practically bouncing in her seat wanting to know everything about Emma's outing with Regina. She'd held off on her questions and even offered to take her friend out for breakfast, knowing the blonde would never turn down free food.

Emma was wise to her best friend's little plan. They have lived together for five years, she knew the petite woman inside and out. She knew Mary Margaret was just bursting for information about her evening with Regina, and Emma was not going to give it to her very easily.

She felt eyes on her as she finished the last of her pancakes, chewing the fluffy, syrupy goodness slowly, savoring the sweetness. She could see her friend's impatience growing, and Emma took great joy in torturing her further. She lowered her fork opening her mouth as if to speak, but picked up her mug of hot chocolate and brought it to her lips instead.

The blonde smirked into her as Mary Margaret perked up only to instantly deflate at her actions. Emma almost snorted into her cup at the sour look on the brunette's face and decided to put her friend out of her misery.

She placed the mug down, prolonging it for just a little longer before sighing and leaning back in the booth. Green eyes studied the woman before her and pink lips morphed into a smirk.

"Alright. Go ahead and ask me what you brought me here to ask me."

Mary Margaret practically squealed and situated herself on the edge of her seat.

"How was your date?"

Emma held up her hand to stop her friend from continuing and shook her head.

"Hold on a second. Let's just make one thing clear." She looked at Mary Margaret seriously. "It was not a date. Regina is in a relationship and I am going to respect that."

The brunette nodded her head in understanding.

Mary Margaret watched Emma ease back in her seat a brief flash of pain in her friend's green eyes, the blonde no doubt remembering the hurt of finding her own partner had been cheating on her. From what Kathryn had told her of Regina's girlfriend and the harsh edge to Emma's words, Mary Margaret could only image what the woman was like. She knew her friend would never do to someone else what had broken her already fragile heart. No matter who it was.

The petite woman hadn't meant to refer to her outing with Regina as a date, and she applauded Emma strength of character on the matter.

"I'm sorry. How was skating?"

That bright smile that would light up Emma's face at the mention of her new friend made an appearance. It made Mary Margaret smile as well. It was nice to see her best friend happy for real instead of faking it like she most often did thinking she never noticed. Mary Margaret always noticed. She wanted to personally thank Regina for putting that smile back on Emma's face.

"You wouldn't believe how much fun I had." Emma enthused with a happy sigh just thinking about the previous night with Regina. "She is so funny. I had to teach her how to skate and it was adorable."

Mary Margaret giggled as Emma gushed excitedly over skating experience with Regina. Usually skating was something Emma liked to do alone. She would speed around the rink, just absorbing the music, not really paying any mind to anyone else. So, for the blonde to ask Regina to go with her and take the time to teach her to skate spoke volumes of how much Emma already cared for Regina.

"And then once she got the hang of it, I was the one trying to keep up." Emma gave a full bellied laugh at the memory of her and Regina's game of tag. "We chased each other around almost the whole time."

"Did you show off your mad backwards skating skills?" Mary Margaret asked with smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah." The blonde said puffing her chest out slightly, a look of pride on her face. "Regina was impressed."

"I can imagine she was. So you guys had a good time?"

"The best." The dreamy smile on Emma's face said it all, but then her expression changed. Her mouth formed a thin contemplative line and her eyebrows crinkled together.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, confused by her friend's sudden change of emotions.

Emma shrugged resting her chin on her steepled fingers. "I kind of got the feeling that Regina doesn't get do stuff like that very often."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It was just the vibe I was getting. At one point she had this, like almost longing look on her face. It's kind of sad, really. I've noticed it a few times actually."

"She probably doesn't have very many opportunities to do so." Mary Margaret suggested. She didn't have the whole story but she was willing to bet it had everything to do with the other woman's mother and girlfriend and nothing do with Regina's actual desire to have fun.

"I bet that bitch has something to with it." Emma said with a low growl. Yes, she would respect the fact that Regina was dating that dragon of a woman. That didn't mean she had to like it.

Mary Margaret recoiled a bit at the blonde's harsh words but continued on.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." The brunette told her. A nudge in the right direction, she thought with an internal smirk. "Be there for Regina as a friend. It seems like it's making both of you happy. You can't go wrong with that."

Emma considered her friend's advice for a moment. She could do that for Regina. Show that she could have fun and that it was okay to enjoy herself. And if one day she could be there for the brunette as more than a friend, so be it. Emma wouldn't complain, not one but.

Finally she nodded in agreement.

"I'll do that."

"Good." The pixie haired woman smiled kindly at her friend and squeezed a pale forearm that was resting on the table.

Emma wrung her hands together and stared at the swirling patterns on the table for a moment before deciding to tell Mary Margaret the thing thing that had been gnawing at the back of her mind since she and Regina had left Tony's the night before.

"She asked about my family." She whispered, not looking up from her hands.

Mary Margaret immediately scooted all the way the edge of her seat and rubbed Emma's arm across the table. She tilted her head, trying to catch the green eyes she suspected were filling with tears. Family was always a painful subject for Emma and she was the only one who fully understood having witness her struggles first hand.

"What did you tell her?" The brunette asked softly.

"Nothing. I froze." Emma admitted. "We were still at Tony's when she asked and the waiter came before I could answer. She didn't ask again."

The brunette nodded, continuing to stroke her friend's arm in a comforting motion. Emma always craved physical touch whenever she talked about her parents. She was happy to hear that Regina hadn't pushed her friend into answering. Emma always shut down when she felt pressured and uncomfortable. There was that compassion Kathryn had mentioned.

"Did you want to tell her?" Mary Margaret, and her parents, was the only one who knew the full extent of what happened as far as Emma's family was concerned. If she had been planning to share even a portion of that story with Regina, Emma was in deeper than she had originally thought.

The blonde just shrugged. "I honestly don't know. She was telling me all about her parents and her brother and her niece and nephew, who are beyond adorable I might add, and I couldn't help but be jealous." Emma sniffed a little and continued. "She was so happy talking her dad and brother and those kids. She didn't seem too thrilled about her mother, but at least she has a mother. I didn't want her pity."

"I understand and I'm sure Regina will too if you chose to tell her. But that's something you should only do if you feel ready."

"I know." The blonde said stopping a tear from escaping with a quick flick of a finger. "I feel like I can trust Regina. It's so strange. I've never been this drawn to another person."

"I know what you mean." Mary Margaret said, thinking about her own relationship with Ruby.

"I just want to enjoy the fun we're having right now. Leave the heavy stuff for later."

"Sounds like a plan." The brunette stopped moving her hand along the toned arm and just let it rest against skin almost as pale as her own. "I'm here if you want to ever talk about you parents."

Emma gave her friend a tight smile and ducked her head. "I know. Thanks."

"It's absolutely no problem." She gave Emma's arm one last squeeze before withdrawing her hand. Mary Margaret let out a deep breath before placing her hands on the table, bracing herself to stand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's hit the road." Emma said taking one last sip of her hot chocolate and standing from the booth, giving herself a moment to collect herself and get a hold of her emotions.

Mary Margaret settled the bill and joined her friend by the door. The two linked their arms together and set out on the short walk back to campus. They pair made their way down in companionable silence for a few moments before Emma smirked and turned her head toward the shorter woman.

"You know, I would have told you all that without the breakfast."

Mary Margaret laughed and bumped shoulders with the blonde.

"I was tilting the scales in my favor."

Emma joined in the laughter and bumped Mary Margaret's shoulder playfully in return.

"When are you seeing Regina again." The brunette asked, hoping it would be soon. Emma's happiness was infectious and she didn't want it to wear off.

"I don't know." The blonde answered honestly. She wanted to "accidentally" run into the tanned brunette like she had at the library and they hadn't figured out when Regina was going to make her famous, or so she said, lasagna. "We didn't really make any plans. Although she does want me to try her lasagna. She claims it's way better than Tony's. I think she's just trying to one-up my badass skating."

Mary Margaret chuckled at her friend. Everything had to be a contest with Emma. But she was glad the pair were going to share another date, but not really a date, type outing.

"That sounds like fun."

Emma only grinned wider and began skipping along the sidewalk, not letting her friend go, forcing Mary Margaret to skip right along with her.

Mary Margaret skipped happily beside her friend, laughing the entire time at how ridiculous they probably looked to passersby but she didn't care. Emma was a big goofball by nature, but had trouble expressing her emotions outwardly. It was clear to the entire world as the two skipped down the streets of Storybrooke that the blonde was happy. The blissful grin gracing her pale face was a big give away in of itself.

This was the Emma she liked to see. Mary Margaret had missed her.

Emma was making her job too easy. She hoped Kathryn was having as good of luck with Regina.

* * *

Mary Margaret sat out in the chilly late September afternoon with a book in her hand. Ruby had gone to visit her grandmother for the day and Emma had gone to work, a shift she'd traded in order to have Saturday night off. So the brunette was once again all alone with a book.

She couldn't force her mind to concentrate on the words on the page. Instead it kept wandering to what Emma had told her at breakfast, replaying their conversation over and over again. Completely abandoning her book, she closed the paper back with a resounding clap and pulled her phone from the pocket of the hoodie she had donned. One of Ruby's.

The petite woman figured Kathryn would have had plenty of time to question Regina about her thoughts after skating with Emma. She sent her co-conspirator a quick text message.

**Skating was a success on this end.**

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**Same here :)**

**Awesome :) Did Regina tell you about making lasagna?**

**Yes. She's trying to out do Emma. **

Mary Margaret had to laugh at that as she sent her response.

**Lol. Emma said the same thing. They are so cute. **

**I agree. I wish Regina could see that. **

This confused Mary Margaret. Emma had only wonderful things to say about her time spent with Regina. The huge grin her friend had sported almost all morning and the light attitude she was carrying around was something that could't be one sided.

**What makes you say that?**

**She let her girlfriend guilt her into driving to Boston. **

**That woman sounds terrible.**

**She is :( She's mean and manipulative. She makes Regina miserable. She needs more time with Emma. Emma makes her happy. **

**Regina makes Emma happy. It's nice to see Emma's smile again. Her real smile. **

**Same with Regina. They are perfect for each other. **

**We need to get them together again. Soon. **

**Agreed. Maybe we can orchestrate a "chance encounter" like at the library. **

**That sounds perfect. I'll talk to Emma.**

**I'll talk to Regina. **

**Bye. **

**Bye. **

Mary Margaret locked her phone and returned it to her pocket, plots already buzzing in her head.

* * *

Okay I know that was bad, but this was a filler/future chapter setup/best friend fluff. Like I said, it was hard enough to find time to write let alone write something substantial. I promise to do better next time.

How was the bestie stuff? I wanted Regina/Kathryn and Emma/MM moments that were both fluffy and addressed a few issues at the same time.

And the masterminds hard at work. I'm trying to have them nudge their friends, but at the same time have Regina and Emma completely in control. Is it working?

A question about the previous chapter. Did anyone pay close attention to my song choices? If you didn't, look up the lyrics. At least three of them can be applied directly to this story. See if you can figure out which ones.

On a lighter note I want to respond to a couple reviews that made my day.

**To the guest reviewer for Chapter 9 on April 7:** OMG :) Where have you been all my life? It is so hard to find people with the same obsessions as me. My best friend won't even watch an episode of Once let alone Xena. Your review made me smile, thank you so much. (FYI Frozen is going to be featured in this and it's going to help move the plot along. I'm so excited to write that chapter, you have no idea). Also, how did you like the chapter. Most people hated it and I disliked writing it.

**To iTyncWithReality: **See, I know what I'm doing :) Lol. My name is actually the name I got from Pottermore and it just stuck with me. I will try to stay out of trouble :)

That was a long one. Oops.

Let me know what you thought.

(P.S. Did anyone see Captain America? I have no time to do anything and it looks awesome.)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all you lovely people. I have for you, the next installment in this little tale.

I thank anyone who was so kind to leave me a review. They are much appreciated. I also want to thank anyone who favorited or followed or both. You all are amazing and I want to hug you.

I got my groove back! Expect another update this weekend, because that is how amazing I feel right now :)

This one is kinda short though.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 14

Regina walked the same path she and Emma had only hours before on her way to collective parking lot used by the surrounding dorms. She swung her car keys around her finger, her eyes unconsciously scanning the rows of cars for the yellow Volkswagen. Brown eyes weren't able to settle on the faded yellow vehicle, but they lit up as they fell on her own baby. An olive hand ran along the hood of the silver, convertible, Mustang.

The car was a graduation present from her parents. Regina could still remember the excitement she'd felt as she and her father pulled into the dealership lot three years ago. Thankfully, her mother had had business to attend to and was unable to accompany them, much to Regina's relief. The second the brunette had stepped out of her father's BMW her eyes fell on the shiny, new, silver convertible and she fell in love. They took it for a test drive and Regina was following her dad home, less than an hour late, behind the wheel of her brand new ride, nestled in the black leather seat.

Her mother hadn't been too pleased to find the sports car in the garage when she had returned home that day. But luckily, Jefferson had gone to Regina's defense, reminding their mother that she had allowed him to pick out his first car so it was only fair that she do the same for Regina. Cora had reluctantly agreed with Jefferson, but made her disdain for Regina's choice in vehicle known any chance she had. Much like everything else her daughter did.

The brunette let her mother's comments about her car roll off her back. She loved the silver vehicle and there was nothing Cora could say that would convince her to trade it in for something her mother deemed acceptable for a young lady, meaning a pansy ass four door or, even worse, a VW Beetle. Regina shuddered at the thought of driving around the girly little car around. She could tolerate Emma's yellow Bug, but only because it was a classic. The newer models were undignified in Regina's eyes.

Regina had a need for speed and the Mustang catered to that need beautifully.

She unlocked the car and slid easily into the driver's seat, the black leather protected by a purple seat cover adorned with black roses. An olive hand guided the key into the ignition and started the engine. A grin spread across her lips at the feel of the engine purring to life. Regina didn't drive very often while she was in school. Most things she needed were in walking distance, including downtown Storybrooke, and Mel more often than not insisted on driving them around, just to have that much more control over her. So any chance she had to take her pride and joy out for a spin, she grasped with both hands.

Regina grabbed the pair of sunglasses, tinted Ray Ban's with purple frames, that she kept above the visor and slid them over her eyes, despite the partly cloudly sky above, her smile turning into a smirk. She shifted the Mustang into reverse and easily backed out of the parking space before shifting into drive and speeding toward the exit of the parking lot. She pulled into traffic and wove her way out of Storybrooke in less than ten minutes. Once she was settled on the highway to Boston, she reached over and fiddled with the radio for a moment. Cranking up the volume on the station that played pop and pop-rock, with a little hip-hop mixed in, the whole car bounced as she bobbed her head to the beat. She'd had a bazooka bass tube installed shortly after getting the Mustang, and she was pretty sure the cars surrounding her were shaking with the force of her enhanced music. She laughed a little at mental image of other people rattling in their cars while glaring at the sparkling convertible.

She wished it was warmer so she could put the top down, but the chilly New England wouldn't allow for it anymore. There was something undeniably freeing about cruising down the highway with the top down and her music up. Regina would drive coast to coast if she could just to experience the feeling continuously and see all the sights along the way. It was a dream of hers and had been since she was a child.

* * *

Regina rocked out in her car, cruising along, passing cars that were moving too slow for her liking. She was surprised to find herself entering the city, not realizing over an hour had passed. The brunette turned down her radio, as she got closer to the streets of Boston, not wanting to be nuisance on the crowded streets.

A sigh escaped Regina's lips at seeing how bad traffic was backed up. She'd made pretty good time getting from campus to the city, but by looks of it she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel she looked around at the people in the cars beside her. The man to her left was slamming his hand repeatedly into his car horn, red in the face from screaming out his window. As if that would help anything. The woman to her right was drumming two pens against her steering wheel. She had earbuds in and was nodding her head violently to whatever was playing, singing or mouthing the lyrics. Regina laughed at the complete lack of inhibition displayed by the woman and went back to looking straight ahead. They had moved a foot, maybe.

Regina pulled out her phone and shot a quick text to Mel.

**I'm in Boston. Traffic is terrible. Be there as soon as I can. **

Five minutes and about a yard forward Regina's phone buzzed from it's resting spot on her thigh with Mel's response.

**Ok. **

The brunette locked her phone screen again with a huff. Traffic started moving again, but it was short lived as Regina found herself sitting at a standstill once again. Her phone vibrated again from her thigh. She almost ignored it, giving Mel a taste of her own medicine, but when she saw that the name flashing across the screen wasn't her girlfriend's she snatched the device up and opened the text from her brother.

**Hey sis, whatcha up to?**

Regina smiled as she replied to Jefferson. She hadn't seen him or the kids since going back to school and missed them dearly.

**Nothing much. On my way to see Mel. **

**Sounds fun. **

A few seconds later another message sent Regina's phone a vibrating.

**I'm joking of course. So you're in Boston?**

Brown eyes rolled at her brother. He thought he was funny. His was just another name on the long list of people who hated her girlfriend. Too bad the one person she wished would dislike Mel was the only person who seemed to be able to tolerate the blonde. Her mother practically worshipped the ground Mel walked on. If that was something Cora Mills would lower herself to do.

**Yes. Why?**

**I brought the kids to Boston for the weekend. Yesterday we walked the freedom trail and went to the aquarium. I was planning on visiting the Museum of Science after lunch. Wanna tag along?**

Regina would love nothing more than to spend the afternoon with Jefferson, and she'd especially love seeing Henry and Grace. But she'd have to deal with Mel first.

**I'll check back in after I talk to Mel. Would you care if she came too? **

Jefferson's response took a little longer this time, he was obviously thinking over the question. Mel behaved herself well enough when the kids were around, most of the time, and Jefferson played nice for Regina's sake. But if Melanie was already in a mood there was no telling what she would do. Jefferson made it a point to shield his children from the messed up dynamic of their family and wouldn't want to expose them to Mel in the midst of a tantrum. Regina assumed he was weighing his options, when her phone vibrated again.

In the time it took him to answer, her car had crept forward a few yards.

**I don't care as long as she isn't being an asshole. Is that a yes?**

**Most definitely. I'll be there. What time?**

**Noon. I'll tell the kids. **

**Give them a kiss from me and tell them I can't wait to see them. **

**Will do. See you soon Reggie :)**

Regina frowned at the use of that dreaded nickname. Apparently ten year old Jefferson hadn't liked the name Regina and called her, what he thoguht was, the much cooler Reggie instead. Regina had threatened his life on countless occasions for calling her that after she was old enough to, but he still insisted on using the name along with the far worse Sissy. Oh how she despised her brother sometimes.

**You know I hate that. **

**Yes I do, Sissy. Don't be late. **

**I won't. See ya. **

**Later. **

* * *

With that Regina put her phone back in her car's cup holder. Traffic was up and moving at a normal speed and Regina was able to make it to Mel's apartment building in fifteen minutes. She parked in the second spot that came with her girlfriend's apartment, right next to Mel's Benz.

As she climbed out of her car, Regina clicked the button on her keys to lock her own vehicle. The brunette strode across the cement floor of the underground parking deck in her light colored skinny jeans and flowy light pink, almost white blouse, her Sperry feet splashing on the slightly damp surface. She hopped on the elevator and hit the button for Mel's floor.

The doors didn't open again until she reached her girlfriend's floor, something Regina was grateful for. She didn't know if she could deal with Mel's creepy neighbors in such an enclosed space. Creepy cologne guy was enough for the brunette.

Squaring her shoulders, she made her way down the hall and stopped in front of Mel's apartment. It took a moment for Regina to decide to just let herself in. She found the right key and made short work of Melanie's locks.

Regina barely had the door opened before she was bombarded by the woman she'd been dreading seeing.

* * *

Mel heard the sound of keys in her door and knew Regina had finally arrived. Took her long enough, the blonde thought to herself as she stood from her position on the couch. It had been over two hours since she'd texted Regina to come to Boston. She took a moment to straighten out her top. She'd made sure to wear a shirt that had a plunging neckline. The blouse was made of sheer black material accentuating her chest and curves. Regina might be angry with her, but her girlfriend was human with those base desires just like everyone else.

She plastered on a big smile as the door slowly crept open. This was going to be a piece of cake, Mel thought. All she had to do was butter Regina up with her winning smile and upbeat attitude and the brunette would be putty in her hands. Regina would be staying the night. There was no way her girlfriend would deny her after what she had planned for them.

She sighed happily to herself. Sometimes it was too easy.

The door was fully open and Mel could the head of dark brown hair peeking around the frame. Show time. The blonde stretched her smile even wider, the softness of the gesture lost, being replaced by an expression that was downright terrifying. She rushed forward to meet Regina before she was fully in the apartment. Long pale arms wrapped around the petite frame of her girlfriend.

* * *

Regina was stunned by the embrace she found herself in. Mel hardly ever showed affection like this. She was immediately suspicious, but tried to return the hug nonetheless. Her arms were pinned to her sides by the deceivingly strong arms of the other woman. Instead she awkwardly patted the closest part of Mel that she could reach, her elbow.

Mel was holding her almost painfully tight and Regina sighed in relief when the slightly taller woman pulled back from the embrace. Thin hands rested on her shoulders, but Regina was just glad to be able to breathe again. The smile on Melanie's face was a little unsettling, one that the brunette returned with a small smile of her own. But other than that she was pleasantly surprised by the blonde's good attitude, a rare occurrence. It was both exciting and nerve wracking. How long would this last? She hoped long enough to agree to going to the Museum of Science and make it through the afternoon without a meltdown.

Regina mentally laughed at being worried about a tantrum from a grown woman not two preschoolers. It was comical and had her thinking seriously about their relationship.

"I'm glad you're here." The brunette read her girlfriend's lips, the blonde was clearly making an effort to exaggerate her lip movements in the formation of her words.

"You are?" Regina asked, confused. She was used to getting bitched at for taking to long to get there or whatever Mel was dissatisfied about that day. This was unexpected.

"Of course." Mel told her, sliding an arm around Regina's shoulders, guiding the shorter woman further into the apartment, shutting the door with her foot.

The blonde lead them to the couch and pulled Regina to sit as close to her as possible while still facing each other.

"I have decided to forgive you for last night." Mel said wrapping a tan hand in both of her own and bringing them to rest in her lap.

Regina bristled at Melanie's words and attempted to pull her hand away, but the blonde's grip held steady.

"I didn't do anything wrong." The brunette stated firmly. She was allowed to have friends and hang out with said friends without her girlfriend's permission.

"Oh Regina," Mel stroked Regina's cheek with the back of her hand, the gesture anything but loving. Regina could see the condescension in the woman's words and facial expression. "You did honey. But I'm over it. Let's move on."

Irritation was beginning to rise in the brunette, but she shoved it back down. She didn't want to ruin the day before it even had a chance to begin.

"Okay."

"Good." The blonde bounced in her seat once, her stiff smile widening again, flirting with the line of becoming creepy. "I was thinking we could go shopping or something, we haven't done anything like that in a while. Then eat at that cute little cafe you love so much."

As tempting as that was, Mel never wanted to anything together, Regina wasn't in the mood to get dragged around the mall for hours and the eat at the cafe Mel liked, not her. Nope, Regina was going to the museum with Jefferson, Henry, and Grace.

"Actually, Jefferson is in town and invited us to go to the Museum of Sceince with him and the kids. I said we would go."

"Why would you do that?" Mel asked her smile never wavering, but her grip on Regina's hand tightening ever so slightly. This was not going as planned.

"I haven't seen Henry and Grace since August and I think it will be fun."

"But I wanted spend time together. Just the two of us. Alone." Mel pouted.

"We can do that whenever we want. My brother is only here for the weekend. Who knows when I'll find the time to see him again." Regina wasn't going to back down from this. She was done bending over backwards.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so hard if you were't spending so much time with your friends." The blonde dropped her girlfriend's hand put air quotes around the word friends, venom dripping from her words and actions.

Anger boiled over in Regina and this time she wasn't going to shove it down.

"Are you serious? I told you, you had nothing to worry about. Emma is my friend. I went skating. Why are you making a big deal out of it? You just said you wanted to move on." Regina was on her feet now, pacing front of the other woman.

"I lied." Mel said crossing her arms defiantly across her chest.

Regina wanted to put her hands on Mel and knock some sense into the impossible woman. She should have known the blonde's "happy" attitude was only a means to an end. The end being Regina, on her back. The second she didn't get what she wanted, Mel went into meltdown mode. Typical, the brunette scoffed.

"Are you cheating on me? Is that why you don't want to spend time with me anymore?" Once again the blonde was pouting.

All Regina could do was distance herself from her girlfriend, afraid she would actually swing at her.

"Are you insane!" The brunette was yelling now. "I love you! I have no idea why. But I do. I would never hurt you like that."

Melanie shrunk a little at the honesty spewing out of her girlfriend's mouth, but she shot back what she thought would be the final blow, Regina would never be able to walk away after the blow was delivered. She never has.

"If you love me so much, prove it. Stay with me." Mel tried to reach out and take Regina's hand, but the brunette snatched it away and started backing toward the door.

"You know what. It was a mistake coming here." She ran a hand through her long, dark locks, trying to reign in her feelings. "Maybe we should just take a step back. This," she indicated the both of them, "clearly isn't working anymore."

"You're breaking up with me?" Mel asked, appalled that Regina had the audacity to suggest such a thing. That was never going to happen, she would make sure of it. And they both knew it.

Regina shook her head, beyond frustrated at this point. All she wanted to do was get out of the apartment. She could take a drive to clear her head and grab something to eat before meeting her brother at the museum.

"No." She did not have a death wish, her mother would be furious. "I'm saying we just need some time apart."

"Why? So you can fuck Emma." Mel snapped at her.

The brunette's jaw hit the floor. Melanie had lost her mind. How many times did she have to say it? Regina wasn't eve going to dignify that one with a response. She was done with this conversation.

"_Goodbye. Text me when you get a clue." _

And with that Regina was out of the apartment with the slamming of the door.

* * *

GO REGINA! You guys don't understand the joy I had in writing this chapter. (I also fixed the car problem too) I am on a roll. I have the next three chapters planned out and I know how this is going to end. Go me (I gotta stop with the narcissism).

There was more to this, but I decided that that was an effective place to stop. Would you agree?

So, Jefferson made his first (sort of) appearance. How are we liking it? Those gosh darn kids could not wait their turn and they will be showing up in the next chapter. Prepare for ultimate fluff. You have been warned.

Don't think that's the end of Mel either. She will return with a vengeance, but Regina will be ready for her. Cora is coming back soon too. Just an FYI.

That's all I have to say. Please oh please leave me a review. I want to know what you think.

Peace out :)


	15. Chapter 15

Here it is, Chapter 15. I just want to apologize, I know I promised for this to be up way sooner.

I had it all planned out, down to the t, and was ready to write as soon as I posted chapter 14. Until a couple reviewers (BrenShorter and FaBbEr0oZ) got the idea of Emma being in Boston too stuck in my head. It took a day to work everything out but I had a good idea and ran with it. Thanks for the idea guys :) This chapter would have been really short without it.

I'm also gonna play the sick card, because I felt like crap Saturday through Monday and couldn't eve think straight. Trust me you did not want me writing in that state.

Thanks a million for the reviews. They always bring a smile to my face so keep them coming. And to the people who follow and favorite, I see you.

This chapter is the longest on yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

That's about it, on with the show...

* * *

Chapter 15

Emma sighed as she stopped her car just shy of the stone archway that lead to the narrow road that weaved through the acres of green. It had taken her over two hours to get to Boston and through all the traffic, but now that she had reached her destination she was hesitant to continue. After another couple minutes she started her Bug back up and drove through the archway into the cemetery.

The blonde steered the car along the winding road the cut through the patches of green grass. She tried not to let her eyes dwell on the rows of headstones, focusing instead on driving to the very back of the cemetery where her parents had been laid to rest. Emma let out another sigh as she drew closer and closer to the plot her parents were buried in.

Emma hadn't visited her parents in over a year. She usually made the trip on the anniversary of their deaths, when the pain of the loss threatened to overwhelm her and she just needed to be close to them. Over the years, she's gotten better at dealing with the loss, but after talking to Regina about the brunette's own family and her conversation with Mary Margaret that morning, she couldn't shake the need to see them.

When she and Mary Margaret had returned from breakfast, Emma had made up the excuse of having to work before bolting from the room as fast as she could. She knew that if her best friend had caught one glance at her face, the brunette would have known Emma was lying. The blonde hated lying, especially to the people she cared about, but no matter how much her friend tried she just wouldn't understand. This was something Emma needed to do, and she needed to do it alone.

She parked the Bug beside the last expanse of green and took a deep breath before removing the keys from the ignition. The blonde grabbed the flowers she'd purchased and exited the car. She stepped onto the dew covered grass of the plot. Crisp leaves of varying colors were scattered across the expanse of green. The headstones in this part of the graveyard weren't as extravagant as the statues and big mausoleums as other parts of the graveyard, they were simple in design, less imposing. It was a shame, Emma mused, that even in death people felt the need to boast their riches. Did it even matter?

Emma made her way through the rows of headstones and grave markers, coming to a stop between two rectangular markers in the far corner of the plot. They were equal in size and identical in design. Simple. Something that suited the young couple they represented. Both were light grey with each of her parents' names and birthday and date of death, a swan engraved in the background. Emma always cringed at how close together the dates were on the stones. Neither one of her parents had made it to their thirtieth birthday, a tragedy in of itself.

The right one belonged to her mother. Snow Marie Swan was engraved into the grey stone. Emma chuckled lightly to herself upon reading her mother's name. Her mother had told her the story a million times, she had been born during the largest blizzard Boston had seen in decades and her mother's parents had named her for the snow falling outside. Equal parts beautiful and powerful. Emma could still remember being five years old and so excited to tell her whole class that her Momma was a real life Disney princess.

Her father's was slightly to the left. James David Swan was engraved into the surface. Prince Charming in the flesh. If her mother was Snow White, then her Daddy just had to be him, in her five year old mind. Her kindergarten friends had been so jealous.

Emma could feel the tears prick at the back of her eyes as she gazed upon what was left of her parents, a lump forming in her throat. She bent over to put the flowers in the holder settled between the stones.

"Hi Momma. Hi Daddy." She greeted, her voice wavering slightly as she sat cross-legged in the still damp grass. She plucked at a few blades of grass absentmindedly.

"It's been awhile since I've visited." Emma continued. "Sorry about that."

There was a long pause, the blonde staring blankly at her hands that were still moving to twist through the blade of grass. A tear slid down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

"I've been doing pretty good lately." She said looking back at the gravemarkers, her tone lightening. "Mary Margaret and I are still living together. We have a bigger room this year, thank God. Did you know she and Ruby are together now? They are so cute together. It sickens me."

The blonde laughed, her mind wandering to how mushy the two brunettes were when they were together.

"They're happy and I'm happy for them." There was another pause in which heat rose up Emma's neck, leaving a blush of red on her creamy cheeks, as she contemplated her next statement.

"I, uh, I met somebody. Her name is Regina. She's one of the coolest people I have ever met." Emma laughed at the memory of how she first met Regina. "I literally knocked her off her feet. We went skating last night. It was so much fun. I don't think I've had that much fun in forever. She just brings it out in me."

The blonde couldn't help the huge grin that broke out on her face just thinking about Regina. She wanted to believe that wherever her parents were they could see how happy she was. She took a deep breath as more tears made their way down her cheeks despite the smile on her face.

Emma had accepted the fact that her parents were gone, after countless hours of therapy, long ago. But it just wasn't fair, she thought angrily, ripping up the fistful of grass in her clenched fist and tossing it aside. Anger started boiling inside of her as hot tears splashed into her lap. She hardly ever let her anger take over, always finding a different way to cope with her grief, but this time she gave into the feelings.

Why did it have to be her parents? James and Snow Swan had been good, honest people. They couldn't have been the only car on the road that night. Why did the driver of the other have to get behind the wheel under the influence. Why?

The memories the blonde had of that night were foggy at best. She remembered a knock on the door and being confused. Momma and Daddy had a key didn't they? Her babysitter had opened the door to find two police officers on the other side. The thing that stuck with Emma had been the look one of the officers had given her when he noticed her lingering in the foyer. She hadn't understood it at the time, only coming to realize what it was years later. It was a look of the deepest sympathy. The only thing they'd told her that her parents weren't coming back and that the officers would take her somewhere safe.

That was the first time she learned that everybody lies.

It was years before she knew exactly what had happened to her parents, she'd stolen her case file, complete with the police report from that night. Apparently they had stopped at an intersection and when her father, who had been driving, went to proceed through the intersection other car hit the passenger side head on. The car rolled off the road and flipped twice before stopping. Her mother died on impact and her father was critically injured. Her father died a few hours later in surgery.

Emma's anger intensified. Why hadn't the doctors done more to help them? Logically she knew nothing could have been done for her mother, but she didn't care. Her rage was blinding now. How dare they not work harder to save her father. At least she would have had one parent instead of being completely alone.

If one thing had gone differently that night Emma's life would have had an entirely different outcome. She wouldn't have been forced to grow up without the gentle nurturing of a mother and the protective guiding of a father. No. She'd been forced into a life of uncertainty, bouncing from home to home, never knowing when the social worker would be back to take her somewhere else.

"I miss you guys so much." The sentence came out in a strangled sob, Emma pressing her face into her hands. The anger inside the blonde drifted away only to be replaced by the sadness that had brought her to the cemetery in the first place.

Emma sat there, sobbing into her hands, for what seemed like hours. She needed to let all this out, knowing it wasn't healthy to keep it all bottled up. By the time she had calmed down to just the occasional sniffle almost an hour had passed.

The blonde looked back at the stones that marked her parents' resting place. She felt lighter than she had when she'd first sat in the now dry grass. The heaviness that had been weighing her down lifted. This feeling always followed a visit to her parent.

"I'm gonna get going." She said, getting to her feet. "But I'll visit again soon."

With that Emma kissed her fingers and bent to press them to each of the gravemarkers before turning to walk to her car.

Once in the vehicle the blonde took another moment to collect herself, letting the calm feeling envelop her further. She turned the keys in the ignition and shifted into drive, accelerating out of the cemetery.

Emma passed under the stone archway again and found that the traffic was still horrendous. Pulling onto the street at the first chance she had, Emma found herself at a complete stop. What the hell was going on in Boston today?

With nothing better to do, she pulled her phone from her pocket and sent text to the one person who never failed to put her in a good mood.

* * *

Regina stormed out of the elevator as soon as the metal doors opened. She made it to her Mustang in no time and by the time she was in the drivers seat, car humming beneath her, the brunette was doubled over in laughter. She held onto her side, unable to properly breath for several minutes.

That was amazing. Regina had never really stood up to Mel and stormed out before. She felt like she could do anything, adrenaline still coursing through her veins. Why had she never done that before?

The reality came crashing back down around her.

She knew why she had never done it before. Her mother had a firm hold on those strings she loved to pull so much. What would Cora do when she found out what she had said; what she had done? And she would find out. A brief memory of hand meeting her back flashed through her mind, causing an involuntary shudder to run down her spine.

Cora was never one to shy away from corporal punishment. Children had to learn after all and Regina had been on the receiving end of those lessons more times than she liked to remember. Her mother always made sure not to leave any visible marks, only slipping up once, resulting in the scar on Regina's upper lip.

A hand lightly brushed over the scarred flesh while the other reached for the door handle. Regina hated that she would have to go back, especially after how awesome she felt after storming out of her girlfriend's apartment.

The vibrating of her cellphone stopped her.

She looked at the sender and immediately retracted her hand from the door. The message was from Emma.

**Just wanted to say hi. So, hi :)**

Regina couldn't help the light giggle that escaped her at the message. The blonde was just too adorable.

**Hi :) How is your day going? **

It took a couple minutes for Emma to reply.

**Pretty good. What about yours? **

**It's great. I feel amazing. **

**That's good. I wish I could say the same. **

Regina quirked an eyebrow at that, curious.

**What do you mean?**

**I am bored out of my mind. Traffic in Boston really sucks today. **

The brunette chuckled a little at that. Didn't she know it. Wait a minute. Emma was in Boston?

**You're in Boston?**

**Yep. Had a few errands to run. Why?**

No flipping way. Fate, or whatever force was behind she and Emma being in Boston at the same time, was a tricky little bastard. What were the odds?

**I'm in Boston too. **

**No way. Do you wanna grab lunch or something? **

Yes, yes, and yes, Regina thought to herself. Maybe Emma would want to tag along to the Museum of Science. After all, the blonde was just a big kid she would probably love the place.

She didn't respond to Emma right away, instead she sent a message to her brother.

**Mel isn't coming. Long story. Do you care if I bring a friend instead?**

**It's not Kathryn? Are they nice at least?**

Jefferson's reply was almost instant. She had the feeling he was too excited that her girlfriend wouldn't be joining them for the afternoon.

**No. Kat is back at school. Emma is the best :) I promise. **

**Okay. I don't mind. Will you be joining me and the children for lunch?**

**Give me a minute. **

Regina typed up her message to the blonde. She crossed her fingers and hoped Emma would agree.

**Actually, I was going to have lunch with my brother and Henry and Grace. Would you like to come with us? We're planning on going to the Museum of Science afterwards.**

**I won't be intruding, will I?**

Regina almost squealed, but Emma hadn't exactly said yes yet.

**Of course not. Is that a yes?**

**Absolutely :) Where should I meet you?**

**Give me one minute to find out. **

**I'll be right here :)**

The olive toned woman flipped back to her conversation with Jefferson. All this hopping from one person to the other was making her dizzy. But if it resulted in Regina getting to spend the day with her brother, niece, and nephew as well as Emma, then it would be totally worth it.

**We're in. Where are we eating?**

**McDonald's. There's one not far from the museum. **

**We'll meet you there :)**

**See you there. **

Regina finally sent an answer to Emma.

**There's a McDonald's near the Museum of Science. Do you think you can find it?**

**I know exactly where it is. See ya soon :)**

**You too :)**

Regina put her phone away and backed out of the parking spot, all thoughts of going back up to Mel long gone. She'd just deal with whatever her mother had to say later. There was no way she was going back inside.

Steering the silver convertible out of the underground parking deck, Regina prepared herself for the inevitable traffic jam.

* * *

Emma sat in her car drumming her hands on the steering wheel, waiting for Regina. She'd been sitting in her car, in the McDonald's parking lot for ten minutes. When she'd pulled up to the restaurant green eyes had scanned the diners inside not finding the sunkissed skin and long brown hair. She figured Regina's brother was already inside, but wanted to wait for Regina. She knew she had been invited, but still felt like she was intruding on the family outing.

Five more minutes passed and Regina still wasn't there. A thought struck Emma. She had no idea what kind of car the brunette drove. With that in mind the blonde sat up in her seat, paying better attention to the people pulling into the parking lot.

Another few minutes. Still no sign of Regina. What was taking her so long?

Just as her mind started to wander over the list of possibilities of what could be keeping the other woman, the ground literally started shaking. The upbeat, electronic sound of Believe by Cher cut through the otherwise quiet parking lot. Green eyes found the source of the rhythmic pounding. A sleek, silver Mustang was preparing to turn.

Emma snorted as the car entered the lot, the song shaking the ground didn't fit with the badass convertible at all. She watches as the Mustang effortlessly zips into the empty spot next to her and her jaw hit the ground when the driver stepped out.

It was Regina.

The woman knew how to make an entrance, Emma would give her that.

The blonde hurried to open the door, struggling to grab the handle in her haste to get out of the Bug. She rushed around the back of her yellow car, that looked like a pile of rust next to the pristine hot rod, stopping on the passenger side of Regina's car.

Emma waited for the brunette to turn around, her brown eyes covered by purple sunglasses, before waving.

Regina smiled, seeing Emma and returned the wave eagerly. In seconds she was in front of Emma she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, meeting shimmering emerald pools properly.

"_Hi." _she greets.

"_Hey." _Emma replies shyly. She tried to hide the blush that crept up her neck at the smile Regina was giving her. Instead she studied the car beside them.

Regina watched as Emma's eyes roved over her Mustang. She studied the pale face she'd come to know so well. The blonde wore a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, while the green orbs were missing that spark Regina was used to seeing. Her overall demeanor was missing that goofy light that seemed to follow her around. Now that she really looked, the pale skin of Emma's nose was red and her eyes were puffy. Had Emma been crying?

She looked so, defeated.

The brunette placed a hand on Emma's elbow causing green eyes to meet brown.

"_Are you okay?" _The concern was clear in those big chocolatey eyes that Emma had to force tears, that had been lingering just below the surface all day, from falling. She just gave her a reassuring smile and nodded her head.

"_I'm fine."_

Regina tilted her head at the blonde's words, the blonde's smile was no where close to reaching her eyes. Without thinking twice about it, Regina surged forward and wrapped the taller woman in a tight embrace. Sunkissed hands flattened against the blonde's back, while Emma's chin rested on her shoulder. It takes a couple moments, the other woman no doubt shocked by the surprise hug, but eventually Emma relaxed into the embrace, letting her own arms wrap around Regina's lower back.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, enjoying the closeness of the woman in their arms. Regina might have been the one to initiate the contact, but she was getting just as much comfort from the hug that she had hoped to be giving Emma. It was unexpected but not unpleasant. Unconsciously, she held the other woman closer.

Emma was the first to back out of the olive toned arms, albeit reluctantly. Regina couldn't help but notice how bright her cheeks were burning and the way green eyes seemed to look everywhere except her. It was adorable, the brunette thought with a smirk.

"_What was that for?" _Pale hands easily worked through the signs, not fingerspelling a single one. Regina was so proud.

The brunette shrugged, giving Emma her most brilliant smile. _"You looked like you needed it." _

The tanned hands moved at the speed she used when she talked to Kathryn, just to see if Emma could keep up. To her delighted surprise, she could. Regina still couldn't understand how she had been lucky enough to have met Emma.

"_Thank you." _Emma told her with a sincere smile, a big toothy one that Regina was happy to see lit up the sparkling emerald orbs. _"I guess I did need it."_

"_I'm glad I could help."_

The two just stood there, smiling at each other, in no hurry to break the moment they were having. But Regina remembered what they were at the restaurant for. Her brother and the kidders were waiting for them.

"_Come on, let's go inside."_

Regina took hold of Emma's hand and pulled her in the direction of the entrance. She had no idea where all the touchy feely-ness was coming from, the brunette was only ever like this with Kathryn. Anytime she tried it with Mel she was brushed off. But she was enjoying it, it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, and Emma didn't seem to mind, so she would just let her instincts guide her actions.

Emma trailed behind the brunette, hands still linked loosely, with a huge smile on her face. She wondered what had gotten into her friend. This was the most unguarded she had seen Regina since meeting her and Emma loved it. The easy grin, the sparkle in those big brown eyes, and that hug. If Regina hadn't been holding onto her the blonde was sure she would have been on the ground. She hadn't realized how small Regina was until she had her in her arms, she was willing to bet Regina was smaller than Mary Margaret, and she smelled amazing. Like apples. Emma had felt safe in the other woman's arms, like nothing could ever hurt her again.

That scared the shit out of her. Trust was not something that came easily to the blonde. But with Regina, it was different. And it was terrifying.

Emma watched the brunette pull the door open and rushed to hold it open for her. But Regina didn't enter. She was looking at her with a sheepish look on her face, wringing her hands together.

Emma eyed her warily.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I should warn you." _Regina signed slowly and paused. She looked up into green eyes that urged her to continue. _"My brother can be a little…" _She trailed off not really sure how to describe her brother.

"_A little...what?"_

Brown eyes shifted between the second doors leading into the fast food establishment and the now cautious face of Emma.

"_You'll see." _She signed cryptically, darting into the restaurant without another word.

Emma just stood there for a second, eyes wide, jaw hanging open.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Jefferson was sitting at one of the tables in the Play Zone, facing the main entrance. Henry and Grace were having a ball on the indoor playset. He checked his watch, noting that it had been over thirty minutes since he had last texted his sister. How bad was traffic?

The door to burst open suddenly and none other than his baby sister darted into building. He watched from his seat as a few heads turned to see what all the commotion was about. A blush rose on olive cheeks and Jefferson couldn't help but snicker to himself. Subtlety was not one of Regina's strong suits.

He watched curiously as his sister waited by the door, a blonde girl joining her seconds later. Jefferson saw the grin on Regina's face grow as the woman, he could only assume was her friend Emma, fell into step beside her. The look on Emma's face was just as happy as the look on his sister's.

Interesting.

Jefferson could hardly remember a time in the last couple of years when Regina was genuinely happy. This was going to be an interesting afternoon indeed.

The man stood from his seat, seeing Regina's eyes scanning through the diners, looking for him no doubt. He waved a hand hoping she would see him.

Brown eyes widened when they settled on him and Jefferson couldn't help the smile on his face as his sister grabbed ahold of her friend and hurried through the door separating the play area from the rest of the restaurant. He saw a blur of brunette hair before he had an armful of Regina. The blue eyed man immediately reciprocated the hug, squeezing his little sister extra tight, placing a kiss on the side of her head. Oh how he missed her. Despite the ten year age gap, the two had been as thick as thieves growing up. Regina had always looked up to Jefferson and Jefferson was Regina's most fierce protector. They had a close bond that couldn't be matched.

"_Hey there, Sissy." _Jefferson greeted when Regina ended the bear hug, earning himself a firm punch in the arm.

"_Don't call me that." _Regina told him seriously, a smile on her face.

"_I will." _The older sibling replied with a smirk.

Regina just spit her tongue out at her brother. It was so easy to fall into their old childhood habits. She turned her head to see Emma still lingering in the doorway. The blonde looked awkward standing there, not really knowing what to with herself, her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, rocking back and forth on her feet. Regina motioned her over and grabbed her hand when she was close enough.

Emma smiled at the brunette, relaxing somewhat under her reassuring touch. Regina returned the smile before turning back to face her brother.

"_Jefferson this is Emma, Emma this is Jefferson." _

Green eyes sized up the man in front of her, he was about her height, maybe an inch or two taller. His short, dark brown hair was slicked back in the front and he wore a crooked grin. The hair color was the only similarity she could pick out between brother and sister. Jefferson's skin was pale and his eyes light, where Regina's was olive toned and deep brown. She shrugged at that. Siblings didn't have to look alike.

She took the hand being offered to her and shook it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you." Emma told the man politely.

"Likewise."

Jefferson watched the blonde woman as she backed up to stand slightly behind Regina. Obviously out of her comfort zone, his sister being the only familiar entity at the moment. Emma looked nice enough and if Regina was willing to subject her to an afternoon with him and his tiny terrors, then they must be close. Which was strange, Regina didn't really make friends. Kathryn was the only constant friend he knew of. That meant this friendship was relatively new. Again, interesting. He would have to talk to his sister to get all the details later.

"_Where are the little rascals?" _Regina asked, buzzing with excitement.

Jefferson looked around the playset and spotted his son and daughter at the top of the tube slide and pointed him out to Regina.

"_It looks like they're about to head down the slide." _

Emma watched the brunette hurry over to the bottom of the slide. She crouched down and waited for her niece and nephew to make an appearance. Emma saw Henry get a running start and hop into the big red tube of the slide. As soon as his feet came into view at the bottom, Regina scooped him up. A surprised squeak echoed around the room as Regina held him close and blew raspberries on his chubby little belly.

Emma smiled fondly at the adorable scene.

"Aunt Regina! I missed you." The little boy hollered excitedly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her neck and planted a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. Regina beamed at her nephew. "Gracie guess who's here!"

A little blonde head popped up above the entrance of the slide. Grace's eyes grew comically wide as they found her aunt with her brother in her arms. The toddler wasted no time jumping into the slide, Emma could hear her kicking her feet against the plastic, forcing herself to get to the bottom faster.

"Aunt Gina!" She threw her short arms around the woman's leg and buried her face in a jean clad thigh.

Regina shifted Henry to her hip before bending down to lift the tiny girl into her free arm. She blew a raspberry on Grace's cheek and the two year old mimicked the action on Regina's cheek in her own sloppy fashion. Both children clung to their aunt while the woman placed a loving kiss on each of their foreheads.

"That's so sweet." Emma sighed, taking in the three, the love they had for each other palpable, even from across the room.

"Yeah." Jefferson agreed, his cell phone in his hand snapping pictures, immortalizing the moment.

The blonde jumped, not realizing she had spoken outloud, but didn't move from her spot beside the man. The awkwardness she'd felt when they'd first arrived had disappeared and the pair watched in comfortable silence as Regina set the kids back on the ground and started a game of tag. A smile was plastered on both pale faces.

* * *

Jefferson excused himself to order the food, insisting that he pay for Regina and Emma's meals as well, leaving the blonde to watch her friend and the tiny tots run around. It was amusing to watch Regina half heartedly run from them and then act surprised when they caught her. The blonde remained on the sideline near the table and observed, not wanting to interrupt the family moment.

Regina looked over to Emma from her spot beside the play set, where she was playing tic-tac-toe with Henry, Grace in her lap, the kids worn out from all the running. The other woman was standing there, looking as she had when they had entered the play area. She lifted the toddler out of her lap and placed her on the ground beside her brother. The brunette told them she'd be right back and approached her friend.

"_Do you want to come and play?" _

Emma shook her head and backed away toward the table. "I don't want to intrude, you guys are having so much fun."

Regina tilted her head to the side and eyed the blonde. She could tell by the look in those green eyes that Emma wanted to join them, but she was holding back for some reason. She was being very shy, it wasn't the Emma she was used to.

She'd just have to drag it out of her.

"_That's true, but it would be twice as fun if you did more than watch." _Regina took hold of the blonde's wrist and began to pull her toward where her niece and nephew were waiting. _"I promise they don't bite. Most of the time." _She joked, signing with one hand. Emma seemed to relax a little at her attempt at humor.

"Who are you?" Henry asked as Emma sat down next to Regina.

"_Henry." _Regina admonished lightly. _"Be nice." _

"It's okay." The blonde said placing a hand on Regina's arm. She was very familiar with the bluntness of youngsters.

"I'm Emma. What's your name?"

The little boy eyed her critically for a moment. He was too cute, Emma thought. Apparently, he decided she could be trusted.

"I'm Henry. I'm four." He held up four pudgy, little fingers to emphasize his point. Emma had to giggle at his adorableness.

"Wow! You're a big boy, aren't you?" She said enthusiastically.

Henry nodded emphatically and puffed out his chest. "Yep! Do you wanna play with me Emma?"

"Of course!" And that was all it took, the two started turning the X's and O's, giggling intermittently, like best friends.

Grace, who had been silently been sucking her thumb from Regina's lap, watched the two having fun, she wanted to play too. The little girl crawled out of her aunt's lap and toddled over to Emma and tapped the blonde's shoulder.

Green eyes focused on the little person at her shoulder and smiled at the child. She was just as adorable as her brother.

"_I Grace. I play?" _Little hands formed the signs expertly and Emma looked to Regina, raising a questioning eyebrow.

The brunette simply pointed to her own ear and gestured toward her niece. The blonde looked and saw a pink hearing aid in each ear. Grace was hearing impaired. Emma smiled and signed back to the toddler.

"_Hi. I'm Emma. Do you want to play too?"_

Grace nodded, her blonde ringlets bouncing around.

Emma opened her arms and Grace wasted no time in plopping down in the blonde's empty lap. Emma smiled down at the little girl and helped her rotate the pieces to beat Henry.

Regina watched the scene in front of her with a huge grin. Her niece and nephew were not shy kids at all and seemed to have taken to Emma with ease and Emma was back to her goofy self as she interacted with the kids. It was cute. Regina could watch forever.

A hand on her shoulder broke her concentration and she looked up to see Jefferson nodding his head toward their table.

"_Food's ready." _

Regina nodded her head and got up off the ground. She didn't want to interrupt the game of tic-tac-toe, but they still had the whole day for sweet moments like the one she was witnessing.

* * *

Lunch passed with ease. The kids were too concentrated on their Happy Meals and the toys that came with them to make much of a fuss about not playing anymore. The adults shared small talk. Emma understood what Regina had started to tell her before they had joined the brunette's brother. He was kind of strange. He talked in circles that didn't make a lot of sense, but Emma found that she really liked him. He was funny, like Regina, and when the two siblings had started telling her embarrassing stories about the other she was sure pop was going to shoot out of her nose. The two constantly tried to one up the other with their story, each more humorous and embarrassing than the last.

It was one of the most enjoyable meals she'd ever had and wanted to have another soon.

Once the kids, notorious slow eaters, were finished they left McDonald's and headed for the museum, Emma following Regina's Mustang, Regina following Jefferson's Tahoe. They made it in minutes and were soon in line for admission.

The line was pretty long and Emma took the time to take in the impressive building.

Regina poked her arm and smiled when she had the blonde's attention.

"_Have you ever been here before?"_

"_Once, when I was a little kid." _Emma told her.

She could remember it well. It had been her third foster home since her parents died and no matter how much she begged neither one of her foster parents would sign her permission form. Eventually Emma had asked one of the older kids in the home to forge the signature. It was safe to say the Keller's had not been happy when she didn't get home until late in the evening, her teacher bringing her home because they never showed up to pick her up after the field trip. They'd sent her back not even a week later. That was the last field trip Emma ever went on.

"_I love it here. There's so much to do." _

"_Me too." _The blonde agreed.

The line slowly inched forward until they were able to purchase their tickets. When they were inside, Jefferson and Regina made a plan on which exhibits they would be able to see and which ones would keep Henry and Grace occupied. Emma stood to the side as they looked over the pamphlet, the kids clinging to each of her hands, contentedly swinging them back and forth. Personally, the blonde would have just let little ones loose and let them explore on their own, follow their lead. But according to Jefferson that would only result in Henry spending the entire time in the dinosaur exhibit and Grace touching anything she could get her hands on, whether it was appropriate to or not.

With a game plan in place, the five set off. Their first stop was to the dinosaurs. Henry was wide eyed as soon as he saw the first dino. He let go of Emma's hand and ran to Regina to tug her from display to display, jabbering on excitedly the whole time. Grace wasn't as impressed with dino's as her brother. In fact, Emma noticed the toddler was fearful of the gigantic models. The blonde lifted the girl into her arms.

"Do you want your Papa?" Emma asked her, a chubby hand clinging to the fabric of her shirt as they passed particularly close to a display.

Grace shook her head and hid her face in her neck. Emma looked behind her to see Jefferson nodding at her encouragingly. She gave him a small smile before moving through the exhibit trying to keep up with Regina and Henry.

Their next stop was the butterfly garden. Grace's face lit up as soon as she saw all little winged creatures flying around. She wiggled to be put down and Emma placed her back on the ground.

"Look Emma!" The little blonde pointed all over the room that was bursting with butterflies and exotic plant life. Emma was captivated by the exhibit as well.

Grace pulled her around the room, taking in everything. The little girl giggled and stood stock still as a butterfly landed right on her nose. Henry stood at his sister's side, staring in wonder as the creature flapped its wings lazily on Grace's face. It was the cutest thing Emma had ever seen. The blonde woman heard the shutter of camera's and turned to see Regina and Jefferson snapping pictures with their phones. The butterfly flew away eventually left the two year old's face and the two kids giggled again before grabbing Emma and pulling her willingly further into the exhibit.

* * *

Jefferson and Regina trailed behind Emma and the kids, watching as they pointed out each pretty flower or fluttering insect, chatting and giggling along the way. Regina watched the easy smile on Emma's face and the carefree way she interacted with her niece and nephew.

Emma really was amazing.

Jefferson looked over at his sister. If her smile was any wider he was sure Regina's would actually crack. It was nice to see her happy for once and to have met someone that made her happy. All through lunch he had noticed the looks the two had been giving each other, the way they seemed to unconsciously lean toward each other as they sat side by side. The lingering touches and the way they seemed to genuinely care for one another was intriguing to watch.

"_Grace and Henry seem to really like your friend." _He commented casually.

"_Yeah." _Regina responded, watching the blonde and the kids chase a butterfly down the path.

"_You do too." _

That got the brunette's attention. Regina whipped her head to the side, wide eyed, just staring at her brother. Jefferson almost laughed at her shell shocked expression, but refrained from doing so. He didn't think Regina would appreciate it at the moment.

"_Excuse me?" _Regina asked once she got over her shock.

"_I see the way you look at her. You like her, Reg." _

A blush covered olive cheeks and brown eyes studied the ground. Jefferson took the little victory as it was. Regina hadn't denied it.

"_Emma is my friend." _She told him the same thing she had to tell herself hoping he would believe her. _"Besides, I have Melanie." _

Jefferson's jaw hardened at the mention of that damn woman. When would Regina wake up and dump that horrible bitch.

"_You don't have to have Melanie." _He tried to reason with her. _"She's horrible. You would be better off without her."_

"_Mel and I may have our issues, but I love her and she loves me." _Regina knew she was lying, but what else could she do, Mel wasn't going anywhere unless Cora said so.

"_No you don't. Why do you put up with her?" _

The brunette looked down at her hands, not meeting her brother's gaze as she answered.

"_Mother thinks we're a good match." _

The older sibling scoffed and caught his sister's eye. _"Mom is insane. You need to find someone you actually like and treats you with the respect you deserve." _Like Emma, he added in his head. He had been downright shocked when he saw how well the blonde could sign. And she had learned it all for Regina.

The two had a connection. Regina just needed to wake up and see it.

"_I know." _

Regina had been getting the same lecture from Kathryn for weeks now, but getting it from her own brother really made her think. She actually took the words to heart. She did deserve to be happy and be with someone who respected her. So what if her mother didn't approve? It wasn't like she approved of anything else Regina did. What was one more thing? Sure it would hurt for a while, but Regina would just have to get over it. But could she handle her mother turning her back on her completely? The answer was no.

This was a lot to think about.

She looked ahead of them again and found Emma lifting Henry off the ground, they boy flapping his arms like wings. The blonde returned him to the ground only to repeat the process with Grace.

The sight brought an instant smile to her face.

Sighing, she addressed Jefferson again.

"_Even if I left Mel, I'm sure she just wants to be friends."_

"_I'm sure you'd be wrong."_

* * *

Aren't they adorable. I loved writing this :)

Tell me what you think. Jefferson feels the love now he just needs to hop in the bandwagon with MM and Kathryn.

What are we thinking about Emma's parents? Good, bad, so so?

Did anyone catch the Cher song in there? I freaking love her and my grandma is taking me to see her in concert next weekend I can't wait (as a graduation present)! Just wanted to put that out there.

I will try to have something up by the weekend but I have three softball games in a row these next couple of days. I'll see if I'm up for writing.

As always, let me know what you think. I live off of reviews.

(P.S. I just want to say I was thoroughly pissed at the conclusion of Sunday's episode. I turned my back for half a second only to look back and see THAT on my television screen. What the actual fuck?)


	16. Chapter 16

Haha, bet you thought this was going to take another week. Nope, here it is, Chapter 16.

I had a softball game get cancelled on Friday so I had buckets of time to finish this. This was really easy to write too. I put on my Perry the platypus pj pants, turned on my Heart station on Pandora and got in the zone. Okay maybe not all the way in the zone. If that were true I wouldn't be writing this at four in the morning. It seems like every time I actually have time to write I can't focus long enough to finish at a decent hour and when I don't even have my laptop handy the ideas just flow non stop. It's crazy. But that's beside the point.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows :) They make my day. Favorites do too. Just saying.

Well that's all folks, on with the show...

* * *

Chapter 16

Emma pushed open the door front doors of the English building, a shiver running down her spine in the late October air. The temperature in Maine had dropped dramatically in the weeks since her little trip to Boston. Gone were the days of tank tops and flip flops. It would be leather jackets and knee high boots for the blonde until the weather broke, probably around mid-April. Emma even noticed there were a few students in winter coats. It wasn't cold enough to break out the thick coats yet, but who was she to judge.

She just pulled her red leather jacket closer around her and walked down the steps of the building. She walked down the sidewalk in the direction of her dorm, trying to think of something to do. Emma had two hours before her next class and was at a loss of what to do to with her free time. Studying didn't seem like a very attractive option at the moment. Of course it was the responsible thing to do, but Emma wasn't feeling very responsible at the moment. Reading wasn't a very appealing idea either. She didn't have anything new to read. The blonde couldn't go bother any of her friends, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and David all had class.

Pulling out her phone, Emma wondered what Regina was doing. She'd just have to find out. She sent the brunette a quick text, crossing her fingers hoping that she wasn't in a class.

**What are you doing right this very second?**

It took a few minutes but finally Regina answered.

**What?**

**Are you busy? **

**No. My noon class was cancelled. I'm painting right now. **

**Would you mind if I joined you? **

**Not at all. Are you bringing lunch? **

**I can :) **

**I'm in the art building. Second floor. Studio five. **

**Be there in ten minutes. **

**I'll be waiting. **

Emma replaced her phone in her pocket and fist pumped, taking off at a dead sprint in the direction of the closest eatery. Boredom officially cured. She and Regina hadn't crossed paths since their trip to the museum, much to Emma's disappointment. They texted almost every day, all day, but it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person and Emma was found herself thinking about the brunette more often than not. Now the opportunity to hang out with Regina presented itself and she wasn't passing it up.

* * *

It took Emma almost fifteen minutes to get through the line at the large cafeteria and find the art building. Apparently the entire student body had decided to eat in that one spot at the same damn time. Regardless, Emma was panting as she jogged up the stairs of the building Regina had said she was in. She walked down the hall that was lined with replicas of famous paintings and sculptures, looking for number five.

The studio was pretty easy to find, a big black five adorned the wooden door that was slightly ajar. Emma could her the soft melody of classical music on the other side of the door as she looked through the thin opening of the door, trying to catch a glimpse of Regina in her element.

Green eyes were rewarded with the sight of Regina, her back to Emma, standing in front of an enormous canvas. Emma couldn't make out what the painting was supposed to be of, it was mostly big sectioned off shapes that were mostly empty. Regina herself was in grey coveralls that were stained with paint, both long dry and newly acquired. The sleeves of the brunette's coveralls were rolled up to the elbows, paint splattered along olive forearms, her hands covered to the wrist. Emma giggled when she noticed Regina had the legs of the coveralls rolled up over her ankles and she was standing barefoot on the clear tarp on the floor. Was that a tattoo on her ankle? She let her gaze wander further up the brunette, the long, dark locks thrown carelessly into a ponytail that was flecked with paint.

Done being a creeper for the time being, Emma pulled the door open all the way and stepped fully into the room, letting the door close behind her.

Regina felt the motion of the door slam and looked up to see Emma standing by the door, a paper bag in her hands.

"Hi." The brunette greeted happily. "Give me one second to finish this part." She shifted the palette in her hand and dabbed more red paint onto the brush in her right hand, bringing it back to the canvas.

After spreading the red paint around more, Regina took a step back and surveyed her work. The painting was coming along beautifully. When she'd shown her professor what she had painted so far and explained what the end result was going to be, he had been over the moon. It was exactly what he wanted from her and wanted the piece displayed at the gallery the school hosted, just before the end of the semester. Of course it put a deadline on her work, but Regina could work with it.

Satisfied with her stopping point, the brunette put down the palette and dropped the brush into the bowl of water to the side. To her surprise, Emma was still standing by the door, her mouth hanging open, a shocked look on her face. Confused, Regina lifted an eyebrow at the other woman.

"_What?" _

"You talked to me. Like you actually spoke." The blonde said, recovering from her shock at hearing Regina's voice. She'd only heard it once, briefly, when they first met. Regina's voice was deep and feminine, a little louder than necessary. A few of the words were a bit garbled, a heavy slur in her accented speech. But Emma thought it was perfect.

It was Regina's turn to be shocked. But then again she wasn't. She felt comfortable with Emma and knew she wouldn't be judged with the other woman. So when both hands were full, it only made sense to talk, she'd do the same with Kathryn or Jefferson. Had she and Emma gotten that close?

"_I guess I did." _Regina shrugged her shoulders and moved across the room to the sink in the corner to wash the paint covering both her hands.

Emma walked over to the little table along one of the walls, and set the bag with their lunch inside down on the paint splattered table. She pulled two stools from where they were pushed aside with a few easels and sat down to wait for her friend to join her. She watched the brunette turn from the sink, paper towel in hand, drying her now paint free hands. A chuckle escaped her lips, that didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"_What's so funny?" _She asked, brown eyes narrowing, hands on thin hips.

"_You got a little…" _Emma trailed off tapping her own cheek.

Regina brought a hand up to her face and sure enough she felt the smudge of dried paint adorning her cheek. Heat rose to her cheeks as she turned back to the sink and wet a paper towel to remove the residue from her face. When she was sure she had no more paint on her face or neck she walked to where Emma was waiting.

"_Better?" _Regina asked, gesturing to her face.

"_Paint free." _Emma answered with a grin.

"_Good." _The brunette smiled back. "_What's for lunch?" _She asked looking to the bag between them, only now realizing how hungry she was.

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup. Perfect for a chilly afternoon."

The blonde started pulling items out of the bag. She took out the cups of soup and placed one in front of the other woman along with a spoon and small pack of saltine crackers. She added an aluminum foil wrapped sandwich to the meal, finishing it all off with a bottle of Dr. Pepper from her book bag. She'd noticed it was what Regina had ordered to drink at Tony's and hoped she wouldn't mind the assumption as she placed a bottle of chocolate milk with her own food.

"_Looks yummy." _Regina commented, her mouth watering from the delicious aroma assaulting her senses. She wasted no time in popping the lid off the soup and digging in.

The two ate in silence for, enjoying each other's presence and the good food. Regina looked over to see the blonde dipping a piece of her grilled cheese into the soup, the tomato and cracker goop coating the white, cheesy bread. She watched as Emma brought it to her mouth, a satisfied escaping her lips as the concoction hit her tongue.

An olive finger tapped the her shoulder and green eyes turned to look at her.

"_Is that good?" _She asked genuinely curious.

"Oh yeah, it's the best." Emma answered around her mouthful of food, nodding vigorously. "You should try it."

Regina wrinkled her nose at the other woman's table manners, but didn't comment. She picked up her half eaten sandwich and dipped it daintily into her cup of soup. Slowly she brought the dripping sandwich triangle to her mouth and hesitantly took a bite. She chewed the gooey goodness, savoring the flavor. A smile spread across her face as she swallowed the deliciousness and eagerly dunked the rest of the grilled cheese into the soup, taking a bigger bite this time.

Emma chuckled at the other woman's enthusiastic actions.

"I told you it was good. You never tried it before?" The blonde asked. Grilled cheese and tomato was like a thing, wasn't it?

The brunette shook her head and continued to devour her delectable discovery.

"Really? Not even as a little kid?" Emma asked disbelievingly. She grew up on the tasty meal. Mostly because it was relatively cheap and easy to make for foster parents and group homes.

Regina shook her head again and placed the last bit of grilled cheese covered in soup into her mouth, her ponytail swinging to and fro.

"_My mother would have never served something like this." _Regina knew her mother turned her nose up at anything that was below her standard. And Cora would never let anything as pedestrian as grilled cheese and tomato soup get anywhere near her children.

"Well that sucks. You were missing out."

Brown eyes shifted to her hands. "I know." She said not meet her friend's eyes. Emma's statement held more truth than the blonde knew. She'd lived an extremely sheltered life before she'd moved out of her parents' house. Her mother never let Regina of her sight and the second she'd gotten her first taste of freedom when she was sent to public school she ran with it.

Emma noticed the look on her face and placed a pale hand over olive ones and gave Regina a warm smile when brown eyes met green.

"_What are you working on?" _She asked, hoping that steering the conversation to something she knew Regina loved would cheer her up.

Thankful for the change of subject, the brunette hopped up from her stool and pulled Emma with her to stand on the tarp in front of her canvas.

"_It's my project for the gallery at the end of the semester. It's supposed to be personal, the inner me. I think I captured it. I just have to finish it."_

The blonde tilted her head at the partially finished painting. She couldn't really figure out what it was supposed to be. There were different colored hand prints surrounding a big shape in the middle. The hand prints, in seemingly random places, were color coded in sections with different shades of one color in each section over a solid background of that color. The sections weren't finished, but Emma could see a pattern. The big shape in the middle wasn't finished either and she still had no clue what it was supposed to be.

She looked over to see the pride shining on Regina's face and grinned at her friend. She might not be able to see the finished project, but it was clear her friend could and it was something she was proud of.

"_I looks like a promising start." _The blonde told her, not knowing what else she could say.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde and smirked.

"_You have no idea what it is, do you?" _

Emma shook her head and gave the brunette a guilty grimace. Regina laughed at the look on her face and smiled warmly at the other woman.

"_I figured. You'll just have to wait until I'm finished then." _The brunette snapped her fingers together, a thought striking her suddenly. "_I have something for you."_

"You do?" She asked surprised, but the petite woman already had her back to her.

Regina padded across the tiled floor to her bags and shuffled through the large black art portfolio case. Finally selecting what she wanted, she pulled the piece she wanted and hurried back over to Emma.

The blonde looked down to find an image of herself sleeping on the quad from the day she met Regina. She laughed at how ridiculous she looked. She couldn't believe she thought that that was a good idea. She also couldn't believe the amount of detail Regina was able to capture.

Green eyes flicked back up to meet brown, an impressed look on her pale features.

"This is amazing, Regina."

"_Thank you. I that from the original sketch and made it bigger, so you can see all the details and then added color."_

"This is really awesome. Can I keep it?" Emma asked hopefully. Mary Margaret and Ruby would get a real kick out of it.

"_Of course." _Regina smiled and watched the blonde walk over to her bag and put the picture with her belongings. The brunette was glad she liked it. It had taken some time to finish it but the smile on Emma's face made it worth it.

Emma was back at her side in no time.

"_Do you want to help me?"_

The blonde put her hands in the pockets of her skinny jeans and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, but I'm not very good at this art stuff."

"_Don't worry about it, I only need your hand print." _Regina told her with a giggle.

"My hand print?" Emma muttered to herself, confusion written all over her face.

Regina moved to the supplies she has set up in the corner of the tarp. She grabbed all the small canisters she had of different shades of green paint. She set them down in front of the blonde, who was watching her every move the same confused expression adorning her face. She smirked to herself and pulled a couple big paintbrushes out of her messenger bag along with a can opener and apron. She tossed the can opener and brushes down next to the cans of paint and held the apron out to Emma.

"Wear this. It'll protect your clothes. This can get a little messy." She joked as Emma accepted the apron.

Her eyes grew wide when the blonde started unbuttoning her flannel shirt. She averted her gaze as the Emma let the material fall from her shoulders, leaving her in a white tank top. Regina let her eyes wander over the toned form of the other woman while Emma had her back turned. She gulped as she watched the muscles play under the pale skin of her arms and back as the blonde tied the strings of the apron around her waist.

Emma could feel eyes watching her every move. Enjoying the show, are we Regina? She smirked deviously as she made a show of pulling her hair up into a messy bun before turning back around to face the brunette. A bright red blush made it's way up Regina's neck all the way up to the tips of her ears, and the blonde almost giggled at the deer in headlights look on her friend's face.

"_Should I take off my shoes, too? Or is that your thing?" _Emma joked.

Regina looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes that had stray drops of paint on them and shrugged, meeting the blonde's eyes again.

"_If you want. I didn't want to ruin my shoes. And I like to feel the music." _

Emma looked to where Regina had a stereo resting on the floor, the soft classical music still filling the room. Wondering if she would actually be able to feel the music, Emma pulled her boots off, followed by her socks, mismatched of course and stood barefoot next to the brunette. She waited a moment and there it was, the slight movement under the pads of her feet.

She looked up at Regina, green eyes shining in wonder at the new sensation. Regina only smiled at her and set to work opening the paint cans for Emma.

"_So what do you want me to do?" _Emma asked once Regina had all six colors open.

"Give me your hand." The brunette requested holding out her left hand for Emma's, a paint brush in her right.

Emma placed her hand in Regina's and watched as the brunette dipped the brush into a light shade of green and ran the brush over the length of the blonde's hand leaving a trail of paint in it's wake. She repeated the process until Emma's hand was completely covered. The blonde was squirming as Regina ran the brush over her palm and fingers. The bristles spreading the cool paint on her hand was sending delightful tingles all over her body and an involuntary shiver ran up her spine. If Regina noticed the movement she didn't comment, something Emma was thankful for.

The brunette put the paintbrush in the can of paint and grasped Emma's wrist as she pulled the taller woman closer to the canvas. She held the blonde's hand up to the part of the painting that was solid green and pressed her hand into the center of the section. The brunette pulled their hands back, leaving Emma's green handprint on the canvas.

"It pretty simple." Regina explained, dropping Emma's hand. "Try to use each color a few times and you can paint your hand every time, or just dip it into the can. Whatever you feel like. Kathryn just dipped her hand in the cans."

Regina pointed to the blue and yellow portions, where the hand prints were slightly smudged and runny, but didn't disturb the overall flow and neatness of the painting.

"I painted my hand every time. It takes longer, but it's just as effective." She pointed the red and purple sections.

Emma nodded her head and dipped her hand into a different shade of green and planted it near her first.

Regina shook her head and picked up the palette and brush she'd discarded earlier, ready to resume her work.

"I see you and Kathryn have something in common." The brunette said with a smirk, facing the blonde.

"_Really? What's that?"_ Emma asked, genuinely curious about Regina's best friend, who she's never met.

"You're both lazy. Taking the easy route." Regina said with a laugh.

"Hey!" The blonde said poking the shorted woman in the ribs with her paint covered hand, pouting in feigned offense. "_You're the one who said I could pick."_

"True." Regina relented. "I appreciate your help."

"_Why do you need my help anyways, not that I mind. But shouldn't a personal art project be done by yourself?" _

The brunette thought that one over for a moment. Emma had a good point, but she didn't understand the premise of the painting yet. When she did she'd know why she'd asked for her and Kathryn's hand prints. For now she just needed Emma to put her damn hand prints on the canvas.

"You ask a lot of questions. Just paint." Regina commanded, leaving the blonde no room to argue as she turned back to her own part of the canvas.

"Bossy." Emma grumbled to herself. She picked up a clean paint brush and spread yet another shade of green over the dried paint Regina had painted on her earlier. She pointedly slapped her hand to the surface and stared at the other woman as she did so. Regina just rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore Emma and her antics, secretly finding them endearing.

The two worked like that for the next hour, until Emma had to leave for her next class. Regina was disappointed to see her friend leave, she'd been enjoying the blonde's company, but knew she had to go. They were at school after all.

"This was fun." Emma said tossing the paper towel she'd dried her hands with into the trash can. She'd put her flannel and boots back on, but was dragging her feet, not ready to leave just yet.

"_Well you're not done, you still have to finish the orange." _Regina told her seriously.

"_You tell me when and I'm here." _

"_Good." _

The blonde pulled her bookbag over her shoulder and picked up the drawing Regina had gifted her. She cracked a smile at seeing herself in such a silly position. Seriously, what was she thinking?

"Thanks for this, by the way."

Regina giggled at the silly drawing. "_No thank you for being such a comical subject. My professor got a real kick out of it." _

"You showed people?" Emma asked, her green eyes widening, her voice raising an octave.

The brunette nodded with a sly smirk. "_It was too funny to keep to myself." _

"Fine. I guess you're right." The blonde conceded with a huff. "I should get going." She said, making no move to actually leave the room.

"_Yeah, I have to clean up in here." _

Neither moved from their spots, standing opposite each other. They just stood there looking at the other.

"What are you doing for Halloween?" Emma asked suddenly. It really wasn't that out of the blue. The holiday was in a week and she had been pissed to find out she would have to work the bar that night. It wasn't like she couldn't still enjoy the huge party The Rabbit Hole threw every year, she just didn't want to have to serve customers in the midst of having fun with her friends.

It took a moment for Regina to answer, the brunette caught off guard by the seemingly random question.

"_Kathryn and I are going to Jefferson's to help take the kids trick or treating, in the evening, When we get back we'll probably find a party or something." _Regina said. It's what they did every year. "_Do you want to come trick or treating. I'm sure Jefferson wouldn't mind. Henry and Grace would love to see you again." _She suggested excitedly.

Emma frowned, she would have loved to take the little rascals trick or treating with Regina. The preschoolers had really grown on her, Emma had always had a soft spot for little kids. Now she was even more pissed that she had to work.

"I have to work. Setting up for Halloween always takes forever. You and Kathryn should go to The Rabbit Hole when you get back from your brother's."

"_I think we will."_

"Cool." Emma smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. She was going to be cutting it real close if she didn't leave soon. "I really have to go." She told the other woman with an apologetic expression.

"Go."Regina made a shooing motion and pushed the blonde toward the door. "Learn something."

"I will." Emma spun on her heel and smirked at the brunette before finally leaving the room.

Regina just stood where she was for a couple moments, grinning like a fool. Emma never failed to bring a smile to her face. She turned to go back to her painting when the door opened again and the blonde came rushing back into the studio. Regina rolled her eyes affectionately, a smirk on her lips.

"_Did you forget something?" _She asked teasingly.

"Yes."

Emma hesitated for a beat before stepping into Regina's personal space and wrapping an arm around the petite woman's shoulders and held her close. She sighed as she felt Regina's arms snake around her lower back, hugging her just as tight.

The blonde had been wanting to do that since Regina's first surprise hug in the Mickey D's parking lot. She was not disappointed. Emma squeezed the shorter woman tightly one more time before stepping back, already missing the contact.

"Goodbye. For real this time." She laughed as she backed out of the room and took off down the hall again. She was going to be late for sure now. Totally worth it, she thought as she burst through the front doors of the building.

Regina was still standing in the spot Emma had left her, feet glued to the floor. She collected herself after a whole minute of just standing there with a big goofy grin on her face. She was sure if someone had walked in and seen her in that state they'd wonder if she'd lost her mind, but she didn't care.

What am I going to do with that woman, she thought. She started collecting her supplies, smile still firmly in place. Nothing could dampen the mood Emma had left her in.

As she deposited the soiled brushes and palette into the sink, her phone vibrated from the pocket of her coveralls. She pulled the device out to find a message from her father. Her smile only grew as she opened the text, until she read what it said.

**Hi sweetheart. Your mother would like you to video conference her as soon as you have the chance. **

Good feelings gone.

* * *

This was so easy to write. I love them together. I know how much you guys like seeing them together, so I gave them a fluffy little chapter of adorableness. (And it sets up Halloween. Bonus.)

What do we think? They like each other :) It's so cute.

DUN DUN DUN. What does Cora want? We shall soon find out.

That's all I got for ya. Tell me what you think and make my day :)

Until next time.

(Like I said fixing this at four in the morning isn't a smart idea. If there is anything that makes no sense. My bad. Just let me know and I will fix it promptly.)


	17. Chapter 17

*Clears throat* I LIVE! Seriously I feel like I've been gone forever. Did you miss me?

Let me explain.

So after posting the last chapter I was like let me give myself the weekend to go over what I have done and figure out what I'm gonna do for the next couple of chapters. In theory, it was a good idea. In execution, not so much. I put it off until Tuesday and then realized I created a problem for myself with Chapter 14. While it was nice to have Regina stand up to Mel, it pushed my whole storyline ahead like two months. The way I have the timeline for this set up it spans across the entire school year and the beginning of the summer for Emma and Regina. It's slow but realistic with no room to speed it up or slow it down due to where in the year certain major plot points fall. So I had to back track and figure out how to set it back on course, which I have done with lovely chapter here.

And all of that was on top of my shitty life. I'm trying to pass the 12th grade and needed to write a research paper to pass English, I was emotionally in a horrible place for like a week (I skipped prom because the prospect of getting out of bed to do my hair and nails made me want to cry, that's how bad it was), I still need to sleep, the screen on my laptop is broken.

But enough of my problems. I'm back. That's all that matters.

Just a fair warning, this chapter is Cora heavy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 17

Cora Mills drummed her fingers across the wooden surface of her desk impatiently as her eyes darted to the time displayed in the lower corner of her computer screen. It had been over an hour since she'd had her husband contact Regina and she still hadn't heard anything from her daughter. Frustrated, feeling both ignored and disrespected, Cora reached a hand out to press the intercom button on the phone.

"Henry, dear, could you come in here for a moment?" She called into the conference room, where she knew her husband was conducting a meeting, her tone demanding. This was more important.

Not even a minute later there was a knock on her office door before her husband stepped into the room, slightly out of breath. He held a file folder in his hands and his reading glasses were perched on his nose. She didn't wait for him to sit before she bombarded him.

"Why hasn't Regina called yet?" Cora asked waving an irritated hand at the computer. She didn't give him a chance to answer as another question fired out of her mouth. "You did tell her I wish to speak to her, correct?" she asked accusingly

Henry just stood there staring at his wife. He could practically see the anger rolling off of her. He sighed and removed his reading glasses. He dropped the folder he had in his hand in one of Cora's visitor's chair and sat down in the other. The balding man rubbed his chin with a sigh. The woman sitting on the other side of the desk was not the woman he'd fallen in love with and married. This cold woman had been molded from greed and he was powerless to do anything to change her. Now Regina was paying the price.

"Answer me." Cora demanded of her husband. Why was he just sitting there?

"I have no idea what could be keeping her Cora, but I did send her a message." Henry told her leaning back in his chair.

"So the girl is blatantly ignoring me?" She questioned, clenching her hand into a fist on the desktop, her tone dripping with venom.

Henry quickly went to his daughter's defense. His wife was always so quick to think the worst of Regina and he didn't know why.

"Now, I highly doubt Regina is doing it on purpose. I'm sure she's busy with classes." He argued logically, it was a school day after all, but Cora just rolled her eyes at him.

"You're always defending her." Cora scoffed and narrowed her eyes at her husband. "She's doing this to spite me. The insolent brat."

Now Henry was starting to get angry. Regina was, and had always been, an amazing girl. Of course she was adventurous and a little headstrong, but that was to be expected, from any child. Why Cora thought it was a personal attack was beyond him. If he had to pick a problem child, their son was a dead ringer. Jefferson was always in trouble or causing it when he was younger and was beyond spoiled. Yet his wife would turn a blind eye on him. Regina on the other hand was held to a much higher standard. A standard she had never been able to meet. The girl was just like her mother in the sense that she was stubborn and knew what she wanted. Yet she was punished for wanting to be herself.

"No I'm not. I'm stating the truth. She has done nothing to deserve the way you have treated her." Henry could feel his face heating up. He was on a roll and wasn't going to stop now.

Cora glared at him and practically snarled. She stood from her office chair and leaned over the desk, her cold brown eyes boring into her husband.

"She's done nothing, has she?" Cora questioned, daring Henry to speak again. "Have you forgotten everything she put us through as a child? How she continues to be disobedient and an embarrassment to this family's name."

Henry stared at the woman across from him in disbelief. Had his wife finally lost her mind?

"What are you talking about, Cora?"

"Don't act like you have no idea. That child has been nothing but trouble since the day she was born. What with her disability. She can never be normal. Now, to make matters worse, she refuses to get over this phase. The art and supposedly preferring women. How does she expect to find a job or husband with that kind of thinking? She isn't thinking about her future. I'm only trying to help her. " Cora was fuming and her husband was sitting there looking like an imbecile. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to silence any arguments he had. "She's lucky I even tolerate such behavior. I even found her a woman from a good family, someone to take care of her. But what does she do? Fights me every step of the way. She's ungrateful and disrespectful."

"Regina can't help that she is deaf, she was born that way. And you, as her mother, should accept her as she is. You want her to thank you for setting her up with Gold's daughter?" He asked, flabbergasted.

Cora pushed herself from the desk and clasped her hands together in front of her. She regarded the man still seated before her. How had she ended up with someone so weak willed? Henry had no desire to have better than he was given, he was content being mediocre. They had what they had, the life they were living, because it was what was left to Henry. Cora knew they could have so much more if they just reached out and took it, but she needed all the pieces in place if that were to happen. Henry wasn't motivated and he was trying to pass that trait onto their daughter. Regina was just starting out and had potential for greatness, but she was throwing it all away. If she'd only let Cora help her.

"I want her to appreciate the things I do for her. Melanie's family is wealthy, she can take care of Regina. We could finally merge with Mr. Gold's firm. Imagine the possibilities, Henry. That girl is ruining everything for me."

"She's ruining everything for you?" Henry asked incredulously, standing from his chair now as well. "Do you even hear yourself? That girl is your daughter, not some pawn to be moved around as you see fit. Regina is her own person with the right to make her own decisions without being paranoid about what you think."

"I am her mother. I only want the best for my child. I have every right to have a say in her life." Cora snapped.

"Not when it interferes with the one thing everyone deserves a chance at."

"And what would that be?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Happiness. All of your manipulating has cost Regina hers. Not once have you let her be herself."

Cora opened her mouth to respond, but didn't feel like trying to explain herself to her husband. He was a fool, he wouldn't understand. Everyone had to make sacrifices to get what they wanted in this world.

"That will be all." She waved a dismissive hand in Henry's direction.

Henry frowned at the woman. His wife was beyond reason at this point. It was useless to argue any further. Instead he picked up the file folder he'd discarded earlier and left the office, that was actually his, without another word.

Cora watched her husband leave before sinking gracefully back into the desk chair. Her eyes roamed over the time displayed on the computer screen. She would give Regina ten more minutes.

Without conscious thought or her permission, her mind began to replay Henry's words. He thought she was being too hard on their daughter, but he was wrong. Cora wanted Regina to have what she herself had never did and so much more. The odds were already against Regina for being deaf and, since she'd come out, her sexual orientation.

The mother of two couldn't count how many times she sat and wondered what she ever did to birth a child like that.

What had gone wrong, why did it happen to her?

Jefferson had turned out fine. He had been such a healthy baby and had grown into an intelligent young man. He had married a lovely young woman from a notable family and given her two grandchildren to carry on the Mills name. She couldn't ask for more. It was a shame the woman left her son to raise the children by himself.

Regina had been the complete opposite. The girl had been born over a month early and had been a tiny thing. It had been devastating to find out that her daughter wasn't able to hear, although it was a relief in a sense. Regina hadn't been a very vocal child, she cried a lot as a baby, but she hadn't started speaking like other children her age. She'd feared her daughter was mentally disabled, but being deaf was barely a step up. Cora had started speech therapy as soon as possible. It wouldn't be that bad if Regina could talk, right. That had been her line of thought while Henry seemed determined to let her be. Her daughter had only become more difficult as she got older. She threw tantrums, refused to do as she was told. She was just a little brat, but Cora did her best to keep her in line.

By the time she enrolled Regina in mainstream school she thought she had her daughter under control. But she'd been wrong. Regina had come to her and Henry, not a week after starting school, going on about being an artist when she grew up. Cora had tried to put an end to that ridiculous thought, but the girl never wavered. By the time Regina came out when she was seventeen, Cora was done being surprised by anything involving her daughter. She simply did her best to find someone suitable for Regina that wouldn't add to the embarrassment of her phase of homosexual tendencies.

It had to have been pure luck that she found out that her long time business associate's daughter was going through a similar phase and was currently single. The pair was acceptable for the time being and would ensure the merger she'd been after for years. Regina was finally doing something right. It was perfect. If Regina would stop acting like a child that is. She had to learn that not everything was going to go the way you wanted it to. Sometimes you had to suck it up and deal with what you were given. It was a small price to pay for greatness.

With that in mind, Cora gave herself nod and sat up straighter in her seat. The computer dinged, signaling Regina's video call. Eleven minutes, Cora tutted. What a shame. She moved the cursor over the screen and answered the call.

* * *

Regina nervously chewed on her nails as she hurried along the sidewalk. She was sure she was quite the sight, still in her paint smeared coveralls with boots throw on hastily over them, she had her book bag over one shoulder and her portfolio case tucked under her arm. She'd had to clean up the studio and in that time she'd worked herself into a panic.

What could her mother possibly want?

Cora wasn't one to just randomly pop up to say hello and see how she was doing. Something had to have triggered this seemingly out of the blue conversation. And then it had hit her like a semi-truck. Regina had dropped the can of paint in her hands, spilling the green contents all over the tile floor, when she realized what her mother more than likely wanted to talk to, yell at her, about. Melanie.

The weeks that had passed since she had walked out of Mel's apartment were some of the best she'd had in almost a year. In fact she'd almost let herself forget about her blonde girlfriend, if she could even call the other woman that anymore. Did she even want to?

In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't going to be that easy. To just walk out like she had and never see Mel again. But a girl could hope right? She'd left with an ultimatum and felt beyond awesome about the balls it took her to do just that. Regina had every right to be upset and fed up with the way Mel had been treating her and wanted an apology. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it had been. Melanie was too proud to make the first move and admit she was wrong. Regina was expected to apologize, but she refused to do it this time. The brunette could hardly imagine her girlfriend waiting around forever. The blonde must have gone to her mother and now Cora was going to chastise Regina for childish behavior and talk her into making up with Mel.

Regina didn't want to fix things with Melanie. She wanted a clean break and to start over. The brunette wanted to find someone for herself, someone she could actually be happy with. But could she tell her mother that? If she did find it in her to tell her mother, how would she react? Would she finally disown Regina? What, if anything, would her father do?

Those questions and more chased each other around inside Regina's head until she could feel a headache building behind her eyes. Without realizing it, the brunette had reached her dorm building and was walking up the stone steps to the front of the door. Nerves settled in the pit of her stomach and seemed to grow heavier the closer she got to her room.

Any conversation she had with her mother never went well, haven't for years, and she expected this video conference to be no different. They never agreed on anything, Cora wanted one thing while Regina wanted something else entirely. It had always been that way between mother and daughter. Her mother wanted her to be powerful and rich, but Regina could care less about things like status and money. She just wanted to be happy, doing what she loved, with someone she loved. Why couldn't her mother see that and accept it?

Before she knew it, she was unlocking the door to her and Kathryn's room. She dropped her belongings on the couch and went into her room to clean herself up a little bit and calm herself down before she had to face her mother.

Regina unzipped her coveralls and hung them over her desk chair. She surveyed the outfit she'd had on under the protective grey coveralls. A simple pair of black leggings and a black camisole. There wasn't any noticeable paint. The brunette had had on a purple cardigan, but had taken it off to eliminate the chances of getting paint onto her nice shirt. It was probably wrinkled from the extended amount of time it had spent balled up in her book bag and that simply wouldn't do. It would be just be another thing added to the list of things that she did that weren't good enough for her mother. God, she sounded bitter even in her own head. Regina shook her head at herself and moved to her closet to pick out another, more suitable, top. She flipped through every blouse, shirt, and sweater she owned twice before settling on a long sleeved, white button and a thin, grey pullover sweater with a slight V-neck.

She pulled both shirts from their hangers and donned the button down, followed by the sweater. The brunette fixed her collar and sleeves while she looked in the mirror, wondering what to do with her hair. The brunette picked up the brush that was sitting out on her desk and let hair long dark locks out of the ponytail that had become extremely loose. She started brushing the flecks of paint that clung to her hair and got most of it out. She slowly reached behind her head and worked the dark strands into a French braid. Regina tied off the end and turned slightly to admire her work. The braid stopped near the middle of her back, closer to her waist then her shoulders. It wasn't the best she'd ever done, but it would do for the time being.

With no other possible excuse to further prolong calling her mother, Regina grabbed her laptop from where she'd left it to charge on her desk that morning and went back out into the living room. She set the laptop down on the coffee table and cleared anything that might be seen as clutter out of the camera's view. She took one last deep breath before clicking around on her screen and placed the call.

* * *

The wait for her mother to actually pick up the call was more nerve wracking than the time span from receiving her father's text to setting her laptop up to place the video call. This was it. She was moments away from facing her mother. The thought alone had Regina ready to vomit.

The brunette almost jumped off of the couch when the little window with her mother's grimacing face. She immediately straightened back up and reached hand out to maximize the window. If she was going to have to read her mother's lips through the computer screen for an indefinite amount of time, she was going to make as easy on herself as she could.

"Hello, Mother." Regina said and smiled at her mother, but the older woman's face remained a stone cold wall.

After a few moments, in which Cora shuffled around some papers on her desk, all for show of course, before the older woman finally addressed her daughter.

"I don't appreciate being kept waiting." Was all she said. She didn't say anything else and Regina took that as the go ahead to try and explain her tardiness.

"Daddy's text said to call as soon as I had the chance." "I was in the middle of painting when I got the message." Regina started. She knew her words were coming out slow, the bored and irritated look on her mother's face as she spoke was evidence of that. She was trying her best to form the words correctly, but it was a struggle.

Cora didn't respond, so Regina opened her mouth to say more in her defense only to be stopped by her mother holding up a hand to silence her. Regina shut her mouth instantly.

"I'm not interested in listening to your excuses. Nor do I have the time. We have more important matters to discuss and a short time in which to do so, thanks to your lolly gagging."

The younger brunette flinched at her mother's words, her gaze falling to her hands in her lap. She quickly looked back at the screen.

"I'm sorry, Mother." she apologized in a small voice.

Regina watched her mother look blankly at her and shake her head.

"Don't let it happen again." Cora said shortly. "I wish you would have continued with your speech therapy sessions. You sound worse than the last time I saw you, dear."

The words stung like a physical blow, but Regina swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She knew her mother's mind games, especially the one where Cora nitpicked and pointed out every supposed flaw she noticed in order to weaken any resolve or resistance Regina had built up to make her more agreeable to her demands. Regina told herself that she wouldn't fall for it this time.

"The sessions were pointless and a waste of money." The younger woman reminded her mother, with a barely contained eye roll. They'd had this argument at least a thousand times.

"If you put more effort into it, the results would reflect that." Cora said, believing every word that was coming out of her mouth.

Regina's jaw dropped, her mother really was clueless. The brunette was almost out of breath from the amount of effort she was putting into her speech, trying to make sure her words were comprehensible.

"You think I'm not trying?" Regina asked incredulously before she could stop herself.

"Do not take that tone with me." Cora scolded, the girl would never learn. "I don't doubt you tried, I'm merely suggesting you consider returning to weekly sessions and take it seriously this time around."

The younger brunette didn't say anything; it was futile to try to argue with the other woman. In Cora's mind she was always right and knew what was best. Anything else was foolish or misguided.

"If you're done acting like a child, I want to know why I received a phone call from Melanie this morning."

There it was. Mel called and tattled on her to her mommy. What a spoiled brat.

Regina knew her mother wouldn't stand to have one of her investments screwed up and the relationship between Mel and her was a huge one. If things ended between them permanently, she would be beyond pissed. The brunette was surprised her mother hadn't demanded answers the second she answered the video call.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Regina was sure her sass would not be appreciated, but she couldn't help it. She was still pissed off at her girlfriend and the feeling only grew now that she was being interrogated by her mother about it. Who did that? Regina had made it clear before she'd left the blonde's apartment. If Melanie wanted them to be together, she'd have to call her herself and Regina wasn't giving in this time. Calling Cora was a bitch move.

Cora's jaw visibly clenched on the screen, but quickly her features melted back into her stoic mask. She folded her hands together on the desk and regarded her daughter. She wouldn't rise to the girl's bait. Regina wouldn't have the upper hand.

"I believe I asked you first dear? I'll give you one chance to tell the truth."

Regina just sat and stared into her mother's cold calculating. Even on the laptop screen the older woman was intimidating. She gulped; knowing whatever she told her mother about that day in Boston wouldn't align with whatever Mel had already told her on the phone. She was screwed no matter she said.

She took a deep breath to quell the panic rising in her gut, any bit of courage she'd had to stand up to her mother long gone.

"Mel and I didn't have plans one Friday night, and a friend asked me to go out with her so I did. The next morning Mel was calling and texting me demanding to know where I was at and why I hadn't returned any of her calls or texts." Regina paused for a moment, expecting her mother to cut her off at any second. When the older woman remained silent, she continued. "I told her I went skating with a friend, and then she got mad because I went out without her. She wanted me to go to Boston. When I got to her apartment we argued. I left and haven't heard from her since."

By the end of her explanation Regina felt like she was going to pass out. She was out of breath and hadn't even covered all that had transpired that day.

Cora looked at her daughter while she tried to catch her breath. She sighed. It was painful to watch the girl struggle to do something as simple as form sentences.

"Take a moment. Get some water." She commanded with a dismissive wave. She watched a grateful smile cross Regina's face before she disappeared off camera. Regina returned moments later with a bottle of water in her hand. The younger woman took a healthy drink from the plastic bottle and recapped it, setting the bottle aside.

"_You two haven't spoken at all?"_ Cora asked when she had her daughter's attention once again. Her sign language was a little rusty, but by look of utter shock on Regina's face, the girl had understood. Cora had learned ASL just like Henry had when they first found out Regina was deaf. When her daughter was a little girl she used to sign all the time, but when she started to get older and they went out more often the hand gestures earned them unwanted attention. After that Cora had only used it when they were at home and then not at all, instead encouraging her daughter to talk. She reverted now to spare Regina as well as soften her up.

It took a full minute to get over her mother actually signing. The older woman hadn't done that in years.

"_Yes." _ She signed back; relieved she wasn't being forced to speak anymore.

"_Running away is no way to deal with a problem." _

"_I'm not running away from our problems." _Regina defended her actions. She had been in the right after all. _"She was being ridiculous about me spending time with my friend. She accused me of cheating on her."_

"_Did you?" _Cora asked, already knowing her daughter would never do something like that. Regina was too kind hearted to inflict pain on someone else on purpose.

"Hell no." The brunette practically yelled at the screen. She slapped a hand over her mouth the second the words were out. Her mother only raised an eyebrow at her outburst and Regina hurried to apologize for her crude language. "I'm sorry Mother."

"As you should be." Cora said with a frown. "As for things between you and Melanie, there is a way to fix what has been done."

There it was. The whole reason for the video conference in one sentence. Regina wasn't even sure she wanted to fix things with Mel, and here her mother was cleaning up her mess.

"_How?" _The brunette asked sarcastically. Thankfully her mother hadn't picked up on it or just wasn't commenting on it.

"_Melanie came to me, she's worried about you dear and she misses you. She says she feels bad about what happened and wants to apologize. She told me she had a lot of time to think and that she wants to start over." _

It took most of Regina's willpower not to laugh out loud at the complete and utter bullshit spewing from her mother's mouth. But a tiny part of her wanted to believe that what her mother was saying was true. A really tiny part.

"_Why didn't she tell me any of this?" _Regina questioned.

"She said she tried to contact you multiple times, but she couldn't get ahold of you. After the first few tries, she got discouraged and wanted to give you some space, dear."

The brunette didn't know what to say, so she remained silent as Cora continued.

"Melanie loves you; she was in tears when I spoke to her over the phone. Will you give her another chance? I promise you won't be disappointed."

"_I don't want to give her another chance. She hurt me." _

"Don't be such a child." Cora snapped, but quickly moved to cover it up. It wouldn't do to have Regina get angry with her; it would only make things more difficult in the long run._ "What I mean to say is, it would be a shame to throw away all your history over a petulant fight. Wouldn't you agree?"_

The brunette had to agree with her mother on that one, albeit reluctantly. The basis of the argument wasn't childish; it was a serious matter that needed to be addressed. Ignoring each other was what little kids did when they were upset, adults talked things out.

"_Yes." _She finally agreed.

"_Please Regina; just think about what I have told you." _Cora pleaded. Begging was her last resort to sway her daughter's thinking. At this point she knew Regina could do nothing but agree.

The brunette sat and thought over what she had been told. Had Melanie really told her mother all those things or was Cora making them up to get Regina back where she wanted her? There was no way to tell unless she actually spoke to her girlfriend herself. But that was exactly what Cora wanted. The last few weeks had been great but starting fresh with Mel would be pretty good too. She'd have her mother's support and a loving, caring girlfriend. Isn't that what she'd been after since the get go.

After mentally debating her options for a few more minutes Regina gave her mother the answer she was looking for.

"I will give her one more chance. For you, Mother. But that's it."

A huge, somewhat frightening, grin broke out on Cora's face. "That's a good girl. You don't know how happy I am to hear that." The older woman enthused.

I bet I do, Regina thought bitterly to herself. She always did this, always played right into her mother's hand. She hated that she continually did this to herself, but had no idea how to stop. There was no way to back out of it now either. The only thing that consoled her was the thought that there was no way that Melanie had changed that much in less than three weeks and if she did it wouldn't last long. Then she could finally be rid of the blonde dragon for good.

"I have to get back to work, but I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye dear." Cora said, still smiling at the young woman. Now that she'd gotten what she wanted there was no need to continue this conversation.

Regina was barely able to get out her own farewell before her mother hung up the video call. The brunette closed her laptop and threw herself face first into the couch cushions and groaned.

Why did her life have to suck so much?

* * *

There it is. I know it's not the best work I've done, but if I had to start this over one more time I was gonna go crazy. Real shit.

Like I said, I needed this to put the story back on track and yes I know Cora is a bitch.

The next chapter should be posted a hell of a lot faster. And a lot fluffier. That's a promise. I'm probably going to do one or two more chapter before Halloween. I haven't decided yet. And Halloween is going to be split into two. Of that I am sure.

Onto shameless personal promotion, I have recently started using my Tumblr all the time. So follow me kenzinoel16. Or you can find me on Facebook. I like to think I'm funny so yeah.

As always, let me know what you think I live for your reviews.

Peace out :)

(P.S. I couldn't help but feel personally violated by that finale.)


	18. Chapter 18

Four days. See I told you guys this chapter would be posted sooner. Here it is Chapter 18. I promised you guys fluff and while this chapter isn't as fluffy as it could be, it's not depressing like the last one. There should be no more than a week between updates from this point forward.

The last chapter was horrible, but you guys are awesome. Thanks for sticking with me through this and thanks for all the lovely reviews (even the ones that were in all caps). And the faves and follows. You guys rock.

That's all I have to say for now. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 18

Kathryn opened the door a few hours later to find Regina lying on the couch. The brunette was laying on her side facing the back of the couch with the knees pulled slightly toward her chest. The blonde could tell her friend was asleep from the soft snores filling the room. Slowly she crept closer to the couch to get a better look at the sleeping woman. Regina wasn't one to just randomly take a nap in the middle of the day, so she was confused by the position she'd found her in.

When Kathryn made it to where she could she the brunette's face it all made sense. She could make out the dried tear tracks on olive toned cheeks and her face instantly morphed into a frown. What the hell happened now, she thought to herself as she moved into her room to put her book bag away. It seemed like more often than not she was finding her friend in some sort of distress, whether it be because of her mother or her girlfriend. Kathryn thought that Regina would be a thousand times better off if she just cut both of those toxic women out of her life. Trying to convince Regina of that was almost impossible.

The brunette wanted her mother's love and felt like she had to put up with Mel in order to obtain it. The fact that Regina felt like she had to earn her own mother's affections made Kathryn sick to her stomach. What kind mother did that to their child? Cora Mills, that's who.

The blonde walked back out of her room and regarded her friend with a sympathetic gaze. In this moment Regina looked more child than woman, with the way her brow was furrowed in her sleep and the way her left thumb was hanging out of her mouth.

Regina would kill her if she knew the blonde had seen her sucking her thumb. Once when they were in high school, Regina had gotten into an argument with her mother about spending the night at Kathryn's house, Kathryn wasn't sure what they had argued about. All she knew was that her friend had been permitted to stay with her for the night, but the brunette was upset the entire time she was there. That night when they'd gone to bed Kathryn had heard the weird noise coming from beside her and rolled over to see what it was. She'd found Regina fast asleep, thumb firmly in her mouth. When the blonde had asked about it the next morning, at first Regina got defensive about it. Eventually she had admitted that it was calming when she was upset and Kathryn had assumed it was a coping mechanism for her friend. After that the blonde had only caught the brunette with her thumb in her mouth a handful of times and only one of those times had been while they were in college.

She stood by the couch for another moment just watching her best friend sleep. She noticed Regina's small frame jerk and a shiver run through her. Kathryn quickly disappeared into the brunette's room and reemerged with a blanket from her bed. She moved around the couch and threw the blanket over her friend, tucking it around the woman. She heard the soft sigh escape Regina's lips and watched her unconsciously resume sucking her thumb in her sleep. Kathryn cracked a sad smile at her friend before leaning over to place a soft kiss on her temple.

Silently the blonde went back into her own room and left the door open a crack. She'd let Regina sleep, clearly she needed it. The brunette would talk about whatever had her this upset, if she wanted to, when she woke up.

* * *

Regina stirred on the couch. Brown eyes blinked a few time to clear the fogginess and gain her bearings. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep, but at the moment she was glad she had. For those few hours she was able to forget that she even got that stupid text message from her father. She yawned and instantly realized her thumb was in her mouth. She yanked it away from face and wiped it off on the blanket covering her. A blanket that wasn't there when she'd passed out after closing her laptop.

Kathryn, she thought to herself with a smile. The blonde really was the best friend she could ever ask for. She was always there for her when she needed her and never asked her to be anything or anyone other than herself. That was all Regina wanted and she was grateful she had a friend like Kathryn.

She sat up on the couch, letting the blanket fall to her waist. She took a moment to stretch out her back. No matter what position you slept in, the couch was not comfortable and Regina was feeling it in her neck and her back. She stood up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders before padding across the carpeted floor to Kathryn's door. It was slightly ajar, so Regina knocked twice and opened it further.

Kathryn looked up from her book and notes when she heard a knock on her door shortly followed by her best friend standing in her doorway wrapped up in the blanket she'd tucked her in earlier. Regina looked rested with her still sleep filled eyes and rumpled braid. The blonde wondered if Regina would want to talk about what had happened or if she was just going to stand there in the doorway quietly.

She smiled warmly, knowing the brunette would need it. _"Hey there sleeping beauty. Did you have a good nap?" _

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend but nodded none the less. She did feel better after her little impromptu snooze. _"Yes I did actually." _The brunette shifted from foot to foot and wrung her hands together. _"Can I come in?" _

"_You don't have to ask, Reg." _Kathryn told her, setting her book aside and patting the space beside her on the bed.

That was all the prompting Regina needed. She hurried across the room and scrambled into the bed beside her friend. They both just sat there, Kathryn knowing that when Regina was ready to talk she would and Regina trying to figure out where to start. The brunette didn't know how describe how her day had gone from the best in weeks to the shittiest all at the same time.

Finally Regina broke the silence. _"Thanks for the blanket by the way." _

"_You're welcome. You were out there shivering. I couldn't let my best friend freeze." _

They both laughed as the blonde nudged Regina with her shoulder as the brunette pulled the purple tie dyed fleece tighter around her shoulders.

"_I needed that nap." _Regina admitted with a sigh.

"_I could tell. Do want to talk about it?" _Kathryn asked, hoping Regina would be ready to open up to her about what the hell happened.

Regina just shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. Her mother's words, the ones she'd gone hours without thinking about, all came flooding back and they stung even worse than before as they settled into her skin. She wanted to tell her best friend and confidant everything that had happened, but she didn't think she could do it without completely breaking down at the moment.

Kathryn's face crumpled at the sight of the brunette on the verge of tears and immediately pulled her smaller woman into a tight bear hug. Regina accepts the hug wholeheartedly, wrapping her arms around the thin blonde and squeezing her as tight as she could, letting the familiar comfort soothe her. She felt the other woman place a kiss on the side of her head and she pulled away. She smiled at Kathryn before shifting back into her original seat.

She played with a few loose strings around the edge of her blanket for a few moments and then looked back up at her friend.

"_I didn't have an entirely crappy day." _She started. _"It was actually really good up until a few hours ago."_

The blonde spotted the beginnings of that megawatt smile that she'd come to associate with one person and encouraged Regina to continue.

"_You saw Emma didn't you?" _She asked with a sly smirk, already knowing the answer.

"_I did." _Regina answered with a blush. She pulled the blanket up to cover her mouth and stifle the giggle that escaped.

"_Tell me everything." _Kathryn demanded with a smile and settled in to take in whatever Regina had to tell her. When Regina had returned from Boston a couple weeks ago, she'd expected her friend to be in the mood she'd found her in today. Instead, she'd been delightfully surprised when the brunette had practically skipped into the suite, bursting at the seams with joy. They'd stayed up into the early hours of the morning while Regina gushed over how she'd finally been able to stand up to Melanie and how Emma had texted her just to ask her how her day was going and how she'd been so surprised when she found out Emma was in Boston too. Kathryn had smiled so much as her friend went on and on about how amazing Emma was with Henry and Grace and how perfect the day had been, it almost hurt.

And Regina had been in the best mood she'd seen her in in a while. She'd give anything to have Regina's spirits to be as high as they had been in the last couple of weeks. Emma was an important factor in that, so she was interested to know what the two of them had gotten into this time.

"_You know how she's always randomly texting throughout the day?" _Kathryn nodded with a smirk. Regina was like a high schooler with a crush the way she seemed she'd become so wrapped up in her phone whenever Emma sent her a message. The brunette ignored the smirk on her friend's face and continued. _"She texted me a little after noon asking what I was doing fight that second."_

They both laughed at that. From all that Regina had told her about her interactions with the other blonde, and what she'd learned from Mary Margaret, Emma was a little out there and her antics were always hilarious. It brought a smile to Regina's face, that's exactly what the brunette needed, and all that Kathryn could ask for her friend.

"_That's a little weird." _The blonde commented and Regina nodded her agreement.

"_That's what I thought too. But she just wanted to know if I was available to have lunch with her. I was." _The brunette smiled, thinking back to the meal she'd shared with Emma.

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at the grinning woman beside her. _"I thought you had a Art History at noon?" _She asked pointedly.

"_I do. It got cancelled so I was working on my piece for the gallery in a couple months."_

"_Oh yes the elusive work of the great Regina Mills." _Kathryn joked dramatically, earning another giggle from the artist. _"You still won't tell me what it's supposed to be and I helped with some of it." _The blonde crossed her arms across her chest in a mock pout.

"_You'll find out at the gallery, just like everybody else." _Regina told her friend with a decisive nod.

"_I don't even get best friend privilege?"_

"_Nope." _The brunette shot the other woman her best shit eating grin and shook her head. _"Now stop interrupting me. You're the one who wanted me to tell you everything."_

Kathryn rolled her eyes playfully at Regina. _"Fine. Continue. She wanted to have lunch with her."_

Regina nodded. _"Yes. I told her she'd have to bring it to the studio where I was working on my painting." _The brunette laughed slightly as she remembered what exactly Emma had brought them to eat for lunch. _"Can you believe she brought tomato soup and grilled cheese?"_

Kathryn could tell that it was a rhetorical question and remained silent. That didn't stop her from taking the absolute excitement that was making it's way across Regina's face. That fact that her friend was so enthralled by something as simple as tomato soup and grilled cheese was heartbreaking. Regina had been deprived of so much as a child, even the simple things. It was a testament to what a horrible mother Cora Mills was.

"_It was so yummy, especially when you dip the grilled cheese in the soup." _The blonde smiled at the grin on Regina's face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Regina didn't seem to notice though, too caught up in her story. _"Once we were done eating she asked about my painting. She couldn't figure out what it's supposed to be either." _

The brunette let out another giggle at the memory of Emma's confused face as she took in Regina's unfinished piece of art. The same look that had crossed Kathryn's face when she'd first shown her best friend her painting.

"_She couldn't figure out what it's supposed to be either."_

"_Well you aren't very forthcoming with details." _The blonde pointed out bitterly.

"Oh hush." Regina said reaching out and playfully pushing the other woman. _"I got her to fill in some of the color sections with her hand prints." _She told her proudly. _"It was easier to get her help than it was to get yours."_

I bet it was, Kathryn thought to herself with a smirk. She wasn't the one with a huge crush on the brunette. _"What can I say? You know I can be difficult when I want to be."_

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes at her friend. They were both hard headed and stubborn by nature, it was amazing they were able to accomplish anything as friends. But they made it work.

"_I did have to show her exactly what I wanted her to do. I literally painted her hand for her and put in on the canvas. Sometimes I wonder if Emma is all there upstairs." _

The blonde laughed along with Regina at the joke about Emma's sanity, but the blush that had creeped up on her friend's olive cheeks, that was just starting to dissipate, did not go unnoticed. In fact it was duly noted and stored away for further inspection at a later date. What had gone down in that art studio that afternoon that Regina wasn't telling her?

"_So it was another fun time with Emma?"_

Regina nodded vigorously with a huge toothy grin on her face. _"Most definitely. I even talked to her. Like I actually spoke." _

Blue eyes went as big as saucers at Regina's admission. The brunette had met Emma a little under two months and she'd already felt comfortable around the other blonde to talk to her. It had taken Regina almost a year into their friendship to even speak a single word to her and even longer to utter full sentences. That was a huge thing for Regina and Kathryn suspected her feelings for the blonde ran deeper than the friendship that was forming between the two.

"_You did?" _Was all the blonde was able to ask.

The brunette nodded her head in confirmation with a look of wonder on her face.

"_It's kind of weird, when you think about it. I've only known Emma for a short amount of time but she makes me feel like I can just be myself when I'm around her. It's like I don't have to hide anything, I'm accepted the way that I am. To her, the best that I can be is just me."_

Kathryn was on the verge of tears after Regina's little speal. Before she'd met Regina, the brunette had had few people in her life who had accepted her the way she was and didn't expect her to change who she was to meet their standards. Cora wanted her to be what she wanted with no regard to what Regina wanted or how her daughter felt. Henry accepted her but didn't do anything do anything to stop Cora. Which in Kathryn's book was just as bad. Jefferson was the only who'd never expected something from his sister that she didn't have to already offer. That is until she met Kathryn and now Emma.

It warmed her heart at the thought of her best friend finding that in someone who could potentially become more than a friend.

"_That's not weird at all." _The blonde told her honestly.

Regina saw the honesty in her friend's eyes and thought about it. Emma was probably the best friend Regina had made since she met Kathryn all those years ago. She wasn't a huge people person, but with Emma that hadn't been a problem. They'd hit it off instantly and had only gotten closer from there. Everytime she was with Emma she never felt like she had to be someone else or that wasn't good enough. Emma made her feel, well of she was entirely honest with herself, loved.

It was a feeling that was both frightening and exciting at the same time. She was completely aware of how her feelings for the blonde were moving from just friendship to more dangerous territory. She found Emma attractive, but she wasn't willing to let herself to delve further than that. Even if her mother and Mel weren't an issue she wasn't sure if she'd pursue anything beyond what the close friendship they were quickly developing. But she'd cross that when they came to it. If ever.

For now she was content and happy.

"_I guess you're right." _Regina finally relented with a grin. Kathryn smiled as well.

"_I just don't understand. You had such an awesome time with Emma. Why were you so upset earlier?"_

Regina's face instantly fell and a frown creased her features. She let out a long sigh. She was ready to talk about it.

"_I talked to my mother today."_

"She was here?!" Kathryn all but yelled.

The brunette gave her friend a look and shook her head.

"_Don't be ridiculous. I talked to her in a video conference." _

"_I take it, it didn't go very well." _

"_That would be an understatement." _Regina let out a humorless chuckle and unconsciously pulled the blanket tighter around her body, suddenly feeling cold. _"Apparently Mel called her and was in tears or whatever about how she was worried about me and misses me."_

"_And you believed her. It sounds like a load of bullshit to me."_

Regina let out a grown and threw her face into hands. She knew Kathryn was going to say something like that. The blonde didn't like Mel and wasn't a huge fan of her mother either. She just wanted her happy, but didn't understand what it was like with Cora Mills as a mother. Her mother only wanted her happy doing the things she wanted otherwise she made your life hell until you agreed to what she wanted. Regina had learned that at a young age and was finding the habit nearly impossible to break. Was it too much to ask for a mother that wasn't a sociopath.

"I don't know what to believe." Came her muffled reply.

Kathryn put a comforting hand on her friend's back and rubbed soothing circles over it until brown eyes met hers once again.

"_She wants me to give Melanie another chance." _She looked away, not able to meet her friend's eyes, already knowing what Kathryn's reaction to her next statement would be. _"I told her I would give her one last chance." _

Regina chanced a glance at the blonde's and cringed at the anger clearly displayed there.

Kathryn let out a frustrated sigh of her own, letting her own anger at the situation fade away. Regina didn't need to have her feelings to be put into this. Her best friend needed her support and understanding. And Kathryn would give her that much, it was in the best friend job description.

"_You already know how I feel about Mel, but if this is something you feel like you need to do, do it. Just do it on your terms, don't let her control you. You're allowed to be your own person. I just want you to know you deserve better than that woman. I wish you could see that."_

Regina felt the tears that were welling in her eyes spill over her olive toned cheeks, a sob shaking her entire frame. She knew everything Kathryn was saying was true. She did deserve better, but she was too afraid to go after what she wanted because of her mother. One day she hoped she would be strong enough to stand up to her and tell her, "This is what I want and there is nothing you can do about it." But the brunette didn't see that happening anytime soon. For now she'd have to deal with what she was being given and that was a chance to make things better between her and Mel.

"Please don't cry, Reg." Kathryn said and pulled the brunette back to her chest, holding Regina as tight as she could as she continued to cry.

They sat like that until Regina's sobs had subsided and turned into tiny sniffles. Kathryn loosened her grip on her friend's shoulders and the brunette sat back up and wiped at her eyes with the corner of her blanket. Kathryn reaches over to her desk to retrieve the small box of tissues that rest there. She handed them over to Regina, so the brunette didn't ruin her favorite blanket with the makeup running down her cheeks. Regina accepted them with a small smile and wiped the remains of her now ruined makeup from her face.

"_I'm a disaster." _The brunette laughed at herself to try and lighten the mood, but Kathryn only looked at her with sympathetic blue eyes.

"_No you're not. You're human." _Kathryn told her, the corner of her mouth quirking up slightly. She reached a hand out to tuck a piece of brunette hair that fell out of Regina's braid behind her ear.

"_And you are the best friend I could ever have." _

"_I know." _The blonde agreed with a grin, causing Regina to roll her eyes and giggle. _"Now," _she started and took the tear stained tissues from the other woman and tossed them into a nearby trash bin. _"We're not going to sit here any longer. I, for one, don't want to spend my Friday night watching you cry your eyes out. Go get ready. We're going out." _she proclaimed.

Regina just sat and stared at the other woman for a moment before sliding off of the bed and heading for the door. Kathryn did the same but headed for her closet. The brunette was almost out the door when a thought struck her and she turned back to her friend.

"Where are we going?" she called to the blonde.

Kathryn turned around and smirked at Regina.

"_Wherever the wind takes us."_

The brunette shook her head at her friend's antics and left the room completely. She made a stop in the living room to gather up her laptop and cell phone from where she'd left them after her nap before heading into her own room. She set her laptop back in it's place on her desk. She looked at herself in her mirror. Her makeup would need fixed and her hair was kind of crazy at the moment but other than that she looked fine for a night out with her best friend.

Regina checked her phone, wondering if she'd missed any messages while she'd been asleep. Sure enough there were three text messages waiting for her and they were all from Emma. A the corners of her mouth turned up before she even opened the first one.

**Just wanted to say hi and see how the rest of your day went :) **

The smile on her face grew at how thoughtful Emma was. The next message was sent about an hour after the first.

**Sorry didn't mean to bother you. **

Regina thought Emma could never bother her with her texts that always made her day a little brighter. She scrolled to the last one the was sent ten minutes ago.

**If I'm not bothering you again, I was wondering if you were busy tonight. **

The brunette quickly typed up a response.

**You'll never be a bother. I was sleeping earlier. Kathryn and I were just talking about what we should do tonight. What did you have in mind? **

It took less than a minute for her phone to vibrate with Emma's reply.

**I know it's kinda last minute, but a bunch of us are going to have a bonfire on the beach. We wanted to do it one last time before it gets too cold. Would you and Kathryn want to come?**

**That sounds perfect. We'd love to come. **

**Great. See you guys there :) Bring blankets and dress for the cold. **

**Will do. See you later :) **

Regina set down her phone down and hurried back through the living room, into her best friend's room. She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. She loved bonfires and she'd get to spend more time with Emma. There was nothing wrong with this plan. She just needed Kathryn to agree to it.

"I know what we're doing tonight." she enthused.

"_Really? And what would that be?" _Kathryn asked with a raised eyebrow after she finished pulling her shirt over her head. Not even five minutes ago Regina had been asking her what they were going to to, she had no freaking idea, and now she was the one with the plan. Something told her this had to do with a certain blonde haired goofball.

"_Bonfire on the beach."_

* * *

Next chapter will be the bonfire. And that be so overloaded with fluff you all won't know what to do with yourselves.

When I was writing this I was freaking out like oh my gosh what am I gonna have them go out and do, while coincidentally run into Emma and her friends. I didn't want them to go to The Rabbit Hole, that would just make Halloween redundant later. And then the sweet smell of burning wood floated through my bedroom window and I was like, it's perfect.

So that's what we all have to look forward to.

Is it bad that I can't remember what all I put in the last chapter and kept having to look back?

But whatever, I write and rewrite so much stuff that I can't keep it all straight in my head.

Until next time. Peace out :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 is here (happy dancing in the corner). I am aware I said that it wouldn't take more than a week for updates, but I failed to realize it was a holiday weekend (in America at least), meaning I wasn't home for a majority of it.

But I finished it (by staying up until after three am three nights in a row) and now you guys can have it :)

Personally I'm on the fence about how I feel about this, but overall it's good. I think.

Also thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. They are awesome, keep em coming.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 19

The sun has just started to set, when Emma spotted headlights in the parking lot in the distance. Her face split into an excited grin only to fall when the car is a pickup truck, not the silver Mustang she was waiting for. With a huff she planted her elbows on her knees and dropped her chin into her open hands, clearly pouting.

Green eyes stare into the burning fire at the center of the circle of driftwood logs. What was taking Regina so long? She'd texted her almost an hour ago. Emma felt her heart sink at the creeping thought that her friend wasn't going to show up. She instantly shook the feeling away. Regina had said her and Kathryn were coming and Emma didn't think the other woman would lie to her.

She'd just have to wait for them to arrive she thought with a sigh.

But the wait was slowly starting to make her go insane.

"What's got you so down, Em?"

The blonde looked up from the fire to Ruby, who was sitting an adjacent log with Mary Margaret in her lap, both brunettes wrapped up in a blanket.

"Nothing." Emma lied, hoping the other woman would drop it.

"I can tell when you're lying." Mary Margaret commented. "I'm sure she'll be here soon." the petite woman told her knowingly.

Emma gave her best friend a half smile, unable to argue with her on the reason for her current mood. They knew each other too well for her to expect anything less.

"Are you talking about…" Ruby started but was cut off by a pale finger to her lips and the shake of her girlfriend's head. She was about to protest when a pair of lips met hers and she sighed into the loving kiss.

Emma watched her friends and couldn't help but smile at their down right cuteness, the pair getting lost in their own little bubble of happiness for a few moments.

"Get a room." Emma whined, shielding her eyes dramatically.

Mary Margaret blushed as she pulled away and hid her face in the blanket Ruby had wrapped around them, while the taller brunette just smirked proudly.

They were quite a pair those two.

The sight of another pair of headlights caught Emma's attention, but she couldn't tell what kind of car they belonged to. Slowly she rose from the log and gave an exaggerated stretch. She was disappointed to see a red four door pull into a distant parking spot.

She felt something hit her back and turned to face her giggling friends who were both pointing guiltily at the other. The blonde narrowed her eyes at the pair which caused them to laugh harder.

"You look like a lost puppy." Ruby laughed. "Sit down. She said she'd be here right?"

Emma nodded and sank back into her seat. She really hated waiting.

"Who's coming?" David questioned from his camp chair a few feet away from where Mary Margaret and Ruby were a snuggled together. He had been listening to his friend's conversation with his back to them. He had been watching the ocean.

"Mind your business, nosey." Ruby told him with a flick of her wrist before addressing Emma again. "Just chill. Build a sand castle while you wait." she said pointing to something at the blonde's feet.

Both brunettes laughed again as Emma looked down to find a little bucket with a little shovel attached. Green eyes narrowed at her two laughing friends once more. Where they'd gotten the beach toys and why they, she wasn't sure which one, so she was content to blame both, felt the need to throw them at her was beyond her.

But it was still something to occupy her for the time being.

With a shrug she slid from the wood into the sand and picked up the plastic, neon colored bucket and pulled the shovel from where it was attached. Ruby and Mary Margaret watched in disbelief as the blonde proceeded to fill the bucket up with sand.

"Wow." Ruby chuckled, staring.

"How old are you?" Mary Margaret asked sarcastically, shaking her head.

Emma just spit her tongue out at them and continued with her fun. She packed the sand into the bucket with the shovel and flipped it over when it was full. Her nose wrinkled as the dry sand just spread out in a little hill of sand instead of the tower she had envisioned when she pulled the bucket away. She picked the shovel and started filling the bucket up again, digging deeper this time in the hopes that her little tower would have some shape this time.

She was so concentrated on her sand castle she didn't notice the people approach the circle around the fire. A throat was cleared and she looked over at her friends. Ruby just had smirk on her face and Mary Margaret was silently indicating to something behind her with a smile.

Slowly Emma turned her head to see what her friend was looking at, already knowing who she would find there. And she wasn't disappointed. Not two feet from the log she'd been sitting on stood Regina, who was grinning down at her and a blonde woman to her right, who Emma could only assume was Kathryn.

She barely spared the other woman a glance, only having eyes for Regina. In the flickering light of the fire, the brunette looked absolutely stunning. Her olive toned skin seemed to glow and her brown eyes sparkled. She looked adorable in her cold weather attire, a furry, grey Northface jacket with a red scarf wrapped around her neck, thick black leggings and black boots. She smiled up at Regina, beyond excited to see her.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just grinning at each other until Emma's concentration was broken by another cleared throat.

The blonde whipped her head around to see Ruby looking at her expectantly.

Oh duh, Emma thought mentally facepalming herself and felt a warmth in her face that had nothing to with the fire in front of her. She scrambled up from the ground clumsily, almost tripping over her own feet.

Regina smiled fondly as Emma hurried to her feet. Brown eyes roamed over the lanky form of the stumbling blonde. Emma looked extremely comfortable, and adorable, in her oversized SBU hoodie, baggy camo pants, that were so obviously pajama bottoms, and boots. She couldn't help her smile growing bigger at the sight of the blonde brushing sand from her pants as she came closer to her and Kathryn.

"Hi." she read from Emma's lips.

She gave a little wave in greeting, not comfortable with speaking in front of all the people around the fire.

"_I'm glad you could make it."_

"_Me too." _

Regina stood there just smiling and taking in the blonde before her. She felt the stress from earlier drain out of her body and it was like they were back in the studio, painting and just enjoying the time they were spending together. The brunette didn't understand the pull that made her constantly crave the other woman's company, but she didn't want to question it. The fact that she was getting attached so fast was was the only thing that concerned her.

A nudge in her back pulled Regina from her thoughts. She turned to see Kathryn smirking at her with a raised eyebrow and blushed. She was grateful for lack of light aside from the fire burning a few feet away or she was sure her red cheeks would be noticeable to everyone in their vicinity.

"_Sorry." _She signed quickly before turning back to Emma. _"Emma this is Kathryn."_ she introduced and stepped aside to watch the two blondes interact.

"It's nice to meet you." Emma greeted with a smile. She wanted to impress the woman Regina proclaimed to be her best friend. From what the brunette had told her of Kathryn, the woman was family and therefore extremely protective of Regina. Emma didn't want her to hate her.

"The same goes for you." Kathryn returned, sizing Emma up. She'd never had a chance to actually see how the two were when they were together beside the day she met Mary Margaret in the library. That was at the very beginning of Regina and Emma's friendship. She was curious to see the two together now that they were closer.

"Hey don't forget about us." Ruby called out to Emma who only rolled her eyes, causing Regina to chuckle lightly to herself.

Emma held a hand out gesturing Kathryn and Regina to the log she'd just vacated. The pair sat down and waited for the blonde to make introductions.

"_Those goons are Mary Margaret and Ruby." _Emma introduced each of her friends in turn.

"Hi. It's so nice to finally meet you." Mary Margaret said looking directly at Regina as she spoke.

"Yeah, Em never shuts up about you." Ruby joked, earning her a death glare from Emma.

Regina blushed at the red streaked brunette's words. She wasn't sure if she believed the woman she'd just met. But the way Emma shook her head and buried her face in her hands made her feel like it was the truth. The thought of Emma apparently never shutting up about her to her friends sent a warm feeling through the brunette, leaving a grin plastered across her face.

"_All good things I hope."_Regina joked back with Ruby, Kathryn speaking the words she was signing.

"Only the best." Ruby assured her before looking to Emma, who still had her face planted firmly in her hands. "I like her."

I do too, the blonde thought to herself. She glanced over to find the sun kissed woman and found her practically beaming.

Regina had seen what Ruby said to Emma and couldn't help the warm feeling inside her from growing. To be so easily accepted by Emma's close friend, so seamlessly integrated into the group was something that she had experienced only a handful of times in her entire life. She couldn't help but smile.

Kathryn looked past the two women on the log next to her and caught Mary Margaret's eye over Emma's shoulder and winked. The petite woman shot her a quick thumbs up from her girlfriend's lap.

Ruby was confused by the silent interaction but decided to keep any comment to herself. Clearly they were up to something and she assumed it had something to do with Emma and Regina. Interesting, she thought with a smirk.

* * *

Silence settled over the five women, a silence punctuated by the sound of David snoring from his camp chair. No one really knew where to go from the introductions and opening jokes. It was that awkward silence when members you introduce one set of friends to another and the only thing you really know is that you share a mutual friend. Awkward, plain and simple.

This what Emma had planned when she invited Regina and Kathryn to their little bonfire. A figurative light bulb went off in her head as she remembered what she had stashed in her car. Her head popped up out of her hands, the sudden movement startling the other women around her. Without so much as a word she took off in the sand in the direction of the parking lot.

Regina watched her friend sprint from the log with a look of utter bewilderment. She looked to Kathryn wondering if Emma had said something and she'd just missed it, but the blonde looked just as confused as she felt.

They both turned to Emma's friends.

Ruby was beside herself with laughter, her face hidden behind her girlfriend's shoulder. Mary Margaret, who has more control over herself, only chuckled lightly. She shrugged at Kathryn and Regina's questioning looks.

"That happens more often than you'd think." she tried to explain. "We've learned to just accept it."

Before anyone could say more Emma came waltzing back toward the fire with a triumphant smirk on her face and her arms held suspiciously behind her back. She stopped a few feet away from the fire, across from where her best friends sat.

"Whatcha got there Emma?" Mary Margaret questioned with a smile, playing along, knowing her best friend needed all the dramatics at the moment. It was working as a pretty effective ice breaker.

"Only the most amazing inventions in the whole wide world." the blonde answered, still smirking.

Regina watched a mischievous grin find it's way across Emma's face as she rocked back and forth on her feet. She was curious as to just what the big goofball was up to. She looked at each of the women in turn. Mary Margaret was smiling, Ruby still looked confused, and Kathryn was laughing to herself. It was clear to her friend that she could see what Emma was hiding, but was keeping it to herself. The brunette didn't like to be kept out of the loop and focused her attention back on Emma.

"_What do you have?" _she asked, an edge of irritation in her question.

The blonde only smiled wider at Regina and moved her hands to where everyone could see what she had. In one hand she had a thermos and in the other she had an over stuffed shopping bag.

"I brought s'mores and hot chocolate." she announced proudly.

"Yes. I love s'mores." Ruby exclaimed grabbing her petite girlfriend by the waist and shifting her to the spot beside her and leaping up to hurry around the fire to get to the woman with the snacks.

Mary Margaret sat with her mouth gaping indignantly. She huffed loudly and crossed her arms across her chest, eyes narrowed at her girlfriend. Ruby was too busy trying to snatch the shopping bag from Emma to notice.

"Good to know where I stand against s'mores Ruby Lucas." she shot to her girlfriend.

"You know you love me, babe." Ruby replied with a wink after successfully pulling the bag from Emma's grasp.

The petite brunette melted under the other woman's gaze and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Be glad I do. Nobody else would be able to put up with you."

With the plastic bag in hand she made her way back around the fire, slower this time and leaned over her woman and smiled, her face hovering centimeters away from Mary Margaret's.

"I consider myself the luckiest girl in the whole wide world to have you." she told her sincerely, causing the pale woman to blush a bright crimson that almost matched the streaks in her hair.

"As you should." Mary Margaret said with a smirk before eliminating the remaining distance between their lips.

Emma pouted childishly at having her treats stolen from her and stomped back around to her seat on the log, slamming the thermos of hot chocolate into the sand at her feet. She glared at where her friends were still in their lip lock. Regina saw Emma's pout and placed a hand on her back and gave her a sympathetic half smile when the blonde looked at her.

"_I'll get it back for you." _she assured her friend. She waited for the perfect opportunity and then seized it, springing forward and grabbing the bag from Ruby's slackened grasp. The distracted woman barely noticed and brought her now free hand to rest on her girlfriend's cheek.

Regina situated herself back between the two blondes and presented her prize to Emma with a huge, proud grin.

"My hero." Emma gushed accepting the bag and throwing an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders in gratitude. Regina beamed at the praise.

Kathryn looked between both pairs of women with a smile and wondered if it were possible for anyone to be this damn cute together.

"You guys are making my teeth ache." Emma called to her friends, who parted at the sound of her voice. Ruby retook her seat and Mary Margaret wasted no time in reclaiming her girlfriend's lap.

"Sorry." the petite woman apologized.

"No you're not." Emma countered as she started unpacking the shopping bag. She handed the marshmallows to Regina to hold and passed the graham crackers to Mary Margaret. She passed everyone a chocolate bar.

Kathryn grabbed a few sticks from the pile beside where she was sitting and kept two for Regina and herself, passing the rest to the other three women.

Regina tore open the fluffy white treats she'd been given and Emma immediately reached a hand into the bag and pulled two out, sliding them onto the end of her stick. She watched Kathryn do the same with her own stick and decided to follow their lead. The brunette could only ever roasting marshmallows one time in her life, when she was a little kid. Her father had let her and Jefferson roast them over the fire in the fireplace while her mother had been away on business. Regina only remembered burning her mouth on the hot marshmallow and getting the gooey, sticky all over herself. She hoped this time wouldn't be as disastrous.

She watched both her friends lower their impaled marshmallows over the fire and did the same as Emma traded the bag in her lap for the graham crackers Ruby was handing her. She watched, fascinated, as Emma broke a cracker in half with one hand and ripped open the chocolate bar with her teeth and broke a few pieces off in the same manner she had the graham cracker and place them on one half of the broken cracker, leaving it all on her thigh.

So concentrated on what Emma had been doing, Regina hadn't noticed the stick slip in her loosened grip, causing her marshmallow to settle deeper into the fire than she'd planned. Emma's hand over hers refocused her attention. The blonde squeezed her hand and jerked the stick away from the fire. The marshmallow was charred black and was barely hanging onto the wood. Regina could see that the sugary mess was still flaming in some spots.

"That's not going to taste very good." Emma said blowing the remaining flames out and flicking the black bubbly mass into the fire pit. She pulled her own marshmallow away from the fire so it didn't end up like Regina's and held it between her thighs while she replaced the brunette's marshmallow with a fresh one from the bag Ruby had returned to the shopping bag.

"You want to hold it out of the flames a little bit so it doesn't end up being charcoal." she instructed handing it back to Regina.

The olive toned brunette followed Emma's advice. She looked back at the blonde to make sure she was doing it right and found her grinning encouragingly.

"Perfect." Emma told her. "Have you ever made s'mores before?" she asked curious. After finding out that the other woman's mother had never let her have something as simple as tomato soup and grilled cheese, she wouldn't be surprised if the answer was no.

Regina shook her head and averted her gaze from those understanding green eyes, but not before the blonde caught a flash of pain there.

Kathryn heard Emma's line of questioning, but decided to see where it would lead. When she caught sight of her best friend's shoulders slumped while she stared at her browning marshmallow she almost cut in. Almost. Emma's next actions stopped her dead in her tracks.

Emma reached out a hand and gently squeezed the smaller, darker one in hers. She waited until brown eyes met hers and the spoke sincerely.

"That just means you have the honor of having Emma Swan's extra special s'mores." the blonde told her with a lopsided grin. "Not many people can say they had such amazing s'mores for their first."

Regina beamed at the blonde. She was glad she had her, she couldn't even put it in words. Kathryn on the other hand almost squealed. That was absolutely the most perfect, adorable thing she had ever heard. Regina was a lucky girl. Now if only she could be rid of Mel and her poisonous ways.

"_Are they really that good?" _the brunette fingerspelled with her free hand.

"Have I ever lead you wrong?" Emma gasped dramatically and placed a hand over her heart.

Regina laughed at the blonde's ever ridiculous antics and shook her head in the negative.

"Exactly." she said and pulled her marshmallows away from the fire. They were both perfectly roasted to a golden brown color. Regina was impressed. "You can try for yourself."

The brunette watched as Emma slid one marshmallow onto one half of the chocolate covered graham cracker, repeating the process with the other marshmallow. Once both roasted balls of sugar and fluff were in place, slowly melting the chocolate, Emma slapped both pieces together causing the squishy marshmallows to flatten together and spill over the sides of the bottom cracker.

"Here you go." Emma said proudly, offering the tasty treat to Regina.

The other woman eyed it for a moment, taking in the sticky, melty mess being held out to her. She accepted it and handed her stick over to Emma to hold while she put both hands on either side of the s'more. Brown eyes shot over to the blonde one more time, Emma nodded her head, before taking a bite.

As she'd expected both pieces of flaky cracker all but crumbled and white gooey marshmallow spilled over onto her hands along with melted chocolate. But she couldn't bring herself to care. That was one of the best things she'd ever tasted in her life. She eagerly went in for another bite.

Emma watched Regina finish off the entire thing while she prepared a regular s'more for herself with Regina's finished marshmallow. She noticed the way brown eyes closed and a soft moan escaped full lips. The blonde stared, completely captivated, as a tiny smile crossed Regina's face. Regina was beautiful. She only tore her eyes away, cheeks burning, when brown eyes flew open and met hers. Emma hoped she'd been fast enough to avoid being caught staring, by Regina or the other three around the fire.

She shot a quick glance over to Ruby and Mary Margaret. The couple was too busy feeding each other s'mores and sucking face to notice anything Emma was doing. She then covertly glanced at Kathryn. The other blonde was fixing her own gooey treat, but Emma noticed a slight smirk on her face and knew she'd been caught. Kathryn wasn't saying anything though, so Emma wouldn't either.

Instead she focused back on Regina who was still smiling at her.

"It was good, right?" Emma asked taking a bite of her own treat.

"_The best." _

"Do you want another one?"

Regina debated mentally for a moment before nodding her head, deciding to indulge on the overly sweet and crunchy snack food.

Emma shoved the rest of her own s'more in her mouth and pulled four more marshmallows out of the bag and split them between their sticks. She handed both stick over to Regina.

"Hold onto mine for a second?" she asked and smiled when the brunette held one in each hand.

She started preparing graham crackers and chocolate, when an extremely snore/snort sounded from David causing her to jump violently. Regina flinched as well, her friend's sudden movement scaring her. Emma dropped everything in the sand and Regina almost let their marshmallows fall into the fire. The brunette yanked the sticks back before any of the white puffs could catch fire, but Emma wasn't so lucky.

"Dammit." the blonde hissed bending over to pick up the ruined crackers and chocolate from the sand and tossing it all into the fire. She sat back up and glared at the back of David's head. "Wake him up." she demanded once again snapping her friends out of their cavity inducing bubble.

The man was within arms reach of Mary Margaret, so the pixie haired brunette flicked the shell of his ear. David jerked awake with a pained yell and fell backwards in the camp chair, clutching his ear. All five women burst into a fit of laughter. Ruby almost fell backwards from her seat, she was laughing so hard.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, rolling over and glaring at Mary Margaret and Ruby, the only two close enough to cause him any harm. And the only two, other than Emma, who would attempt it.

"Your snoring was obnoxious." Emma answered, already preparing a new set of crackers and chocolate. "You want a s'more."

David rolled his eyes and picked his chair up from the ground and shook the sand out of it, but made no move to sit back down.

"At least I'm not obnoxious all the time." he countered Emma's remark about his snoring. The goofy blonde spit her tongue out at him and turned back to Regina. "I'd love a s'more, thanks for the offer, Em."

"The sticks are right over there." she told him without looking away from her task of slipping newly roasted marshmallows from the sticks Regina held out for her.

* * *

David grumbled stomping around the log Emma sat on, making sure to accidentally bump into her on his way. He searched the thinning pile of wood for a suitable stick but couldn't find on thin enough. With a huff he kept searching hoping one would just appear until a voice to his left stopped him.

"You're welcome to use this one. I'm finished."

David stood up straight and blinked a few times as he processed what the stunning woman sitting on the log. Finally coming to his senses he put on his best lopsided grin and held out his hand to the blonde vision.

"Hi, I'm David."

Kathryn smiled and accepted the hand gracefully. "Kathryn." she stated simply holding the ruggedly handsome man's smoldering gaze.

Emma and Regina exchanged a wide eyed look, both holding their now finished snacks, only locking gazes briefly before silently going back watch their friends flirting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. May I?" he asked nodding toward the miniscule amount of space open next to her.

"Of course." Kathryn said squeezing as close to Regina as she could to make room for him. There was barely any room for him even though she was practically sitting in her best friend's lap, but he sat down anyways.

Kathryn silently offered her stick to David and he took it from her with another grin. Their fingers brushed for the briefest of seconds as the skewer was passed from hand to hand. The bag of marshmallows and other fixings were handed down to the only man in the group, but he found it difficult to move and be smooth at the same time.

"Em, scoot down some." he called to his friend who was still stuffing her face with a s'more.

"There's nowhere to scoot." she protested around her mouthful of sticky, chocolatey goodness. Regina was both amused and disgusted by Emma's talking with her mouth full.

"Just do it." David urged, shifting his eyes over to Kathryn pointedly. His friends always had to ruin his game with their ridiculous antics. If he didn't love all three of them so damn much he would have probably committed triple homicide years ago.

"Fine." Emma grumbled and started moving over, Regina sticking to her side.

It wasn't long before the blonde ran out of room to go and landed on her ass in the sand with a thump. She glared over at David.

"I hate you."

David paid her no attention, to focused on Kathryn at the moment. Emma pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Regina smiled down at the other woman's childish behavior and ran her hand through loose blonde curls to comfort her.

Emma shivered at the feeling of fingers dancing in her hair and smiled up at the amazing brunette. Regina stilled her hand.

"_Don't stop. That feels nice." _she signed, too embarrassed to voice the statement with Ruby so close. The woman was a perpetual tormentor and would never let her live down such a sappy confession. Even though she herself was the biggest sap in the world.

Regina continued her soothing motions gladly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the two brunettes that were still wrapped around each other. Emma had to have the softest hair in the world and it smelled so good. A mixture of fruity shampoo and firewood. She was intoxicated by the scent and inhaled deeply as she ran her fingers through the blonde tresses. She noticed Emma watching the pair sitting next to her and saw that they had started talking again.

"So, how'd you end up here with these three crazies." he asked jokingly.

"Watch it Casanova, we can hear you." Ruby warned, pointing her finger threateningly at him.

"I prefer Charming if you don't mind." he said matter of factly throwing his head back as if flipping long hair he didn't have.

Ruby and Mary Margaret rolled their eyes at the man and Emma snorted and mumbled something under her breath that none of them could hear.

David turned back to Kathryn who was giggling. He smirked. He got her to laugh. Awesome.

"Emma invited me and Regina." she explained after settling down. He was handsome and funny. Two in one.

"I for one am glad she did. It's nice to meet you as well Regina" he said sincerely, curiously glancing over at the brunette woman stroking Emma's hair while Emma sat completely still, practically purring.

"_Likewise."_ Regina fingerspelled with her free hand and Kathryn interpreted.

He smiled in return and went back to gazing at the blonde next to him. He sat there just admiring her beauty for a couple moments.

"You're going to burn that." Kathryn warned with a smirk, a slight blush rising in her cheeks at the attention that had just been concentrated on her.

David pulled his marshmallow out of the fire just in the nick of time and quickly transferred the molten blob onto a cracker sans chocolate.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Not a big fan of chocolate?" she asked noticing his s'more was missing an essential ingredient.

"I prefer not to be covered in melted chocolate when I'm finished. Marshmallow is enough of a mess on it's own."

"That's understandable." Kathryn conceited, taking the little quirk in stride.

David grinned widely at the woman and she returned it full force.

"_Speaking of chocolate messes." _Emma signed to Regina. She needed a distraction from being nearly lulled to sleep by the brunette's hand in her hair. She reached a hand up to wipe chocolatey residue from the corner of Regina's mouth, with the sleeve of her hoodie.

Wide brown eyes snapped down to meet shimmering green at the unexpected contact, but immediately softened at the shy smile being sent up to her. Regina offered Emma a shy smile of her own and went back to running her finger through her hair.

Mary Margaret looked back at Ruby and knew they were thinking exactly the same thing. More than one couple made a huge leap of progress in a very short amount of time.

* * *

How was it? I like it.

There is actually more to this, it was getting kind of lengthy and that seemed like a good enough place to stop. The rest will be posted soon, hopefully I'll have it done by this weekend. Chapter 20 is gonna finish off the bonfire and address some...stuff. Then we'll be at Halloween.

I guess that's it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think :)


	20. Chapter 20

Hey do see that number? It says 20. That's right we are 20 chapters in. Never thought I could stick to a story this long.

So this is a little later than I had planned to post, but better late than never. Right?

Anywho, thanks for all the reviewers and follows. And favorites. You guys rock.

On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 20

As the evening wore on the silence that settled over the group was comfortable one. There were short bursts of conversation intermixed with laughter, there were too many characters in one space for there not to be. The conversation that did flow was not awkward or forced, but smooth and easy, like they were all long time friends instead relatively new acquaintances.

At the moment Kathryn and David are back to flirting shamelessly. Mary Margaret and Ruby were sitting side by side covered by the same thick blanket as before, their heads huddled together, whispering quietly together. Emma was still sitting in the sand beside Regina, her head resting against a legging clad thigh. She had a cup of hot chocolate sitting in her lap. Regina hadn't stopped running her hand through the blonde hair as the woman at her feet drifted in and out of sleep.

Regina herself was content to sip at the cup of cocoa Emma had offered and watch the other pairs around her.

She looked over at Emma's friends so wrapped up in each other they were oblivious to the world around them. The brunette genuinely liked both woman and hoped they could all get together like this again soon. Mary Margaret was one of the sweetest people she'd ever met. She had big innocent eyes and a kind smile. She could see why Emma was proud to call the pixie haired woman her best friend. She seemed like a mother figure to the other two women. Ruby was full of spunk. She was downright hilarious. Her sense of humor was sarcastic, with more than a little suggestiveness mixed in, something Regina could relate to.

It was also blatantly clear that the two women cared a great deal for the the other. Not just in the way they spoke to and about one another, but also in their mannerisms, the nonverbal interactions they shared. Regina noticed the way Ruby always had a hand on her girlfriend. Whether it be on a thigh, snaked around her waist, or draped over her shoulders, the contact was always there. It was as if she needed tangible proof that the other woman was really there. Mary Margaret was the shyer, more subtle of the couple, but Regina noticed she initiated almost all displays of affection. A kiss here, a snuggle there, another kiss here, even though more times than not, a bright red blush would light up her impossibly pale cheeks. It was as if she was reassuring the other woman that she was in fact there.

They understood each other to the point where words weren't needed; they fit like perfect pieces of a puzzle. Soulmates, Regina decided.

She looked to the pair to her right. Kathryn was giggling and smiling like Regina had never seen. David was waving his hands around as her told her some elaborate story that only caused her friend's giggles to turn into fully bellied laughter. The brunette smiled to herself and turned to look back at the fire, watching the happy pair from the corner of her eye.

It was interesting to see Kathryn hit it off so quickly with the man. Regina sometimes forgot that it was easy for her friend to meet new people and start up a conversation. The blonde gave off a welcoming vibe and it was as if everyone wanted the chance to talk to her. It was one of the things that drew Regina to Kathryn when they'd first met all those years ago.

David seemed like a nice enough guy. Regina was giving them privacy by not putting much effort into keeping up with their conversation, but from the way her friend was giggling and laughing every few seconds, he was at least funny. She noticed the how his eyes would linger on Kathryn's lips when ever she spoke. And how he gave her his undivided attention. David really was a little charming, Regina had to admit. If he was able to keep the blonde's attention for this long, he had to be. The brunette had only known the blonde to have three boyfriends, and that one girl they never mention ever, the entire time they had been friends. None of them had lasted very long. Regina wouldn't say her best friend was picky, Kathryn just had high standards. And if the guy wasn't what she was looking for she wasn't shy about letting him know.

If whatever Kathryn had blossoming with David went anywhere she only hoped he was able to keep up with the feisty blonde. He, of course, would have to go through the prerequisite best friend interrogation if anything did happen. But Regina figured since he was close with Emma and Mary Margaret and Ruby, she was sure he would do fine.

Regina left them to their flirting and shot a glance down to Emma. At the moment the blonde had her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open. Emma had been cycling through three different stages of alertness during the last hour or so. Passed out, which she was doing now. In between, where Regina could see eyelids grow heavy over glossy emerald eyes and her head nod back and forth against thee brunette's thigh. And lastly the fully awake, but silent stage that lead to one of the other two stages.

They hadn't said a single word to each other since finishing up their s'mores, but Regina didn't care. The shy smiles the blonde would send up to her and the gentle nudges to her thigh whenever her hand would stop it's soothing rhythm, were all Regina needed. Emma's presence alone settled her turbulent emotions and thoughts from her discussion with her mother.

Pieces of the conversation started creeping up on her now that she was thinking about it, especially looking at the two happy pairs on either side of her. On one side there was the couple so deliriously in love it was almost too much to watch and on the other two people with all the potential in the world after hitting it off so well.

And then there was her.

Trapped in a relationship she didn't want or need with a woman that didn't love her, only used her. All because she was so desperate to please her mother she disregarded her own feelings and dignity.

Regina was dreading her inevitable meeting with Melanie. The woman would be impossible to deal with after this, and Regina would look pathetic once again. Her big display of defiance and self confidence would become a big joke. Regina could feel heat rising in her face and the coming humiliation begin to take root in the pit of her stomach. She would never live it down, she was sure of it. If Mel ever let her live it down, which would most likely be never, then her mother never would. That was the point though. To keep her complacent they needed leverage and ridiculing Regina until she broke was their specialty.

The tears that began eyes only added to the embarrassment that she was feeling. She cleared her throat a little, hoping it was at least quiet enough to go unnoticed by the people around her, to get rid of the lump that was forming there and discreetly ran a finger under each watery eye to make sure no moisture escaped to ruin her freshened make up.

The brunette shot a quick glance around, making sure no one caught her short lapse of emotional control and heaved a visible sigh of relief when nobody's attention was focused on her.

That was until she looked down.

Shining emerald eyes were staring up at her, one eyebrow raised questioningly, Emma's strong chin resting now resting on her log.

Regina resisted the urge to jump in surprise. The brunette hadn't noticed Emma stir let alone move so that she was looking her dead in the eye. She placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, hoping Emma hadn't seen the tears she'd tried to cover up. She smiled fondly down at the blonde.

"_Welcome back to the land of the living." _The brunette chuckled lightly at her own joke.

Emma didn't return the smile or respond to the obviously evasive joke. Her eyebrows furrowed and the tilted her head slightly, her eyes never wavering from the brunette's. The blonde had seen everything. She hadn't been that far gone and Regina's constant shifting and squirming hadn't made it easy to actually fall all the way asleep. She chose to pretend to be knocked out and just enjoyed the comfort and calm she felt being this close to Regina. The hand running through her hair wasn't bad either.

But then Regina's fingers in her hair stopped and Emma had felt the muscle under her cheek tense. The brunette's actions had confused Emma but she hadn't made it known that she was awake just yet. She just waited, to see what her friend would do next.

The hand never returned to her hair and Regina never relaxed. Something was wrong. The second she heard a silent sniffled followed by the brunette clearing her throat, her eyes flew open. Slowly, Emma had turned her head just catching Regina wiping at her eyes. Her confusion only grew. She watched watery brown eyes make sure she hadn't been seen and wondered what had brought on this sudden mood change in her friend. Regina had been smiling and laughing and goofing around just like everyone else less than an hour. It didn't make any sense, not to Emma at least.

She watched Regina closely for another moment as the other woman squirmed under her gaze.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing." _Regina lied avoiding the intense green eyes boring into her. _"I'm fine." _

Emma gave the other woman a skeptical look and leaned away from her friend. _"I don't believe you." _she told the brunette and pointed to Regina's still watery eyes.

Regina blinked away the moisture and gave the blonde a reassuring smile. _"I'm fine, really." _

Emma didn't get the chance to respond. Regina's phone vibrating from her jacket pocket, interrupted whatever she was about to say.

She watched Regina pull the device from her pocket and unlock it. It took a minute for her to open up the message and read it. Emma watched a parade of emotions run through Regina's big brown eyes. She tried to identify them, but they came and went so fast it almost made her dizzy. The brunette clutched her phone in a white knuckled grip before letting out a long sigh and thrusting her phone back into her pocket.

Regina could feel Emma watching her, but she couldn't meet those glowing green eyes. Not now. She glared into the fire instead. Emma watched the brunette shoot daggers into the flames but saw past the outer anger and saw the hurt she was trying to hide.

The blonde hauled herself to her feet, ignoring the curious eyes on her as she did so, and held out a hand to Regina.

"_You're not fine." _she signed definitively, leaving no room for her friend to argue. _"Let's take a walk." _

Regina looked at the hand being offered before finally meeting Emma's and nodded. An olive toned hand slid easily into the slightly larger pale one. Emma gave the hand in hers a gentle squeeze and pulled the other woman to her feet. She gave Regina small smile and acknowledged the four sets of eyes she could feel watching them closely.

"We're gonna take a walk." Emma said, addressing Kathryn, who had stopped flirting with David and looked ready to jump up off the log, first and then turning to Mary Margaret and Ruby. "We'll be back."

Mary Margaret regarded her friend for a moment before she spoke.

"Okay." she leaned away from Ruby and reached into the large tote bag she'd brought and pulled a big fluffy blanket from its depths. She handed it over to Emma and gave her best friend a serious look. "Take this, it'll be cold away from the fire."

Emma rolled her eyes at Mary Margaret as she picked up her thermos of cocoa, but on the inside sincerely appreciated the gesture and concern for her well being. "Thanks Mom." she sassed with a smirk.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes right back, understanding Emma's hidden sentiment.

Regina watched the interaction between the best friends and suspected there was more to their conversation than the outward gestures and playful words. She turned around to see her own best friend giving her an imploring look, asking if she was okay. Regina gave a little nod, and inclined her toward Emma slightly, telling Kathryn she'd be fine with Emma. Kathryn raised her eyebrows and saw the beginnings of a blush color Regina's sunkissed cheeks. She gave her a small grin before handing the brunette her purple blanket that had been packed away in the small string bookbag at her feet.

"_Thank you." _Regina told Kathryn and started walking when there was a tug on her hand.

She waved at the four people watching them depart and then sped up to walk side by side with Emma.

* * *

Ruby watched the pair's retreating figures until she was sure Emma wouldn't be able to hear her. A smirk played across her lips when Emma didn't drop the hand tucked into her own. Instead, she watched her friend deliberately lace their fingers together and pull Regina. She saw Regina hesitate for only a moment before laying her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

Those two were too cute, Ruby decided. Emma liked to make fun of her and Mary Margaret for the way they acted together, but boy did that girl need to take a good, long look in the mirror. First of all the way they looked at each other was almost too much to watch by itself, throw in Regina "saving" Emma's goody bag from the big bad wolf and Emma helping Regina make the perfect s'more, they were just as sweet and fluffy as one of the marshmallows they'd been roasting.

And she wasn't even going to bring up the cleaning of chocolate from the corner of a mouth. That just be too, too much.

They were so adorable, why the hell weren't they together? Emma had learned, and was still learning, sign language for god's sake. Regina was so precious, adorableness personified, Ruby wanted to just wrap her up and put the tiny woman in her pocket. But Mary Margaret would only remind her that she couldn't have people if she voiced that particular thought, so she'd keep that one to herself.

Were they blind? Anyone could see the chemistry they'd developed, even after only knowing each other for such a short amount of time. Maybe they just needed a nudge, or shove, in the right direction. And she'd be more than willing to be the helping hands guiding them. If she was going to play matchmaker, she needed accomplices and Mary Margaret and Kathryn seemed like the perfect people for the job. Seeing as the were the best friends and all.

As the idea cemented itself in her mind, Ruby couldn't help the huge grin splitting her face in half. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to share this with someone.

"We have to get Em and Regina together." she blurted out in a squeal. Immediately a hand shot up to cover her mouth.

Ruby's little outburst surprised even herself, she simply shrugged at the looks she was receiving. It may not have been the best way to bring it up, but at least she had their attention.

Mary Margaret and Kathryn looked at the red streaked brunette for a full minute before they both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Ruby demanded, her grin turning into a confused frown. Her idea wasn't supposed to be funny. They were supposed to hop on her bandwagon and mastermind a foolproof plan, not laugh at her. What the hell? Could they not see the perfectness that was Emma and Regina?

Neither one of them answered, they both just kept on laughing like it was some bug joke. This only caused Ruby's confusion grow into irritation.

"What's so funny?" she asked poking her girlfriend in the ribs to get her to stop laughing.

Mary Margaret slapped her girlfriend's hand away and took a moment to settle her breathing before she turned to Ruby.

"We're way ahead of you sweet cheeks." the petite woman said patting Ruby's knee.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at Mary Margaret.

"First, don't call me that." she gave her girlfriend a look. "Ever. Second, what are you talking about?"

"Mary Margaret and I have kind of been giving them little nudges towards each other, since the beginning of September." Kathryn answered.

Ruby's mouth fell open and she shifted her gaze between her girlfriend and the blonde woman who'd been flirting with her best friend for the last hour and a half. These two were evil little geniuses. They both just smirked at her shocked expression and waited for her to say something.

"And you didn't include me?" Ruby asked, giving Mary Margaret a mock glare and playful pinch in the thigh. "Rude."

"You're track record with keeping secrets was against you, Rubes. Our whole operation is on the down low and you kind of have a big mouth, honey."

Ruby looked actually offended by that statement.

"I would have kept this quiet." she defended.

All Mary Margaret had to do was raise a skeptical eyebrow at the other woman before she caved and let out a defeated breath. Kathryn was silently giggling from her spot beside David, who was too busy trying to keep their fire alive to pay much attention to what the three of them were talking about. Mary Margaret and Ruby had no idea how funny they were.

"Fine." Ruby relented. "Can I be involved now. Pretty please." she asked sticking out her bottom lip and breaking out the puppy dog eyes big time.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret teased. "What do you think Kathryn?"

The blonde woman shrugged her shoulders, catching onto what Mary Margaret was doing. "I guess it would be alright. That is if she can keep her mouth shut. I don't know about Emma, but if Regina found out I was meddling with her love life, she'd probably skin me alive."

"You wouldn't be able to find the remains if Emma caught wind of this."

All three shuddered as they imagined the homicidal rage their friends would be in if they found out they were trying to set them up too soon. Mary Margaret and Kathryn had already decided to tell them if they were successful, then Emma and Regina couldn't really be all that mad. Could they? They didn't think so. If they were to find out too soon, all hell would break loose. Of that they were certain.

"Cool. Do we have anything planned for anytime soon?" Ruby asked excitedly, ready to get involved in the plotting.

"Not really." Kathryn answered.

"They've pretty much been doing all the work." Mary Margaret added. "We've just been along for the ride."

"That's no fun." the red streaked brunette pouted.

"What's no fun?" David asked, tossing a few sticks into the now roaring fire.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the man. "You are so nosy." she groaned.

"What did I say?" he asked looking to Kathryn and Mary Margaret for an answer to what he'd done wrong now in the eyes of his best friend.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Kathryn told him, with a flirtatious smile and patted his hand.

David smiled back at her and boldly held onto the hand that was about to pull away from his.

Mary Margaret and Ruby watched them with identical grins.

* * *

Emma held onto Regina's hand as they made their way through the sand. She stopped them when the fire in the distance was just a spec and she couldn't hear the four voices anymore. She reluctantly let go of the warm hand intertwined in hers, handing Regina the thermos of hot chocolate, and unfolded the blanket Mary Margaret had given her. She laid it out over the sand at their feet and sat down. Regina quickly followed suit, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Emma. She spread the blanket in her hand over their laps. It was freezing.

They sat silently for a few moments, before Emma finally broke it.

"_What's wrong?" _she asked. _"And I know you're not fine, so please don't lie." _she added before Regina could deny that nothing was wrong when clearly it was.

Regina let out a breath and looked away from Emma. "I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it." she snapped.

Emma stared at the other woman. Regina had never snapped at her before. Clearly whatever was bothering her was causing her a great deal of pain, causing her to lash out. It sucked to see someone she cared about hurt and Emma just wanted to help.

She placed a gentle hand on Regina's forearm to get her attention.

"_Okay. We can talk about something else." _Emma offered when the other woman turned her head back to face her. _"To take your mind off of whatever it is."_

Brown eyes searched green eyes, that looked almost grey in the almost nonexistent lighting. Even when she snapped at her Emma still wanted to help. How could one person be this understanding, this accepting?

"_Like what?" _she finally asked.

Emma shrugged. _"Whatever you want. Ask me anything you want."_

Regina raised her eyebrows with a smirk. _"Anything."_

"_Ask away." _

Regina pretended to think about her question for a minute, sizing up her friend, making Emma squirm.

"_Tell me something about you that not many people know." _

"_Geez, right for the kill." _Emma laughed and then thought about it for a second. _"I'm gay."_

she said, sighing dramatically as she peaked at Regina through long lashes with a smirk.

She knew Regina had seen her and Lacey the day they met, officially. Anyone could make an educated guess as to her sexual orientation, she just wanted to see what the other woman's reaction would be.

She was not disappointed.

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed her friend, almost knocking her over and laughed.

"_Me too." _the brunette laughed. _"I'm pretty sure I didn't ask you to state the obvious. Now answer the question."_

"_Alright, alright. And technically it wasn't a question it was a demand." _Emma huffed. _"I have really shitty eyesight." _

"_How many fingers am I holding up." _Regina joked holding four fingers right in Emma's face.

The blonde slapped the hands away and glared playfully at the brunette. _"I have contacts you dork." _Regina stuck her tongue out at her at that and crossed her arms. _"And glasses." _Emma added as an after thought.

An image of Emma wearing nerdy, thick rimmed glasses crossed Regina's mind. It was a pretty picture that she found unbelievably attractive and hoped she'd get to see it in real life. That would be awesome.

Emma waved a hand to get Regina's attention again. _"Ask me another question."_

"_Don't you want to ask me something?" _Regina questioned.

"_This is supposed to be about making you feel better. I'll have my chance later." _Emma explained.

Regina nodded her head and thought about what she wanted to ask. This little game was working wonders for her mood. The tension she had felt seize her entire body the second she'd seen Mel's name on her phone screen, was slowly ebbing away as she sat and goofed around with Emma. But it didn't erase the fact that she had received the text message, and she was conflicted about it. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet, but maybe if they kept up the playful atmosphere, she'd feel comfortable enough to open up to her friend.

"_What is your all time favorite movie?" _she finally inquired.

"_The Avengers. Hands down." _the blonde answered without missing a beat. _"Ever since I saw Iron Man, I've been obsessed. What's yours?" _

"_I thought I was the one asking a questions?" _the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_I just want to make sure our tastes in movies don't clash." _

"_Why?" _Regina asked curiously.

"_If we go and see a movie, I don't want either of us to be stuck watching something we hate." _

"_Oh. I'm not very picky about movies, but if I had to choose I'd say I'm partial to the Lord of the Rings trilogy."_

Emma's mouth dropped open. She had not been expecting that. She would have bet any amount of money that Regina's favorite movie would have been some rom-com or something. She would have never pegged the other woman as a Lord of the Rings fan. Never. People are full of surprises.

"_What? Why is that so shocking? They're good movies." _Regina defended.

"_I know, I've seen them all like a million times. I just never thought you'd be interested in movies like that."_

"_I just said I wasn't picky about movies. Jefferson has all three extended editions and I watched them a few years ago and I loved them." _she explained.

"_You are officially my favorite person." _Emma said with a grin. _"Anything else you want to know?" _

"_What do you want to be when you grow up?" _she asked. It was supposed to be a silly question but a thoughtful expression came over Emma's face told her her friend had taken it a little more seriously than she'd intended.

Emma laid back on the blanket and stared up at the stars in the clear night sky. It was one of the things she loved about going to school in such a small city. She could see the stars at night. In Boston, or any of the big cities she'd been tossed around to as a kid, there'd been too many lights. But here, in pretty much the middle of nowhere, if the sky was clear the stars were out.

She liked to lay out and think, watching planes go past, trying to pick out the constellations she knew. It was calming and the fresh air always eased her mind. As she thought about Regina's question, she realized she could very easily take it at face value and give Regina the smartass answer she'd expected. Or she could give her an actual honest answer. If she wanted the brunette to open up to her, she'd have to give a little too.

Her decision was made.

"_I honestly have no idea." _she admitted.

Regina looked down at Emma, leaning back on her hand, "You have to have some idea. What did you want to be when you were little?"

"_A police officer." _Emma answered without hesitation. _"I always liked the idea of catching the bad guys, fighting for good and all that." _That's what my dad did, she added in her head, not ready to open that can of worms with Regina.

Regina saw a hint of anguish in those green eyes and wondered what the other woman was thinking.

"But not anymore?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. _"I don't know." _she paused, smiling up at Regina. _"I bet you always wanted to be an artist." _

Regina recognized the change of subject and went with it, sensing Emma was getting uncomfortable. She grinned back and nodded her head, laying down beside Emma.

"Ever since I picked up that first paint brush, I just knew."

The blonde turned her head to look at Regina and the brunette did the same.

"I wish I had my shit together, like you do."

Regina let out a humorless laugh and looked up at the sky. "Believe me I do not have my shit together."

"_Yeah right." _Emma laughed and nudged Regina's shoulder.

"I'm serious, Emma." the brunette said seriously, the smile on the blonde's falling almost instantly.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded and focused on the twinkling stars above as she started.

"The we were in Boston, my girlfriend and I got into an arguement and I left. I talked to my mother today and apparently she wants to meet up and try to work things out. She just sent me a message asking when and where we can meet up to talk."

Emma watched the way Regina's eyebrows furrowed as she spoke and the way her voice wavered over her words. She was obviously upset over the whole situation, and Emma could understand. She thought Regina's girlfriend was a total bitch, but it wasn't her place to say so.

"_Is that a bad thing?" _

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Every time she tells me she's going to change and be better, and she does for a little while. But it never lasts. She's really controlling and she's not always the most pleasant person to be around."

"_Do you want my advice?" _Emma asked. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. She ignored the jealousy rising in her chest. If she could help Regina be less miserable, despite being with the she dragon, she'd do what she could to make that happen.

"_Sure."_ Regina let out a breath.

"Do you love her?"Emma asked. Regina hesitated a moment and then nodded. "Okay then. She can't be all bad. Just think about the good times when you meet with her, that way you won't go in with a bad mood."

The brunette donned a thoughtful expression and took what Emma was telling her to heart. She nodded urging her friend to continue.

Emma continued, even as every word was slowly driving a knife into her stomach.

"Don't let her dictate the conversation. You know what you want, tell her and stand by what you say. If you waver, it shows weakness and makes her think she can control the relationship. It's a partnership, not a dictatorship."

"_What if she just ignores me, like always?" _

"Then you tell her it's over and walk out."

Regina scoffed. _"It's not that simple."_

"If she wants to be with you, then it will be."

"_You're sure it will work?"_

Emma nodded, turning her head away so she didn't have to meet Regina's hopeful gaze.

"_Yes."_

Before she could understand what was happening, Emma felt herself being pulled into a sitting position and on the receiving end of a bear hug. Regina's arms were wrapped tightly around her torso and her chin was resting on the blonde's shoulder.

"_You're the best Emma. Thank you so much." _Regina held on tightly. She felt the confidence she'd felt when she'd stormed out of Mel's apartment and she had Emma to thank for that. Even if her relationship with Mel was less than ideal, and her mother was pulling the strings, she knew she had the strength to get what she wanted.

"Yeah." Emma sighed resting her head against Regina's. "I'm the greatest."

* * *

There you have it. What do you think?

Please don't hate me for that last part, everything will work itself out in the long run. Pinky promise.

Up next, Halloween parts one and two. Jefferson and the kiddos will be back. It's gonna be so FLUFFY!

Also, if anyone is interested I find myself in need of a beta. I was reading through some of the other chapters (to avoid too many redundancies) and realized they are full of mistakes. I'm in the process of going through and fixing them but I need someone to help catch the errors in the new chapters, since I apparently suck at editing. PM me if you're interested.

Love and Light.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, all. It has been too long hasn't it. Well here I have Chapter 21 for you lovely readers. I'm super sorry for the delay once again.

I really appreciate you patience with me on this. This was over halfway done when my laptop took an unfortunate tumble off of some furniture and the screen broke completely. It's fixed now, so yeah. I'm back. I will do my best to get the chapters out as fast as I can from here on out. Just know that no matter how long the gap is between chapters, I won't give up on this story.

As always thanks for the reviews, follows and, favorites. It really means a lot to me. I realized that I have fallen behind on responding to reviews, and I will get on that real soon.

And finally, I found a beta and she is awesome. You can thank her for this chapter not being the hot mess it was when I sent it to her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On with the show. (Oh and by the way this is not the first part of Halloween, that will be next.)

* * *

Chapter 21

Something was wrong with Emma.

What it was? Mary Margaret had no idea. All she knew was that when Emma and Regina came back from their walk at the beach her best friend's mood had shifted significantly -and not in a good way.

From anyone else's perspective, Emma seemed fine. She was talking and laughing and being as goofy as ever, but Mary Margaret knew better. She could see straight through the mask she was putting up for the others. It was the same mask Emma had had nailed into place right after she'd ended thing with Lacey. On the outside the blonde seemed fine, albeit more reserved than usual and a bit defensive. She'd even fooled Mary Margaret into believing she was alright. It wasn't until Emma told her what happened between her and her ex-girlfriend that she finally understood.

Emma was upset.

Mary Margaret had tried to ask her what was wrong after they got back to their dorm in the wee hours of the morning, but all Emma did was climb into her bed, pull the comforter over her head and roll over to face the wall. The only logical explanation for her friend's mood would be if something had happened between her and Regina. However, that didn't make sense, because Regina had been the picture of bubbly happiness until they all left.

Emma could only pretend for so long though. The next morning she hadn't even bothered to hide it; she just moped around the room all day in her pajamas. Mary Margaret gave Emma her space, hoping that the blonde would tell her in her own time, like always, but it never happened. Emma had just lain in bed reading all day.

That was a couple days ago. It was now going on day five and mopey Emma had turned into grumpy Emma. And grumpy Emma was no fun. Grumpy Emma was, in all honestly, a total bitch. She was grouchy, didn't want to do anything except be grouchy, and snapped at her friends when they were only trying to help.

Mary Margaret was sick of it. Yes, she understood that Emma was upset but being mean to the two people that cared about her the most was not a healthy outlet. Emma was going to tell her what the hell her problem was whether she liked it or not, Mary decided as the elevator dinged to a stop on her floor and she stepped into the hallway. She wanted her best friend back and the mopey, moody girl, probably sitting in her dorm room, was definitely not her.

The petite woman approached her door. She straightened her stance as she slid her key into the lock and pushed the door open. On the other side she found Emma right where she'd expected.

The blonde was sitting on her bed with her laptop propped up on her bent knees and big headphones over her ears. She was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and her favorite over-sized hoodie. Her blonde hair was stacked on top of her head, in one of the sloppiest excuses for a bun Mary Margaret had ever seen, with her thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose. The fact that Emma hadn't bothered to put contacts in for the last couple days was evidence in and of itself. Emma never forgot to put in her contacts, she really hated those glasses.

It was go time. Mary Margaret deposited her bag in her desk chair and stomped across the room so she was standing right next to Emma's bed. She placed her hands on her hips and donned what she hoped was a stern expression. Emma either hadn't noticed her yet or was ignoring her. Mary Margaret was pretty sure it was the latter.

Enough was enough. No more little miss nice girl.

With her mind set, Mary Margaret reached out and knocked the headphones off of Emma's head, dislodging her glasses in the process. Emma's head snapped up with one of the most intense death glares she'd ever used on Mary Margaret, but them other woman's resolve never wavered. In fact, her jaw set, even more determined than before to get to the bottom of this week long bad mood, and being nice about it wasn't working. Her best friend needed some tough love.

"What the hell was that for?" Emma demanded, fixing her glasses, still glaring at the other woman.

"What's the matter with you Em?" Mary Margaret asked tiredly, tilting her head at her friend.

"I'm a little pissed that you just did that."

"That was kind of the point." the pixie haired brunette sassed, crossing her arms. "You've been acting like this since that night we got back from the beach."

"Like what?" Emma huffed, moving to put her headphones back on her head.

"Stop!" Mary Margaret pleaded, not only talking about putting her headphones back on but emotionally shutting down as well. Emma had done the same thing the last three times either she or Ruby tried to get her to talk. She felt a glimmer of hope this time that Emma would finally open up when the blonde set her headphones aside and her expression softened a little. "Will you please talk to me? Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset." Emma lied, tapping at her keyboard aimlessly. She couldn't meet her best friend's eyes.

A small, pale hand gently eased the laptop closed and piercing hazel eyes pinned her with a look that told her Mary Margaret wasn't buying it.

"Tell that that to Ruby. She didn't want to come over here today because she's afraid of getting yelled at again."

Emma looked down at her hands, feeling guilty. She knew she was being an asshole and her friends didn't deserve the way she'd been treating them. Ruby had only jumped onto her bed, something she'd done at least a million times, and Emma had completely blown up at her. Her friend's face had crumpled and Ruby had scurried over to her girlfriend as fast as her long legs could take her.

Emma hadn't meant to yell or even get mad at Ruby. She just really sucked at feelings. She couldn't even figure out for herself what was going on in her head, let alone try to explain them to someone else. It was all so frustrating and it was manifesting as anger.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled, picking at invisible lint on her black pants.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." she said seriously.

"I know, but I've been an asshole to both of you."

"That you have." Mary Margaret agreed with a humorless chuckle. She uncrossed her arms and slid onto the edge of Emma's bed. "I'll ask you again. What has got you this upset? Because you were fine before you and Regina went on your walk, but after you guys got back you had that fake smile on your face. Did something happen with you guys?"

"No." the blonde lied again, shifting in her spot to cross her legs pretzel style.

Mary Margaret let out a frustrated sigh. She thought she was getting somewhere with her stubborn friend. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

"Who says I need your help?" Emma snapped, crossing her arms.

"Don't do that. Please. Don't shut down on me again, Emma." the brunette begged. "This isn't you." she gestured at her friend's defensive posture and scowl. "I want my Emma back, as selfish as that may seem. And the only way for that to happen is if you stop pouting like a toddler and talk to me like an adult. Can you do that?"

Emma sat and stared at the woman across from her, taken aback for a moment by the words that had just left her friend's mouth. It wasn't very often that Mary Margaret was that blunt, but when she was Emma knew she was dead serious.

Uncrossing her arms and nodding her head, the blonde met Mary Margaret's gaze. "I can do that."

"Good. Let's start over. What happened at the beach with Regina?"

"You know I hate it when you get all logical and rational." Emma avoided the question with a half smirk.

"Well one of us has to have a level head every once in a while." Mary Margaret knew what the other woman was doing, but she wasn't going to let her get away with it. Just because Emma agreed to talk didn't mean her friend was going to make it easy. "Don't change the subject."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything more. She might as well get on with it. It was only going to be more painful if she stalled.

"Regina was upset about her girlfriend and I gave her some advice." she admitted, willing the moisture in her eyes to recede.

"What kind of advice?"

"I gave her a few tips on how to work things out with her. Like, how to stand up for what she wanted in their relationship." Emma refrained from calling the woman a bitch, but couldn't help the way her voice wavered over her words.

"Oh, Emma." Mary Margaret started. This was what she'd been worried about when she learned of Emma and Regina's friendship. She was rooting for them, wholeheartedly behind the two getting together, but there were some things worth more than getting the girl. And one of them was Emma not getting hurt in the process. It was the most important thing to her and it was clear her best friend was hurting.

Right now she needed to be Emma's best friend, not a co-conspirator in making her and Regina happen. "What did I tell you about hurting yourself? It's not worth it."

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you." Emma said, irritated. "You don't understand."

"Oh, believe me, I understand perfectly. Probably better than anyone else does. I've been through what you're going through."

"How can you tell me it's not worth it then? You got Ruby. You two are fucking amazing together." Emma could feel her anger rising with every word she said, but she couldn't stop herself. She'd needed this outlet after days of keeping everything bottled up inside.

"You and Regina aren't me and Ruby." Mary Margaret reasoned. "Sometimes it's not worth hurting yourself."

"So you're telling me to give up?" Emma asked and the brunette could see the desperate glint her the other woman's green irises. "I can't."

"I know." Mary Margaret assured her. "But you need to be just that. Her friend. Regina has a girlfriend and from what I understand there's a lot of history there. You need to respect that."

She watched Emma's face contort in anger, but saw the sadness in her eyes. She really wished there was an easier way to do this. Seeing her friend in this much pain was breaking her heart.

"That evil bitch doesn't deserve Regina." Emma spat, not caring anymore about the water in her eyes. She felt the first tear slide down her cheek.

"That may be true, but there is nothing you can do about it."

"I told Regina how to get back to with that woman. I basically told her to go be miserable, when I could make her the happiest girl alive." Emma argued.

Tears were flowing freely at this point and Emma roughly wiped them away with the sleeve of her hoodie. Mary Margaret could feel her own eyes watering. She hated this. She hated this so much, but Emma needed to understand this.

"I'm know you could. She was going to go back to her girlfriend, with or without your advice. Think of it like this. If you hadn't helped her, she would have probably been manipulated again. You helped her. Remember that."

"It doesn't feel like I helped." the blonde said with a sniffle.

"Trust me, you did." Mary Margaret reached out and grabbed Emma's hand. She gave it a firm squeeze as she continued. "You need to focus on being the best friend to her that you can be and just let everything work itself out."

"Is that what you did with Ruby?" Emma asked in a small voice as she looked down at their linked hands.

At Emma's words the brunette actually shed a tear and pulled her best friend to her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"That is exactly what I did with Ruby." she said rubbing circles on Emma's back. "And believe me it was not easy. You can do this Emma, you just have to be patient."

"It's just hard, M&amp;M." Emma whispered in such a childlike voice, it shattered what was left of Mary Margaret's heart.

"I know, Sweetie. I know."

X

"_Where are you off to, Miss Thing?" _Kathryn asked Regina as the other woman stepped out of her room dressed in entirely different clothes than when she'd returned from her last class an hour ago. _"You look nice."_

In place of the skinny jeans and white t-shirt under a cardigan, she now wore short, dark green, long sleeved dress that hugged her tiny waist before flaring into a playful skirt with black tights underneath, and knee high boots with a three inch heel. Regina had added darker makeup to the miniscule amount she'd applied that morning. She looked hot. But why?

"_Thank you." _Regina responded to her best friend's second statement, walking into their living room in search of her car keys. She found them sitting on the TV stand and hurried over to retrieve them.

Kathryn poked the brunette in the ribs as she passed by where she was lying on the couch. Regina stopped and mock glared at her friend, but Kathryn simply pouted. _"You didn't answer my question. Where're you going?"_

Regina's eyes shifted between the door and her friend. Kathryn was not going to like this, but she couldn't lie to the other woman.

"_I'm meeting Mel at the Rabbit Hole."_

"What!" Kathryn exclaimed and sat up, staring at the brunette as if she'd lost her mind. "Why would you do that?"

Regina gave her friend a look. _"Don't yell at me. You know I promised my mother." _

"_I know." _the blonde said with a nod. _"Why do you look so happy about it?"_

"_I feel confident about tonight, that's all. Things are going to be different from now on." _Regina shrugged, disappearing into her room for a second and emerging again with her purse slung over her shoulder. _"Emma gave me some advice and I really think we can come to an agreement." _

Kathryn found two things wrong with what Regina just told her. First: she was talking about Melanie Gold. That woman wouldn't change, she hadn't in almost a year, Kathryn was positive she wouldn't change now. But Regina seemed so sure of herself, the blonde wasn't going to take that away from her. Second: Emma gave Regina dating advice. What the hell was up with that?

She had watched Emma all night. The girl was in deep, from the way she talked to Regina, to the way she pulled Regina aside when she saw that she was upset. The blonde had been giving Regina big green googly eyes since the moment they'd shown up at the beach. Kathryn had figured Emma wouldn't want anything to do with that.

And then the realization hit her, something Mary Margaret told her that first time they met up. Emma would do anything for her friends. The way Mary Margaret had said it, there was no doubt in Kathryn's mind that that included breaking her own heart in order for Regina to be happy. She could only imagine what Emma was feeling at the moment. Kathryn knew that she herself could never be that selfless.

The blonde silently watched Regina as she shrugged on her coat, oblivious to how much Emma actually cared about her. Anyone could see how much Emma liked Regina, except Regina. It pissed Kathryn off to no end at how deep her mother had her claws in her best friend. Anyone could tell Regina liked Emma, and vice versa. But here her friend was, getting ready to go on a date to mend things with the woman who'd done nothing but treat her like crap, all because Cora wanted her to. One day, Regina was going to realize she was an adult and her mother shouldn't have that much control over her decisions, especially when it came to her choice in partner. Kathryn just hoped that that day was sooner rather than later and that it didn't end badly for Regina.

Regina turned back to Kathryn, coat buttoned, keys in hand. _"I'm leaving now. Don't wait up." _the brunette teased with a smirk.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. _"My life doesn't revolve around you, you know."_

"_Bye, Kat." _the brunette waved as she headed for the door.

The blonde watched her go, wishing there was something she could do or say to convince Regina not to walk right back into that unhealthy relationship.

X

The Rabbit Hole wasn't very busy when Regina pulled into the parking lot and made her way to the front doors. Mel had texted her on her drive over, telling her that she was about ten minutes away. The brunette stepped out of the car and hurried over to the doors to escape the chilly night air.

She was greeted by the same redheaded hostess, Ari, her name tag read, as the last time she and Mel had been there together.

"Just you tonight or will others be joining you?" she asked, with a friendly smile.

Regina held up two fingers, indicating herself and one other person. The redhead nodded and grabbed two menus and lead Regina to an empty booth by a window. Regina nodded her head in thanks as she took off her coat and took a seat. As the hostess left, she opened up the menu. She didn't get past the drinks page before a server approached her table.

The girl must have introduced herself as she approached, because by the time Regina noticed her and looked up she was already asking if she was ready to order. Put on the spot, Regina hesitated for a split second before shaking her head and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm actually waiting for someone. It'll be a few minutes."

The shift in the woman's expression was subtle, but the brunette noticed it. She looked confused and Regina could see a tiny hint of pity in her eyes. Her insides boiled, she hated that look, absolutely hated it.

The anger must have shown on her face, because the waitress' expression changed again and she quickly nodded her head.

"I'll just give you another minute." she rushed out and hurried away before Regina could say anything else.

Regina flipped through her menu a couple of times and then closed it. She looked around the restaurant, just people watching, waiting for Melanie to arrive. The place wasn't nearly as busy as she was used to, but she figured it was due to it being a Tuesday night (she usually stuck with going out on the weekends). So there weren't many other diners, and there were even fewer people seated around the bar. The entire place was decorated for Halloween with little pumpkins on all the tables and on the corners of the bar. There were fake spider webs with little rubber spiders, hanging from lamps. Regina knew that come Halloween, in only two days, the Rabbit Hole would be entirely decked out for the big party they threw for the college students. But the cute, generic decorations for the general public were perfect.

Brown eyes lingered on the bar, half expecting to see her friend serving up drinks. Instead of familiar blonde locks, her gaze settled on a short woman with reddish brown hair. Slightly disappointed, Regina sighed and continued looking around. She'd hoped Emma would be working tonight. She hadn't seen her friend since the beach and whenever she sent her a text, Emma would either take forever to respond or just ignore her completely. Regina was a little hurt by her usually talkative friend's silence, but she figured Emma must have been busy. Regina didn't want to distract her or become a burden so she backed off and waited for Emma to contact her.

Regina glanced at her phone, wondering what was taking Mel so long. She should have been there by now. This was not a good start to the evening. She held off on sending her a text, she wasn't that late yet.

With nothing else to occupy her mind, the brunette tapped her fingers against the wooden table, just waiting. In her head she went over a few of the points she wanted to discuss with her girlfriend. She was going to make it very clear that if things didn't change then this was the last chance she was ever going to give the other woman. All she really wanted was to be treated as an equal and with the respect she deserved. There were some other things she would bring up, but that was the big one for her. If Melanie wasn't willing to change, Regina wouldn't even think twice about kicking the other woman to the curb. She just wanted to be happy and even though with Mel those times were few and far between, she felt there was still a chance there. If they both put in the effort, then their relationship wouldn't be so miserable. Her mother sure seemed to think so.

Cora wouldn't be so dead set on them being together if she didn't think they were a good match. Would she? All her life her mother had only ever wanted what was best for her. Why would that change now?

Regina didn't have much time to ponder either one of those questions as movement near the door caught her attention. A flutter of nerves attacked her insides as she spotted Melanie entering the doors. She watched Mel look around the restaurant, no doubt searching for her, and took a moment to take in the other woman.

She looks different, was the first thing Regina thought, as she looked over her girlfriend. Mel had taken the time to straighten her mane of wild curls and the soft blonde locks fell smoothly around her shoulders. Where there was usually thick dark makeup, Melanie had gone with simple, light colors. Under the open jacket, she caught a peek of her girlfriend's attire for the evening. Mel had chosen a light grey, button up vest with a white button up underneath and a pair of grey dress pants to match the vest.

Overall Regina thought Mel looked gorgeous, not that her girlfriend wasn't beautiful, she was gorgeous actually. It was just that her never ending bad attitude overshadowed that more often than not. The noticeable difference had Regina nearly floored. Mel was by no means dressed casually, but it was huge improvement from the cocktail dresses and stilettos she always insisted on wearing whenever they went out. It was nice, Regina decided.

Finally, after scanning the restaurant a couple times, Mel's gaze landed on her and she sent a little wave and small smile in the blonde's direction. To Regina's surprise, Mel smiled back and it wasn't one of the fake ones she was used to. The smile seemed genuine and actually reached her eyes. Regina was stunned. Things were off to a good start and they haven't even said a single word to each other yet. Now if Mel came willing to listen to her, everything would be perfect.

The brunette watched as the hostess approached Mel. Her girlfriend pointed in her direction and started toward the table where Regina was sitting. Regina took a deep breath to settle her stomach and smiled as Mel approached. She stood from the booth as Mel got closer. Mel pulled her into a quick hug, giving her a peck on the cheek, before letting her go.

Regina ducked her head to hide her shock at the gentle, and entirely unexpected, gesture and reclaimed her seat. Apparently her girlfriend was just full of surprises tonight. She waited for

Mel to take off her coat and sit down before she said anything.

"Hi." she greeted almost shyly.

"Hi. It's nice to see you Regina."

"You too."

There was an awkward pause, where neither one of them were sure how to continue the conversation, like they hadn't been dating for almost a year. They both opened their mouths to say something, but Mel was quicker.

"You look beautiful tonight." the blonde told her, not breaking eye contact. A small grin made its way across her face.

Regina actually blushed at that. She could count on both hands how many times Melanie had complimented her and meant it. Looking back it was kind of sad. It further cemented in her mind why they were here and why tonight was necessary if they were going to move forward in their relationship and break the vicious cycle they always seemed to find themselves in.

"_Thank you." _Regina signed out of habit. She waited for any sign of irritation from the woman across the table, but it never came. Instead the small grin on Mel's face grew into a full blown smile. "You look amazing as well."

Regina's jaw nearly hit the table when Melanie responded the same way she had. It was a simple gesture, the sign itself looked like blowing a kiss. But for Regina it was a huge step in the right direction.

Mel was making a lot of changes in just one night. Regina was both thrilled by the effort on her girlfriend's part and wary of how fast it was happening. She had expected a bit of a fight and a slow transition before anything got better. Everything all at once was throwing her off and that was unsettling.

Before she could ask her girlfriend what had changed, a server stopped at their table. In place of the girl that first approached Regina stood a man she vaguely recognized from campus. But then again she figured most of the staff were college students.

"_How are you ladies this evening?__" _he asked, signing what he was saying. Regina silently thanked the other server for sending this guy their way.

"_Great." _The brunette answered with a smile. She saw Mel say the same out of the corner of her eye.

"_Are you ready to order?__" _

Regina nodded her head and he pulled an order pad and pen out of the pocket of his apron and waited for her to give him her order. She ordered her food and then the server turned to Melanie and after she placed her own order he walked away to retrieve their drinks.

"My mother told me you called her?" she asked, hoping it sounded like a question. It was time to get down to business.

She saw a faint blush color Melanie's cheeks for an instant as the blond averted her eyes for a moment. When she looked back she nodded.

"I did." was all she said.

"Why? She said that you told her that you tried to contact me multiple times after I left your apartment. You and I both know that that isn't true."

Mel had the decency to look guilty. "I know. I didn't think you would want to talk to me but I knew you wouldn't ignore your mom."

Regina could feel some of the anger she'd felt when Cora told her the reason she'd wanted to talk to her out of the blue bubble to the surface. "Right there. That is a problem. If you wanted to talk to me you should contact me. Not my mother. She has nothing to do with what goes on between you and me."

The server came by with their drinks and they both smiled at him in thanks before he hurried off again. Regina took a long drink from her iced tea and then continued.

"I don't appreciate being tattled on to my mommy."

"I understand. I won't do it again. I just wanted to talk to you."

Regina stared at her for a few beats, mentally assessing the truth to the statement. Time would have to tell with that one.

"What do you want to talk to me about so badly?" the brunette asked. Mel made it seem like she was so desperate for a conversation, Regina was interested to know what it was that she had to say.

Mel didn't speak for a whole minute. Regina watched her take a couple breaths, like she was collecting herself.

"I wanted to apologize. It wasn't right for me to accuse you of cheating. And I shouldn't have gotten so jealous because you spent time with your friend. I love you, so much. I know I haven't been very good at showing it lately but I would like the chance, if you'd let me, to prove to you that I do."

Regina didn't know how to respond. Mel was saying all the right things, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow being manipulated again. She wanted to trust Mel, but their history was holding her back from doing so.

The brunette felt a hand grasp hers and gently squeeze it. She looked over to see Mel watching her with teary eyes. Mel wasn't that good an actress and Regina could feel herself being reeled back in with those big blue eyes.

"_Please." _Mel signed and Regina couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay." she finally said, watching a huge grin break out across the other woman's face. "But there are going to have to be a few changes, if this is going to work."

The blonde nodded her head eagerly and gave Regina's hand another squeeze. "Anything. You name it."

"I want to be treated like I am your partner. I am not a possession I don't like it when you talk for me when I am perfectly capable and I really don't appreciate being manhandled." she started, organizing her thoughts. She hadn't been prepared for Mel to be so agreeable. "And the jealousy has gotten out of control. I would never do that to you. You can trust me."

Mel pulled her hand to her mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want. I've missed you so much, Regina. I just want you back."

Regina turned her head to make eye contact with Mel so she understood that she was serious. "I want you to understand something. This the last chance I am willing to give. I hope you mean what you're saying."

"I do. I promise." Mel assured her.

"Good." Regina finally let herself smile at her girlfriend, but she knew it didn't reach her eyes. Her girlfriend either didn't notice or was choosing not to.

"_Thank you." _

Mel shifted in her seat so she was leaning over the table and pulled Regina up to meet her halfway. She smiled that big smile again and brushed her lips lightly against the brunette's. Regina pressed her lips into Mel's, unused to such a public display of affection. Mel usually went for the more possessive gestures, not the light, somewhat playful kiss they were sharing. Mel pecked her lips one more time before sitting back in her seat, not letting go of Regina's hand.

"I love you." the blonde told her, dropping her hand as the server approached with their food.

"I love you too." Regina responded automatically as her entree was placed in front of her. Her gaze lifted to the woman across from her and she couldn't help the tiny part of her that was disappointed in the outcome of their talk.

What have I gotten myself into, echoed through her head when Mel looked up and smiled at her.

* * *

You all probably hate me for this, but this is how I had planned to end Chapter 14. Trust me. There is a reason Mel is still hanging around (and another familiar face will be popping up too, soon). I have a plan, it's an awesome plan, we just have to be patient. It will all be worth it. I promise (and I did say this was going to be slow)

So what are you all thinking about what went down?

I know I said this would be the first half of Halloween. Clearly that didn't happen. I was going to wait until after those two chapters for this but I needed time to figure out everything for Halloween. So I just moved that up. No big deal.

I'm planning on doing the first half of Halloween as a parallel like in Chapter 6.

That's all for now. Until next time :)

(P.S. I don't know about anyone else, but I have no complaints about the new season of Rizzoli and Isles (so far))


	22. Chapter 22

Here it is. Tadaaa! Super sorry about the long wait again, but I've been really busy with work and getting everything ready to move into college. So yeah, just bear with me here.

I really don't have much else to say other than when I write Mel out of the story, I will put a note in the summary in all caps so everyone will know. How does that sound?

Also, a big thank you to my beta. They're awesome. That is all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 22

Regina's alarm woke her at 7 am like every other week day. Normally she would get right up and shower and eat something for breakfast, but she didn't feel like moving and hadn't for the last two days. She didn't want to think about the fact that two days ago she got back together with Mel. Or that she'd been in a funk ever since. She just laid lay there staring at the at the red numbers displayed on the digital clock. Regina had no idea why she was feeling this way. She got what she wanted. S; she should be happy. Instead, she had a creeping feeling of dread. Everything about her date with Mel had been confusing, and the longer she laid lay there thinking about it, the more she gave herself a headache.

Twenty minutes passed before Regina was ready to drag herself out of bed. She sat up and stretched before sliding out of bed. With a sigh, Regina stomped over to the door and threw it open.

Kathryn was already up and sitting on the couch with the TV on. The blonde must have heard Regina's door open because before the other woman had two feet in the room, Kathryn was smiling pleasantly at her.

"_Good morning, Regina." _Kathryn greeted.

"_Morning." _Regina responded with absolutely no enthusiasm. She walked around the couch to plop herself down in the space next to her best friend. For a little bit of dramatic flair she sighed and threw her head against the back of the couch.

"_Okay, what's wrong?" _the blonde asked shifting in her seat so she was facing the other woman fully.

"_The same thing that's always wrong." _

Kathryn didn't bother hiding her scowl as she responded. _"I see. Did anything specific happen in the last forty eight hours, or is this still about the dinner you had?" _

"_Still about the dinner." _

"_If you feel like this, why are you even still with her? From what you told me, you guys had a really good date. The fact that you've been moping ever since should tell you something."_

"_What exactly should it tell me, oh wise one?" _Regina asked sarcastically.

Kathryn swatted at Regina's arm. _"Don't sass me. I'm being serious right now," _she eyed Regina for a second, letting her know the she wasn't messing around. _"It should tell you that some part of you didn't want things to work out with Mel." _

Regina scoffed. _"That's ridiculous."_

"_Is it? Anyone else in your situation wouldn't be all mopey." _

"_I am not mopey." _Regina defended, though they both knew it was weak at best.

"_Tell that to your face." _

Regina feigned offense. _"There is nothing wrong with my face. See." _To prove her point, the brunette's face broke out in an ear to earear-to-ear grin. Too bad it didn't even touch her eyes.

"_That was a very, very pretty fake smile." _Kathryn patted her friend's leg placatingly.

Regina huffed and pushed the other woman's hand away. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"_Look," _Kathryn signed, serious once again. _"I know it's not what you want me to say, but I'm not going to sit here and tell you that everything with Mel will be fine." _

"_Why?" _Regina asked, her big brown eyes pleading for her friend's reassurance that she hadn't made a huge mistake.

"_I don't like lying to you, and everything you told me screams manipulation on both Mel and your mother's part." _

"_What does my mother have to do with this?" _Regina snapped.

"_Um, everything. She's the reason you even went back to Mel." _Kathryn responded, starting to get frustrated. _"Mel is not good for you, but your mother has you so brain washed, that you can't even see what has been right in front of you." _

"_What do you mean? What's right in front of me?" _

Regina was confused. What the hell was Kathryn talking about?

Kathryn's eyes grew wide. She could see the wheels turning in Regina's head and mentally cursed herself for almost bringing up Emma. It was just so damn infuriating to watch her best friend torture herself in a relationship she didn't want with a woman who couldn't give a flying fuck about her, while someone who genuinely cared about Regina hurt herself so that Regina could be happy. One day Regina was going to see what she was missing, and by then it would probably be too late.

"_Nothing. Nevermind," _the blonde hurried to cover her slip.

"_No, you don't get to nevermind something like that." _Regina shook her head. _"What did you mean?" _

"_You have no idea the effect you have on people." _

Regina's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. _"Way to be cryptic," _she commented.

"_What people?" _

"_That is something you'll have to figure out for yourself." _

"_You do realize that that answer was just as bad as the first one, right?" _

Kathryn nodded in response. _"Just don't take too long figuring it out." _

"_You're making my head hurt, and I still have no idea what you're talking about." _

"_It'll make sense in time," _the blonde assured her friend,. _"I promise." _

"_If you say so,." _Regina relented. _"I don't want to think about anything else today." _

"_Then don't. The only thing you need to worry about is going to your classes and then going trick or treating with those adorable kiddos your brother somehow managed to produce."_

Regina smiled, a real smile, at the thought of Henry and Grace and the thought of getting to see them in a few short hours. Her mood instantly lifted.

Kathryn gave her a goofy grin. _"Your face looks better already," _she joked.

"Haha," the brunette pretended to be amused,. _"You're hilarious."_

"_I try." _

They both laughed, and Kathryn stood from the couch.

"_On that note, I'm leaving. Try to have a good day and I'll see you later."_

"_Bye." _

With that Kathryn was gone, leaving Regina in a much better mood than when she woke up. Regina rose from the couch, ready to face the day, and headed back to her room. The first thing she did was grab her phone, eager to send Jefferson a "Happy Halloween" text and see how the kids were this morning. The time on her alarm clock told her they would be up by now.

Regina pressed the button to wake up the device and was surprised to see a new message from Emma. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and her stomach did a pleasant little flip. She didn't waste any time unlocking the phone and opening the latest correspondence from her friend. Regina hadn't heard anything from Emma in days. She'd sent a quick text message Emma's way after she left the Rabbit Hole the other night, telling her that the advice she'd Emma'd given Regina her had worked. The message went unanswered and Regina once again wondered if she had done something that upset Emma. The thought of losing Emma's friendship caused a Regina's throat to tighten and tears to sting her eyes. I; it wasn't something Regina wanted to think about at all. Emma brought too much positivity and happiness into her life to lose her.

The text was simple and had a picture attached, but it made Regina smile nonetheless, the rest of her funky mood dissipating completely.

**Emma: Happy Halloween :D**

The picture attached was of Emma in a bright orange shirt with a huge jack o lantern face printed across the front. The shirt took up most of the frame, but she could see Emma's jaw and a tiny part of the brilliant smile she loved seeing. She quickly typed up a reply.

**Regina: Happy Halloween, to you. I'm surprised you're awake this early :)**

A minute passed and Regina's phone vibrated in her hand with Emma's response.

**Emma: I'm helping August setup the RH for tonite. I can wake up early every once in a while :P Plus August promised to let me off at 8 tonite if I help him this morning. **

**Regina: Awesome. So I won't just be watching you work tonight?**

**Emma: Nope. I'll get to party in my costume with everyone promptly at 8. **

**Regina: Speaking of costumes, what are you going to be? **

**Emma: It's a secret. You'll see tonight. **

**Regina: Seriously? I don't even get a hint?**

**Emma: Not a chance :) **

**Regina: Fine :P I have to get ready for class now. See ya later.**

**Emma: Can't wait XD **

**Regina: Bye, Emma. **

**Emma: Bye, Regina.**

Regina smiled down at her phone for a few more seconds, before locking the device and putting it back on her desk. She moved to her closet to pick out her clothes with one thought on her mind.

Today would be a good day.

X

Emma slid her phone back in her pocket with a faint smile on her face. She'd missed their daily texts and felt guilty for ignoring Regina the way she had been. Emma already apologized to Ruby and Mary Margaret about a million times over the last two days. In fact her two best friends told her to stop apologizing, they'd forgiven her the already, and would throw something at her if Emma even looked like she was going say sorry. It was safe to say everything was back to normal between all of them.

But how could she apologize to Regina without revealing her huge crush in the process? She couldn't. Emma was going to take Mary Margaret's advice and be the best friend Regina hadRegina's best friend – , or a close second;, she couldn't forget Kathryn. In the meantime Emma decided it was time to put her feelings for Regina on the back burner and try to find someone else. Regina obviously wasn't going to leave her girlfriend anytime soon; and while Emma didn't agree with that decision, it wasn't her place to interfere.

She wasn't looking for anything too serious, just someone she could have fun with. That's why she'd found herself a date for Halloween. Emma hadn't told anyone about it yet, but she was actually pretty excited about it.

"Emma! I asked you to help, not stand around." August's voice cut into Emma's thoughts, bringing her back to the present task at hand. She was supposed to be replacing the regular light bulbs hanging over the booths and tables with black lights while August and a couple of the kitchen guys moved some of the tables to make room for a dance floor and a DJ.

"I'm pretty sure I was the one who offered, and if I remember correctly you were desperate for an extra set of hands." Emma sassed, dramatically moving to the next booth and exaggerating her movements as she unscrewed the regular bulb and screwed in the new one. August rolled his eyes at her and went back to what he was doing.

By the time Emma was done with the lights August and the guys were finished with the tables. The kitchen guys were setting up for the DJ and as August made his way to where Emma was standing by the bar. Emma set the box of light bulbs on the counter and smirked at her boss and friend.

"Got anything else for me to do, bossman?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

August pulled a small piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to the blonde. Emma gave the short list a once over and figured she could have all of it done before her first class started.

"I'll have this done in no time."

"Thank you." He started to head over to supervise the DJ booth set up, but turned back to Emma with a sudden thought. "I just want to point out that none of those tasks involve the use of your cell phone."

"Yes, sir." Emma mock saluted and turned swiftly on her heel to start on the list.

August just rolled his eyes and watched her go. What the hell was he going to do with that one?

X

Regina unlocked the door to her dorm around 5 PM. Her classes had ended at three, and she'd been in the studio for the last two hours. She was getting close to finishing the center of the painting, and the purple and red color sections still had to be filled. Luckily, Regina knew just the little hands for the job;, she only needed Jefferson's permission to borrow Grace and Henry for a day. Piece of cake.

The suite was empty as Regina entered., Kathryn had an evening class until 5:15 that usually ran over, and she probably wouldn't be back until around 5:30. Everything worked out perfectly actually. The drive to Jefferson's house in Portland took about a half hour and trick or treating started at 6:30. All Regina had to do was change and get her costume together, then she would be ready to go.

In no time at all her costume for the night was packed away in a travel bag. She was too cold to wear her actual costume trick or treating, but she, Kathryn, and Jefferson were going to wear something that went with the kids' costumes anyways. As Regina was leaving her room, bag in hand, Kathryn came through the door, way earlier than the brunette had expected.

"Hey," the blonde said, her hands too full to sign at the moment. She had her bag in one hand and her keys in the other. "Are you ready to go?"

Regina nodded her head and held the bag in her hand as proof.

"Awesome. Give me ten seconds and I'll be ready."

"Okay. One, two, three," Regina smirked as she started counting out loud and Kathryn rolled her eyes playfully, running into her room.

Kathryn emerged from her room a couple seconds later with her own bag slung over her shoulder and a jacket folded over her arm.

"_That was impressive, not even ten seconds." _Regina signed, a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Let's go," Kathryn said ignoring her friend's sass and shooing her toward the door. "Adorable little humans who want candy await."

"_They are adorable, aren't they?" _

"Oh my goodness. Regina, if you don't move it, I'll drag you to the parking lot." Kathryn told her goofy friend with a stern glare.

"_Alright, alright. I'm going." _Regina sighed dramatically and headed for the door.

The pair entered the hallway side by sideside-by-side and started toward the elevator. The hall was pretty busy. People were walking in and out of rooms getting ready for the Halloween parties that would be going on for the next four days. Regina watched all the smiling faces, soaking up the excited energy. Tonight was going to be so much fun and she couldn't wait.

By the time they reached the elevator at the end of the hall Regina was buzzing with excitement;, nothing could wipe the smile off her face. As she and Kathryn stepped onto the elevator, along with a couple other students from, Regina pulled her phone out of her pocket to text her brother.

**Hey :) **

They stopped on the third floor and two of the people that got on with them exited the elevator. As the metal doors closed again Regina's phone vibrated with a new text.

**What's up? **

**Nothing. Wanted to let you know Kathryn and I are leaving now. **

**Ok. Me and the kids just got home. See ya when you get here. **

**See ya :) **

Regina slid her phone back into her pocket just as the elevator doors reopened on the first floor. Kathryn lead the way out the front doors and out to the parking lot. Regina's Mustang was closer so they unloaded their bags into the trunk and climbed into the convertible. Regina turned on the radio, adjusting the volume so she could still feel the beat and not hurt her friend's ears in the process. With everything set to go, she backed out of her parking spot and headed for the open road.

X

Emma was bored. It was going on 6 o'clock and the Rabbit Hole was pretty much dead. There were a few regular customers eating dinner, no doubt trying to hurry up and get out of there before the college students flooded the place, and one person at the bar. Emma was sitting behind the long counter stacking shot glasses wishing anybody would walk through the front doors. At least then she'd have something to do.

A few minutes passed and she'd built two small pyramids of shot glasses and watched a couple leave after finishing their meal. This was worse than watching paint dry.

Three more hours, she thought to herself glancing at the clock behind the bar. She couldn't wait until she could clock out and change into her costume. August was making the entire staff wear black pants and printed Halloween t-shirts instead of the regular uniform. Everybody's shirt was different and Emma was able to get away with wearing the pumpkin shirt she'd been wearing that morning.

But Emma was tired of the bright orange shirt;, she wanted to wear her costume. Yes, she knew she sounded like a five year. Her costume was really cool though and it took forever to put it all together because they didn't sell it in stores.

With a sigh Emma glanced at the clock again and it was only ten till six. Emma groaned and started putting the shot glasses back where they belonged. At this rate she would die of boredom before nine o'clock rolled around. The guy at the bar flagged her down to refill his beer and that was the highlight of the hour. It took all of three seconds.

Emma heard the doors open looked over to see who walked in.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she cursed under her breath.

"Girl girl troubles, sister?" Leroy, one of their regulars, who was the dude at the bar asked her with a chuckle from behind his glass a beer.

"Shut up." Emma snapped at him. Usually she got along with the man, but sometimes he didn't know when to shut his mouth. "And I'm not your sister."

Leroy just rolled his eyes at the bartender and went back to his drink.

Why the hell is she here, Emma asked herself as she avoided making eye contact with Lacey. She grabbed a rag and started wiping down the counter, beginning with the section farthest from the door. Emma hoped Lacey was just there for dinner and wouldn't bother her.

Of course Emma's luck was never that good, and before she could move to the other side of the bar she heard a throat clear in front of her. She looked up to find Lacey standing there with a small smile on her face, blue eyes watching Emma intently.

"Hi." the brunette greeted shyly.

"What do you want, Lacey?" Emma grumbled at the other woman and moved to collect Leroy's empty glass and the bills he threw on the counter to cover his tab.

Undeterred by Emma's dismissive and hostile demeanor, Lacey hurried around to where Emma was standing putting money into the cash register behind the bar.

"I can't just drop by to say hello?" Lacey asked in that same shy tome tone she'd greeted Emma in.

"Not anymore,." Emma answered shortly. "If you want to order a drink, then do so. Otherwise, leave me alone. I'm working."

"Fine," the brunette sighed, and took off her leather jacket, and slid onto a barstool. "Can I have a beer please?"

Emma only responded by reaching into the cooler behind the counter and pulled pulling out a bottle. She hated that she still remembered Lacey's favorite kind of beer and that she liked to drink it straight from the bottle. Without a word she slapped a coaster down in front of Lacey and popped the lid off the beer before setting it on the coaster.

"Thank you."

Emma just grunted and walked away, getting as far away from the other woman as possible while remaining behind the bar. A part of Emma knew it was childish the way she was treating Lacey, but an even bigger part, the one she was choosing to listen to, told her Lacey deserved it after what she did to Emma. After that night when she completely broke down in Mary Margaret's arms, Emma decided that it was time to forgive Lacey for her actions, but her forgiveness wasn't for Lacey. No, it was for Emma so she could move on and start living again without Lacey's infidelity weighing her down. That didn't mean she would just forget it ever happened and be friends with her again.

For now, this was the only way she could deal with Lacey. Ignore her unless it was absolutely necessary.

"So, when are you going to stop ignoring me, Em?"

Lacey's quiet voice drifted over to Emma and the blonde growled lowly to herself. She would give anything for the usual dinner rush, so she wouldn't have to deal with Lacey. There was literally nothing else for her to do and no other customers now that Leroy left.

But maybe talking to Lacey about what happened was what Emma needed, to finally have some closure. And as fucked up as it seemed, maybe this was the universe's way of making that happen. You know, if Emma believed in stuff like that. Emma gave the restaurant a quick once over and determined that none of the wait staff or bussers were nearby. If she was going to have this conversation she didn't want an audience, especially not the gossips she called coworkers.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, Emma turned to face her ex- girlfriend. She took a defensive stance, leaning against the counter behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a blank expression as she spoke, answering Lacey's last question.

"When the sight of you no longer pisses me off to the point where I want to put my fist through something."

Lacey looked visibly stung by Emma's words, and a part of Emma got a sense of satisfaction that Lacey was feeling at least a fraction of what Emma had felt that night.

"I see. Will that be anytime soon?" the brunette asked a couple beats of silence.

Emma just shrugged, her face impassive.

Lacey let out her own sigh and picked up her beer, taking a long drink before setting it down again.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Until you actually mean it."

"I meant it every time I said it and then some, Emma. I made a mistake. People make mistakes."

"A mistake?" Emma asked, her voice rising slightly. "You call sleeping with someone else a mistake? Something like that doesn't exactly happen by accident. Especially not for a month."

"I know what I did was wrong and unforgivable-"

"You're telling me." Emma scoffed, cutting Lacey off.

"Will you at least let me explain myself? You have every right to hate me, just let me explain. Please." Lacey asked. It was all she wanted from Emma since the blonde had running from her dorm all those months ago. Emma deserved to know why she'd done what she did.

"I don't see how you can explain cheating on me for a month, but I'm interested to see you try though. Go ahead. The floor's all yours." Emma made a dramatic sweeping motion with her hand and waited for Lacey to speak.

Lacey took another swig of her beer before she began.

"For starters you need to know I never intended to sleep with Killian." All she got from Emma was an eyeroll, so she continued. "The first time it just sort of happened, there was this party and you were working. It's all a blur. I wanted to tell you. I felt so guilty, but I knew you would hate me. I figured what you didn't know couldn't hurt you since it was a one time thing. But then you and I had that huge fight and I thought we were over and I called him. After that it just kept happening, and I started feeling less and less guilty. I never meant to hurt you Emma."

Emma just stared at the brunette. She could feel anger bubbling inside her the more Lacey tried to explain. Emma thought she'd been ready to hear all this, but boy was she wrong. She wanted Lacey gone as soon as possible and she never wanted to see her again.

"Well you hurt me. I trusted you. I loved you, and you destroyed that. For what?" Emma spat.

Lacey looked down at her hands, guilt written all over her face. "I don't know," she answered barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"I believe you're sorry," Emma admitted with a sigh, rubbing a hand down her face. "But it doesn't change anything. Every time I even think about you all I can see is him in your bed, and it makes me sick. I forgive you, but I can never trust you again."

"Can we try to be friends?. We were great friends at one point."

"I can't be friends with someone I don't trust." Emma said, slowly making her way to where Lacey sat.

"Okay. I can accept that." Lacey nodded her head and took one last drink from her beer. She placed a couple bills on the counter as she stood up and put her jacket back on. "I am truly sorry."

"Goodbye, Lacey."

"Bye."

Emma didn't watch Lacey leave. She heard the clicking of her heels on the floor and the sound of the door opening and closing, but she didn't look back. Even though it hurt, hearing Lacey explain how she cheated on Emma, the blonde felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

X

Regina stopped her car in front of her brother's house. Jefferson had gone all out for Halloween with orange lights lining the porch and assorted stickers in all the front windows. Three carved pumpkins sat on the steps, each with a different face. There were fake spider webs full of plastic spiders covering the bushes. Regina figured Jefferson would have a hell of time taking all those decorations down, but for now they looked pretty damn good. Halloween was Jefferson's favorite holiday after all.

She pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, Kathryn following suit. They grabbed their bags from the trunk and started up the front walk.

"_Your brother really pulled out all the stops this year." _Kathryn commented as they stepped onto the porch.

"_Yeah, he's kind of a dork about this stuff." _

Kathryn knocked on the door and a few seconds later it flew open.

"_Hi, come on in." _He signed, not bothering to talk as he signed since Kathryn understood just fine.

Jefferson opened the door further for the two women to enter and turned to lead them further into the house. Kathryn and Regina dropped their bags by the door and followed Jefferson. He lead them into the kitchen where Henry and Grace were sitting at the table. They looked so cute in their colorful booster seats. Regina could see them over Jefferson's shoulder eating their dinner of dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and smiley- faced french fries, completely unaware of her presence. The smudges of ketchup on their chubby faces was were almost too much for Regina to handle.

Regina saw Henry's mouth moving but wasn't able to read his lips. Reading the four year old's lips was already difficult and impossible from her current angle. Regina looked over at Kathryn who immediately started signing.

"_Who's here Daddy__?" _

Jefferson walked over to the table, leaving Regina and Kathryn in full view.

"_Why don't you look for yourself__?" _Jefferson signed as he spoke with a sneaky smirk on his face.

Regina saw the confused look on Henry's face at his father's words. Jefferson simply pointed in the direction of the kitchen entrance, wanting to see his son's reaction to their guests. Henry looked over to where Jefferson was pointing and the second he caught sight of Regina and Kathryn his entire face lit up. No words left his mouth. He just sat there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

Regina smiled at him and waved while Kathryn did the same. Henry automatically waved back. Wanting his sister to join in the excitement the four year old turned to Grace, who up until that point had been munching on a chicken nugget, oblivious to the conversation going on around her. Henry tapped his sister's hand until she looked up at him.

"_Look who's here Gracie!" _he signed excitedly.

Grace looked around and spotted Regina and Kathryn. Her reaction was identical to Henry's. She tried to get out of her booster seat but was stopped by the straps of the booster seat. A determined look came over her face, and the two year old did all she could to squirm her way out, but to no avail. Beside Grace, Henry unclipped the strap across his lap and slid down down from the chair.

Seeing Henry get out of his chair so easily did not sit well with the two year old. Grace scrunched up her face and tried to get her own seat strap unclasped, but was unsuccessful in her attempts once again.

Regina took a step forward to help her niece, but Jefferson held a hand out to stop her. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him but he just shook his head and nodded his head towards the kids.

Regina focused her attention on Henry and Grace. Henry had pulled Grace's chair away from the table and was reaching over to unclasp her booster seat. The four year old held a hand for his sister and once Grace's smaller hand was wrapped around his fingers Henry helped her to the ground.

"_He started doing that two days ago." _Jefferson explained when Regina looked back at him.

Regina could have swooned at how adorable Henry and Grace were. The amount offor cute in the room was too much. She didn't have much time to dwell on it before two tiny bodies came barreling in her direction. Regina quickly dropped to her knees and threw her arms open to catch them. Henry and Grace nearly knocked Regina all the way to the floor when they flung themselves into her arms. The brunette didn't mind though;, she just shifted so that she was sitting on the floor.

Both kids giggled as their aunt blew raspberries on their cheeks and tickled their sides. Regina's face was glowing as she laughed right along with them. Henry attempted to blow a raspberry on Regina's cheek in return, but ended up blowing a bunch of slobber on her cheek instead. Grace was a bit more successful in her efforts to tickle Regina back, easily finding her one ticklish spot, and taking full advantage of her sensitive belly. Henry joined in and soon they had their aunt on the floor, Grace sitting on her stomach and Henry laying across her chest. All three were a giggling mess laid out in on the floor halfway in the hall and halfway in the kitchen, but they couldn't care less.

Kathryn watched the entire scene with a huge smile on her face. Those two kids brought out the most carefree and happy side of Regina. It was heartwarming to watch. The blonde stepped around the laughing bunch on the floor, letting them have their moment and made her way over to where Jefferson was clearing the dinner dishes from the table.

"Need some help?" she asked picking up Henry's plastic plate and sippy cup.

"Thanks, Kat." Jefferson said, smirking over his shoulder at his sister's best friend as he lead the way to the sink. He was well aware that she only let Regina call her that, but loved pushing Kathryn's buttons. Over the years that they'd known each other the pair had developed a sort of brother/sister relationship. It was only natural with how close they were with Regina that they formed some sort of bond.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and set the dishes she had in the sink for the man to rinse and load into the dishwasher. She grabbed the sponge from the edge of the sink and rinsed it before going over to wipe down the table and the kids' booster seats. By the time she finished Jefferson was done with the dishes and the pair looked over to the suddenly silent doorway only to find its previous occupants gone. They shared a confused look before heading out of the kitchen in search of the missing trio.

They didn't have to look far, ; across the hall Regina, Henry, and Grace were all on the living room floor, Regina laying on her stomach with Henry on her back, his chin resting on top of her head, while Grace sat cross legged beside them, leaning into Regina's shoulder her thumb firmly in her mouth. Their attention was focused on the tv where "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown". " was playing.

"That is too cute,." Kathryn commented, and Jefferson nodded his head in agreement. He pulled out his cell phone and snapped a couple of pictures and checked the time.

They still had twenty minute before trick or treating officially started and it didn't matter if they started right at 6:30. As long as the kids got to walk around in their costumes and got at least a handful of candy they would be happy. Besides they would never be able to make it the whole two hours. There was only about fifteen minutes left of the Peanuts special, he'd let them finish it and then put them in their costumes. He wanted to talk to Kathryn anyways.

"Can I interest you in a drink, m'lady?" he asked the woman next to him in his most sophisticated voice. His mother would have been proud.

"That would be lovely, my good sir." Kathryn mocked and took the arm offered to her.

They laughed all the way back to the kitchen. Jefferson pulled out a chair for Kathryn at the table and walked over to the fridge to find something to drink.

"I've got milk, chocolate milk, apple juice, grape juice, and bottled water," Jefferson listed off the beverages. "I think there might be a beer or two in the garage."

"Water is fine, thank you."

"Alright," Jefferson said pulling a bottle of water from the shelf. He reached into a nearby cupboard and filled it to the brim with chocolate milk. "I'm more of chocolate milk man, myself."

Kathryn chuckled and accepted the water as Jefferson took a seat across from her. They each took a sip from their respective drink before Jefferson started the conversation.

"Tell me, Kat, how has my sister been lately?"

Kathryn shrugged and took another sip of her water. "The same as always."

"Does that mean Melanie is still in the picture?"

"You bet. They just got back together again a couple nights ago."

"What happened this time?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Apparently they had a big fight the last time Regina was in Boston, and last week your mother told her how sorry Mel was for the whole thing and wanted Regina to forgive her. They had dinner the other night and Regina told me Mel was like a whole new person and now they a couple again."

Jefferson rubbed a hand over his face and huffed out a frustrated sigh. "Why am I not surprised my mother was involved?"

"Because your mother doesn't know how to mind her own business. No offense."

"None taken," Jefferson told her. He knew exactly what his mother was like. "I've asked her a million times to just leave Regina be, but she insists Regina needs her guidance in order to succeed."

They both rolled their eyes at that. Regina would be better off without Cora's "guidance" and would have no trouble being successful on her own. It was Cora's meddling that was causing all the problems.

"What about that girl Regina brought to the museum in Boston. She was making googly eyes at her the entire time we were there. What's going on there?"

"You mean Emma?" Kathryn asked, her ears perking up. "I forgot they ended up in Boston together. That was going good until last week."

"What happened?" Jefferson asked more than a little intrigued.

"Emma gave Regina advice on how to get back together with Melanie and your sister took that advice instead of just dumping Mel altogether."

Jefferson shook his head. Their mother had Regina brainwashed into believing she was helping her;, it was sickening.

"That's horrible. To me it looked like they really liked each other."

Kathryn scoffed at that. "Yeah, to you and everyone else. Emma doesn't hide it that much, but I don't think Regina gets that she wants to be more than friends. Personally, I think it's because she isn't used to that kind of affection. Me and Emma's best friends have this plot to get them together."

"I'm in," Jefferson said instantly, slapping a hand on the table. "I want Regina to be happy."

"Me too, and from what her friend has told me Emma needs some happiness too."

"Good. So what do you guys have planned?"

"Nothing at the moment."

"What kind of masterminds don't even have a plan?" Jefferson asked throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Kathryn held her own hands up in surrender and leaned back in her chair. "In our defense Emma and Regina have been doing just fine without our interference up until last week."

"Fine," Jefferson relented. "Here's what you need to do. Encourage Emma to keep doing what she's doing. If she continues being the friend she is now eventually Regina will catch on that it's a little too friendly, if you know what I mean." Kathryn nodded, and he continued,. "With Regina, try to show her that Melanie is still her old self and what she's missing by ignoring her feelings for Emma. Plant the seeds."

Kathryn looked at the man seated across from her, impressed with his ability to think up such an awesome plan on the spot like that. She was also a bit jealous.

"Did you just commandeer my entire operation?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Jefferson gave her an evil grin in return and shrugged. "No. I simply made a suggestion that will help your little plan along."

"You're secretly an evil genius aren't you?"

"It's not much of a secret, dear."

He winked and pushed his chair away from the table. Not two seconds later Henry and Grace came running into the kitchen, stopping just short of where Jefferson still sat in his chair. Both children had on their best puppy dog looks with wide eyes and pouty lips, a trick taught to them by their Aunt Regina who'd had Jefferson wrapped around her finger when she was little. Jefferson looked up to find his sister in the doorway with a hand covering her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Can we go trick or treating now, Daddy?" Henry asked, his eyes growing impossibly bigger.

"_Please?" _Grace added for good measure, turning up the cute as well.

Jefferson pretended to think it over until the kids were practically bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"_Go and get your costumes.__" _He told them and they both took off down the hall toward their bedroom.

"I'm also Super Dad." Jefferson told Kathryn as he rose from his seat and followed Grace and Henry to supervise the retrieval of the Halloween costumes.

Kathryn watched him go with a look of awe;, she didn't realize Regina had entered the kitchen until she was sitting in Jefferson's vacated spot. The blonde watched as Regina drank some of her brother's abandoned milk.

"_What were you guys talking about?" _the brunette asked after setting the almost empty glass down.

"_You." _the blonde answered was nothing if not blunt.

Regina looked taken aback, but not offended. _"Really? Should I be worried?" _

"_Not at all." _

"_Okay, good." _

Regina finished off the rest of Jefferson's milk and stood from the chair.

"_Come on;, I want to see their costumes." _

"_Let's change first." _Kathryn suggested standing as well. _"I'm not dressed for the cold."_

"_Alright, but we have to hurry." _

Kathryn followed Regina out of the kitchen and down the main hallway where they picked up the bags they dropped by the door. They headed toward the only guest room in the house to get ready for trick or treating.

X

When Kathryn and Regina emerged from the guest room, Jefferson had Henry and Grace in the living room, stripped down to their underwear, and it was easy to see that he was struggling to get them to hold still long enough to put them in their costumes. They were too excited for trick or treating.

"Henry, Grace, come here." Jefferson said, but Henry was too busy swinging around his pumpkin bucket to listen, and Grace was running in circles with a cape in her hands.

Regina and Kathryn stayed back and just watched the scene as it unfolded.

"Alright." Jefferson sighed setting the shirt he had in his hand on the floor beside him. "If you two don't want to get dressed, we can just stay home and pass out candy.

Both kids immediately stopped what they were doing at Jefferson's words and serious tone. They both hurried over and stood stock still in front of their father, ready to get dressed.

Kathryn and Regina shared a glance.

"_Clever." _Kathryn signed to the brunette.

Regina nodded her head in agreement.

Jefferson made quick work of helping them into the long sleeved pajamas that they were wearing under their costumes. Henry's were green camo, and Grace's were dark blue with silver stars. That way they didn't clash terribly if they were seen. Jefferson bought them specifically to wear under their costumes, the Hulk and Thor respectively. Even though both costumes were long sleeves and pants, the material was way too thin for the dropping temperatures.

Henry's costume was easy enough to get him into. It was a one piece suit with a mask and gloves. The torso was padded with fake muscles and had purple, torn up pants attached. All and all Henry was a very adorable mini-Hulk. In two minutes he was running around in his green socks, growling, and smashing the couch pillows as he went.

Grace's costume on the other hand was a little bit more involved. The two-year-old had been adamant about who she wanted to be when Jefferson had taken them shopping. Grace wanted to be Thor, end of discussion. There just weren't any costumes small enough to fit the toddler properly; even the smallest one was too big. That wasn't the only hiccup with her costume. Grace also wanted it to be like a princess dress. Luckily, Jefferson knew his way around a needle and thread, and he was very proud of the end result.

The costume had four parts: the cape, the torso with the huge biceps, the tutu like skirt made of mostly navy blue and red material with a few pieces of grey mixed in, and the pants of the costume that he had shortened and added an elastic waist to to make them fit better. It took a few minutes, but Grace was very cooperative and in her costume in no time.

The two year old twirled around a couple times admiring the outfit. Grace grabbed her plastic hammer and ran over to show off her costume to Regina and Kathryn.

The little girl beamed up at the two women and signed happily to them.

"_I got big muscles!" _

"_I see." _Regina gushed at her niece's utter cuteness. She reached out a hand to feel the fake biceps and put on a shocked face and gasped loudly. _"Very big muscles." _

Henry ran up to them and slammed his fake fists into the carpeted floor, yelling as he did so. Regina had no idea what he actually said, but she assumed it was something along the lines of "Hulk SMASH!" Just like the movies. Grace copied him and pounded her hammer into the floor, like Chris Hemsworth had done multiple times.

"_They are too cute." _Kathryn signed as the kids ran off chasing each other.

Jefferson slipped out of the living room, telling them he was going to change and would be back in a second. Regina kept her eyes on the kids. They were currently reenacting some of the scenes from the Avengers movie, battling the couches and pillows that had become the alien stand-ins. That was all fine, but she didn't want them fighting like the Hulk and Thor did in the movie.

That's right her brother had roped her into going and seeing each and every Marvel movie that had been released since Iron Man. Regina had actually enjoyed the films, much to her surprise, and was secretly a huge superhero fan because of it. Keyword there was secretly. Jefferson recently bought all those movies on DVD and let Henry and Grace watch them. All three were obsessed, hence the costume theme.

While Henry and Grace were in full body costumes of their favorite characters, Regina, Kathryn, and Jefferson were only wearing t-shirts. Regina and Kathryn's were coordinated, just like the costumes they would be wearing later, and were Hawkeye and Black Widow respectively. The shirts were simple solid purple and black with each particular hero's symbol printed across the chest, a black bow and arrow for Regina and a red black widow's mark for Kathryn.

Jefferson had told them when they planned out the costumes that he was going with Captain America, but knowing her brother, Regina doubted Jefferson would be satisfied with a boring old t-shirt. So, it was anyone's guess what Jefferson would be wearing when he walked out of his bedroom.

Regina didn't have to wait very long to find out. She turned to see Jefferson exit his room with the expected dark blue shirt with Captain America's shield printed on the front with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. That was what any normal adult would wear to take his children trick or treating, but that wasn't all Jefferson was wearing.

Nope, Regina's brother, a grown man of thirty-two, had on a Captain America mask and on his arm was a full size plastic replica of the shield. Regina didn't know if she wanted to laugh or hide her face at Jefferson's ridiculousness. She and Kathryn just stood there, jaws dropped, as he puffed out his chest and hurried out into the living room.

Grace and Henry both stared at him in complete awe, nothing in their world was better than their dad being the one and only Captain America.

Regina almost lost it though when she saw Jefferson exclaim, "Avengers assemble!"

At the captain's instructions to get their shoes on and grab their pumpkin bucket, Henry and Grace ran to follow. Jefferson winked at Regina and Kathryn from behind his mask and the term "super dad" replayed in Kathryn's head. The blonde shook her head at the man.

When Henry and Grace were ready they stood in front of Jefferson, who was waiting by the front door with his fists on his hips, looking every bit the super hero he was dressed up as.

"Let's move out team; sweet treats await." he said and turned to lead the way out the door and into the night.

Regina and Kathryn followed, both laughing uncontrollably at Jefferson's antics. The evening just got that much more interesting.

* * *

How was it? Good, terrible?

I hope you all liked Jefferson and the kids cause they are so much fun for me to write :) The next chapter will be stuffed with SwanQueen goodness and maybe a smidgen of Jealous!Regina.

Also, the rest of the costumes will be revealed in the next chapter. By the way it took forever to pick out costumes, so I'm crossing my fingers and hoping you'll like them.

As always, leave me a review. I love hearing from you guys.

Until next time :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, all. It's been awhile hasn't it? I am so so so sorry for the long wait, but there is nothing we can do about that now except move forward.

This chapter is quite long. 11, 715 words before my author's notes to be exact. Be warned. It's a mix of fluff and an angst so get ready.

I don't think I have anything else to say other than thanks for sticking with me through my long hiatus and I don't plan on being gone that long again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter 23

"Wait!" Regina called out to her brother, who was almost down the front walkway.

Jefferson stopped, holding his arm out to stop Henry and Grace from going any further. Both kids had their sights set on all the other children and parents walking around, their trick or treat bags filling up with candy. Once he was sure the eager little super heroes weren't going anywhere, Jefferson looked back up at Regina.

"_What? What's wrong?" _He asked, concerned.

"_Nothing." _Regina responded, making her way down the sidewalk to where Jefferson stood. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. _"I just want to take a picture before we go." _

"_Ok, but hurry. I don't think these two can wait much longer." _Jefferson shot a pointed glance at Henry and Grace who were straining to see around their father.

"_I'll be quick." _Regina assured him. She opened her phone's camera and held it up, making sure to get Jefferson, Kathryn, and the kids all in the frame. All four gave their best superhero poses. Regina giggled as she snapped the picture, they were too funny.

"_Okay let's go."_

Grace and Henry jumped into action, both sprinting toward the main sidewalk. Jefferson jogged after them and blocked their path.

"_Hold it munchkins. Even superheroes have to hold a grown up's hand.__" _

Henry and Grace took a second to consider all three adults before running over to Kathryn. Kathryn held out her hands for them to take, and sent a smug smirk toward Regina and Jefferson as she passed them.

Jefferson gaped at them as Kathryn started down the main sidewalk with Henry and Grace. He huffed out a breath and fell into step next to his sister. He turned to to Regina, ready to complain that even though he was dressed as Captain America, his children still didn't want to hold his hands, but she was preoccupied. Regina was making funny faces at her phone, snapping pictures of herself as they walked a few paces behind Kathryn and the kids.

He watched her for a second and then smirked. Before Regina could take another picture of herself Jefferson snuck am arm around her shoulders and made the goofiest face he could muster. Regina startled at the sudden contact and involuntarily snapped a picture. Jefferson laughed out loud at the look on Regina's face and grabbed the phone out of her hand, before she could stop him.

The surprised expression on Regina's face quickly morphed into a glare as she tried to snatch the device back from her annoying brother but Jefferson had a slight height advantage and was able to keep the phone just out of Regina's reach. Regina gave up trying to get back by force and stepped back with her arms crossed and the best death glare aimed at her annoying brother.

"You know that look doesn't work on me. Mommy's is much more threatening," he said dismissively and held the phone up to capture the half glare, half pout on his sister's face. "Say cheese."

Regina growled, like actually growled, at Jefferson. Jefferson put on a mock terrified face before rolling his eyes and pulling up the picture and showing it to Regina.

"You're a scary little panda." Jefferson said, mocking her.

Regina's eyes narrowed even further as she reached out to try and take her phone back again. This time instead of holding it out of her reach, Jefferson's hand formed a vice like grip around the slim device. Regina tried to pry his fingers away from the phone, but was unsuccessful.

"Give it back." Regina demanded, using both hands to pull her phone away, again with no luck. Jefferson only added his other hand, making it impossible for Regina's smaller hands to get a good hold on her phone.

Regina pulled and pulled on Jefferson's hands, but they wouldn't budge. She tugged his hands toward her and dug her nails into the back of his hand. Jefferson winced and pulled his hands to his chest with Regina's still attached. He had to hand it to his sister, she was a feisty one. She'd almost had him with the clawing at his hand, but she'd been using that tactic since they were kids. He was used to it by now.

With the upper hand, Jefferson decided it was time to egg his little sister on just a tiny bit more.

"Give me one good reason," he taunted.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes, struggling to pull Jefferson's hands away from his chest.

"How about," she pretended to think for a moment. "Because it's mine?"

"I don't know. I think you have to pay the bill to claim ownership."

"Possession is nine tenths of the law." Regina countered with a smirk.

"Right now I have it."

"Not for long."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow at his sister in challenge. "Is that so?"

"You bet your ass it is." Regina snarled.

Jefferson pretended to be offended. "Such strong language for the little princess."

"Oh please," Regina rolled her eyes again. "You and I both know that isn't true. You, on the other hand, are the golden child."

"I think our father would beg to differ."

"Mother would agree wholeheartedly."

The siblings stopped and just stared at each other, hands still wrapped around Regina's phone. Both wondered how their innocent teasing had turned into an argument over the seriously messed up family dynamic they'd grown up in.

Regina recovered faster and knew exactly where to land her next blow. It was a sure fire way to get her phone back. A sly smirk slid its way across her face before she finally spoke.

"Mama's boy."

Jefferson gasped, releasing his sister's phone as he brought his hands to his face v.

"You wound me so." He sighed dramatically, slumping forward. _"Take it back." _

"_It's not my fault you can't handle the truth." _

Jefferson raised his hands, ready to come back with a snarky remark, but the sound of a throat being cleared caught his attention. When he looked toward the source of the noise, his face fell into a guilty expression and he dropped his hands behind his back.

Regina watched Jefferson, confused by his sudden change in demeanor. It didn't take very long for her to figure it out though. She followed her brother's line of sight and quickly donned a guilty expression of her own.

Standing a few feet away, near the entrance of Jefferson's neighbor's front walk, stood Kathryn, Henry, and Grace watching the siblings with their arms crossed. By the looks on their faces, well Regina couldn't actually see Henry's face but she could easily assume, she knew they'd seen everything.

Kathryn was shaking her head back and forth slightly at the pair of siblings.

"_Are you two finished?" _The blonde asked rhetorically, though both Regina and Jefferson nodded their heads in unison. _"Do either one of you need to hold a grown up's hand?" _

This time they shook their heads, cheeks coloring slightly at being scolded in public. Granted, it was more than likely that none of the people passing around them knew what Kathryn was saying to them, but their body language said it all. Jefferson and Regina were quite embarrassed.

"_Do you think you can behave yourselves for the next two hours?" _

"_Yes." _Regina answered for the both of them.

"_Good." _Kathryn nodded, eyeing them for a moment longer before tapping Henry and Grace's shoulders and retaking their hands and leading them up to their first house.

Jefferson grabbed his shield and he and Regina followed Kathryn. They stayed back on the main sidewalk and watched as the kids excitedly accepted the candy their elderly neighbor dropped into their pumpkin buckets.

Regina made sure Kathryn's back was turned before she elbowed her brother in the stomach.

"_What the hell was that for?" _Jefferson signed with one hand, while the other clutched his gut.

"_You're such a child."_

"_Says the one who just elbowed me in the intestines." _

"_Don't be such a baby." _

Jefferson was unable to think up a come back once again. Henry and Grace we're running full speed ahead at them with Kathryn trailing behind them. Jefferson knelt down to their level and waited for them to reach him. Henry and Grace stopped in front him, the handful of candy bouncing around in the plastic buckets.

"Look, Daddy!" Henry yelled as he came to a stop, almost running into the older man in his excitement. The three year old held his bucket right up to Jefferson's face and shook it a couple times for him hear the treats inside.

"I see, Buddy." Jefferson responded with equal enthusiasm. "Whatcha got in there?"

As Henry pulled each piece of candy out of his pumpkin to show the adults, out of the corner of his eye Jefferson saw Grace trying to open up a piece of candy on the sly. Jefferson had wondered why she was being so quiet after displaying the same amount of enthusiasm as Henry when they ran down the sidewalk.

"Grace."

The toddler jumped, the stern tone in her father's voice causing her to drop the halfway opened candy on the sidewalk. She looked down at the evidence and the back at Jefferson, repeating the process two more times before finally stopping at Jefferson. Grace put on her most innocent look.

Jefferson was not impressed and only raised an eyebrow at his sneaky daughter.

"I don't think so. No candy until we get back home. Understand?"

Grace nodded her head, looking guilty.

"Alright, to the next house we go."

Grace and Henry looked to Kathryn and the older blonde immediately held out her hands for them to claim once again. She lead them back onto the main sidewalk with Regina and Jefferson a few steps behind.

Simultaneously, with Kathryn's back turned, Jefferson and Regina pulled their phones from their pockets. Jefferson snapped a few pictures of the kids with Kathryn as they walked up to the next house. He looked over at Regina and found with her cellphone almost pressed to her nose. He was half tempted to take it from her again, but decided against it this time. Jefferson was more curious than anything and didn't think Regina would be too up to divulging any personal information if she was pissed at him.

Instead, Jefferson decided to go for a more subtle approach. He slowed down his stride until Regina unknowing fell into step right beside him. Jefferson waved his hand a few times in front of Regina's face in an attempt to get her attention, but his sister's eyes remained glued to her phone screen. Sighing, Jefferson tried again with the same result. Subtlety clearly wasn't working, but it was never really his strong suit anyways.

With a new, minimally invasive, plan in mind, Jefferson sped up his stride again so he was walking a few paces directly in front of Regina. He glanced back at Regina one more time. She was still looking intently at her phone, her brow furrowed in concentration. A smirk made it's way across his face as he mentally congratulated himself on his genius new plan.

Jefferson waited until Kathryn and the kids turned to walk up to the front walk of the next house before, without warning, he stopped where he stood. Not even three seconds later he felt Regina's body crash into his with a surprising force, causing him to stumble forward a few steps. Jefferson turned around to watch his sister regain her bearings.

After Regina recovered from almost ending up on the sidewalk, she leveled a fierce glare at Jefferson. Jefferson didn't even try to look innocent, he knew he was caught. At least he had Regina's attention. He simply shrugged his shoulders smirk plastered on his face.

"_What the hell?" _Regina signed furiously.

"_What did I do?" _Jefferson asked just to mess with his little sister.

Regina narrowed her eyes. _"Don't play dumb. You know what you did. Explain."_

"_It was the only way I could get your attention. You haven't looked away from your phone since we left the house."_

Regina's expression softened and she looked down at her feet guiltily before meeting her brother's eyes again.

"_Sorry."_

"_I was just curious. What could possibly be that interesting? You ran right into me. Without slowing down, I might add." _

Regina felt heat flood her face and was glad the poor lighting hid the red tint that had no doubt risen to her cheeks. She avoided her brother's curious gaze and fingerspelled _"Emma."_

"_What about Emma?" _Jefferson questioned when Regina didn't elaborate for several moments.

"_Texting." _Regina fingerspelled her response again, still unable to meet her brother's eyes, instead focusing a little too hard on his hand motions.

"_Okay, what's with the one word answers?" _Regina only shrugged her shoulders, Jefferson continued with an eyeroll. _"I wouldn't have cared you brought her along."_

"_She's working." _Regina explained.

Jefferson nodded his head in understanding. Regina looked like she wanted to say more, so he waited for her to continue. He was not disappointed as a fond little grin made its way onto Regina's face and a breathy giggle escaped her lips as she started signing again. Jefferson had to contain his eye roll at how sappy Regina looked in that moment. He made a mental note to tease her relentlessly later. For now he paid close attention to what Regina was telling him.

"_I sent her the pictures of all of us in our costumes." _

"_And a few of yourself." _Jefferson interrupted with a smirk. Regina gave him an unimpressed look and Jefferson knew his snark was not appreciated.

"_Yes that too," _Regina conceded with a glare.

"_What did she say?" _

"_She said she has an Iron Man shirt and that if she hadn't had to work we could have had the whole team."_

"_What a shame."_

"_That's what I told her and she sent me this." _

Regina tapped around in her phone for a second and then turned it around so Jefferson could see. The picture on the screen was of Emma standing in a storage room, with an annoyed look, holding onto her bright orange jack-o-lantern shirt in clear disgust. Jefferson laughed at the blonde in the picture while Regina closed the photo and showed her brother the message that had been attached.

**I'm a pumpkin :( I COULD HAVE BEEN IRON MAN!**

Before Regina turned her phone back around to put it away, Jefferson caught a glimpse of Regina's responding text.

**You're an adorable pumpkin ;) **

Emma had sent another picture, Jefferson had only a small portion of it before Regina slipped it back into her pocket.

They saw Kathryn and the kids walking back to the sidewalk and started following them to the next house. Jefferson looked over at his sister. She was staring straight ahead, wringing her hands together. It was the first time all night her phone wasn't in her hand. As Kathryn and the kids turned for the house, Jefferson decided now was as good a time as any to get Regina's perspective on her relationship with Emma. Maybe even plant a few seeds just to get her thinking.

He watched Kathryn and the kids waiting behind the other trick or treaters for candy and waved his hand in front of Regina's face to get her attention. Regina looked over at Jefferson with her eyebrows raised in silent question.

"_What's Melanie doing tonight?" _Jefferson asked with a neutral expression. He didn't want the hostility he instantly felt for the woman, but he didn't want to be overly casual about it either. Regina would shut down the conversation for the former and be highly suspicious of the latter. So he stuck with neutral. Yeah, neutral was good.

Regina narrowed her eyes for a millisecond before she answered with a shrug, _"I don't know. I think she said something about a party her father was throwing. Why? Did you want me to bring her?"_

"_Absolutely not." _Jefferson was quick to answer before reclaiming his neutral expression and continuing. _"I just find it interesting that you've been texting Emma all night instead of your girlfriend. Especially since I hear you recently reconciled with said girlfriend." _

"_Who told you that?" _Regina snapped, now glaring at her brother full force.

"_Kathryn." _Jefferson admitted. He saw Regina begin to turn her glare on the back of her best friend's head and quickly added, _"but she only told me because I asked." _

"_What goes on in my relationship doesn't have anything to do with anyone but me and Mel. You and everyone else should just mind their own damn business. I am capable of making my own decisions without everyone else telling me what to do." _Regina signed furiously, crossing her arm over her chest when she was finished with a scowl.

Jefferson let Regina cool down after her little rant. He knew her anger wasn't directed at him and he had a feeling it was mostly for their mother.

He waited what until Regina's face started to lose some of it's bright red tint, but Kathryn and the kids started walking toward them. Henry and Grace skipped ahead of the blonde excitedly looking in their pumpkin buckets at all the candy they have already collected, oblivious to the conversation the adults were having. Kathryn on the other hand was not as easily distracted. She spotted Regina's tense posture and scowl as soon as she turned to rejoin the Mills siblings.

Kathryn gave Jefferson a look that clearly said "What the hell did you do?" Jefferson's answering looks says "I got this" so Kathryn stared him down for a moment longer for the underlying threat to sink in.

A second later Kathryn turned her gaze on Regina, the look on her face significantly softer than the one she had been directing at Jefferson.

"_You okay?" _

Regina just nodded and turned in the direction of the next house on the street.

Henry and Grace ran ahead with Regina, choosing the only adult who seemed, interested in moving on to the next house.

"I think I made it worse." Jefferson sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can see that." Kathryn agreed, crossing her arms and glaring at Jefferson.

"I honestly don't think there was anything I could say or do that someone else hasn't told her already." Jefferson admitted, defeated and started to follow Regina down the sidewalk. Kathryn had no choice but to follow.

* * *

Emma pouted as she stared at her phone. It had been a while since Regina had texted her. She felt guilty and a little bit selfish about feeling ignored. Logically, she knew it was ridiculous. Regina was with her family, enjoying Halloween with her adorable niece and nephew. But why text her almost constantly for a whole half hour and then just stop? Emma shook her head at herself for the thought. She was supposed to be putting some distance between herself and Regina to avoid feeling like this.

With a sigh she shot off one more text to Regina.

**Did you forget about me?**

The blonde waited a few beats for a response, but none came. As she'd expected. Unable to shake her disappointment, Emma pocketed her phone when more customers entered the bar. The Rabbit Hole wasn't very busy yet, it was only 7:45, the real partying wouldn't start for a least a few more hours when all the college students were finally ready to hit the town. Emma had fifteen more minutes left before she'd be able to get the hell out here and the bartender was counting down the seconds.

Only one of the people that walked in ordered a drink, a beer to be specific, and just as Emma was collecting the cash for the beer her replacement walked through the front door. Aurora, Rory for short, was already dressed in her costume (August was letting the staff working the late shift dress up as long as the costume wasn't going the be a hazard. Rory had gone all out this year and Emma had to admit she was impressed. The brunette bartender was sporting a long blonde wig with the ends curled slightly. Under her thick jacket she wore a short, hot pink tutu-esque skirt and matching corseted top with a gold crown and white stockings to finish off the look. She still had on the slip resistant shoes they had to wear but they were laced with hot pink laces to match the rest of her outfit.

"Finally decided to embrace the princess you were born to be, I see." Emma called to her friend and coworker from behind the bar with a smirk. "Sleepy?"

Rory rolled her eyes at the blonde and stepped up to the bar.

"Very funny Emma."

"It's a very nice costume, your highness." Emma complimented.

"Thank you. Where's yours?" Rory questioned, eyeballing the blonde's very bright pumpkin shirt.

"I'm going back to the dorms to change," Emma paused and pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. "Right now actually, so hurry up and get back here."

"I'm coming keep your pants on." Rory joked, hurrying behind the bar. She knew Emma was only half joking about leaving and would get impatient if she didn't get relieved soon.

Rory quickly stored her purse and jacket under the bar. She tied an apron around her waist and clocked in.

"There. Now you can run off and do whatever it is you are in such a rush to go do." Rory said waving a dismissive hand at the blonde.

"Way ahead of you." Emma chuckled, already zipping up her jacket and pulling her car keys from her pocket. "See ya."

"Are you coming back later?"

"Yeah. This place is the best on Halloween. And I'm not just saying that because I work here."

"I guess I'll see you in a little while then."

"Bye." Emma waved as she walked out the front doors into the chilly October air. She headed for the parking lot, fast paced to get out of the cold.

Emma made it to her bug and was sitting in the driver's seat before her hands started to go numb. Just as she was putting the keys into the ignition her phone started vibrating from her pants pocket. Quickly, she extracted it from her skin tight pants, hoping Regina had finally decided to text her back.

The name that started flashing on her screen wasn't Regina's, but Emma couldn't bring herself to be disappointed for very long. A happy little smile made it's way across Emma's face as she hit the accept call button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey you." It wasn't lost on her the way her voice automatically dropped and took on a seductive edge.

"Yeah, I just got done with work. I'm leaving now." An involuntary giggle escaped Emma, before she could stop it. Her cheeks reddened at the embarrassing noise.

"I still have to swing by my dorm to pick up my costume and then I should be by your place. Twenty minutes, tops." Emma smiled at the voice on the other end of the phone. "Ok, see you then. Bye."

Emma hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She couldn't help the excitement slowly beginning to bubble in her chest. Right then and there Emma decided that she was going to stick to her original plan and continue to put some distance between herself and Regina. Not enough to put a strain on their still budding friendship, but enough so that Emma wouldn't get heartbroken again. That sucked and Emma was not a masochist.

The blonde took a moment make a mental plan for the evening. She would go pick up her costume, head over to get her date for the evening and change, hit the Rabbit Hole, drink a little, dance a little, hang out with her friends, including Regina, and maybe even go home with her date. If she was lucky. That seemed like an awesome plan and the perfect way to spend her Halloween. If she stuck to it her night would be a step down from awesome.

With a satisfied nod to herself, Emma put her keys in the ignition, only just noticing the the cold that had begun to creep into her poorly insulated bug. She put the car in gear and backed out of the parking lot with renewed outlook on the entire evening.

* * *

It took Emma a little bit longer to get back to her dorm due to the Halloween traffic, but she was able to make it back with enough time to grab her costume and get something to eat with plenty of time to make it to her date's apartment in the twenty minutes she promised. Even better.

Emma happily hummed as she rode the elevator up to her floor and all but skipped down the hallway. As she approached her door, she heard the sound of raised voices coming from the other side. The muffled voices of Ruby and Mary Margaret bickering reached her ears and Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at her two best friends. She swore they bickered more than they actually got along.

When Emma unlocked and opened the door to find Ruby and Mary Margaret squared off on opposite sides of the room. It looked like they had been in the middle of putting on their Halloween costumes when whatever they were arguing about stopped their progress. It was actually pretty comical. Mary Margaret was standing there glaring at Ruby in a pair of thick black tights, a white, frilly petticoat and a lace lined camisole. Ruby wasn't much better in her bright green leggings, yellow tank top and what looked like red ribbons tied around her wrists. This was probably the second weirdest position she's found them in in the time they had been together and even when they were just friends.

They got quiet as Emma closed the door behind her and eyed her friends warily. She wasn't sure if they were having a serious argument that she should just stay out of or if they were having a minor disagreement that would blow over in about three seconds.

"Hey guys." Emma said as if she was trying not to startle a beast that could turn on her any second. "What's going on?"

Immediately Mary Margaret pointed a finger at her girlfriend.

"We agreed months ago that we would have coordinating costumes and now she is refusing to do it." Mary Margaret spat accusingly.

It took all of Emma's willpower not to completely break down in hysterical laughter. They were literally fighting over Halloween costumes, fucking Halloween costumes. Of all the stupid things to argue about costumes had to be one of the stupidest.

"Okay?" Emma said, her voice breaking over her barely restrained laughter.

"Don't laugh. This is serious."

Emma couldn't hold it back anymore, a very loud and unattractive cackle escaped the blonde and she clutched at her sides as they started to cramp.

"You see that?" Ruby said, speaking for the first time since Emma arrived. "She's laughing because she knows you're being ridiculous. So can you please just get dressed?"

Even through her paralyzing laughter Emma could tell Ruby was completely done and had resorted to begging, something Ruby always refused to do.

Mary Margaret opened her mouth to respond, but Emma cut her off before she could continue.

"I hope you guys get everything figured out, but I have to go."

"You're not coming to The Rabbit Hole?" Ruby asked.

"I am." Emma confirmed, moving over to her closet to retrieve her costume before she got sucked further into the couple's bickering. "I'm changing at my date's place, she's going to help me with my hair."

Seemingly forgetting their own, admittedly trivial, problems for the time being the couple stared at the blonde's back as she started pulling things out of her closet. They shared a look, eyebrows raised to their hairlines, before continuing to stare at Emma.

Emma felt their eyes on her back the entire time she was collecting everything she would need for her costume, but she was ignoring them. She didn't feel like answering their twenty questions about her sudden jump back into dating. Mary Margaret could probably guess her reasoning behind having a date for the night, but Ruby was probably clueless and trying to explain it would take up time she did not have. Instead she moved into the bathroom to grab her make up and then headed for the door.

"I'll see you love birds at the bar. Bye." And with that the door slammed and Emma was gone.

Mary Margaret and Ruby stared at each other for a few more moments before they completely processed what the hell just happened. Mary Margaret caught up first and her expression morphed from shock back into her glare.

"You're not wearing that." the petite brunette said with finality.

"Wanna bet." Ruby challenged with a wolfish smirk.

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes effectively accepting the challenge.

* * *

By the time they made it back to Jefferson's house, Regina was visibly less hostile, but was still tense and prickly towards Jefferson. Both Kathryn and Jefferson avoided bringing up anything that had to do with Regina's personal life and kept everything about the kids and candy, while Regina avoided conversation with anyone over three feet tall.

The five of them made it back to Jefferson's house a little after eight thirty. Henry and Grace were completely passed out. Jefferson was holding Grace on one hip and Henry on the other. Both children were snoring and drooling on their father's shoulder, their tiny little heads moving back and forth as he walked. Kathryn had been designated to carry the weapons and had Jefferson's shield, Grace's hammer, and one of Henry's green fists balance in her arms, while the other one was stuffed into the little boy's already stuffed pumpkin bucket that Regina was carrying along with Grace's. Since she was the only one with a free hand, Regina opened the front door and lead the way into the house.

Regina made her way into the kitchen to deposit both buckets on the counter. Kathryn followed behind her and set the plastic weapons she was carrying on the kitchen table. She looked over at Regina and found her best friend digging around in the kid's pumpkins and smirked. Maybe Regina wasn't in as bad a mood as Kathryn originally thought. The blonde carefully walked up to Regina from the side as not to startle her and saw Regina glance at her, for a fraction of a second, out of the corner of her eye, but the brunette didn't look up at her.

"_Stealing candy from toddlers?" _Kathryn asked with a smirk.

Regina pulled her hands out of Grace's bucket and set the candy she planned on taking next to the pieces she already looted from Henry's.

"_Henry doesn't like Twizzlers, and Grace hates Reese's." _She answered shortly, not completely over the fact that her best friend and brother had been gossiping about her behind her back.

Kathryn's smirk turned into a frown as Regina barely looked at her as she signed her response.

"_How long are you going to be mad at me?" _

Regina just shrugged, not even bothering to give Kathryn a real answer. Kathryn was really regretting bringing up the whole Mel thing tonight. Before she could think of anything to make the situation better, Jefferson walked into the kitchen.

All three stood there awkwardly for a painful minute, before Regina started for the door.

"_I'm gonna go change." _

"_I'm right behind you." _Kathryn signed but Regina ignored her and disappeared into the downstairs bathroom.

"We fucked up, didn't we?" Jefferson asked rhetorically.

Kathryn just side eyed Jefferson with a look that said "Ya think?" and followed the path Regina took out of the kitchen. She grabbed the bag that she'd left by the door and headed for the bathroom. The door was cracked, which meant Regina was done changing, so Kathryn pushed it open and found her best friend standing in front of the mirror applying her make up.

Kathryn met Regina's eyes in the mirror, but the moment Regina saw Kathryn looking at her she went back to focusing on her own reflection. Kathryn sighed, defeated, and dropped her dufflebag to the floor with a loud thump. Before she could even think about changing into her costume, she needed to fix thing between her and Regina. Kathryn did not want to spend her Halloween night with her best friend mad at her.

The blonde looked back up into the mirror and saw Regina's eyes quickly dart back to her own reflection after she'd been clearly watching Kathryn in the mirror. Kathryn smirked to herself, Regina did not know how to be subtle at all. Knowing Regina was watching her out of the corner of her eye, Kathryn started signing to the brunette's reflection.

"_Are you going to ignore me all night?" _

Regina only shrugged and continued applying eyeliner.

"_Could you please stop answering me with shrugs?" _Kathryn pleaded, taking a step closer to Regina.

Regina sighed as she set her eyeliner down on the sink and slowly turned around to face Kathryn with her arms crossed over her chest with an expectant look on her face.

Kathryn took a deep breath before she started signing her apology.

"_I know you're pissed at me and Jefferson for talking about you behind your back and then trying to meddle and everything but we only did it because we love you and we don't want to see you get hurt again. Mel isn't good for you. Why can't you see that?"_

Rage flared in Regina's eyes and she angrily uncrossed her arms to give her best friend a piece of her mind.

"_You think I don't know this without everyone throwing it in my face every five seconds?" _Regina asked furiously. She didn't give the blonde time to answer. _"I am well aware of what Melanie has done. Everyone seems to have forgotten that I am the one dating her! And not that it's anyone's business but our own, but we have had some pretty good times and maybe I'm not ready to give that up. I wish everyone would just drop it. You all want me to make my own decisions, then leave me the fuck alone and let me." _

Regina was breathing heavily by the end of her rant even though she hadn't said a word. Kathryn could see the moisture glistening in her best friend's wide brown eyes.

"_You want me to leave you alone? Fine. Answer one question for me." _Kathryn knew she was pushing it, could see the line she was dangerously toeing, but she had to do this for the sake of her best friend.

"_What?"_

"_If Cora hadn't asked you to do it, would have bothered to give Mel another chance?" _

Regina had her hands raised, ready for another rant about minding her own damn business, until the full effect of Kathryn's words washed over her. Everything that Regina had been about to respond was stopped dead as she struggled to come up with the answer.

Kathryn shook her head when Regina still hadn't given her an answer. _"It's not a difficult question. I wish you could see what they're doing to you." _

Regina completely deflated at that. Without warning Kathryn was wrapped in one of the tightest hugs Regina had ever given her. She had a face full of hair and she was pressed so tightly to the other woman she could barely breathe, but that didn't matter. Kathryn threw her arms around Regina and hugged her just as tight.

Eventually they ran out of air, practically having a contest to see who could squeeze the most out of the other at this point. Kathryn let go of Regina and took a step back.

"_Does this mean I'm forgiven?" _Kathryn asked, unsure if the hug meant Regina wasn't still pissed at her.

Regina only smirked before turning back around to face the mirror and started applying her make up once again.

"Are you going to change or were you planning on spending the night in my brother's bathroom?" Regina asked with a smirk, watching Kathryn's reflection in the mirror.

Kathryn's jaw nearly hit the ground, but she knew she was forgiven. She moved over to pull her costume out of her bag, but stopped and changed her direction at the last second.

Before Regina knew what was happening she felt the weight of another body colliding with hers and arms wrap around her waist in a tight hug. The unspoken "I love you" was a given and Regina patted the hands that were laced across her stomach to return the sentiment. Kathryn gave the brunette one final squeeze before finally moving to change into her costume.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be a total disaster after all.

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was packed by 10 o'clock and Mary Margaret and Ruby were smack dab in the middle of it. The pair was receiving odd looks from the other party goers, Ruby shot a death glare at a group of guys that had the nerve to point a snicker as they passed the table she and Mary Margaret were standing.

"Nice costumes, ladies." One of the guys, clearly intoxicated, hollered at them causing the rest of the small hoard of assholes to break out in drunken laughter as they disappeared into the crowd.

Ruby moved to go after the idiot but was stopped by a small hand in the crook of her elbow.

"Just let him go. He's drunk." Mary Margaret said pulling the taller woman closer to her. Ruby growled, still glaring at where the group of dudes had long since disappeared from. She picked up her drink and downed the rest in one big gulp, her throat burning from the strong mixture.

"That doesn't mean he has to be a dick."

Mary Margaret scrunched her nose at her girlfriend's crass language, but made no comment.

"Just ignore them." The petite brunette tried to sooth her upset girlfriend by rubbing her hand up and down her back, but Ruby shrugged away from the contact. Mary Margaret tried not to let her hurt show on her face.

"You want me to ignore everyone in this damn place?" She asked rhetorically with a scowl.

"No, I want you to stop letting everyone else affect your night. At this rate you are going to be miserable, and so am I."

"They're laughing at us M&amp;M." Ruby pouted, leaning her head against the smaller woman's.

Mary Margaret chuckled, running her hand through Ruby's red streaked hair. "We do look a little bit ridiculous."

Ruby's head shot up and she shot her girlfriend a glare. "And who's fault is that?"

After Emma left in the middle of their argument they came to somewhat of an agreement. Mary Margaret wanted them to go as Mickey and Minnie Mouse while Ruby wanted them to be Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Raphael and Leonardo specifically. Each was adamant about their costume choices being the best and neither was willing to budge and wear what the other wanted. Then Mary Margaret suggested they go as both, which seemed like a good idea in theory, but in execution not so much. That's how they ended up in their current outfits.

Ruby was in her Raphael costume and it was one awesome costume if she said so herself. The problem was that Mary Margaret made her wear the mouse ears and white gloves from the Mickey costume she bought for her. It made her badass slash sexy costume look ridiculous. Mary Margaret was in her full Minnie get up and Ruby thought she looked like the most adorable girl in the world with her mouse ears and red polka dot dress. The effect was a little lost with the added blue ninja turtle mask and plastic swords sitting on the table beside them.

Overall they both looked silly but they were both happy when they left Mary Margaret's room and it put an end to their disagreement. They hadn't realized exactly how ridiculous they looked until they'd gotten to The Rabbit Hole and everyone stared at them, some holding back their snickers while some openly laughed at the couple. Ruby had been more concerned about the other people than Mary Margaret had an that's when Ruby's bad mood began to set in.

"You didn't have to agree." Mary Margaret countered bumping her shoulder into Ruby's upper arm.

"If I hadn't agreed we would still be arguing in your room and you know it."

"Whatever, we're here so please just try to enjoy yourself. For me."

"Alright, just for you baby." Ruby said puckering her lips and kissing Mary Margaret soundly on the lips.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret breathed out when they parted.

"You guys are gross." A voice interrupted their moment and they looked over to find David approaching their table with a drink in his hand.

"Shut up asshole." Ruby shot back as their friend put his drink on their table and leaned against it.

"What the hell are you guys supposed to be?" David asked ignoring Ruby's less than friendly greeting as he eyed the women's strange mash up of costumes.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ruby asked, not in the mood to explain why they were dressed in two different costumes.

David took a step back and held his arms away from his body so they could take in his entire costume. "You seriously don't know what I'm supposed to be." He asked.

"I'm afraid not." Mary Margaret answered, trying to figure out what her best friend was.

"I'm a mall cop." David said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stepped back to the table shaking his head at the couple's inability to guess his awesome costume.

"Now I see it." Ruby said.

"Really?"

"No." Ruby laughed at the completely devastated look that took over David's face.

"Why must you two pick at each other all the time?" Mary Margaret groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Because it's fun." Ruby and David answered at the same time, causing the pixie haired woman to shake her head and sip at her drink.

Ruby and David went back to their bickering and Mary Margaret tuned them out as she looked around the bar. The place was packed with mostly college students dressed in all sorts of costumes. People were packed like sardines on the makeshift dance floor and Mary Margaret was surprised that they could even move with how many people were jammed into the small space. Green eyes drifted to the door. There was a constant stream of people coming and going, but none of them were who the brunette was looking for. Emma said that Kathryn and Regina were supposed to be joining them, but her best friend had failed to tell her when exactly that would be. She wondered when Emma herself would be there, she had hurried out of their room over an hour ago. How long did it take to put on a costume?

As if on cue the door swung open and in walked Kathryn and Regina. As soon as she saw their costumes, Mary Margaret grinned. Kathryn and Regina were dressed in coordinating costumes as Glinda and Elphaba from Wicked. Their dresses were perfect. Regina was in a tight black dress that fit her like a glove and hugged all the right curves while Kathryn wore a frilly, silvery blue dress that flared out in a layered skirt. They forewent the full tiara and witches hat for much more subtle hair pieces; a silver headband and black bow with a green gem in the center.

Mary Margaret nudged Ruby with her elbow, pulling her girlfriend's attention away from whatever it was she was talking about with David and pointing to the pair that just walked in.

"That's how you do matching costumes." Ruby commented with a whistle, giving her girlfriend an accusing look.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and waved a hand in the air to get their attention. Regina noticed her first and pointed in their direction. Regina took the spot beside David and Ruby, while Kathryn walked around the table to stand next to Mary Margaret.

"Hi, how was trick or treating?" Mary Margaret asked the pair. She watched fascinated as Kathryn's hands began to move as she spoke.

She noticed Regina and Kathryn share a look the Mary Margaret didn't quite understand before Regina signed her response. Once again Mary Margaret watched the silent exchange wishing she knew what they were saying without Kathryn having to tell her. Maybe she would have Emma teach her a few signs if they were going to be spending more time around Regina.

"It was fun, the kids had a blast." Kathryn said and Regina pulled out her phone and found the picture of Jefferson, Kathryn, and the kids and slid it across the table so Mary Margaret could see. Regina smiled as Mary Margaret gushed over how cute Henry and Grace were and then slid her phone back.

"_I'm going to get a drink." _Kathryn signed to Regina, not bothering to speak as she did so. _"Do you want anything?" _

Regina shook her head and Kathryn disappeared in the direction of the bar, leaving her with Emma's friends. Regina shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and picked at her fingernails. She watched as Ruby and David, if she remembered correctly, went back to whatever back and forth they'd been having before she and Kathryn arrived. Their conversation was too fast for her to keep up with so Regina didn't even bother. Instead she let her eyes wander over the other people in the bar, taking in all the costumes. She could feel the bass coming from the large speakers set up around the DJ in the corner and absent mindedly tapped her foot along to the unrecognizable beat.

She scanned the bar once, just taking in the atmosphere, before her gaze began to linger on individuals. She told herself she wasn't looking for any one person, but she'd be lying if she didn't notice each and every blonde. Eventually she dropped all pretenses, they were only in her head anyways, and started looking for the one person she'd been excited to see. So far she hadn't been able to find Emma in the sea people crammed into The Rabbit Hole, but Regina knew she had to be around here somewhere. She hoped she was or that she would get there soon.

Regina's eyes passed over the bartender and for a split second she felt her heart speed up, but when the woman turned around it was definitely not Emma. She tried not to let her disappointment show on her face but she knew she was failing.

There was a tap on her hand and Regina looked over to see Mary Margaret, Emma's roommate, watching her. She tried to muster up a pleasant smile but it felt more like a painful grimace.

"Can you read my lips?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina nodded at the unnecessary question, understanding the other woman was making sure they could communicate which was more than most. She just hoped Kathryn came back soon so she wouldn't have to talk.

Mary Margaret sent her another small smile before beginning.

"She's not here yet." She told her knowingly.

Regina feigned confusion at the other woman's words, irritated that she'd been that obvious and that Mary Margaret, who she barely knew, had been able to see straight through her. She felt her cheeks warm at the thought.

"It's alright." Mary Margaret tried reassuring the clearly embarrassed woman with a soothing pat to her hand.

Regina just shrugged it off and turned her head away, biting her lip. She wished nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Anything to get away from this mortifying conversation. Now, Emma's best friend probably thought she had a thing for the blonde. Regina's feelings toward Emma were confusing enough in her own head and having other people know just made it worse. She hoped Mary Margaret would keep this to herself.

Another tap on her hand turned her attention back toward Mary Margaret.

"She'll be here soon I think." Mary Margaret checked the time on her phone. "It been a while since she left to go get ready. I can't imagine a costume that takes over an hour to put on. Although she did say her date was helping with her hair. I assume that's what is taking them so long."

Regina had been nodding her head as Mary Margaret rambled on about where Emma was, only half paying attention while her cheeks cooled down. The second the word date fell from Mary Margaret's lips, all of Regina's focus zeroed in on what she was saying.

Emma had a date? Why did she even care? She had a girlfriend who she loved. But a date. Regina couldn't shake the unfamiliar burning in her chest or the way her cheeks warmed again at the thought of Emma with a date. A million and one questions ran through Regina's head all at once but one stood out from the jumbled mess that was her brain at the moment.

Why hadn't Emma mentioned anything about bringing a date?

At this point they were pretty close and had talked about many things in their endless text messages, now that she thought about it her father probably wouldn't be pleased with her when he got her cellphone bill, but that was a problem to worry about another day. The point was they texted each other constantly and not once had they talked about dating or girls aside from the occasional passing comment about Mel. That was it.

Hurt replaced the tightness in her chest, but she did her best to push the feeling away. If Emma didn't want to share the details of her love life with her, that was perfectly fine. It made her feel horribly exposed.

Regina couldn't take it anymore, Kathryn was nowhere in sight and she really wanted more information and there was only one way to get.

She took a breath and mentally formed the words she wanted to say before opening her mouth to speak.

"A date?" she asked. Regina knew she couldn't make the question sound casual, she only hoped it actually sounded like a question to Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret stared at Regina for a long moment, clearly shocked that the other woman had actually spoken to her. She got over it rather quickly, and nodded her head.

"Yeah, but that's about all I know. She kind of just dropped that bomb on Ruby and I and left," she explained.

It wasn't much, but if Mary Margaret didn't know much then this was probably a relatively new thing. Emma told her best friend everything, if it was anything serious surely she would have confided in Mary Margaret. Right?

Regina sighed, shaking her head. If Mary Margaret was right, then Emma and her date would be arriving shortly and she'd be able to see for herself. But why did she care so much? She should be happy for Emma.

She was starting to reconsider her decision to turn down Kathryn's offer to get her a drink.

Regina pushed all thoughts of Emma and her date out of her head and went back to people watching. The fact that her gaze still lingered a little too long on the blondes in the room was mildly troubling. She could already tell it was going to be a long night.

She was so distracted by her own thoughts and people watching that she didn't register the blonde she was looking for enter the building. It took Mary Margaret tapping on her hand for the umpteenth time to pull her out of her internal musings. Regina looked over at the small brunette who tilted her head in the direction of the doors.

Regina's tried not to stare but once her gaze landed on the women making their way across the bar toward their table she couldn't look away. Emma was dressed as some superhero Regina didn't recognize and her female companion was dressed as a pilot. Brown eyes sized up the woman and couldn't deny that she was attractive.

They looked amazing in their respective costumes, and they were quite intricate. Emma's skin tight black unitard, thigh high boots and ridiculously long blonde extensions had Regina's mouth going dry in seconds. The black suit had a gold lightning bolt that zigzagged across her chest and she wore long black gloves and a mask. The other woman had the flight suit she was wearing unzipped all the way down to her waist with the sleeves tied around her hips and a white tank top covering her torso. Her blonde hair was braided and rested over her shoulder. They looked amazing and Regina wasn't the only one to notice. Every eye in the bar was on the pair.

When they reached the table Mary Margaret told them as much.

"Whoa. I can see why it took you guys so long. Your costumes are great."

The pair exchanged a glance. Emma tried to hide her smirk but was unsuccessful, something that didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Thanks M&amp;M. You look," Emma paused, trying to find the right words to compliment Mary Margaret's costume. "Interesting." Was all her mind was able to come up with.

"Don't lie Emma." Ruby chimed in to the conversation now that David had wandered off to see what was taking Kathryn so long.

"Literally everybody else was able to pull off killer costumes that match and we look like we got dressed in the dark. Go figure." Ruby sighed and pouted with her chin in her hand.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes at her overdramatic girlfriend and eyed Emma and her date, who had yet to be introduced.

"Aren't you going to introduce your date, Emma?"

"Sorry." Emma replied sheepishly, her eyes darting over to Regina for a split second.

"This is Elisabeth." She introduced the woman at her side before pointing to the other three in turn. "This is Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Regina. David was the one that walked off."

"It's nice to meet you all," she greeted with a shy smile. "I actually prefer to be called Elsa."

Regina watched Elisabeth speak and had some difficulty understanding her. The way her mouth formed words wasn't too different, but it was enough to throw her off. If she spoke just a tad slower Regina would probably be able to understand her fully, but her pride prevented her from making such a request. She'd just ask Kathryn to interpret if she wasn't able to understand. If Kathryn ever came back that is.

She drifted back into the conversation just as Mary Margaret was subtly interrogating Emma about Elsa.

"So, where did you guys meet?"

It was Elsa who answered as Emma seemed too embarrassed to speak with her bright red cheeks and avoiding eye contact with everyone at the table. Regina couldn't help but notice Emma had barely looked in her direction since she arrived.

"Emma and I have the same Physics class. I've been flirting with this one all semester." Elsa explained with a fond smile. She hooked her arm through Emma's causing her cheeks to brighten even more. Regina had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"I thought it was all for nought until she asked me out last week."

Mary Margaret made a face that Regina didn't quite understand, but Emma glared at her roommate until she stopped so Regina could only assume Mary Margaret had something to do with Emma asking Elisabeth out. Interesting.

"Sometimes Emma can be a little dense when it comes to these things." Mary Margaret joked, while Ruby nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Regina even let out a small snort.

"What's so funny?" David asked as he and Kathryn stepped up to the table next to Emma and Elisabeth. Regina noticed the way David had his arm around Kathryn's waist. Her eyes met Kathryn's and she smirked at her best friend. Kathryn just rolled her eyes.

"We were just telling Elsa how Emma wouldn't know flirting if it slapped her in the face." Ruby teased, causing everyone to laugh once again.

"That's enough of that." Emma declared loudly, cutting off all the laughter. "I came to dance, so if you'll excuse me." She grabbed Elisabeth's hand and pulled her toward the dance floor without another word.

"I'm in. You ready babe?" Ruby asked looking over at Mary Margaret, who nodded and lead the way, David and Kathryn right behind them.

They got a few steps away before Kathryn realized Regina wasn't with them. She turned around to find Regina still standing at the table with a scowl. Kathryn followed Regina's line of sight to Emma and Elsa already pressed together on the edge of the dance floor.

"_Aren't you coming?" _She asked hoping her friend would snap out of the jealous funk she seemed to be in and just enjoy the party, but Regina shook her head. _"Why not?"_

"_I'm gonna go get a drink." _

Kathryn watched Regina turn away from the table and head for the bar. They'd need to have a talk later but for now she followed David out to the dance floor.

Regina shouldered her way through the small crowd of people around the bar until she was standing at the counter in front of an empty bar stool. She quickly slid onto the open stool and waited for one of the three bartenders to help her. The woman dressed as Sleeping Beauty was quick to fill her order with a smile before moving on.

Regina twirled the little straw around in the plastic cup a few times before lifting the drink to her lips and draining half of it in one go. It burned going down but it was a welcome pain. It gave her mind something to focus on that wasn't over analyzing why seeing Emma with Elisabeth had such an affect on her. She took a smaller sip of her drink and turned around so she could watch the people on the dance floor again. Everyone was having a good time and there she was moping away when she was supposed to be enjoying herself.

No more, she decided. It was Halloween, she hardly ever had the chance to party like this and she planned to enjoy it while she could. With that thought she threw back the rest of her drink and turned around to order another one.

It was time for Regina Mills to let loose.

Regina didn't know how long she sat there, but it was long enough to start feeling the drinks she'd had. Before she could think twice about it she was making her way over to the dance floor where everyone was still dancing. Regina walked up to Kathryn and boldly pulled her best friend away from David. Kathryn whirled around, ready to tear into the jerk that interrupted her dancing, but was pleasantly surprised to find Regina behind her moving her hips to the beat. She wasted no time in joining the brunette, glancing over shoulder to shoot a not so apologetic look at David. He simply shrugged and headed back to their table.

Kathryn got a good look at Regina's face as they moved, a little off beat, and noticed the glassy quality of her eyes and the way her cheeks were just a little too rosy.

"_Are you drunk?"_ She asked slightly concerned.

"_Maybe." _Regina responded with a giggle, her sign sloppy.

Kathryn didn't comment further but made a mental note to keep a close eye on her friend for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hours passed by in a blur of dancing, laughter, and copious amounts alcohol. It was nearing three in the morning and Regina was quite intoxicated. She was open to way more dance partners than she would have been if she hadn't been drinking. The way she moved effortlessly between Kathryn, Ruby, and even Mary Margaret and David was impressive. She even spent a song or two with a couple of strangers, which was something she never did. She recognized one girl dressed as a female Robin Hood as her notetaker for a couple of her classes. That would be awkward come Monday, but she probably wouldn't remember anyways.

Regina stuck to the promise she made herself to just let loose and she did so wholeheartedly. All thoughts of her joke of a relationship with Mel and her confusing and troubling feelings regarding Emma and Elisabeth went out the window. It was all about Regina tonight.

After her third or fourth go around the dance floor with the gender bent Robin whose name escaped her, Regina needed a break and stumbled over to the table where the others, save for Emma and Elisabeth, had retired.

"I need another drink." Regina declared setting her sights on the bar, her voice much louder than was necessary even with the heavy bass shaking the building. The only one who seemed to understand what she was saying was Kathryn. The other three just stared, confused.

"_I don't think so." _Kathryn stepped in Regina's path and shoved a glass of water in her hand. She'd stopped drinking a couple hours ago when she realized Regina wasn't planning on stopping.

Regina pouted, but accepted the beverage nonetheless. She took a sip and screwed her face up in disgust.

"This is water," she slurred and tried handing it back to Kathryn, spilling water over the edge of the glass in the process.

Kathryn jumped back to avoid getting wet and gently pushed the glass back toward Regina.

"_I know. Drink it." _

"I don't wanna." Regina complained, pouting again and slamming a hand on the table.

"_I promise you'll thank me for it in the morning. Now drink." _

"_You can't make me. You're not my mom."_ Regina taunted (need better word) petulantly and crossed her arms over her chest like a toddler.

"That's for damn sure." Kathryn mumbled under her breath.

"_What did you just say?"_

"_Nothing." _

"I hate it when you do that." Regina grumbled.

"_I'm sorry." _Kathryn apologized, feeling like a jerk.

"I have to pee." Regina announced suddenly, Kathryn's rude transgression seemingly forgotten.

"_Okay, let's go." _

"_I don't need an escort. I'm not child." _

"_You could've fooled me." _The blonde signed this time so Regina knew exactly how she felt about her childish behavior.

"That was mean."

"_Come on." _Kathryn rolled her eyes and guided her inebriated friend toward the ladies room. She was so done with drunk Regina. She consoled herself, however, with the fact that Regina probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning and Kathryn could recount every little embarrassing moment in agonizing detail. Revenge would be sweet.

They walked down the long narrow hallway where the restrooms were, Kathryn bearing most of Regina's weight, and found that thankfully there wasn't a much of a line and the pair were able to walk right in. Just as Kathryn was about to follow, Regina gained control of her body and spun around to block her path.

"I think I can take it from here," she insisted, though her words were still slurred and almost impossible to understand.

"_If you say so. I'll be out here when you're done." _

Regina just waved her hand dismissively pushed open the door and stumbled inside. She felt dizzy and unsteady on her feet but she made it to the stall while remaining upright. She considered that a victory. When she was finished she washed her hands and splashed some cold water on her face in an attempt to clear her cloudy head. Maybe Kathryn was right in cutting her off. With a deep breath Regina pushed away from the sink and made her way to the door on much steadier feet.

Regina couldn't feel the bass as much in the hallway which was a nice change from the sensory overload the main area of the bar provided now that she was sobering up a bit. She could see Kathryn waiting for her at the end of the hallway, but movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned around to find the hall behind her empty but a door to her right slowly swinging. Regina looked back toward Kathryn to see her friend was distracted by David who was shamelessly flirting.

Without a second thought Regina crept toward the door unsure of what she would find, but curious nonetheless. The door was closed by the time she reached it but the smudged window allowed her to see into the dimly lit room. At first glance Regina couldn't see anything in what she assumed was the staff room except for an empty table and a row of lockers on the far wall. She was just about to pass the whole thing off as a figment of her imagination when she caught a glimpse of someone stepped out of the shadows to the left of the door.

When she realized she'd stumbled upon she probably shouldn't have Regina made to leave, but a closer look at the woman now sitting on the table made her heart stop.

Emma sat on the table with a seductive little smirk on her face as she beckoned to Elisabeth with a crook of her finger. She couldn't move even though her mind was screaming at her to get the hell out of there before she saw something she shouldn't, but her feet refused to move. Regina could only watch in horror as Elsa sauntered out of the shadows and stopped between Emma's legs. When Emma wrapped her legs around the other girl's waist and pull her down by the straps of her tanktop Regina was able to identify the emotion that had consumed her since Mary Margaret mentioned Emma's date.

Regina was jealous, of Emma's date, the fact that Emma hadn't divulged that information, of the clear affection shown between the two, and so many things that she couldn't pinpoint just one. Her mind raced with so many conflicting feelings it made her sick. Regina tore her eyes away from the scene as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wasn't in the state of mind to deal with any of this so she followed her most basic instinct and took off down the hallway. She blindly pushed through Kathryn and David and made a beeline for the exit.

The cold, night air hit her like a slap in the face and it took all she had not to crumble right there on the spot, but she was able to make it to her car. She realized all too soon that Kathryn had her keys.

Regina angrily kicked at the pavement and bent over with her hands on her knees, trying desperately to regain some of her composure. She tried to take deep breaths but it felt like someone was sitting on her chest.

A hand on her shoulder startled her. She jumped up and came face to face with her best friend. Kathryn looked at her with worried eyes and reached a hand out to her. Regina flinched away from the hand causing Kathryn to hesitate for a split second before bringing her hand slowly to Regina's cheek and wiping away tears she hadn't realized had begun to fall. Regina sprang forward and wrapped her arms around Kathryn.

Kathryn had no idea what caused Regina to run out of the building when not ten minutes ago it looked like she was having the time of her life. She just held Regina until the cool night air started to get to both of them. She pulled away and dug Regina's keys out of the the small hand bag on her wrist. She unlocked the doors and opened Regina's for her, waiting until she was in her seat to close the door. She walked around the car, slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

Kathryn looked over at Regina. She wasn't crying anymore, but Kathryn could tell she was far from okay. Regina looked absolutely miserable as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

Kathryn gently placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"_What happened?"_

"_Nothing." _Regina replied but Kathryn knew she was lying, Regina wouldn't get like this for no reason.

"_I find that hard to believe." _

"_I don't really care what you believe," _Regina snapped. She instantly regretted it though when she saw Kathryn shrink back in her seat with wide eyes. She knew her best friend meant well, but this wasn't something she could work out in her mind let alone talk about right now. _"I just want go home." _

"_Okay." _Kathryn nodded and shifted the car into gear and sped out of the parking lot.

Regina sighed as she watched downtown Storybrooke blur past as she did her best to stop the images of what was probably still happening in the staff room from replaying in her mind. In the back of her mind was screaming at her the reason seeing Emma with Elsa affected her so much but she refused to acknowledge it. She wasn't going to waste time dwelling on something that could never happen. Emma didn't have feelings for her, that much was clear, and she had a girlfriend. That argument was starting to sound like a broken record even in her own head, but she couldn't let herself hope for the alternative.

Regina leaned her head on the window hoping the cold glass would ease the headache she was giving herself.

When had her life become such a mess?

* * *

What are your thoughts? Please don't hate me. Everything will be fixed soon, just hang in there a little bit longer for me.

Let me know what you think. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Side note: If you'll notice I changed my pen name from WillowNox to LettingGoAndBeingFree, to match my AO3 account and my Tumblr url (which is in my bio).


	24. Chapter 24

As promised, it did not take 7 months to update. I actually finished this in a week. Go me.

This chapter didn't go entirely as planned, but I like it and I hope you all like it too.

As always thank you all for you're lovely reviews, keep them coming, they make my day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 24

The next morning, or afternoon to be precise, Kathryn emerged from her room with a yawn. She had a bit of a headache and her muscles were a little sore but that was a small price to pay for the awesome night she'd had. Except for the way she and Regina left. That wasn't okay. She wanted to know what caused her best friend to run out of the bar in tears and hoped Regina would be up for talking about it after sleeping on it.

She was just about to peek in and see if Regina was awake yet but noticed that the door to Regina's was room already open. Kathryn looked inside and found Regina's bed unmade and empty. She looked around the suite but Regina wasn't in the living room and she didn't hear anything in the bathroom. Where had her roommate disappeared to?

Kathryn went back to her room to retrieve her phone and found that she had a text from Regina sent at 7:30 in the morning.

**Went out. Don't worry. Be back later. **

Well that was vague. She was surprised Regina had even been up that early. They hadn't gotten back to their dorm until well after four in the morning. Kathryn peaked back into Regina's room and saw that the bag she kept her art supplies in was missing. She was relieved that Regina was only at the studio she only hoped that she wasn't still upset about whatever happened last night.

Kathryn went about her usual business waiting for Regina to either send her a less vague text message or come back, but she never did. She checked her a phone a few times to make sure she hadn't missed any messages and sat in the living room to do her homework instead of at her desk like she usually did so she would be there whenever Regina got back. But she still didn't show up.

Kathryn fell asleep sometime between leaving briefly to get something for dinner and trying to do the reading for her political science class on Monday. She was woken up to the sound of the door slamming and she knew Regina was home. Kathryn peeled her face out of her political science book and sat up on the couch. She checked the time on her phone and was a little surprised that it was almost midnight. She heard Regina banging around in her room for a couple minutes before she stepped back into the living room and froze when she saw Kathryn staring at her.

"_Hey Kathryn." _Regina greeted before walking casually over to the fridge.

Kathryn eyed her suspiciously. Gone was the girl who had run out of the bar with tears in her eyes. She hadn't expected Regina to be up as early as she had and then gone all day. It was almost as if last night never happened at all. On one hand it could be a good thing that Regina wasn't dwelling on whatever had upset her, but on the other hand if she was bottling up her emotions that could be very unhealthy.

"_How was your day?" _Kathryn asked after Regina closed the fridge and started back for her room.

Regina stopped with a sigh, she really hoped she would have been able to avoid Kathryn at least for the rest of the weekend and maybe Monday if she could come up with an excuse to go up to Jefferson's house for a couple hours. Kathryn was her best friend and it was only natural that she was worried about her, but Regina didn't want to talk about it. It was embarrassing and she'd spent a good part of the day in her studio trying to forget that the whole thing happened.

She leaned on her door frame and just shrugged. _"It was okay. I'm getting close to finishing my piece for the gallery." _

"_That's good. You gonna tell me what it is now?" _

"_Nope." _

"_You're horrible." _ Kathryn joked.

"_I know." _Regina responded with a smirk. _"Good talk. I think I'm gonna go to bed." _She said after several moments of silence, ready to make a quick exit but Kathryn jumped up to stop her.

"_Wait." _

Regina internally cringed, but kept her face blank. _"What's up?" _

"_I just wanted to make sure you were okay." _

"_I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" _She asked, already dreading where this was going.

"_You ran out of the bar last night, in tears I might add. If you want to talk about it," _Kathryn started, but Regina quickly cut her off.

"_I don't want to talk about it," _she insisted, hoping to put the topic to rest and go to bed because she actually was tired.

"_Really? You were really upset last night."_

"_Yeah, I'm good. So goodnight." _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kathryn's brow furrow worriedly. Regina knew she was a moper and her overly casual attitude after a dramatic display like last night was most likely confusing for her best friend. Kathryn probably wouldn't let this go very easily, but for now she hoped they were done with the conversation.

But they weren't.

"_Are you sure?" _Kathryn asked one last question that had Regina making an unplanned detour to the chair next to the couch. Kathryn scooted to the edge of the couch so she was facing her friend. _"Talk to me." _

"_What do you want to know?" _Regina asked with a sigh, ready to get this over with.

"_For starters, how about you tell me why you ran out last night?" _Kathryn suggested sarcastically.

Regina bit her lip and picked at her fingernail for a second before she came clean.

"_I saw Emma and Elsa making out last night in the staff room." _

Kathryn kept her composure, but she couldn't believe Regina had stumbled upon the woman she so obviously had feelings for making out with someone else. She understood why Regina had been upset.

"_That's awful."_

"_I know. I'm sorry about running out and making you leave like that by the way." _Regina added in apology.

"_It's alright, I was going to suggest we leave soon anyways." _

"_Liar. If you wanted to leave, it wasn't with me." _Regina teased with a sly smile.

That made Kathryn blush but she recovered quickly. They weren't supposed to be talking about her and David right now.

"_This isn't about me. We're talking about you. Are you sure it was Emma?" _

The brunette gave her best friend a look. _"Don't insult me. Yes, it was Emma." _

"_I still don't understand why you're so upset about this. Emma is your friend and she seems happy. Shouldn't you be happy for her?"_

"_I guess." _Regina admitted reluctantly, her nose scrunching distastefully.

"_But you're not." _Kathryn pointed out. It was obvious in the way Regina had reacted and the way she was acting now. She wished she could tell Regina why she was taking this so hard, but she wanted her to come to that realization on her own. It was frustrating to watch but she could feel they were getting close to a breakthrough.

"_I am, but I'm not. I don't know." _Regina jumped up from the chair and started pacing in front of the couch.

"_Well, are you or aren't you?" _Kathryn prodded gently.

Regina stopped pacing and rubbed her temples. She'd wanted to avoid another headache after the one she woke up with that morning, but it seemed inevitable at this point.

"I'm not," she finally exclaimed. "I'm not. It hurt that Emma asked me to come to the Rabbit Hole and then brought a date, it shouldn't have been because I have a girlfriend, but I was and it's because I like Emma."

Regina's eyes grew wide and she slapped her hands over her mouth. Kathryn wore a smug smile and leaned back on the couch victorious.

Regina lowered her hands and she narrowed her eyes at her best friend. _"Why does your face look like that?"_

"_There's nothing wrong with my face, this is how I always look."_

"_No it's not. You look smug. Why are you smug?" _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _

"You knew I liked Emma." Regina pointed her finger accusingly at her best friend.

"_I'm pretty sure everyone knows you like Emma." _

Regina's fingers returned to her temples, "This is terrible."

"_How?"_

"Did you forget that I have a girlfriend?"

"_Minor detail." _Kathryn waved off dismissively. That was how Mel treated Regina after all, as an after thought.

"_I'm going to ignore that and bring up the fact that Emma has something going on with Elsa."_

"_She seemed nice." _

"_I know."_

The brunette sighed and shuffled over to the couch and plopped down next to Kathryn and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"This is a mess." Regina whined into Kathryn's shoulder.

"_No it's not a complete mess, there are some good things about this."_

"Name one."

"_You and Emma are going to make a cute couple." _

"Unbelievable." She lifted her head away from Kathryn's shoulder and glared at the blonde. "I'm going to bed."

"_I was kidding. I'm sorry. Come back." _Kathryn tried to reach out for Regina, but she ignored her and dodged her hand.

Regina went into her room, feeling a bit better than she did earlier thanks to her best friend. She knew there was a reason she kept Kathryn around.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around bright and early for Kathryn and Regina as they sat side by side on their couch with cups of coffee and a meaningless show on the TV. Regina finished off her coffee and set the empty mug on the table in front of them. Her first class started in twenty minutes and it took almost fifteen to get there so it was time to go. She stood from the couch and grabbed her messenger bag and slid on her jacket. She started for the door but stopped and spun around to pin her best friend with a glare.

Kathryn, who was barely awake, stared up at Regina confused. "What?"

"_If you tell anyone what I told you last night, I will kill you." _

"Your secret is safe with me. Besides, who would I tell?"

"_I don't know you talk to David and Mary Margaret a lot, and they are Emma's friends and they would tell Emma and then that would be a disaster and I can't deal with another disaster." _

"First, calm down I'm not going to tell anyone, that's between you and Emma if you ever choose to tell her."

"_Not going to happen." _Regina cut in.

"Second, stop worrying. I don't think it would be as horrible as you think."

"_I think you're wrong and now I'm leaving." _

Kathryn shook her head at her over dramatic best friend and got up to refill her coffee mug.

* * *

For the rest of the day Regina found it hard to concentrate on anything other than her newfound, or finally recognized, feelings for Emma. She couldn't even enjoy watching her classmates try to battle their post-Halloween weekend hangovers and the huge number of people missing from her morning classes.

By the time her last class ended she had a pounding headache and she was still flustered by the whole mess. Her body acted on autopilot and before she knew it she was unlocking the door to her studio. She flipped on the lights and dug her smock out of her bag. Her mind was too much of a mess to focus on the intricate details of her gallery piece at the moment and she needed to do something simple that would also help her vent her frustration. With that thought Regina knew just what to do.

She found a large roll of white paper in the corner along with the plastic tarps she used to protect the floor. After laying out the plastic and rolling out a long sheet of the paper to clip to two easels. She then collected all the cans of paint she'd been using for the handprint portion of her gallery piece and set them near the paper. Finally she slipped off her shoes and socks, shrugged into her smock, and set up her stereo.

Regina popped open the cans of paint, grabbed her biggest set of paintbrushes and blindly dipped it in one of the open cans and flicked the thick liquid at the blank paper. The splatter of bright purple paint on the crisp white paper was amazingly satisfying and Regina wasted no time in picking up another paintbrush and dipped it another color and splattered yellow across the paper.

As she went from color to color Regina's mind began to clear and she was able to begin working through her problems, the main one being her troublesome feelings for Emma. As she continued to throw paint haphazardly at the now colorful paper she realized her feelings for Emma wouldn't be a problem if she didn't act on them. She didn't want to ruin the friendship that she and Emma had by telling her she liked her. It one of the only friendships, other than Kathryn, that Regina had been able to maintain. Emma was one of the coolest people she'd ever met that actually liked hanging out with her because she liked her for who she was and not because she felt sorry for her or because someone was making her. She wasn't willing to ruin that over a schoolgirl crush that wasn't even reciprocated. And that was another thing, it was only a crush. Crushes didn't last long and it would go away on it's own. Regina decided she was going to act like everything was normal until it actually was. Foolproof.

A sudden tap on her shoulder startled Regina out of her thoughts causing her to drop the paintbrush in her hand and jump. She spun around to see who had dared sneak up on her and found the blonde she'd been thinking about only moments ago. Emma stood behind her with a large goofy smile.

"_I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" _She asked her smile morphing into a guilty expression at the shocked look on Regina's face.

Regina just stared at Emma while her heart rate returned to normal. As she looked at her friend the only thing she could think of was seeing Emma wrapped around Elsa in the back room of the Rabbit Hole. Her jealousy and anger flared and she was beginning to doubt the plan she'd barely come up with. Regina needed more time to work out her feelings and the last person she wanted to see was Emma.

"_Yes," _she finally answered curtly. _"How did you know I was here?" _

Emma was a little thrown off by Regina's less than welcoming demeanor but continued nonetheless.

"I was, um, walking Elsa to class and I saw you in here. I never finished those orange handprints and thought I'd stop by." Emma explained but by the stony look on Regina's face she quickly added, "If that's okay with you."

Regina scowled at Emma and watched her face fall completely. A small part of her felt guilty for the way she was treating her friend, but the jealousy that still lingered and her instincts of self preservation outweighed the guilt.

"_I'm actually working on something else at the moment." _Regina commented with a look at the mess she'd made in a fit of frustration.

"Looks real important." Emma deadpanned, eying the still damp paper.

Regina felt her cheeks flame with anger and embarrassment. Who did Emma think she was?

"_I wouldn't expect you to understand," _the brunette commented with a pretentious sneer.

Emma looked taken aback at Regina's unexpected attitude and her own anger flared.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"_I think we both know the answer to that." _Regina answered, looking down her nose at the blonde. _"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." _With that she turned on her heel and with as much dignity she could muster she picked up the nearest paintbrush and flicked the paint at the paper in front of her, splattering some on her face in the process.

Emma was taken aback by Regina's curt and obvious dismissal, but she had no idea what she had done to warrant her anger. This wasn't the Regina she'd come to know and begin to love, this Regina was mean and superior and a real jerk. Why, was the question. She walked around the cans of paint until she was in Regina's line of sight.

"_What is your problem?"_

Regina's head shot up at the question and Emma could see the anger burning in her wide chocolate eyes.

"_I'm not the one with the problem."_ Regina snapped, unable to contain her emotions any longer.

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_ Emma snapped back irritated that Regina was clearly upset with her, but refused to tell her why.

Regina's mouth scrunched up into a scowl in irritation at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her to the point of not making sense even in her own head. She just wanted Emma to leave and now that she'd started being an ass she couldn't stop.

"Why are you even here?" She yelled, her hands shaking. "Shouldn't you be off with your precious new girlfriend or something?"

"I just told you I took her to class. Why does it matter? Why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. You just did!"

"Whatever."

"This is ridiculous." Emma finally exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation at their childish exchange.

"Then leave." Regina yelled, momentarily forgetting that she had the paintbrush in her hand and angrily jabbed it at the door flicking bright blue paint on the both of them.

They both froze. Emma stood blinking rapidly to get the heavy paint out of her eyelashes, and Regina stared at her mortified. After several heartbeats Emma finally spoke.

"I don't know what I did," she said wiping the paint off her cheek and smearing it in the process, "but I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Regina deflated instantly and before she could think of anything to say Emma was gone. The second the door slammed shut Regina dropped the paintbrush in her hand and sank to the floor. She never thought the day would come when she hurt someone in order to make them feel as bad as she did but it was here. Regina had acted like her mother and she felt awful.

* * *

Emma was didn't know what just happened and her mind was reeling, so she did the only thing she could and got the hell out of there. She was aware that she was getting odd looks for the stripe of blue splotches of paint down the front of her, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She made it outside and past the next building before she remembered she was going to dinner with Elsa when her class ended, which would be soon. She turned around and found a bench near the entrance of the art building and plopped down.

Emma felt tears welling up in her eyes. Why was Regina so mad at her? She replayed their argument over in her head, but couldn't pinpoint the reason why they'd started yelling at each other. It just sort of happened and once it started they couldn't stop.

She went over the argument again and realized Regina had given her the cold shoulder the whole time she had been in the room. Emma tried to think of anything she could've done, but came up short.

Then it hit her. She had been the one to ask Regina to come out to the Rabbit Hole, but ended up being too absorbed by Elsa and the party that she barely said hello to her friend. The more she thought about it, the less that explanation made sense. Regina wouldn't get mad over something so trivial, so she scrapped the thought.

Emma ran her hands through her hair and let out a long sigh. She tried to come up with something that made sense of Regina's sudden hostility toward her. Regina had mentioned Elsa, but that didn't make any sense either. If Regina was upset about Elsa then that meant she was jealous and that was ridiculous. Regina had a girlfriend who she loved, or so she said, and didn't have romantic feelings for Emma. Maybe Emma should just back off for a little bit and give Regina some space. Clearly, Regina didn't like something Emma was doing and until she could figure out what it was, she would pull back a little like Mary Margaret had suggested.

"Hey." Elsa's voice sounded from a few feet away followed by the sound of her boots on the sidewalk. "How'd it go with your friend?" She asked, this time much closer.

"Guess," Emma said and turned her head up for Elsa to see all the blue paint.

"Whoa. What happened to your face?" Elsa asked taking Emma's chin in her hand and tilted her head to get a better look.

"Regina and I had a small disagreement." Emma explained.

"Small? What happened?" Elsa asked, her voice filled with concern. Emma talked about Regina a lot and she could tell she was hurting.

Emma shrugged and leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I don't know. She's mad at me and I'm not sure why."

"Did you ask her why?"

"Yes, she wouldn't answer me."

Elsa thought for a moment until she came up with an idea and made a suggestion.

"You should go back in there and make things better."

"Why, so she can fling more paint at me?" Emma joked earning a playful nudge to the shoulder from Elsa. "I'm kidding. It was an accident. You really think I should go back in there?"

"Absolutely. Nothing good will come if you let the anger fester, you need to fix things or you'll regret it later. Trust me."

Emma had to admit Elsa was right, but she had no idea where to start. And to be perfectly honest she was kind of afraid to face Regina again.

"Okay, but what am I supposed to say?"

"That is for you to figure out, but sitting here and talking to me isn't going to do anything." Elsa stood up from the bench and pulled Emma up with her. "Go, I'll meet you later."

"Alright," Emma conceded with a deep breath to calm her nerves and started for the doors she just ran out of, but stopped short and jogged to catch up with Elsa. She ran up and hugged her from behind and planted a big kiss on her cheek. Elsa yelped and giggled at the unexpected, yet not unpleasant contact.

"Thank you." Emma whispered in her ear and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"You're welcome," Elsa accepted and patted the hands resting on her stomach. "Now go." She pulled out of Emma's embrace and gave her a push toward the building.

"I'm going, I'm going. See ya later."

Elsa waved over her shoulder and Emma watched her walk away with a smirk.

* * *

Emma had her hands shoved in the front pockets of her jeans and she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. She slowly shuffled toward the door of Regina's art studio. She scuffed her boots on the tile floor and plucked up enough courage to approach the door. She stopped outside of the closed door and took another calming breath before reaching out to turn the doorknob. She didn't know what would be waiting for her on the other side of the door and she wasn't entirely sure she was prepared for it, but she felt like she was doing the right thing.

Regina was sitting on the floor when she opened the door picking dried paint off of her hands. Emma leaned in the doorframe and just watched the brunette for a moment. Regina didn't look mad, she looked sad more than anything. The way her shoulders were slumped and the aggressive way she ripped and picked at her multicolored hands reminded Emma of when she herself was upset. If Regina was anything like her then that meant their argument hadn't been because Regina was mad at her it was because she was upset and lashing out.

Now if Emma could just figure out why then they would be golden. But for now she decided she'd done enough creepy watching from the doorway and it was time for action.

She stopped herself from knocking on the door and just walked into the room. She made sure she stayed where Regina could see her if she looked up at any point on her path to the brunette to avoid scaring her again. Emma turned off the stereo when she passed, thinking she might be able to get Regina's attention faster, but it didn't make a difference. It was a long shot anyways. When she was a few feet away from Regina, she stopped and waited for her attention.

Regina noticed the shadow, slowly moving across the room since whoever it was had entered the room. She'd pointedly ignored them, hoping they would get the message and leave on their own, but when she saw the shadow stop where her stereo was and turn it off it made it clear that the intruder wasn't going anywhere. Regina was not in the mood to deal with anyone else today and decided to let them stand there for a while before she would tear into the poor unfortunate soul that disturbed her.

She waited until the person started squirming where they stood to address their presence but was shocked to find that the person was Emma. She would have thought for sure she would want to stay as far away from her as possible after her outburst earlier. Apparently she was wrong and Regina became determined to not to screw up this second chance.

"Hey," Emma greeted shyly, with a tentative wave.

"Hey," Regina responded with her own small wave.

"_Can we talk?" _The blonde asked, her expression hopeful.

"_Sure." _

Emma flashed a small smile and sat down in front of Regina so that they were facing each other. They sat there for a couple moments, not speaking or signing, just staring at each other in tense, awkward silence. They didn't know how to go forward, both too afraid to say or do anything that could lead to another argument.

]Emma was the one to break the silence.

"_What's going on?"_

"_Nothing." _Regina lied, avoiding eye contact.

"_You're lying." _

The brunette sighed and reluctantly met Emma's big green eyes practically begging for her to spill her guts. But Regina couldn't do that. She wasn't going to ruin their friendship or put a strain on their respective relationships just because she couldn't keep a lid on her emotions. But she had to say something or it was already ruined.

"_Alright. It's actually pretty silly now that I think about it." _Regina finally began. Emma shifted into a more comfortable position and waited eagerly for Regina to continue.

"_I guess I was jealous when you showed up with Elsa." _She finished, looking down at her lap, her cheeks warming. It was the truth, she only left out the reason.

Emma was floored. Of all the things that she had expected Regina to say, that was nowhere near the realm of possibility. She didn't know how to respond.

"_I told you it was silly. You can laugh if you want." _Regina told her self deprecatingly after several moments of Emma just staring at her.

That seemed to thaw Emma and she immediately jumped to stop Regina;s line of thought before it made Regina feel worse.

"_I don't think it's funny," _she insisted. _"And I don't intend to laugh. I just don't understand why?" _

And there it was. The one thing Regina wasn't willing to answer at the moment. She'd had a long time to think about everything over the last three days and came to realize her feelings or crush or whatever with Emma wasn't the only factor in her jealous rage. Until she worked that one out she'd just have to give her one of the few she'd come to terms with.

"_Seeing you with Elsa, then Ruby and Mary Margaret, and the way Kathryn and David were flirting with each other all night, I guess it just made me think about how my girlfriend wasn't there." _

Emma's heart sank a little but she was also relieved that it hadn't been for the reason she had been thinking of. It would've been nice to know that Regina liked her as more than a friend too, but she didn't want anyone in the situation to get hurt by emotions that she had no control over. It wouldn't just affect her and Regina she had to think about Elsa and, grudgingly, Mel. It sucked, but that was life. She put on a sympathetic smile and reached out to pat Regina's leg.

"_That's rough. She couldn't she make it?" _

"_Her dad has a big Halloween party every year that she couldn't get out of. It just sucks with her being so far away and me being busy all the time." _

"_You know what they say about long distance relationships." _Emma tried to joke, but Regina didn't laugh. In fact her face seemed to fall even more.

"_I can't afford to let this relationship to fall apart." _

"_Okay then. How are things with Mel?" _

Regina sighed, the last thing she wanted to do right now was talk about Mel and her already failing new relationship, but if it kept her from accidentally telling Emma the real reason behind her jealousy then she was all for it.

"_Not so good."_ She admitted.

"_How can it be bad already? Didn't you guys work things out not even 2 weeks ago?" _Emma asked, having been the one to convince Regina to try and work things out with her girlfriend.

"_That's the point. I don't know how I'm supposed to make things better if we never get to see each other." _

Emma thought about it for a second and she had a really good idea, a romantic idea. As much as it pained her to think about Mel benefiting from it in anyway, if it put a smile on Regina's face then it would be more than worth it.

"_I think I have an idea." _Emma finally said, but Regina looked skeptical. _"Don't give me that look until I actually tell you what it is. Give me a little credit."_

"_By all means, do share." _Regina relented, trying to hold back a small smile.

"_I think you should go to Boston and surprise her." _

Regina was about to give Emma another look, but then she thought about it. It was actually a very good idea. She wasn't all that surprised Emma an awesome person it only made sense that she was an awesome girlfriend as well.

"_What am I supposed to do when I get there?" _

Emma shrugged. _"I don't know. You could go watch a movie or go out to dinner or whatever it is satan likes to do. That's kind of the point of a surprise, you get to be spontaneous." _

"_She is not satan," _Regina pointed out with a hard shove to Emma's shoulder. _"But I have to admit it is good idea. When should I go?" _

"_I don't know. You get to decide. Do you know what spontaneous means? I could look it up for you if you want." _Emma asked sarcastically with that cocky smirk of hers.

"_That won't be necessary, thank you." _Regina sassed right back, matching her smirk for smirk.

They sat there like that for a while just smirking at each other. Everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could be for two idiots that were harboring secret feelings for each other but refused to say anything. Eventually the spell wore off and they broke eye contact. Emma coughed and looked around awkwardly while Regina's eyes fell to her lap and she went back to peeling the paint off of her hands.

Emma's eyes landed on the rainbow colored sheet of paper Regina had been working on. She tapped the brunette's knee to get her attention.

"_What are you working on? It looks nice." _She commented, not really knowing how to comment on the art, but Regina had said she was working on, something new and she was looking for any excuse to break the awkward tension in the room.

Regina looked over at the dripping piece of five foot long disaster and couldn't keep herself from laughing hysterically.

"_What's so funny?" _

"_It not anything. It was an outlet for my frustration and I planned on throwing it out when I was done." _Regina explained when she finally stopped laughing.

"Oh. That makes sense."Emma was a little embarrassed, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. _"And on that note I'm gonna go." _

Emma got up and offered a hand to Regina. Regina accepted the hand and allowed Emma to help her up.

"_I need to clean up here and that might just take forever." _

"_I see that. If you ever get done here I'm heading over to meet Elsa to grab something to eat if you wanted to join us." _Emma offered and shoved her hands in her pants pockets again.

Regina wanted to take Emma up on her offer but she didn't know if she could sit through a whole meal with the happy couple just yet. So she regretfully had to turn her down.

"_I can't. This is going to take a while and then I have a ton of homework to get to. Maybe next time."_

"Okay, I'll see you later." She said and turned to leave.

"Wait." Regina called after her. Emma turned around and looked at her expectantly. She bit her lip and wrung her hands together before she figured out what to say. "Thank you for coming back."

"No problem." Emma said with a sincere smile, not really sure where exactly this conversation was going.

"Thank you for forgiving me, cause I really like being your friend."

Emma's smile grew, even though she silently wished that someday they could maybe be more than that. She couldn't deny it was pretty damn amazing to be friends with Regina.

"I really like being your friend too."

"I'm glad I didn't ruin it."

"That could never happen. You're stuck with me sister." The blonde said with a smirk and a wink.

"Good. Hug me." Regina boldly demanded. She wasn't sure Emma would even do it, but the huge grin on her face told her Emma didn't have a problem with it.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Emma declared and wasted no time in wrapping Regina up in a bear hug.

Emma felt Regina relax in her arms almost instantly. She rubbed hand up and down Regina's back once and gave her a big squeeze before she pulled away.

"I'll see you later," Emma said backing away toward the door with a big, toothy grin and a wave.

"_Bye." _Regina waved back, a grin of her own firmly in place.

With that Emma was gone and Regina felt better than she had in days.

* * *

What are your thoughts? This was actually supposed to span two chapters, but I decided to get it over with and let the next chapter stand alone because I know you are all going to love me for it.

Let me know what you think.

Until next time :)


	25. Chapter 25

Hello all :) I know it's been awhile and there are probably a bunch of people upset with me because I'm not keeping up with updates. I just want to say I'm sorry and I really am trying to do better. If you want to know the whole story I will gladly tell anyone who wants to know in a private message rather than babbling about it now.

I hope you all haven't given up on me, because I haven't given up on this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 25

In the days that followed Emma and Regina barely saw each other. It wasn't from lack of trying either. They'd made a few plans to meet up for a meal or to just hang out but with Emma's work schedule and the end of the semester not too far off, both girls had a lot on their plates.

Friday afternoon, Regina sat alone in the corner of her favorite dining hall with two textbooks opened in front of her. She had an exam bright and early on Monday and she wasn't nearly as prepared as she would have liked to be. She flipped the page of one of the books and scribbled a few notes into her notebook before taking a bite from her repeated the same action a few more times until suddenly her light was blocked and a hand reached out to lightly tap the table in front of her.

Regina looked up and was a little startled to find Elsa standing there. The blonde gave her a small smile, awkwardly balanced a tray of food on a stack of books.

"Hi," she said, Regina easily reading her lips.

All Regina could do was offer a pained smile as she tried not to choke on the bite of sandwich she nearly inhaled in her surprise.

"Do you mind if sit with you?" she asked, straining to keep the books in her hand from falling to the ground. "There's no more tables open and I really don't want to sit with a complete stranger."

Regina took a quick glance around the crowded dining hall and discovered there really was no place to sit. She was pretty sure she also fell into the complete stranger category, having never had a full conversation with the other girl, but she nodded her head affirmatively nonetheless. There really was no reason they couldn't share and it looked like Elsa was there to study as well.

Elsa let out a relieved breath and Regina moved her books to make room for her.

"_Thank you," _Elsa signed and Regina was stunned once again. She quickly covered it up by glancing down at her notebook, pretending to look over her notes. She waited until after Elsa dumped her books on the table and had scooted into the booth before looking up again.

"Where'd you learn that," she asked after a few moments, hoping the words came out right and Elsa understood. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of the other girl.

Elsa looked a little confused so Regina repeated the sign for "thank you" to clarify.

"Oh," Elsa said in realization. "Emma showed me a few signs. She's been trying to get us all together for days and she told me she doesn't want you to be feel left out."

Regina felt a smile spread across her face at Emma's thoughtfulness. She really shouldn't have been surprised really. Emma was always so considerate when it came to her deafness, more so than people she'd known her entire life. Emma was pretty damn amazing.

"That was nice of her," Regina finally said, unable to keep her smile at bay.

"Yeah, she really likes you," Elsa commented, pulling one of her own books in front of her.

Something in Elsa's eyes that suggested she knew something but wasn't saying. Regina almost said something but decided to let it go. It could have been nothing after all.

"We're friends." Regina suddenly felt the need to clarify.

"I know." There it was again.

Regina narrowed her eyes for a second, but didn't say anything further. Instead she went back to studying and hoped Elsa would do the same. Thankfully, she did. Twenty minutes passed in silence as the two focused on their respective textbooks. The only breaks in their concentration were when they exchanged small talk about their courses. Even after people began filing out of the dining hall, the two remained in their shared booth, unconcerned with the world around them.

After another solid ten minutes of studying, Regina set her books aside and rubbed at her tired eyes.

She looked over at Elsa, who was still intently focused on what appeared to be a Physics book. Something must have caught her attention because her head snapped up in an instant as her eyes focused on something or someone behind Regina. Based on the big goofy grin that appeared on her face, she didn't have to turn around to know who was heading their way.

In no time, Emma stood at the end of their table.

"Hey guys," she said with a wave before sliding into the booth next to Elsa. She leaned over to kiss Elsa and Regina looked away.

"_What are you two up to?" _Emma asked, saying what she signed for Elsa's benefit.

Regina shrugged. _"Nothing really. Just studying," _she answered indicating the books spread across the table between them.

"There wasn't anywhere to sit and Regina here was nice enough to share her table," Elsa explained, keeping her head angled toward Regina while she looked at Emma, allowing Regina to continue to read her lips. Something Regina was grateful for, Emma had come a long way in learning ASL, but she was no interpreter.

"That was nice," Emma agreed, smiling over at Regina.

Elsa and Emma started chatting about their plans for the weekend and how much they'd missed each other throughout the day, you know couple stuff, and Regina tuned them out in favor of finishing up the notes she was taking for that chapter.

She didn't know how long they carried on their private little conversation, but it wasn't long before she noticed Elsa start to gather her belongings. Emma stood to let her pass and kissed her on the cheek before Elsa walked away. Emma sat back down and picked at the food the other girl left behind while she looked over at Regina.

"What?" Regina asked when Emma didn't say anything after several moments.

"Nothing," Emma said with a shrug.

"_Then why are you staring?" _Regina asked, switching to signing not really in the mood to talk, calling Emma out on her odd behavior.

"No reason," she answered with another shrug. She let out a sigh before resting her arms on the table. "So, how have you been?"

"_Busy," _Regina told her simply, gesturing to the books in front of her. _"This is all I've had time for." _

"Explains why you keep blowing me off," Emma said with a smirk.

Regina's mouth fell open and she scoffed, throwing a balled up napkin at her.

"_I haven't been blowing you off. I'm actually doing school work, unlike some people," _she signed and gave Emma a pointed look.

"Hey, I'm all caught up on my homework for once," Emma defended herself.

"_If you say so." _Regina closed her books and set her notebook aside. She wasn't going to get anything done with Emma sitting there.

"_How have you been?" _The brunette asked, turning Emma's question back on her.

"Can't complain."

Regina nodded and the silence that followed was a bit awkward, but it was soon broken by Emma.

"Have you gone to Boston yet?"

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Did I not just tell you I haven't had time for much of anything this week?"

"Fair enough." Emma conceded. "What about this weekend?" She pressed on.

"_I don't know,"_ Regina started, "_I've got a big test Monday morning and Mel's probably busy too. I don't want to disturb anything by going down there." _

Emma groaned and fell back dramatically against the booth. _"I thought we talked about being spontaneous. Just go down there, you guys don't even have to do anything. Nothing's going to get better if you both don't at least try." _

"_Damn you give good advice," _she signed with a smirk.

"I'm not completely useless."

Regina rolled her eyes and thought it over for a minute. She could go down to Boston that evening, surprise Mel, stay Saturday and be back on Sunday to study. It really wasn't a bad idea, it just depended on how receptive Mel would be to her just showing up on her doorstep. On one hand she could love it and set them on the path to actually mending their relationship. On the other Mel could be pissed at her just turning up, being the control freak she was, and cause an argument, further weakening their already flimsy bond. Regina's mind was made up.

"_Not completely," _Regina finally agreed. _"I think I'm gonna go. It could be fun." _

"Great," Emma said excitedly, even though her smile didn't reach her eyes. "When are you gonna go?"

"_I've got one more class today and then I'll head down." _

"Good plan. You'll have to tell me how it goes when you get back," the blonde said as she began scooting out of the booth.

Regina's brow crinkled in confusion and Emma was quick to ease her mind.

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat, I'll be right back," she added quickly.

Regina smiled and nodded before relaxing in her seat. Nerves began to settle in her stomach at the thought of driving to Boston and surprising Mel. Now that the decision was made, she couldn't help but worry about the outcome the more she thought about it. It could go either way, she just hoped they could have a good time and they didn't end up yelling at eachother. There was a fifty fifty chance of that happening, but like Emma said they wouldn't get anywhere if they refused to try. She just hoped everything worked out.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma coming back to the table with her own tray of food and a smile on her face. Regina couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have Emma.

X

Later that evening, Regina was ready for her drive down to Boston. She had a backpack with everything she would need to spend the night at Mel's slung over her shoulder and her car keys in hand. The only thing stopping her from leaving was Kathryn who stood, blocking the door.

"_You're going where?" _she asked for what felt like the thousandth time. Regina rolled her eyes at the other girl.

"I'm going to Boston to surprise Mel," she explained.

"_Why?" _

"Because I'm trying to fix things with her and Emma suggested it would be a good idea," Regina answered, picking at her fingernails.

Kathryn's brow furrowed. _"Why would she do that?" _

"I don't know because she's a good friend. Why does it matter?" The brunette was getting tired of the third degree and if she didn't leave soon she wouldn't have anytime to do anything when she got to Mel's.

Kathryn could see Regina's patience thinning and stepped aside, away from the door. "_You'll call me if anything happens right?" _

"You know I will."

Regina took her opportunity to rush for the door. She opened it, ready to go but turned to Kathryn instead.

"Thank you," she said. " For caring about me so much. Even if you can be overbearing at times."

"It's only because I love you so much," Kathryn told her and wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend.

Regina hugged Kathryn just as tight and let go after a moment.

"Bye." she said and then she was gone.

X

Regina made it to Mel's apartment around seven and Mel was nowhere to be found. She hadn't thought about what she would do if Mel wasn't home, but she just let it roll off her back and decided to wait.

She let herself in, set her bag by the door, and made herself comfortable on the couch. She kept herself busy looking up what movies were playing to see of it was even worth it to suggest going to the theater. Just as she picked out a couple films that sounded promising the door opened and Mel stepped inside.

Regina jumped up from the couch and smiled, waiting for the blonde to notice her. Mel turned around and when her eyes landed on Regina she did not look happy.

Regina's face fell as Mel glared at her, but she maintained her excitement nonetheless. Mel wasn't going to ruin this night with her poor attitude, not that easily. Regina was determined to bring back the fun times they'd had before her mother started pulling the strings. Maybe they could be happy again.

"What are you doing here?" Mel finally asked, crossing her arms over her chest after closing the door.

"I wanted to surprise you." Regina explained.

"But why?" Mel's scowl deepened and her glare intensified.

Regina's smile faltered at Mel's refusal to soften even a fraction, but carried on regardless.

"We haven't seen each other in a while. I figured we could go out and do something."

"Like what?" Mel asked, uncrossing her arms. Well, that was a start.

"Whatever we feel like. That's the point of being spontaneous." Regina said, taking a step toward the other woman seeing a crack in the other woman's icy exterior.

Regina watched Mel move from in front of the door and into the kitchen, muttering something Regina couldn't quite make out. The brunette's face fell, starting to get angry with the other woman's obvious indifference to her presence. People were supposed to be at least a little bit happy to see your significant other.

"What did you say?" she demanded, hoping her tone gave away her irritation.

Mel didn't turn around right away and when she did she rolled her eyes at the younger woman.

"It doesn't matter," she said, turning her back on Regina again. She dug around in her fridge for a minute before turning back toward Regina, beer in hand.

At this point Regina was pissed. She thought they were past Mel's complete disregard for the way she treated Regina, but apparently she was wrong. She stomped into the kitchen and glared at Mel across the island.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? You're the one that just showed up here."

"I wanted to do something nice. Excuse me for actually trying in this relationship."

"I'm sorry I'm not thrilled at the prospect at being dragged out at your whim," Mel yelled right back, punctuating her sentence with an eyeroll.

"_Nobody said we had to go out. If you would have given the idea even half a chance, you'd know that._" The brunette signed in her anger, not caring if the other woman understood or not.

"Now you're just being childish." Mel scoffed, unable to form a proper response to Regina's statement.

Regina only shrugged, glaring back at the blonde.

"Besides, it's rude to just show up uninvited and unannounced. Surely your mother would have taught you that."

Regina knew that was meant to get a reaction out of her and she couldn't deny her anger flared a little. But she remained silent, refusing to speak to the other woman.

"I could have plans for all you know," Mel snarled at Regina. "I do by the way."

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, not believing a word the blonde said.

"She'll be here in twenty minutes," Mel added with a smirk.

"You're lying."

"Why would I do that? What we had was fun in the beginning, I will admit that. Now it's more trouble than it's worth. Hate to break it to you dear, but I've moved on."

Tears welled in Regina's eyes as she looked at Mel with that malicious smirk on her face. She felt like a complete fool. She should have never come here, she should have stopped clinging to the notion that they could work things out. It was all for nothing.

"I hate you," Regina spat.

"That'll make things easier then won't it. I'm sure you can see yourself out."

Mel waved a dismissive hand and turned her back on Regina one last time.

Regina wanted to yell, scream, do anything to lash out at the other woman for all the time she'd wasted on her. But she knew it would do no good. So, with as much dignity as she could Regina stormed over to the door and snatched up her bag. She threw Mel's apartment key into the living room before slamming the door as she left.

As she rode the elevator down to her car, anger and embarrassment fought for dominance in Regina's head. She felt foolish, she should have known something like this would happen if it already hadn't before. She was pissed that Mel had strung her along, but even more pissed at her mother for forcing her to continue her relationship with the awful woman, even after there was no hope for them at all. The whole situation was a huge mess and all she wanted was to curl up in her bed for the rest of the weekend.

By the time she sat in her car, the anger had dissipated and she expected to feel hurt, but she didn't. Regina felt free. She was no longer tied to this woman who didn't even like her, let alone love her. She didn't care what her mother had to say about it, she was done letting her control her every move. Regina was sure this break up would be blamed on her, but she didn't care as long as she was free to be her own person.

It was never that easy, not with her mother, but this was the start. She could feel it. And as she started her car she didn't feel hurt, or heartbroken, or any of the emotions people felt after they'd been dumped. No tears fell out of sadness, no the only tears Regina let fall were those of joy. Joy at the prospect of her newfound freedom.

Before she pulled onto the street to begin her drive back to Storybrooke she sent Kathryn a short message, one she knew her friend would understand.

"I'm free."

* * *

What do you think? I know everyone's been waiting for that last part. I hope I did it justice.

Let's just say if I haven't deleted this story there will be an update. Please bear with me here.

Thank you for reading :)

(Also I changed my pen name again to match my Tumblr url)


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, it's me. (lol)

But seriously, here is the next installment of this lovely tale. I know it's been awhile since the last update so thank you for bearing with me on this. As I've said before I have every intention of finishing this and I have a clear image of where I want the story to go from here, it's all a matter of getting there.

I won't bore you any longer. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 26

In the days that followed her return from Boston and being dumped by Mel, Regina felt better than she had in months. As soon as she stepped foot in their dorm that night Kathryn had bombarded her with questions, wanting to know every detail. When Regina had finished telling her everything Kathryn called Mel a few names Regina didn't feel comfortable repeating and was more excited about the break up than Regina herself.

Regina couldn't believe how light she felt, walking around without the thought of her failing relationship with Mel weighing her down. At times she found herself missing the good times they shared, but remembered that Mel was a master manipulator and her mother was behind the scenes controlling it all since they got together.

The fact that Cora still hadn't confronted Regina about the break up was a relief for sure, but at the same time mildly concerning. Almost immediately following her ending things with Mel the first time she got a text from her father. It had been almost a week and nothing. Regina couldn't help the sinking feeling in her gut that her mother had something to do with it.

Whenever that thought crept up on her she didn't want to believe it, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The holidays were coming up and Cora liked to make a show out of their Thanksgiving dinner by inviting anyone with the slightest influence and if the years of her mother trying to set her up taught her anything, it would be the perfect time to do so.

"_I think mother had something to do with Mel dumping me," _Regina told Jefferson over Skype on Thursday night. Jefferson had called Regina because Henry and Grace wanted to see their aunt, but they got bored about ten minutes in and now it was just the two of them.

"_I wouldn't be surprised," _Jefferson commented with a shrug as he turned around to check on the kids that just ran off screen behind him. _"Why do you think that?" _

"_I don't know. I've just got this gut feeling," _she explained, hoping her brother would understand.

Jefferson nodded his head, he could totally see their mother doing something like that. He just hated that it was at his baby sister's expense.

"_If I were you I wouldn't dwell on it too much. You're free of the dragon. I thought you'd be more excited."_

"_I am," _Regina defended herself. _"It's just a little suspect." _

"_I see your point," _Jefferson conceded, lifting Grace into his lap.

Regina smiled brightly and waved at her adorable niece. The little girl giggled and crawled onto the desktop, putting her face right up to the camera giving Regina an extreme close up of her nostrils. Jefferson was laughing as he pulled her away from the webcam and set her back on the floor.

"_I miss them," _Regina said, watching Grace run off screen and Henry popping up beside Jefferson for a moment before chasing after Grace.

"_It's only been two weeks since you saw them," _Jefferson pointed out with a chuckle. _"But if you miss them that much, how do you feel about babysitting tomorrow night?" _

Regina shot her brother an unimpressed look. _"Is that why you called me?" _

"_Of course not. Henry and Grace really did want to say hi, they just got a little distracted." _

Regina stared Jefferson down for another moment before cracking a smile.

"_Of course I'll babysit. What will you be doing?" _

Jefferson looked down at his hands and even through the computer screen Regina could see his cheeks tinge pink.

"_I've got a date," _Jefferson finally told her.

"_With who?" _Regina asked curious. Jefferson hadn't mentioned that he was seeing someone and the kids hadn't mentioned it either. Interesting.

"_All in good time," _Jefferson told her with a wink.

"_Fine, but…" _the rest of Regina's sentence was cut off by the video feed going black.

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion and not even a minute later her phone vibrated from her pocket with a text from Jefferson.

**J: Kids unplugged the computer. See ya tomorrow 5. Thanx :P **

She rolled her eyes with a light chuckle before closing her laptop. Her phone buzzed again, but this time it was Emma.

**E: What's up? **

**R: Nothing much. You?**

**E: Trying to study, but M&amp;M and Ruby are arguing and giving each other the silent treatment :( **

Regina frowned and considered the idea that popped into her head for a moment before she typed her response.

**R: You could come over here. Kathryn won't mind. **

**E: I don't want to bother you. **

**R: I just rolled my eyes. Just come over and study with me :P **

**E: So demanding :P I'm on my way. **

**R: I'll meet you in the lobby. **

Regina tossed her phone aside and grinned. She hadn't had a chance to properly hang out with Emma in the last week, something she noticed was happening all too often lately, and even if they were just going to be studying it was better than not seeing the other girl at all. In a short period of time Emma had become one of her closest friends and not seeing her was like not seeing Kathryn for a week.

She stood from her desk chair and hurried out of her room and over to Kathryn's. Kathryn was at her desk with her back to the door, hunched over a textbook while she scribbled notes into the notebook in her lap.

"Emma's gonna come over and study," Regina announced after knocking on the doorframe.

Kathryn gave her a thumbs up followed by pointing at her own homework. Regina got the message and went back to her room to grab her room key and headed out the door. By the time she made it to the lobby of the building she could see Emma running for the entrance, no doubt to get out of the freezing November night air.

She held open the door as Emma took the stairs two at a time and chuckled as she bolted into the warm building frantically rubbing her arms to warm herself back up.

"_Why didn't you put on a jacket?" _Regina questioned as she lead the way to the elevator.

"I didn't think it was that far," Emma explained with a shrug once they were on the elevator.

"_Genius." _

Emma playfully rolled her eyes with a giggle and placed her freezing cold fingers on Regina's exposed arm causing the other girl to yelp loudly. The blonde laughed heartily the rest of the ride up and only stopped when Regina came to a halting stop at what Emma assumed was her door.

"_I think I changed my mind." _

"I was just kidding, please don't send me back out in the cold." Emma put on her best puppy dog eyes and Regina instantly melted with an eyeroll.

"_You're lucky I like you," _Regina signed quickly before turning and unlocking the door.

Emma snickered as Regina let her into her room and after she got a look around she let out an low, impressed whistle. Regina looked at Emma with her brow furrowed in confusion.

"_What?" _

Emma shook her head, _"Nothing, my room is like hobo junction compared to this place." _

"_Come on weirdo."_

Regina led the way to her room and headed straight for her desk. When Emma didn't immediately follow Regina turned around to find her hovering near the door looking unsure of herself.

"Are you gonna come in and study or just stand there?"

Emma seemed to relax a little at that and walked over to throw herself on Regina's bed. Regina didn't pay her any attention, already focused on the textbook in front of her, so Emma opened her bookbag and took out her own books.

The pair studied together in silence. Regina looked up every once in awhile to see Emma in a different position, sprawled out in her bed and every time she had to stop herself from laughing at how ridiculous the other girl looked. Emma on the other hand was a little relieved that her fidgeting and constantly tapping her pencil weren't annoying her study buddy. At one point Emma heard the suite door open and close, but she figured it was only Kathryn and didn't give it a second thought.

After two solid hours of studying, Regina sat back in her desk chair and rubbed her tired eyes. She chanced a glance at Emma and the blonde was still intently focused on her notes.

"Time for a break," she announced after another moment of watching Emma. She watched Emma blink a few times before turning to look at Regina.

"But I'm almost finished with this chapter," Emma complained, showing Regina the two pages she had left to prove her point.

"_Finish your chapter and then we're taking a break." _

Emma went back to her book and Regina twirled around in her desk chair while she waited. Regina knew when Emma was finished because she closed her book and tossed her notebook aside as she sat up.

"_Break time," _Regina signed and bounced out of her chair to the door.

Emma followed closely behind as Regina lead her to the tiny kitchen area near the door. She stopped and watched Regina dig around in one of the plastic storage bins beside the fridge for a moment before straightening up with two bags of pretzels in her hand. She set them aside and reached in the fridge for two bottles of water.

"For you," Regina said, handing over a bag of pretzels and water bottle.

"I don't know what to say."

Regina crinkled her nose at Emma's snarky response and walked over to the couch and sat down. Emma followed her lead and plopped down gracelessly right next to Regina, so close that their knees were touching. She watched the other girl for a moment, taking all of her in, from the way she stuffed three pretzels at a time into her mouth to the way her bare toes wiggled on the rug.

Emma had been doing her best to shove the feelings she had for Regina as far back in her brain as they would go, but dammit if they didn't keep creeping up on her and Emma didn't know what to do. She had a girlfriend and she really liked Elsa, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't fair, to anyone, and every time she thought about it Emma felt like the worst person in the world. She could potentially hurt three people, four including herself, all because she fell for her friend.

Regina looked up and caught Emma staring. She tried to put on a smile but Regina saw straight through it. She reached up and poked Emma's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Emma froze, she didn't want to lie, not with Regina's big brown eyes staring up at her like that, but the alternative was impossible. So she shrugged her shoulders and looked away and lied.

"_Nothing," _she signed with a cringe before meeting Regina's eyes again and changing the subject. "Did you ever go to Boston?"

Regina nodded her head and a smile began to make it's way across her face. _"I did." _

"_How did it go?"_

"_Mel dumped me," _she answered bluntly.

Emma's eyes widened and she opened her mouth several times to say something, but every time she closed it, unsure of what to say. Regina's now blank expression wasn't giving her anything to go on either so she treaded lightly.

"And you're alright?"

"_I've never been better. I'm glad I went. Thanks for the advice by the way." _

"So you're telling me my advice got you dumped?" Emma questioned trying to keep up.

"_It was for the best and I was only upset for two seconds. I feel like a weight has been lifted. You know how Mel was," _Regina told her, the smile creeping back onto her face.

"I thought you wanted to work things out."

"_I changed my mind," _Regina shrugged and took a sip of her water. _"I'm over it now." _

Emma didn't say anything for several moments just watching Regina as the brunette avoided meeting her eyes. Her brain was telling her to get the hell out of there before she did something she would regret, but another, louder part was telling her to stay if only for the fact that Regina may say she was fine but her face was telling another story.

She lightly tapped Regina's thigh and the other girl looked back up at her.

"Are you sure you alright?" She asked, urging Regina to be honest with her.

Regina didn't say anything at first, but after a moment she sighed and shrugged her shoulders again.

"_I just miss having someone there you know? She might have been terrible most of the time, but at least she was there." _

"_I know the feeling," _Emma told her. _"When my ex and I broke up I missed her for weeks and almost went back to her, several times. But Mary Margaret and Ruby were there for me and helped me move on." _

"_It's a good thing I have you then, right?" _Regina asked, playfully elbowing Emma in the stomach.

"Absolutely," Emma assured her, lightly patting her thigh.

Regina smiled at that and rested her hand on top of Emma's and looked into her big green eyes. Emma didn't look away and neither of them knew how long they sat there just staring at each other, but a loud bang sounding from Kathryn's room caught Emma's attention and Regina followed her gaze in confusion.

"_What?" _

"I thought I heard something," Emma explained, pointing at Kathryn's door. "I guess it was nothing."

Regina looked at Kathryn's door a little longer before turning back to Emma. The look on the blonde's face was all scrunched up again, like she was fighting inside herself, and Regina didn't like it very much. It almost looked like Emma was in pain.

"_You're making that face again,"_ she pointed out, poking Emma's cheek for the second time.

"I'm not making a face," Emma argued, swatting Regina's hand away. "I was just thinking."

"_Thinking about what?" _

Emma hesitated for a moment before she did the thing her brain was screaming at her not to do.

"What are you doing this weekend?" She asked, her cheeks getting redder the longer Regina didn't answer her.

"I umm promised my brother I'd babysit tomorrow," Regina said, stumbling over her words a little in her surprise. "Why?"

"We never get to hang out anymore and this is the first weekend I've had off in forever."

"Oh," the brunette breathed out. _"I'm sure Jefferson wouldn't mind if you wanted to come over and hang out. I'll check with him in the morning." _

"Cool," was all Emma said, taking a large gulp of water to cool down and return her cheek to their normal color.

The silence that followed was thick and awkward and both women refused to make eye contact until Emma broke it with an awkward cough and subtly scooted away from Regina.

"_It's getting late. I think I should go," _she signed, her motions clumsy in her rush to get as far away .as she could, as fast as she could.

"No!" Regina yelled, a little too loud if Emma's flinch was anything to go by. _"I mean, like you said it's getting late and I don't want you walking to your dorm by yourself. Plus it's freezing outside. You can stay here for the night." _

"I don't want to overstay my welcome," Emma tried to argue, but Regina shook her head and pulled the other girl back down when she tried to stand up.

"_It's not safe and I offered. Please stay." _

Emma could see the fear and worry painted across Regina's face and nodded her head.

"This couch is pretty comfy," she joked, bouncing up and down on the cushion to prove her point.

"_I know. That's why we bought it. I'll be right back." _

Regina hopped up from the couch and hurried into her room. Emma heard the sound of the wardrobe opening and closing followed by a drawer. She listened to Regina's footsteps for another moment before the brunette appeared in the doorway with a pile of blankets and pillows in her arm along with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt hanging from the crook of her elbow. She made her way around the couch and dropped the bedding beside Emma and tossed the pajamas into her lap.

"_Thanks," _Emma signed and set the clothes aside. _"Should we go back to studying?" _

"_I don't think I can concentrate anymore," _Regina answered honestly. _"I say we call it a night." _

"_Good because I'm beat." _Emma punctuated her sentence with a huge yawn.

"_I will leave you to it then." _

Regina stood from the couch and hesitated for a moment before smiling and leaning down to quickly peck Emma on the cheek. When she straightened back up she could feel her cheeks warming and knew they had to be bright red. Emma wasn't much better she was completely still and the blush burning her entire face spread from her chest to the tips of her ears.

Regina scurried away to her bedroom, chewing on her bottom lip as she did so.

"Goodnight Emma," she called over her shoulder. She didn't wait for a response before she closed the door behind her.

"Night Regina," Emma whispered to herself. A small smile spread across her face and she reached up and touched her cheek where it was tingling from Regina's lips.

* * *

The next morning Emma was woken up by the sound of a very loud crash next to the couch. She sat straight up, startled and a bit disoriented, and looked around for the source of the noise. A groan came from behind the couch that didn't sound like Regina or Kathryn. Emma cautiously peeked over the back of the couch only to find David struggling to drag himself off of the floor.

"David?"

David looked up and Emma was doing her best to keep the barks of laughter that were threatening to bubble out of her mouth at bay.

"Em?" David ask confused as he pulled himself to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was studying with Regina and then it got late," Emma told him as he rounded the couch and sat down next to her. "The better question is what are you doing here?"

"I think that's pretty obvious," David said with a smirk, looking down at his white t-shirt and boxers.

"You and Kathryn?" Emma gasped. She had not seen that coming. "Since when?"

"That's none of your business."

"Clearly," Emma grunted and looked down at her hands where she was picking at the skin around her nails.

David frowned at the blonde's response. Usually she would press him for some answers, she wasn't as bad as Mary Margaret but he was expecting at least a little interrogation.

"What's the matter Emma?"

Emma only shrugged and bit her lip, bringing her hand up to her cheek.

"I'm not buying it. Come on, I'm not Mary Margaret but I'm still your friend. You can talk to me," David assured her, gently patting her hand.

"I'm a horrible person," she said, not meeting his gaze.

"What makes you say that?"

"I think I'm going to hurt someone I really care about."

"Who?" David asked, but Emma ignored him, mumbling to herself.

"I shouldn't have done this. I'm a horrible person. She's gonna hate me," she kept muttering to herself, relentlessly picking at the skin around her nails.

David watched her for a moment, but gently reached over to pull her hands away from each other before she started bleeding and bumped his forehead against her temple.

"You are far from a terrible person Em, and I'm sure whoever you're talking about won't hate you. You're kind of impossible to hate."

The corner of Emma's mouth lifted a little at that and she met her friend's eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Emma confided in him, a million and one emotions rolling around in her head.

"I know you don't, but it just happens sometimes and there's not much we can do about it. You gotta do what you gotta do."

"Thanks David," Emma said genuinely, pulling her hands out of David's much larger ones and folding them together in her lap.

"No problem."

A thick silence fell between them and Emma cleared her throat to break it.

"When did you get so smart?" She asked with a smirk.

"Smartass," David muttered before hitting her with the pillow beside him.

Emma was shocked for half a second before she laughed and used the pillow to hit David repeatedly all over while her held his hands up to protect his face. He let Emma playfully hit him with the pillow, every once in awhile retaliating with a pillow of his own. After a minute or two Emma stopped and leaned against the back of the couch, still laughing and slightly out of breath.

"Thanks for your help, really," Emma said, looking over at him.

"Anytime, Em," he said with a small smile before he got up and headed back to Kathryn's room.

Emma watched him go and sighed when she heard the door close.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

**How did you like it? Lots of stuff going on that set up the two (maybe three) next chapters (which I have already started).

I tried something new with the texting this chapter and I like it so I think I'm gonna go back and change it in earlier chapters.

I've also got a new story in the works. It's a boy/girl band AU where our lovely ladies are forced to keep their relationship secret. As soon as I finish editing I will post the first chapter of that.

**And finally, I am in the market for a beta reader. My previous beta fell through and I really would like to have someone make sure I don't miss any of my mistakes. If you're interested, please PM me. (I also need a bets for my new story as well.)

Thank you. Until next time :)


End file.
